A Vingança dos Semideuses (Parte 2)
by LizzieAnnaBlack
Summary: Com os inimigos cada vez mais poderosos e mais próximos de atingir seus objetivos, Nico Di Angelo e seus amigos precisam superar grandes desafios para salvar o Acampamento Meio Sangue e toda a civilização. Uma guerra se aproxima, e nossos heróis são obrigados a fazer escolhas difíceis.
1. Chapter 1

E

u tinha alguma esperança de que fosse me sentir menos miserável quando saísse do acampamento. Eu achei mesmo que estava deixando todos os meus problemas e frustrações para trás, mas me enganei muito. Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo ainda pior: morrendo de frio, com um olho roxo, excluído do restante do grupo e tudo isso dentro de uma caverna em International Falls, Minnesota.

Como se eu já não estivesse com frio o bastante, John ainda fez questão de nos informar que aquele era o segundo lugar mais frio dos EUA. Ninguém havia pensado que iríamos precisar de casacos para um lugar como aquele; mas, felizmente, John tinha casacos extras e nos emprestou. Mesmo assim não era o suficiente e eu sentia meus ossos doerem de tanto frio.

Hector, apesar de ter, relutantemente, me pedido desculpa pelo soco, não parava de me olhar feio do outro lado da fogueira. Eu não o culpava por ter reagido daquela maneira. Ele mandou Sam ir na biga junto com John e nós dois acabamos na mesma biga. Eu sabia desde o início qual era a intenção dele: ele queria saber porque Eve e eu não falamos com ele a respeito de deixar Hannah de fora da missão. Ele nem mesmo tentou disfarçar; mal o acampamento saiu de vista e ele já foi logo perguntando "E então? O que _realmente _aconteceu com Hannah, Nico?". Eu repeti tipo umas quinze vezes que seria mais seguro para ela ficar no acampamento; isso porque ele encontrou umas quinze maneiras diferentes de perguntar a mesma coisa. Depois veio a parte em que ele perguntou "E por que vocês não vieram falar comigo?". Novamente, eu fiquei repetindo que não tivemos tempo e que foi tudo em cima da hora, etc. Foi só quando pousamos e nos instalamos em uma caverna nas montanhas que ele se cansou das minhas evasivas e eu me cansei da curiosidade dele. Ele disse:

- O que você está escondendo de mim e por que?

- Caramba, Hector! Isso não é da sua conta.

- Achei que nós fôssemos um grupo.

- Isso não significa que eu tenho que contar detalhes da minha vida pessoal para você.

- Acontece que isso não diz respeito só a você. Hannah deveria estar aqui e ela não está; e eu _sei _que ela gostaria de estar.

- Ah, é? E você está insinuando o quê?

- Que você fez algo muito errado para fazer com ela ficasse no acampamento.

Nesse instante, John, que estava ignorando completamente a nossa discussão, passou por mim e me entregou algumas coisas para que eu ajudasse a montar o nosso acampamento. Dei as costas para Hector e comecei a arrumar as coisas.

- Nico,_ não me obrigue a mandar uma mensagem de Íris para Hannah..._ – ele ameaçou.

Eu o encarei, derrotado.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou contar: eu terminei com ela. – podia parecer que eu não estava dando a menor importância ao ocorrido por causa do jeito que eu falei, mas isso era porque me doía demais relembrar aquilo.

Hector me olhou tão abismado que eu cheguei a pensar que ele havia visto algo terrível atrás de mim. Mas não. Ele realmente ficou daquele jeito por causa do que eu disse.

- Foi a maneira que eu encontrei de mantê-la fora de combate. Não queria que ela viesse conosco e sabia que ela não aceitaria ficar de fora sem um motivo...convincente. – tentei explicar e amenizar a situação, mas acabei piorando tudo.

Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar chocado no rosto, mas logo ele passou a ficar também indignado. Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram até que ele murmurou:

- _Como você pôde?_

E aí Hector partiu para cima de mim, com uma fúria que eu nunca havia visto; e, apesar de John e Sam terem interferido rapidamente, ele conseguiu me dar um belo soco no olho esquerdo.

Depois foi ainda pior porque John começou a gritar com a gente. Ele estava muito estressado porque nós estávamos começando de um jeito totalmente desastroso e disse que nós íamos precisar de muita maturidade se quiséssemos ter algum sucesso na missão. Ele falou para mim e para Hector:

- Vocês dois: se acertem de uma maneira pacífica e vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Hector e eu nos encaramos com raiva, e ele disse:

- Hum. Sinto muito pelo soco. – mas, pela cara dele, estava óbvio que ele não sentia.

Terminamos de arrumar tudo e John sugeriu que descansássemos um pouco e mais tarde conversaríamos. John, Hector e Sam ficaram de um lado da fogueira; e eu, sozinho, do outro lado. Aquela briga com Hector me deixou irado: eu achava que havíamos nos tornado amigos e que ele pelo menos me ouviria, mesmo que aquilo soasse absurdo para ele. Mas depois comecei a pensar que talvez ele tivesse razão, porque eu fiz parecer que ele não fazia parte do grupo e que a opinião dele não contava. E, ainda por cima, Hector era muito amigo de Hannah; é claro que ele não ia ficar numa boa sabendo que um cara a magoou. Ele podia mesmo ter me poupado do soco, mas eu precisava reconhecer que ele tinha toda as razões para ficar com raiva de mim. Enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, Sam veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- E aí? Seu olho ainda está doendo muito? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Quem precisa de gelo quando já se está dentro de um freezer, certo?

Ele riu.

- Você é engraçado. Não fique mal por causa do meu irmão. Ele só está mais preocupado do que o normal. Vai melhorar daqui a pouco.

- Espero que você esteja certo. E espero que ele não fique chateado com _você_ por ter vindo aqui me fazer companhia.

- Eu não consigo ficar quieto como aqueles dois ali. – Hector e John haviam pegado no sono. – Não vejo a hora de começar a lutar! É verdade que você lutou contra Cronos quando tinha a minha idade?

- Eu só ajudei na batalha; foi Percy que lutou diretamente com ele.

- Deve ser o máximo ser filho de um dos Três Grandes!

- Não é lá grande coisa. Cada semideus tem o seu valor.

- Conversa! Você é muito mais poderoso do que qualquer outro semideus no acampamento.

- Isso depende do ponto de vista.

- Como assim? – Sam ficou confuso.

- Se você precisar de uma fenda para o mundo inferior, é comigo mesmo; mas se você quiser um morango fresco, só um filho de Deméter pode te ajudar. E, se você pensar bem, na maior parte do tempo você precisa mesmo é de uns morangos saborosos.

Sam riu mais alto daquela vez. John e Hector acabaram despertando. John se levantou e foi procurar algumas coisas na sua mochila. Ele veio até onde eu estava e espalhou alguns papéis no chão. Hector se aproximou também.

- Bem, pessoal. - John começou. – Vocês devem saber que eu fiquei desaparecido por quase cinco meses, certo?Maureen me declarou inimigo e começou a me caçar e por causa disso eu passei duas semanas tentando fugir, mas ela conseguiu me capturar. E foi aqui que ela me manteve preso: em International Falls, que costumava ser a base da organização.

- "Costumava ser"? – perguntei.

- Ainda não tenho certeza se isso mudou. Maureen deve ter transferido a base para outro lugar depois que eu fugi; ou pelo menos ter mudado muita coisa lá dentro.

- Ok. Supondo que esta ainda seja a base, - disse Hector. – por que nos trouxe até aqui?

- Se esta ainda for a base, nós vamos destruí-la. – John respondeu, simplesmente.

- Então não deve ser muito grande, certo? Se quatro caras podem destruir tudo... – Sam concluiu.

John deu uma pequena risada.

- É basicamente isso aqui. – ele nos mostrou uma daquelas plantas de arquitetura.

Ficamos sem palavras.

- Mas...É enorme! – Hector verbalizou o meu pensamento. – Como você espera que a gente destrua isso rapidamente e consiga fugir?!

- Caras...Vocês têm muito o que aprender! – John agia como se ele destruísse complexos gigantescos todos os dias.- É como eu disse ao Nico: eu não preciso de números, só preciso das pessoas certas. E, numa situação como essa, quanto menor for o grupo, melhor.

Ainda estávamos com cara de paisagem, então ele prosseguiu.

- O complexo pode ser dividido em quatro partes: a prisão, o arsenal, o alojamento e o auditório. A prisão fica no extremo oeste, enquanto que o arsenal fica no extremo leste. Fizeram isso exatamente para que os fugitivos da prisão não pudessem ter acesso às armas e não tomassem conta da base. O alojamento também é um problema: fica bem ao lado da prisão, para que os soldados possam conter os fugitivos imediatamente.

- Se é assim, como foi que você conseguiu fugir? – eu quis saber.

- Eu tive ajuda de um aliado da Maureen. Quero dizer, agora é um agente duplo. Mas não vamos poder contar com essa pessoa dessa vez. Vamos ter que agir sozinhos.

- E qual é o plano? – Hector perguntou.

- Dois de nós vão atacar o alojamento e conter os soldados, enquanto um liberta os prisioneiros e o outro destrói o arsenal. Voluntários?

- Prisioneiros. – me candidatei.

- Eu e Sam vamos atacar. – disse Hector.

- Então eu vou ficar com o arsenal. Aqui vão algumas coisas que vocês precisam saber: Maureen só mantém presos aqueles de quem ela precisa e, por causa disso, não pode matá-los; isso significa que são poucos prisioneiros. Além de mim, havia mais três: Daniel, Cora e Ian. Daniel é filho de Atena, vocês o conhecem. Cora e Ian são filhos de Ares; Maureen esteve testando vários filhos de Ares e só parou quando encontrou Raphael Young. Antes de ela ter acesso ao livro das Dádivas, ela já sabia que um filho de Ares possuía um dom para batalhas. Mas foi extremamente difícil descobrir quem era, porque todos os filhos de Ares têm pelo menos um pouco desse dom. Ela recrutou dezenas deles; alguns permaneceram ao lado dela, outros fizeram o mesmo que eu e acabaram presos. Não pude levá-los comigo quando fugi; mas prometi que voltaria para tirá-los daqui. O detalhe sobre a prisão, Nico, é que ela é cheia de armadilhas e cada cela exige um código diferente para ser aberta. Ou seja, você vai ter que usar a força para abrir. E vai ter que ser rápido. Mas, se tudo der certo, eu vou poder ir ajudar você. Hector e Sam: o sucesso dessa ação vai depender de vocês. Espero que vocês conheçam alguns truques para conter qualquer que seja o número de soldados no alojamento. Talvez eu consiga ajudar vocês também, mas os prisioneiros são a prioridade.

- Vamos poder nos comunicar enquanto estivermos lá dentro? – Hector quis saber.

- Não. Se usarmos celulares, eles saberão que estamos lá. E é por isso que vamos ter duas horas para sairmos dali. As bigas estarão a nossa espera do lado de fora, e quando o tempo se esgotar precisamos sair de qualquer jeito. Isso serve principalmente para você, Nico: você tem duas horas para tirar os prisioneiros de lá; nem um minuto a mais. Porque eu vou destruir o lugar e todos devem estar em segurança quando eu começar.

Eu e os outros nos encaramos apreensivos. O plano em si era bastante simples, mas nós sabíamos que na prática seria bem diferente. Por outro lado, eu acreditava que John não arriscaria nossas vidas e a dele mesmo se aquele plano tivesse uma probabilidade muito grande de dar errado. Ele devia saber o que estava fazendo.

- E então? Podemos ir? – John já havia se levantado e estava se preparando para partir.

Eu não havia visto o complexo quando chegamos porque ainda estava escuro. Por isso foi uma surpresa olhar para o lado de fora da caverna e ver aquela construção gigantesca abaixo de nós. Só aquilo já me fazia ter certeza absoluta de que não seria fácil atingir a meta de John. Este pensamento me fez estremecer: e se eu não conseguisse libertar os prisioneiros?

- Não se preocupe. O frio vai passar daqui a pouco. – John achou mesmo que eu estava com aquela cara por causa do frio.

Nos escondemos no meio das rochas, nos fundos do complexo. Parecia tão desprotegido! Procurei atentamente alguma câmera ou quem sabe uma armadilha, mas das duas, uma: ou o lugar estava mesmo abandonado ou os guardas lá de dentro estavam muito preparados para acabar com qualquer um que invadisse.

- Então...por onde a gente entra?- perguntei porque não havia porta nenhuma a vista. E eu não achei que John fosse explodir uma das paredes.

- Eu, Hector e Sam vamos pela ventilação do auditório. – John respondeu. – E você vai pela passagem subterrânea que eu usei para fugir. Que é bem aqui. – ele afastou a neve com o pé e revelou uma tampa de chumbo no chão. – Não é um túnel longo; você vai chegar à prisão rápido. Mas o problema vai ser _quando _você chegar lá.

- Por que?

- Eles se prepararam para o caso de alguém tentar escapar usando um túnel. Os filhos de Hécate fizeram uma mágica para que um alarme soasse caso a linha do solo fosse ultrapassada. É algo bastante simples; qualquer filho de Hécate pode fazer e desfazer. Mas, como você não vai ter ajuda de um deles, o alarme vai soar e os guardas irão até a prisão. Se Hector e Sam conseguirem mantê-los longe de você, nós vencemos. Por isso, nós vamos na frente e você vai esperar vinte minutos aqui fora e só vai entrar depois. Não dá para prever nada, Nico, então fique muito atento quando chegar lá. O alarme definitivamente não será o único obstáculo.

- Ok. – eu detestava não ter muita noção do que ia precisar fazer. Estava um pouco arrependido de ter escolhido libertar os prisioneiros; John é que devia ter ficado com essa parte.

- Vamos logo. Nos vemos daqui a duas horas. – John e os Madison me deixaram ali e usaram uma corda para escalar até a ventilação.

Aproveitei aqueles vinte minutos de espera para me sentar um pouco e _tentar _relaxar. Chequei se todos os meus itens de batalha estavam facilmente acessíveis. De uma certa forma, eu estava feliz. Sim, porque eu finalmente iria reencontrar Daniel e minha consciência ficaria mais tranqüila. Levar os semideuses que Maureen aprisionou de volta para o acampamento seria como tirar uma tonelada das costas, porque eu não precisaria ficar me preocupando com a possibilidade de ela usá-los para fazer chantagem. Sem falar que a volta deles iria aumentar muito as nossas chances de derrotá-la, já que ela seqüestrou vários dos melhores guerreiros do acampamento.

Aqueles pensamentos me deixaram um tanto otimista, e quando os vintes minutos se passaram eu me dirigi consideravelmente confiante para o túnel. Retirei a pesada tampa, respirei fundo e entrei. O túnel era estreito, o que me impediu de seguir com a mochila nas costas. Tive que empurrá-la enquanto engatinhava pela terra fria e isso me atrasou um pouco.

Eu havia chegado ao fim do túnel, dentro da prisão. Aguardei só mais alguns instantes antes de levantar a tampa para tentar ouvir alguma coisa: lâminas se chocando, gritos, alarmes e coisas assim. Imaginei se os outros ainda não haviam chegado ao alojamento. Depois desencanei, porque seria pedir demais ouvir alguma coisa no local em que eu me encontrava. Além disso, pelo menos meia hora já havia se passado e eu precisava seguir o plano à risca.

Empurrei a tampa de chumbo sem hesitar, joguei minha mochila e me impulsionei para o lado de dentro em dois tempos. Conforme John havia me avisado, um alarme absurdamente alto começou a ecoar antes mesmo de eu pôr os pés no chão. Logo em seguida, escutei o barulho de pancadas à minha esquerda: eu havia saído dentro da última cela do grande corredor que era a prisão; à minha esquerda devia ser a porta que levava ao alojamento e o barulho com certeza foi dos guardas tentando chegar até a prisão, porém sendo impedidos pelos Madison. Beleza! O plano estava dando certo!

Fiquei um pouco mais tranqüilo e observei melhor o ambiente à minha volta: tudo era cinza por ser feito de cimento; as celas ficavam distantes umas das outras, nunca lado a lado; sob o teto surgiam de vez em quando algumas faíscas de eletricidade, mesmo que eu não estivesse vendo nenhuma cerca elétrica ali, e a mesma coisa acontecia nas grades das celas, provavelmente era mais um truque dos filhos de Hécate.

Quanto às celas, havia pelo menos vinte, e poucas estavam ocupadas. Meus olhos percorreram o lugar inteiro diversas vezes em busca de Daniel, mas era difícil enxergar as outras celas de onde eu estava porque o lugar era uma curva. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu minha mente, mas eu não tive tempo de me concentrar em nenhum deles e fiz menção de correr para procurar Daniel. "Fiz menção" porque um choque elétrico me obrigou a parar antes mesmo de eu tocar na grade da cela em que eu estava.

Caí no chão e precisei esperar algum tempo até ter condições de me levantar. Fala sério: eles não maneiravam na proteção nem das celas vazias! Acontece que eu fiquei tão desesperado para encontrar Daniel que nem prestei atenção àquele "pequeno" detalhe.

Me levantei e tentei ficar calmo para poder pensar direito: eu estava preso numa cela que me eletrocutava se eu chegasse muito perto da grade; e tudo que havia lá dentro era um colchão. Felizmente eu havia trazido fogo grego na mochila. Eu não tinha certeza se ia funcionar ou se eu explodiria o complexo inteiro e mataria todos, inclusive eu; mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Por precaução, usei apenas um recipiente de fogo grego. Pulei de volta para o túnel para me proteger e deixei a tampa próxima. Depois atirei o fogo e fechei o túnel rapidamente.

Foi uma explosão moderada. Achei que os guardas nem iam ouvir por causa da batalha e do alarme que continuava soando. Levantei a tampa e agradeci aos deuses por ter funcionado. Se o truque funcionasse nas outras celas aquela missão ia ser moleza!

Deixei o túnel novamente e fui para o corredor. Nenhuma das celas dos fundos estava ocupada. Mesmo que John tivesse me dito que haviam poucos prisioneiros, aquilo me deixou apreensivo: eu tinha certeza de que haviam muitos outros semideuses na mesma situação de Daniel, e se eles não estavam lá, o que Maureen teria feito com eles?

Eu já estava meio desesperado quando cheguei ao fim do corredor, mas fiquei aliviado quando encontrei as últimas cinco celas ocupadas. Havia duas garotas e três caras, todos parecendo esfomeados e maltratados. Mas a minha preocupação imediata foi o seguinte: Daniel não estava lá. Olhei muito atentamente para cada um dos garotos, na esperança de que ele estivesse apenas diferente e eu não o tivesse reconhecido. Mas ele realmente não estava lá.

Comecei a me sentir fraco; a temperatura pareceu ficar mais baixa ali dentro. Uma sensação horrível começou a tomar conta de mim. Não era igual, mas lembrava o meu zumbido nos ouvidos quando alguém morria. Independente do que fosse, eu precisava deixar aquilo de lado no momento, porque eu tinha cinco semideuses para salvar.

- Pessoal, vou tirá-los daqui! – anunciei e comecei a tirar recipientes de fogo grego da mochila.

Esperei ouvir qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse só um "Hum", mas ninguém disse nada. Parei o que estava fazendo para verificar se eles estavam pelo menos sorrindo, mas eles permaneceram sentados riscando o chão, olhando as unhas ou simplesmente cochilando. Parecia que eles nem mesmo haviam me visto ali! Mas que droga era aquela?!

- EI! Caras, vamos sair daqui! Vou destruir as grades com fogo grego, então é melhor se afastarem!

Eles nem se moveram. Antes que eu pudesse tentar outra coisa, ouvi um choro agonizante na primeira cela. Corri até lá e vi uma garota loira e magrinha deitada num colchão. Ela estava segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos e estava chorando muito. Me aproximei da cela o máximo possível e perguntei:

- O que você tem? Está machucada?

Ela foi a primeira a me encarar. Mas eu acho que preferia que ela não tivesse feito isso: nunca vi um olhar tão sofrido em toda a minha vida!

- Eu... – sua voz era fraca. – eu não agüento mais isso!

- Não se preocupe. Vou tirar você daí agora mesmo.

- Não! Não faça isso! – ela gritou.

- Por que não?!

- Porque eu...AH! – ela agarrou a cabeça outra vez. Aparentemente, ela não estava com nenhum machucado sério. Eu não entendia de onde vinha aquela dor tão forte.

- Olha, você só precisa colocar o colchão em volta de você e a explosão não vai te atingir. Eu prometo que você não vai se machucar.

- Você não entende... Eu não _posso _deixar este lugar!

- E por que não?

- Ela não deixa!

- Quem é ela?

A garota se contorceu de dor novamente.

- Por favor, diga alguma coisa! Se você não me explicar, eu não vou poder te ajudar!

- Ela sabia que vocês viriam...E levou os outros para a base...Mas nós não somos mais úteis para ela e ela nos deixou aqui para...morrer... – ela já estava chorando tanto que não conseguia mais falar.

- Você está falando da Maureen? E quem são os outros? São prisioneiros também? E o que ela fez com você?

- Ela disse...ela disse que nós estamos proibidos de sair daqui...e que não devemos deixar ninguém nos ajudar.

- E por que vocês estão obedecendo?

- Não temos escolha...a flauta negra...

Aí eu entendi tudo: Maureen usou a Dádiva de Julia Hawkins para controlar os prisioneiros. Como sempre, ela estava uns duzentos passos à nossa frente.

Bom, e o que eu poderia fazer? Como eu poderia salvar pessoas que não iam permitir que eu as salvasse? Se eu forçasse e resolvesse explodir as grades eles provavelmente iam se atirar no meio da explosão e morrer. Era em momentos como aquele que eu odiava Maureen mais ainda: como alguém tão cruel podia ter sido abençoado com tanta inteligência?!

Me pus a andar de um lado para o outro do corredor, tentando ter alguma idéia, mas era impossível me concentrar nos meus pensamentos ouvindo o alarme que não parava de tocar e a garota chorando de dor. Olhei para o relógio: já havia se passado uma hora! _Eu não podia perder mais tempo!_ Eu tinha plena consciência de que a minha atitude poderia pôr em risco a missão e até mesmo as nossas vidas, mas fazer aquilo era melhor do que fazer nada, mesmo que fosse muito arriscado.

Me afastei dos prisioneiros e fiquei entre as celas vazias. Se a mágica dos filhos de Hécate nas grades se desfez quando eu as destruí, provavelmente o teto também ficaria livre se eu destruísse parte dele. Procurei um ângulo seguro e arremessei dois recipientes de fogo grego no teto. Deu certo porque usei as duas mãos para lançar dois praticamente ao mesmo tempo e eles colidiram. Depois eu só precisei de mais um para ampliar o buraco. Assim a corrente elétrica desapareceu.

Usei uma corda com um gancho para subir. O vento gelado da superfície parecia mais um chicote cortando a pele. Apesar de a primeira etapa do meu plano ter funcionado, eu estava perdido outra vez. John não deixou um daqueles desenhos comigo; eu não sabia se o teto do restante do complexo também tinha armadilhas e, principalmente, não sabia onde podia encontrá-lo. Bem, mas ele e os Madison haviam usado a ventilação para chegar até o auditório. Eu só precisava encontrar a entrada que eles usaram.

Caminhei devagar pelo teto, cauteloso. Felizmente não esbarrei em nenhuma armadilha. Era meio preocupante não ouvir nada do lado de fora; eu me perguntava se os outros não haviam sido dominados pelos guardas. Encontrei uma entrada da ventilação. Havia sido arrombada; só podia ser aquela.

O espaço era extremamente pequeno. Fiquei surpreso por um cara grande como Hector não ter ficado preso no meio do caminho. A saída também já se encontrava aberta. Caí em cima da mesa do que deveria ser o auditório. Era quase igual ao que encontramos no acampamento. Vi logo alguns sinais de luta: uma estante caída e flechas na parede. Também escutei a batalha à minha direita no alojamento.

Me dirigi para a esquerda, esperando encontrar John no arsenal. No caminho, quatro guardas caídos, mais flechas e mais bagunça. Encontrei o lugar, mas John não estava lá. Mas ele definitivamente havia deixado sua marca: ele instalou bombas ao redor de todo o lugar e um cronômetro indicava que nós tínhamos menos de quarenta minutos para sair dali. Eu não havia levado o aviso dele _tão _a sério antes, mas o tempo começou a me preocupar a partir daquele instante.

Se ele não estava no arsenal, só podia estar ajudando os Madison no alojamento. Corri para lá, desesperado. Eu fiz toda aquela peripécia de destruir o teto justamente para não ter que usar a porta do alojamento e chamar atenção dos guardas para a prisão. Mas foi tudo perda de tempo! Eu teria que chamar John no alojamento de qualquer jeito.

Tomei um susto ao chegar até a porta do alojamento porque ela estava escancarada. Me escondi atrás de uma pilastra imediatamente, torcendo para nenhum guarda ter reparado em mim. Depois de esperar um pouco, só para o caso de alguém ter resolvido olhar duas vezes para lá, eu espiei a batalha com o canto do olho: Hector estava lutando com praticamente todos lá dentro; ele investia contra eles e os empurrava para Sam, que dava o golpe final. Eles eram uma dupla fantástica! Hector não tinha tanta força nos ataques, mas sempre encontrava os melhores ângulos para investir e os furos na defesa do adversário, e isso já os enfraquecia bastante; e Sam, apesar do tamanho, era muito forte e derrubava os inimigos rapidamente com os seus ataques impiedosos. Aparentemente, John havia acabado de chegar ali, pois ainda estava meio perdido na batalha. E, para a minha sorte, estava bem perto da porta; se ele permanecesse ali seria muito mais fácil chamá-lo sem que os guardas percebessem. O único problema era como eu ia fazer aquilo.

Abri minha mochila em busca de idéias. Eu tinha...fogo grego. _Ótimo._ Mais explosões. O detalhe era que, daquela vez, a chance de eu matar alguém era muito grande mesmo. E mesmo que fosse uma distração, pelo menos uma pessoa ia olhar para a porta para ver de onde aquilo tinha vindo e ia me ver; não ia dar tempo de arrastar o John para fora. A menos que eu...Ah, não. Péssima idéia. Mas...era a única que eu tinha. Como eu _odiava _ter que recorrer àquilo!

Peguei um recipiente de fogo grego, fechei os olhos e me concentrei. Tentei mentalizar todo o meu trajeto antes de me transportar pelas sombras; quem sabe assim a probabilidade de dar errado seria menor. Senti que começava a ser deslocado e procurei por um lugar relativamente seguro para atirar o fogo grego. Eu praticamente já não estava mais no mesmo lugar quando atirei no teto do alojamento.

Mal ouvi a explosão porque eu só precisei esbarrar no John para me deslocar novamente.

E, quando tudo parou de correr, eu já estava caído no chão do arsenal. John se debateu, muito assustado. E só parou de tropeçar em volta quando se deu conta de que estávamos no arsenal e que ele estava esbarrando nos explosivos.

- Nico! O que você fez?! Por que estamos aqui?!

- John, não tenho tempo para explicar tudo, mas eu vim até você porque há algo errado com os prisioneiros e eu não consigo libertá-los! Você precisa vir comigo agora, até porque...

- Só temos quinze minutos...- ele completou meu pensamento ao olhar para o cronômetro. – Só temos quinze minutos e você não libertou os prisioneiros! – ele gritou, desesperado.

- Então vamos logo! Eu explico no caminho!

Nós dois corremos de volta para o auditório e subimos pela ventilação em dois tempos. Enquanto corríamos pelo teto, eu fui falando:

- Maureen usou uma Dádiva para convencer os prisioneiros a não saírem da prisão de jeito nenhum! Tentei falar com eles, mas é como se eles nem mesmo pudessem me ver ali. Apenas uma garota está relativamente consciente, mas ela está com uma dor de cabeça esquisita que está quase a matando. Seria fácil destruir as celas para que eles pudessem sair, mas, se eles não "querem", eu não sei como tirá-los do complexo.

- Tem que haver uma maneira. – John olhou para o relógio, nervoso.

Descemos pelo buraco que eu havia feito e chegamos à prisão. John avaliou a situação rapidamente e me perguntou, enquanto procurava algo em sua mochila:

- Você é bom de pontaria?

- Tipo arco e flecha? Não. Eu sou realmente ruim.

- Isso vai nos atrasar ainda mais. Hannah seria muito útil em uma hora como essa. – ele tirou um punhado de dardos da mochila. Eu reconheci aqueles dardos: eram iguais aos que Owen King usou quando nos conhecemos. Achei melhor ignorar o comentário sobre Hannah e ficar feliz por John ter aquele recurso.

Acho que John também não era lá muito bom em pontaria porque ele gastou pelo menos três dardos com cada prisioneiro. Mas acabou dando certo: eles pegaram no sono e não iam reagir quando destruíssemos as grades.

- Três minutos. Rápido! – ele me alertou enquanto explodíamos a terceira cela, tendo o cuidado de encontrar um ângulo que não ficasse tão próximo do prisioneiro.

Conseguimos destruir tudo, mas aí eu me dei conta de que não íamos conseguir sair dali a tempo: tínhamos cinco semideuses desacordados e a saída mais prática era o túnel; não ia ter como arrastar cada um deles para fora.

- John. – eu olhei para o relógio. – _Um minuto!_

- Nossas vidas dependem de você, Nico. – John estava arrastando os prisioneiros para perto de mim.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Só tem um jeito de sair daqui: fazendo a mesma coisa que você fez comigo agora a pouco. Você precisa estar em contato com as pessoas, certo?

- Eu não posso fazer isso! Meus poderes não funcionam direito e eu não vou conseguir levar tanta gente comigo!

- Eles funcionaram quase agora, não funcionaram? Você só tem que repetir o feito com o quíntuplo da intensidade!

- Eu não vou conseguir... – John já havia colocado todos os prisioneiros à minha volta e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Vai sim! Você nem precisava tanto na última vez e conseguiu, e não é agora, quando você mais precisa, que os deuses vão te abandonar. Eles contam com você para salvar os filhos deles e vão te ajudar. _Acredite!_

Não tive tempo de me concentrar e muito menos de pensar para onde eu queria ir. Isso porque eu ouvi uma grande explosão e eu sabia que o nosso tempo tinha acabado. Eu simplesmente dei um jeito de envolver todos os semideuses com um braço e segurar o braço de John com a outra mão.

Senti o calor da explosão absurdamente próximo de mim, mas consegui fugir antes que ele me queimasse. Só tive tempo de sentir que estava afundando em um colchão de neve e depois tudo era escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

F

azia muito tempo desde que eu não dormia tão profundamente. E melhor ainda: um sono sem sonhos! Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu em condições normais: eu havia extrapolado no uso dos meus poderes. Fiquei irritado por estarem fazendo tanto barulho à minha volta e por causa disso terem me acordado daquele sono perfeito.

Abri os olhos relutantemente e visualizei duas coisas amarelas perto de mim; não dava para identificar o que eram porque a minha vista ainda estava meio turva. Pisquei algumas vezes e consegui distinguir um teto de madeira sobre mim. Consegui identificar a coisa amarela à minha esquerda: era Hector, com os seus cabelos loiros. Antes que eu pudesse identificar a outra pessoa, ela se jogou em cima de mim, dizendo:

- Graças aos deuses! Você está bem! Eu fiquei tão preocupada que você não fosse resistir! – percebi que era uma garota por causa da voz, mas não dava para olhar para ela porque ela continuava me sufocando com o abraço. – Os deuses o abençoarão eternamente pela sua atitude, Nico Di Angelo! – e aí ela me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora.

Foi quando eu pude descobrir quem ela era: a garota loira que estava chorando na prisão. Mas estava tão diferente! Sua dor devia ter passado e ela parecia muito bem. Eu tentei me sentar depois disso, mas ainda estava muito fraco.

- Ei, calma. – disse Hector. – Você ainda precisa passar algum tempo descansando. Aqui: tome um pouco de Néctar. – ele me entregou um cantil.

Tomei alguns goles de Néctar, que para mim parecia suco de hambúrguer, e depois, já mais forte, perguntei a ele:

- O que aconteceu?

- Até onde você se lembra?

- Eu me lembro que... – minha mente estava um borrão. – que o nosso tempo acabou e John disse que eu precisava levar todo mundo para fora através do transporte nas sombras.

- E você conseguiu! Foi por pouco, mas você tirou todos de lá em segurança.

- Incrível... – eu me surpreendi comigo mesmo.

- Incrível?! É só isso que você acha?! Nico, você foi um herói!

- É...Acho que sim. – eu estava feliz, mas ainda meio tonto. – Mas...E depois? Para onde eu levei todo mundo?

- Para os arredores da cidade. Sam e eu estávamos passando com a biga e descemos para ajudar vocês. John disse que havia alguns sátiros na cidade e nós os contatamos.

- Estamos na cidade? – olhei ao redor: eu estava deitado no chão de uma casinha aconchegante, com alguns sátiros andando de um lado para o outro levando comida e cobertores para os ex-prisioneiros de Maureen.

- Sim. Na casa de uns sátiros. Eles fizeram os primeiros socorros, mas eu precisei usar a minha Dádiva para livrar os prisioneiros do encanto da Dádiva de Julia Hawkins, e também usei um pouco de magia curativa de Apolo em você.

- E como eles estão? Os prisioneiros, quero dizer.

- Estão ótimos! Quíron disse que vai mandar uma equipe para levá-los até o acampamento o mais rápido possível.

- Aquela garota; a que acabou de sair daqui. Ela estava muito mal e...

- Eu sei. O nome dela é Izobel. É filha de Hermes, mas se juntou às caçadoras de Artemis há algum tempo. Ela foi enviada para tentar se infiltrar na organização de Maureen e recuperar algumas Dádivas, mas foi descoberta e presa. Estava sofrendo daquele jeito porque estava resistindo aos comandos da Dádiva. Chegamos bem a tempo de salvá-la; ela estava quase morrendo.

- E os semideuses que estavam no complexo? Eles...?

- O complexo foi completamente destruído, mas eles correram atrás de mim e de Sam quando fugimos, então eles não se feriram. Provavelmente ficaram congelando perto dos escombros até Maureen mandar alguém resgatá-los. Mas, agora que você perguntou, eu me lembrei de uma coisa: Maureen definitivamente sabia o que íamos fazer. John procurou alguma coisa importante no auditório, mas ela só deixou tralha; quase não havia guardas por lá; e ela também transferiu Daniel para outro lugar. Era para ter sido pelo menos uma missão de coleta de informações, mas só resgatamos os prisioneiros.

- E o que vamos fazer agora?

- John ainda não disse. Quer que todos nós descansemos um pouco por enquanto. Principalmente você.

- Ok... - aquela me parecia uma ótima idéia.

- E então? Os seus poderes retornaram mesmo?

- Ainda não sei. É possível que sim. Apesar de eu não achar que fosse acontecer tão cedo.

- Bom, eles funcionaram perfeitamente duas vezes. Talvez fosse só uma questão de prática mesmo.

- É...- eu não queria dizer ao Hector a verdade sobre a minha falta de poderes.- Hã... Hector?

- O quê?

- Você ainda está...com raiva de mim por causa daquele negócio? Porque eu pensei a respeito, e agora eu reconheço que agi muito mal. Você tinha o direito de dar sua opinião. Eu só não disse nada porque eu sabia que você não ia me deixar fazer o que eu fiz e, mesmo que tenha causado sofrimento, eu ainda acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer por ela.

- Não estou chateado com você. Agi por impulso naquele dia; me desculpe. Eu acredito _mesmo _que você quis protegê-la, Nico, mas ainda acho que dava para ter feito isso de outra forma.

Seria perda de tempo discutir aquilo. Hector também sabia disso, então mudou logo de assunto:

- Eve mandou uma mensagem de Íris há uma hora atrás. Ficou muito preocupada com você. É bom você falar com ela mais tarde. Principalmente porque era você quem devia ter tido a iniciativa de mandar uma mensagem para ela hoje.

Levei uma eternidade para entender o que Hector quis dizer com a última frase. Aí eu me liguei: era o aniversário de Eve!

Passei o resto do dia repousando; mais por ordens do John do que por estar realmente cansado. Todos os ex-prisioneiros de Maureen ficaram cem por cento recuperados, e a equipe de resgate chegou para buscá-los antes do jantar. John passou o dia inteiro olhando mapas e anotações; Hector disse que ele estava tomando todo o cuidado possível para que nossa próxima ação não fosse em vão.

Eu fiquei esperando a casa esvaziar para que eu pudesse mandar uma mensagem de Íris para Eve. Depois do jantar, apenas John ficou acordado trabalhando e eu aproveitei para dar uma esticada nas pernas e procurar um cômodo mais afastado para mandar a mensagem. O único lugar vazio era a cozinha. Liguei a torneira e joguei um dracma de ouro na água corrente.

- Ó, Íris, deusa do arco íris, me mostre Eve García.

A água ondulou e as cores se formaram. Logo eu estava vendo Eve caminhando lentamente perto dos chalés do acampamento. Ela estava distraída, chutando pedras no chão, então eu tive que gritar:

- Eve!

Ela se virou para trás, sobressaltada.

- Nico! Ah, meus deuses, como você está?!

- Já estou bem melhor. Mas e você? – dei uma boa olhada em Eve: ela estava com cara de quem não havia dormido nada nos últimos dias, meio pálida, desarrumada e com os olhos inchados, provavelmente esteve chorando. – Aliás, parabéns! Catorze anos, certo?

- Hum...É. O pessoal fez uma festinha para mim. Mas...sei lá; ninguém está com muito ânimo para esse tipo de coisa aqui no acampamento.

- O que está acontecendo aí?

- Muitos ficaram furiosos por vocês terem partido. Estão atormentando Quíron porque acham que ele não está enxergando a gravidade da situação e não quer abrir espaço para eles ajudarem em alguma coisa. Tem gente dizendo que você e o Hector são aliados da Maureen. Outros estão planejando sair do acampamento e agir por conta própria. Em resumo, Nico...Está tudo péssimo por aqui!

- Essa não...Justo agora que precisamos tanto permanecer unidos... E as entrevistas e inspeções? Algum avanço?

- Não. Já ficou bem claro para todo mundo que não estamos lidando com amadores. Eles não vão deixar escapar nada.

- Eu já imaginava que não ia dar em nada...Mas, Eve, você precisa conversar com o pessoal. É sério. Talvez confiar em nós nesse momento seja pedir demais, mas diga a eles para confiarem no Quíron; ele nunca decepcionou nenhum herói.

- Eu vou tentar... – ela suspirou. Parecia totalmente indisposta a fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ei, você está assim por causa da situação do acampamento ou tem outra coisa te preocupando?

- Ah, Nico... – ela respirou bem fundo, como se estivesse se esforçando ao máximo para não chorar. Deu uma longa pausa enquanto apertava os lábios. Até que finalmente falou: - É a Hannah.

- _O que houve com ela?! _– minha voz subiu pelo menos uma oitava. Me contive para não acordar o resto da casa.

Eve ficou olhando para os lados como se não quisesse me contar.

- O que houve com Hannah, Eve? – eu exigi.

- Bom...Ela passou o dia inteiro chorando no chalé depois que você foi embora. Não quis comer e só deixou o Allan ficar ali. Tentei conversar com ela, mas Allan disse que ela não ia ouvir ninguém do jeito que estava. Quíron e eu não insistimos porque achamos que ela precisava de um tempo. No outro dia foi a mesma coisa. E aí hoje cedo o Allan veio falar com o Quíron porque...

- O quê?

- Porque ela parece doente.

- "Parece"?

- Quíron acha que é só um vírus que ela pegou por estar com a imunidade baixa devido aos últimos acontecimentos, mas eu não sei não, Nico...Não sou nenhuma especialista, mas isso não me parece uma gripe.

Eu fiquei mudo, então ela prosseguiu.

- Ela está queimando de febre, está agitada e meio confusa e agressiva também. Nós a levamos para a enfermaria, mas, como não sabíamos o que exatamente ela tinha, achamos melhor não dar nenhum remédio. Hannah está tão estranha...Chamamos um filho de Apolo para tentar uma magia curativa e ela o empurrou para o outro lado da enfermaria! Quero dizer, _de onde ela tirou essa força_?! O que você acha disso, Nico?

Demorei alguns segundos para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e disse:

- Eu não sei o que pensar. Mas também acho que isso não é uma virose. E como ela está agora?

- Acabei de sair da enfermaria. Conseguiram sedá-la e ela finalmente dormiu.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Ela não quer conversar comigo, Nico. Allan acha que ela deve estar pensando que eu vou tentar convencê-la de que você não tem culpa. Eu até entendo, sabe? Ela deve achar que eu sou mais leal a você do que a ela porque somos amigos há mais tempo.

- Provavelmente. Mas não deixe ela se afastar de você, Eve. Insista com ela! Lembre-se de que você precisa ficar de olho nela.

- Ok. Eu vou até lá amanhã bem cedo. Eu vou manter você informado.

- Obrigado mesmo, Eve. Eu sei o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil pra você, mas eu prometo que o seu esforço vai valer muito a pena no final.

- Espero que sim...

A mensagem começou a se dissolver e nós não pudemos nos despedir. Mas eu ainda tive tempo de ver uma única lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Eve.

Eu saí da cozinha em direção à sala para ir dormir e acabei esbarrando com John no corredor.

- Ainda está acordado? – me surpreendi. – Sério, John, você também precisa descansar um pouco.

- Eu sei. Acontece que eu já estava indo dormir quando escutei sem querer sua conversa com Eve.

- Ah.

- Você está muito cansado? Porque eu preciso mesmo conversar com você sobre algumas coisas.

- Não, estou bem. Pode falar.

Nós nos sentamos a mesa da cozinha. Ele começou.

- Você deve ter ficado muito preocupado com o que Eve falou sobre o que está acontecendo no acampamento. E eu imagino que você me culpe pelo menos um pouco por isso.

- Culpar você?

- É. Eu sei que deixar o acampamento às escondidas e de uma hora para outra deixou você incomodado. Mais ainda depois do que Eve falou.

Eu ainda não havia tido tempo de fazer aquela conexão, mas John estava certo. Toda aquela confusão no acampamento estava acontecendo porque ele não quis seguir a proposta inicial de montar um novo grupo com mais campistas; e o fato de termos praticamente fugido deu a impressão errada para todo mundo.

- Passei muito tempo pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de pôr o meu plano em prática, mas não pensei que as coisas fossem ficar desse jeito por lá. – John continuou. – Foi uma falha imensa, mas eu quero que você saiba que, mesmo que eu tivesse considerado essa possibilidade, eu não poderia ter feito diferente.

- Tem certeza? – eu estava um tanto revoltado. – Porque eu não vejo que tipo de mal convidar alguns semideuses realmente poderosos para vir com a gente poderia causar.

- Poderíamos cair numa emboscada se algum desses "semideuses realmente poderosos" fosse um espião. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com ar inteligente.

- Semideuses que estão sofrendo por saber que seus irmãos são traidores? Não acho que isso iria motivar algum deles a nos trair.

- Não? Ok, vou te dar um exemplo: há algum tempo atrás um semideus foi roubado e alguém com quem ele se importava muito quase foi assassinado. Ele era considerado um "semideus realmente poderoso" e partiu junto com um grupo para uma missão. No final das contas, ele se revelou um espião; o que contraria suas duas questões de confiança: ser poderoso e estar sofrendo. E sabe quem é esse semideus? _Tobey Grant_!

Uma onda de ódio percorreu meu corpo, como acontecia toda vez que eu me lembrava da traição de Tobey. Era péssimo admitir, mas John tinha razão.

- Desculpa, Nico. – disse ele, ao me ver desolado.

- Não, eu é que peço desculpa. Você tem toda a razão. Eu não queria brigar; acontece que a conversa com Eve me deixou cheio de preocupações. E falar de Tobey sempre é...

- Difícil. – ele completou. – Eu sei disso muito mais do que você. Maureen e outros chefes da organização eram os meus melhores amigos, ou seja, fui traído dezenas de vezes.

- Agora entendi porque você é tão cauteloso.

- Pois é. Mas o que eu queria dizer no começo é que você não precisa se preocupar com o que está acontecendo lá.

- Como não?

- Você acha que as entrevistas que Quíron fez não serviram para nada, mas isso não é verdade. Elas cumpriram o seu propósito.

- Que propósito?

- _Espiões, Nico. _– ele falou absurdamente baixo. – Dificilmente descobriríamos algum espião de Maureen nas entrevistas, mas pudemos escolher os nossos.

Isso era algo que eu _realmente _não estava esperando!

- Eu sei quem são alguns dos semideuses que você queria que tivessem vindo com a gente. E pode ter certeza de que eles não estão de braços cruzados. Estão nos ajudando, mesmo não estando por perto. É claro que nem todos os campistas foram chamados para isso e estão pensando besteira, mas eles são uma minoria e esse é o tipo de coisa que sempre acontece quando estamos em guerra.

- E isso não é perigoso? Quero dizer, e se eles se voltarem contra nós?

- Nico, uma pessoa não muda de lado por pirraça. Se alguém mudar de lado é porque realmente nunca esteve do nosso.

- Espero que você esteja certo.

- A única coisa com a qual você precisa se preocupar são os espiões de Maureen que ainda estão no acampamento; mas eu espero que eles fujam logo por causa das escavações. Mas...você está mais preocupado com uma certa pessoa, não é?

- Hannah não está bem. – eu disse, sem sentir a menor necessidade de esconder aquilo.

- Não, não está. E eu nem imagino o que isso possa ser.

- Eu tinha esperança de que você tivesse alguma idéia.

- Sinto muito. Mas eu prometo que vou pensar em alguma coisa. Agora vamos dormir. Não podemos perder tempo amanhã.

N

ós quatro paramos em frente ao Chicago Place.

- É aqui. – disse John.

- Um shopping center? – Sam estranhou, assim como o restante de nós.

- O que exatamente viemos fazer em Chicago? – perguntei porque eu sempre achei que a única coisa que se fazia em shoppings era compras.

- Vai ser mais fácil se eu mostrar a vocês. – John foi em frente e se misturou às pessoas que passavam pelas portas do Chicago Place. Nós o seguimos, meio atordoados.

Fiquei olhando para todos os lados, procurando atentamente qualquer sinal de semideuses inimigos ou simplesmente alguma coisa que não se encaixasse no cenário de um shopping center. Mas tudo que eu vi foram lojas abarrotadas de gente aproveitando as promoções, crianças chorando porque queriam um brinquedo ou sorvete, e casais aproveitando a tarde.

John não havia dado nem uma dica do que iríamos fazer. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo disse para onde íamos quando deixamos a casa dos sátiros em International Falls pela manhã. A conversa que eu havia tido com ele na noite anterior me ajudou a aceitar melhor o jeito reservado dele e também o fato de ele evitar fazer grandes comentários a respeito da missão, mas eu ainda sim sentia falta de algumas instruções de vez em quando.

Ele só parou de andar quando chegamos a uma parte pouco freqüentada do shopping. Mais especificamente, ele se deteve em frente a um banco. Por perto só havia lojas fechadas para balanço. Eu não sabia explicar bem, mas eu realmente senti algo diferente naquele lugar.

- Nunca ouvi falar de "Banco Doróo". – Sam comentou.

- Provavelmente não. Este é o único. – John respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da fachada.

- O que é "Doróo"? É francês ou algo parecido? – ele perguntou.

- É grego. – Hector sorriu. Ele havia matado a charada.

Sam ficou completamente confuso. Hector estava se segurando para não dizer. Dei uma boa olhada na fachada e me liguei: "Doróo" era a junção dos sons que representam as letras gregas "δώρο", que significa "dádiva".

- O Banco das Dádivas. – conclui.

- É isso mesmo. Já tinha ouvido falar dele? – John me perguntou.

- Não, mas...Eu sinto uma energia diferente vindo daí. Algo que eu senti quando Hector recebeu a Dádiva dele.

- Os semideuses em geral conseguem sentir uma certa energia quando estão próximos a uma Dádiva. E quando há várias juntas essa energia se torna tão intensa que até mesmo alguns mortais sentem alguma coisa.

Hector estremeceu de repente.

- John, Maureen não é de Chicago? – ele quis saber.

- É.

- Então...Será que ela foi atraída pelas Dádivas do banco? Será que foi isso a inspirou a montar essa organização?

- Com certeza. Maureen morava nas redondezas e foi atraída até aqui. Foi dessa maneira que ela descobriu as Dádivas.

- Acha que é possível algum deus tê-la ajudado? – eu perguntei.

- Acho que não. Algumas coisas simplesmente estão predestinadas a acontecerem. Mas não foi só para mostrar como tudo começou que eu os trouxe aqui. Vocês têm idéia do que é o Banco das Dádivas?

Ninguém respondeu. John continuou.

- Como vocês devem saber, quando um semideus recebe uma Dádiva ele tem a missão de protegê-la e mantê-la em segredo por toda a sua vida. Mas é claro que ele não pode mais fazer isso após a morte. E foi justamente para evitar que as Dádivas dos semideuses mortos fossem encontradas que os deuses criaram esse banco. E não apenas em casos de morte, inclusive; algumas vezes os semideuses abusam do poder de suas Dádivas ou elas são poderosas demais para permanecerem nas mãos de mortais, e então os deuses as pegam de volta e as mandam para cá.

- E aqui elas ficam seguras para sempre? – Sam falou.

- Foi para descobrir isso que eu vim aqui.

- Como assim?

- O Banco das Dádivas é supostamente à prova de mortais; só os deuses têm acesso a ele. Mas eu me pergunto quão poderosa Maureen se tornou. Caras, se ela conseguir roubar esse lugar, nós não temos chance.

- Então nós viemos aqui para verificar se ela não roubou nada? – eu quis saber.

- Exato. Mas vou logo avisando que isso não vai ser tarefa fácil.

- Por que não? A gente não pode simplesmente entrar lá e perguntar?

- Nós não podemos entrar lá. Pelo menos não da forma convencional. Como eu disse, os semideuses nem mesmo devem saber a respeito desse lugar. Ou seja, nós vamos invadir. E não podemos fazer isso agora. Precisamos esperar o shopping fechar. Quando entrarmos precisamos checar o inventário. E isso vai ser mais difícil porque o banco é guardado por monstros e coisas piores. O problema vai ser maior ainda se Maureen tiver conseguido tomar conta do lugar. Por isso essa ação é extremamente necessária: precisamos impedir Maureen de conseguir isso.

Alguns minutos antes de irmos para o Chicago Place durante a noite, eu estava lavando as mãos no banheiro do hotel quando o ar começou a ondular ao meu lado e uma imagem se formou. Era como se eu estivesse do lado de fora do chalé de Hera, espiando pela janela. Fiquei confuso, mas aí eu vi Eve sentada na cama de Hannah. Eu estava prestes a chamá-la para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando a própria Hannah surgiu no meu campo de visão.

Ela devia ter acabado de sair do banho, pois estava de pijama e com uma toalha sobre os ombros.

- Como se sente? – Eve se virou para trás e perguntou.

- Bem melhor. Mas acho que ainda estou com um pouco de febre. – Hannah se sentou ao lado de Eve.

- Quer que eu traga mais alguma coisa para você comer?

- Não precisa, Eve. Você já me entupiu de comida o suficiente por hoje. – Hannah realmente parecia muito bem. Pelo que Eve havia me dito antes, eu havia imaginado algo terrível.

- Desculpa. Ordens de Quíron. E Allan me disse para cuidar muito bem de você já que ele não pode estar aqui.

- Sei. O que ele foi fazer mesmo?

- Ele não disse. Mas disse que volta logo.

- Ah. Olha, Eve, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo que você está fazendo. Mas você realmente não precisa dormir aqui hoje. Eu estou bem. Eu juro.

- Está mesmo ou você só não me quer por perto por causa do Nico?

- Eu... – ela hesitou por alguns instantes. – Isso não tem nada a ver.

- Pois eu acho que tem _sim_.

Hannah não respondeu.

- Não vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu, certo? Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não escolhi um lado e _não vou_ escolher. O que ele fez com você foi muito errado, mas eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu cortei relações com ele, porque isso é estupidez. Continuo amiga dele como sempre fui, mas também continuo _sua _amiga. E eu estou tentando de verdade ajudar, mas você não me dá espaço!

A voz de Eve já estava meio chorosa na última frase. E eu já havia percebido que ela não costumava expressar as emoções dela, e, quando ela era obrigada a fazer isso, ela chorava. Hannah mudou completamente a sua expressão; antes era perceptível que ela estava fria, mas, depois do que Eve falou, ela voltou ao seu comportamento habitual.

- Eve...Eu sinto muito! – ela a abraçou. – Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim...Também não fiz de propósito; acho que eu só não queria lembrar dele.

- Eu sei. Estamos bem agora?

- Claro que sim! E você pode dormir aqui se quiser. Preciso mesmo de companhia.

- Ok. Vou pegar minhas coisas no chalé. Mas antes...- ela tirou algo do bolso. – Quero te dar isso aqui.

Eve colocou algo no pulso de Hannah. Não pude ver os detalhes de onde eu estava, mas era uma pulseira cheia de coisas coloridas.

- Que gracinha! – Hannah olhou para o pulso, maravilhada.

- Fiz uma igual para mim. – ela mostrou a dela.

- Obrigada! Eu adorei!

- Que bom! Então eu vou...

Nesse momento, Hector bateu na porta do banheiro e gritou:

- Ei, vamos logo! John já está nos esperando!

Eu entrei em pânico absoluto porque as meninas ficaram de olhos arregalados e eu achei que haviam me visto ali.

- Você ouviu isso? – Hannah perguntou.

- Ouvi...Parecia a voz...do Hector! – as duas se encararam, assustadas.

- Mas...Ele não devia estar aqui. Será que eles voltaram?!

- Devem estar aqui perto. Vamos ver! – e aí elas se levantaram e Hannah veio em direção à janela em que a mensagem de Íris estava.

Não esperei nem um segundo e passei a mão pela mensagem, desesperado.

Eu não sabia se havia sido rápido o bastante, mas eu não podia perder tempo ali me preocupando com aquilo. Saí do banheiro, com o coração acelerado, e fui me encontrar com os outros.

- O que você tem? – cochichei para Hector. Desde que havíamos deixado o hotel, ele estava com uma cara esquisita; não era a cara que ele fazia quando estava se concentrando antes de uma ação. Já estávamos chegando perto do Chicago Place e ele ainda não havia melhorado.

- Estou preocupado, é claro.

- Com a invasão do Banco das Dádivas? Acho que você pode ficar relativamente tranqüilo; John tem tudo planejado. O pior que pode acontecer é a gente ter que combater um guarda mais forte.

- Não é essa parte que me preocupa, Nico. Você tem noção de que nós vamos invadir um shopping? Nunca precisei mexer com o mundo dos mortais em nenhuma missão. E não gosto de ter que fazer isso. É muito perigoso e pode trazer conseqüências catastróficas, você sabe.

Chegamos perto da entrada de serviço nos fundos do shopping. Ficava numa rua escura. Havia apenas dois seguranças sentados ali.

- Vai ser moleza. – Sam caçoou.

- Está pronto? – John perguntou a ele.

- Sim! – Sam já estava indo em direção aos seguranças, mas Hector o puxou de volta.

- O que você vai fazer?!

- Não se preocupe, Hector. Vamos só dar uma pancada na cabeça dos seguranças e fazer parecer que foi um assalto.- John explicou.

Hector soltou o casaco de Sam, relutantemente, e depois o advertiu:

- _Pegue leve._

Sam esbanjou o seu sorriso travesso e acompanhou John. Primeiro, Sam seguiu sozinho pela direita e ficou espreitando ao lado do shopping; John subiu na escada de incêndio de um prédio em frente e sacou seu arco. Eu só entendi o plano dele quando as câmeras de segurança começaram a se destruir, chamando a atenção dos vigilantes. Eles se distraíram tentando identificar o que tinha acontecido e aí Sam chegou sorrateiramente e os apagou. Hector fez um gesto de reprovação com a cabeça enquanto Sam pulava em comemoração. John assoviou para nós dois enquanto descia a escada e se dirigia para porta. Nós fomos até lá.

- Vou precisar desativar a energia do shopping inteiro para não sermos pegos pelas câmeras. Espero que vocês tenham trazido lanternas. – e aí John atirou uma bombinha em um poste e as luzes da vizinhança se apagaram imediatamente.

- Nossa! Que sutil, John! – disse Hector, com sarcasmo. – Você acabou de chamar a companhia elétrica para cá!

- E é por isso mesmo que a gente tem que correr! – ele nos empurrou porta adentro.

Toda aquela correria foi uma grande perda de tempo porque a área de serviço do Chicago Place mais parecia um labirinto e nós nos perdemos várias vezes. Passada a afobação inicial, nós nos concentramos e finalmente encontramos a entrada para a parte pública do shopping. Era estranhíssimo estar em um shopping completamente vazio durante a noite; parecia um cenário de filme de terror. E mais horripilante ainda era o Banco Doróo: a única coisa aberta àquela hora, com uma luz azulada esquisita saindo de lá.

- E então? Vamos entrar pela ventilação outra vez? – perguntou Hector.

- Não. Uma invasão descarada não vai nos ajudar. Temos mais chances entrando pela entrada dos imortais. Venham comigo.

John nos levou até o banheiro masculino e parou na frente de um espelho grande. O espelho tinha uma fina borda da cor de bronze com alguns dizeres em grego:Μπορείτε μόνο ναγνωρίζουμετι κρύβεταιαπόέναν όρκο, να μηνπαράγουντο πάθοςμεταξύ των ανδρών, να διατηρηθεί μόνοη δύναμητων θεών ("Só é possível conhecer o oculto mediante um juramento; para que não gere cobiça entre os homens, apenas preserve o poder dos deuses."). Então ele disse, em alto e bom som:

- Eu juro que não usufruirei do poder dos deuses.

Depois disso uma espécie de campainha soou e o vidro do espelho simplesmente desapareceu, revelando uma cabine de elevador. Não sei quanto tempo teríamos ficado ali parados se John não tivesse resmungado "Andem logo."

Entramos e eu perguntei a ele:

- Como você sabia disso? Quero dizer, essa não é a entrada dos deuses?

- Bom...Eu sempre conversei com todo tipo de pessoa. E, mesmo que não pareça, todos sabem de algo que pode ser muito útil para você.

Nem tive tempo de pensar a respeito disso porque nós já havíamos chegado. Foi rápido demais; eu achei que nem mesmo havíamos saído do lugar. A porta do elevador abriu ao som de uma campainha e revelou o que parecia ser o cofre de um banco qualquer: um longo corredor com várias portas de titânio protegidas por senha.

- Ok. Instruções: - disse John quando saímos do elevador. – não se aproximem muito dos cofres dos seus pais, porque eles absorvem seus poderes; e, acima de tudo, _não toquem em nada._

- Só por curiosidade...O que acontece se tocarmos? – Sam perguntou.

- Só sei que é algo bastante ruim. Prefiro não descobrir.

- Certo. Então o que vamos fazer? – falei.

- Precisamos ser rápidos. Temos que encontrar o arquivo ou algo parecido. Se alguma Dádiva foi roubada, vai constar lá.

- E onde fica isso?

- Vamos ter que procurar.

Saímos do cofre em direção a uma porta ao lado do elevador. A abrimos bem devagar, tentando não chamar a atenção dos guardas, mas isso foi desnecessário; o lugar estava completamente vazio.

- Será possível que eles não saibam que estamos aqui? – Hector estranhou.

- Eles sabem. Estão nos observando agora; querem saber o que viemos fazer antes de tomar alguma providência. – John respondeu. – Acho que é ali. – ele apontou para o balcão da recepção.

Nos aproximamos e logo vimos um monte de caixas arquivo nos fundos do balcão. Abri uma e havia toneladas de papel dentro. Peguei uma folha e analisei: era quase igual a uma página do livro das Dádivas: tinha a foto da Dádiva, a descrição, o herói presenteado, a data do recebimento e a data em que a Dádiva chegou ao banco.

- Como vamos saber se tem alguma faltando? – perguntei.

- Deve haver algo diferente na página. Vocês três olhem nas caixas. Eu vou ver se encontro alguma coisa no computador. – disse John.

Fiz o que ele disse e peguei algumas caixas para olhar, inclusive a de Hades. Não havia tempo para observar com calma cada folha, mas eu não estava encontrando nada que parecesse muito interessante: só havia armas comuns como espadas e lanças; nada que eu achasse que Maureen fosse se dar ao trabalho de roubar.

- Hum, John? Você tem alguma idéia de que tipo de Dádiva Maureen ia querer?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei o que mais ela poderia precisar...Ela já tem soldados, um general, Dádivas que podem controlar os sonhos e o comportamento das pessoas, o lençol negro que pode transportá-la para qualquer lugar e armas letais aos montes.

- Exatamente. Ela não viria aqui só para roubar uma lança que congela o oponente, por exemplo. Nós precisamos pensar em algo realmente absurdo e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente necessário para...Seja lá o que ela estiver planejando.

- Esse é o problema: não sabemos o que exatamente ela pretende. Achei que você soubesse, John, já que passou tanto tempo espionando. – disse Hector. Não pude deixar de notar que ele parecia ainda mais chateado do que quando nós chegamos.

- Maureen tem mais de um objetivo. No início era apenas um, mas quando ela se deu conta de que podia fazer muito mais, ela não hesitou em investir nisso.

- Bom. E quais são esses objetivos? – Hector exigiu.

- Eu só sei o que ela pretende; não sei bem _como_ ela vai alcançá-los. Só isso não vai nos servir de nada agora.

- Pois eu acho que ajudaria pelo menos um pouco. Diga. – ele não estava mais pedindo; estava mandando.

- Sério? Aqui e agora? – John já não estava mais tão calmo. – Acho que a gente tem coisa mais urgente para resolver no momento.

- Você _não pode _fazer isso com a gente! – Hector jogou a caixa furiosamente e se levantou bruscamente.

- Fazer o quê?!

- Achei que você tinha nos chamado para essa missão para sermos seus parceiros e não seus subordinados! Você tem a _obrigação _de nos contar tudo que sabe!

- _Caramba, Hector!_ Eu vou contar! Na hora certa, é claro.

- Você vai contar agora porque senão...- mas Hector não concluiu sua ameaça, porque uma outra voz surgiu naquele lugar.

- Boa noite, rapazes. – era um homem alto e magro, usando um sobretudo preto e botas também pretas.

Ficamos todos mudos por causa da surpresa que, aliás, não fazíamos idéia se era boa ou má.

- Confesso que fiquei muito decepcionado com vocês. Fui avisado de que receberíamos a visita de vocês esta noite e fiquei esperando ansiosamente por uma...como posso dizer? Uma entrada triunfal? Mas, não. Vocês têm mais recursos do que imaginamos. Usar a entrada dos imortais foi realmente inesperado.

Ele ficou nos encarando com um meio sorriso falso e assustador. Depois de algum tempo, eu perguntei:

- Quem é você?

- Um amigo do seu pai.

Não precisei nem olhar melhor para ele para deduzir:

- Você é um demônio.

- Correto. E chefe da segurança do Banco das Dádivas.

"Beleza.", eu pensei, "Mais um combate à vista.".

- Eu estava tentando descobrir o que vocês pretendiam com essa "sutil" visita noturna, até que ouvi vocês falando sobre Maureen.

- O que sabe sobre ela?

- Ela é muito famosa aqui no Banco. Eu me lembro perfeitamente de quando ela ficava tentando enxergar o que havia aqui dentro através do vidro. E me lembro principalmente do primeiro e único roubo na história desse banco; que, naturalmente, foi a amiga de vocês que realizou.

- Ela não é nossa amiga! - Hector se apressou em dizer. – Viemos aqui porque queremos descobrir o que ela roubou e tentar impedi-la de usar a Dádiva.

- Isso aí! Você com certeza sabe o que foi e pode nos ajudar, não é? – Sam se empolgou.

Escutei John murmurar um "Essa não". Só entendi o motivo quando o demônio respondeu:

- Não cabe a mim julgar quem são os bons ou maus. Eu estou aqui apenas para cumprir ordens; e as que me passaram foram bem claras: destruir qualquer invasor, principalmente se for um semideus.

John não esperou o demônio cumprir sua obrigação. Ele saltou até o monstro e rapidamente o atravessou com sua espada. Saímos de cena tão rápido que eu nem vi se aquele ataque havia sido o suficiente para acabar com ele. A única saída era pelo corredor onde estavam os cofres. Mas não chegamos nem perto de lá porque dezenas de demônios começaram a se materializar por todo o lugar. Ficamos temporariamente encurralados, até John destruir a fechadura e nos empurrar para dentro de um dos cofres.

- Ficou maluco?! – eu falei, enquanto ele segurava a porta para que os demônios não entrassem.

- O que você queria?! Eu não achei que fossem aparecer tão cedo; não tinha plano nenhum. Ainda não tenho, inclusive. – era a primeira vez desde que o conheci que John parecia desesperado.

- Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre. Vamos sair e lutar. É o único jeito. – disse Hector.

- Não vamos conseguir. Mais demônios vão aparecer se os matarmos. E não temos recursos nem para acabar com os que já estão lá fora. – John respondeu.

- Alô! Estamos num cofre cheio de Dádivas! Temos armas de sobra para dizimar aqueles monstros! – Sam apontou para as prateleiras a nossa volta.

- Sam...Nós não podemos... – John ficou com a voz trêmula ao ver Sam escolhendo uma Dádiva.

- Quem disse? – Sam arremessou uma Dádiva para John.

No mesmo instante, os demônios conseguiram empurrar a porta e a reação de John foi praticamente instintiva: ele calçou a luva de boxe verde que Sam havia entregado a ele e deu um soco na porta. Uma espécie de tora atravessou a porta e derrubou a porta e os demônios que estavam na frente.

Sam aproveitou a deixa e pegou dois braceletes de couro. Ele com certeza não tinha idéia do que eles faziam; ele simplesmente sacudiu o braço e uma chuva de espinhos destruiu alguns demônios e por pouco não nos acertou. Foi o suficiente para ele se entusiasmar e correr para o meio dos monstros e começar a atacá-los sem hesitar. John não teve escolha e também começou a lutar.

Pelo tipo de Dádivas, concluí que nós estávamos no cofre de Deméter. Eu e Hector não pegamos nenhuma Dádiva e fomos para o corredor apenas com as nossas espadas. Não era difícil lutar contra os demônios, mas, como John havia dito, mais surgiam conforme acabávamos com os outros.

- E então, John? Alguma idéia de como saímos daqui? – ficamos lado a lado enquanto combatíamos pelo menos uma dúzia de demônios ao mesmo tempo.

- Na verdade...Abaixa! – ele me empurrou para o chão porque um demônio passou voando por cima das nossas cabeças. Logo em seguida eu tive que esticar o braço para afastar os demônios em volta com a minha espada. Conseguimos nos levantar e ele continuou: - Eu tenho sim, Nico. Só que...Vai ser meio que um roubo! – ele usou a luva de boxe e derrubou uma fileira de monstros. Eu aproveitei e os atravessei com a espada, deixando um rastro de poeira para trás.

- Como assim?! – eu detestei aquela idéia de imediato.

- Preciso da minha Dádiva de volta. Precisei mandá-la para cá para convencer Maureen de que eu estava morto, mas não adiantou nada. Não posso me aproximar do cofre de Atena. Você precisa ir lá pegá-la.

- Você falou sério quando disse para não tocarmos em nada!

- Nico, a minha Dádiva vai não só nos mostrar como saímos daqui como também o que foi que Maureen roubou! Vai dar tudo certo! Confie em mim! – ele me encarou suplicante por alguns instantes.

- Tudo bem... – apesar de muito contrariado, aceitei. – O que eu vou procurar?

- Óculos.

- Hã...Ok.

- Hector! – ele chamou. – Dê cobertura ao Nico!

Abri caminho entre os monstros para chegar até o cofre de Atena. Era impressão minha ou o corredor havia ficado apertado demais por causa da quantidade de monstros? Hector matou dezenas só para conseguir chegar até mim.

- O que vai fazer? – ele perguntou, sem parar de dizimar os monstros.

- Recuperar a Dádiva do John. – eu respondi enquanto tentava arrombar a fechadura da porta.

- Nós não viemos aqui para isso.

- Os planos mudaram diante da nossa situação. – consegui abrir a porta. – Não vou demorar. – e entrei.

Não deu para observar muito bem, mas eu acho que as Dádivas estavam relativamente organizadas no cofre de Deméter. Achei que fosse levar no máximo cinco segundos para encontrar os óculos de John. Mas não: o cofre de Atena era uma bagunça total! Tipo, muito pior do que o meu quarto! Para começar, havia pelo menos vinte vezes mais Dádivas de Atena do que de Deméter; e não estavam todas arrumadas nas prateleiras, estavam espalhadas pelo chão ou empilhadas em um canto.

Ou seja: aquilo ia sim demorar mais que cinco segundos! Comecei a vasculhar tudo imediatamente. E era de se esperar que eu fosse um pouco mais delicado ao tocar em artefatos mágicos, mas eu estava revirando as pilhas como se estivesse cavando terra. Em um certo ponto, vi os pés de Hector ao meu lado; ele e mais alguns demônios já estavam dentro do cofre! Por causa disso eu tive que parar de procurar a Dádiva de John para afastar alguns monstros.

- Era para _você _manter essas coisas longe daqui! – reclamei com Hector.

- Eles não param de aparecer! Já nem estão cabendo no corredor! Estou fazendo o possível; o problema é que você está demorando muito!

Não respondi e voltei à busca. Encontrar um par de óculos entre objetos grandes como escudos era como uma agulha no palheiro! E isso ficava ainda mais complicado com algum demônio tentando me matar.

Eu já não sabia mais onde procurar a Dádiva quando Hector caiu no chão. Ele tinha um grande corte na cabeça. Os demônios o haviam desarmado e estavam nos encurralando. Fiquei desconcertado por causa do machucado dele e a minha distração me impediu de reagir a tempo quando os demônios me atacaram e eu também caí. Minha espada deslizou até o outro lado e, quando eu estiquei o braço para pegá-la, vi dois reflexos meus bem pequenos: eram os óculos!

Assim que as pontas dos meus dedos os tocaram, eu vi pelo menos quatro monstros voando para cima de mim. Hector e eu teríamos morrido se Sam não tivesse aparecido e colocado a Dádiva de Deméter em ação. John também estava por perto na tentativa de afastar as Fúrias. Eu gritei "John!" e arremessei os óculos para ele. Eu vi quando ele os pegou, mas logo depois eu o perdi de vista no meio do combate.

- Nico! – Sam me chamou. – Hector não está legal. A gente tem que ir embora agora mesmo!

Olhei para Hector: estava banhado em sangue e pálido. Não ia agüentar mais muito tempo. Deixei Sam cuidando dele e fui até John.

- Você já tem seus óculos! Agora dê um jeito de nos tirar daqui antes que o Hector morra! – exigi.

- Preciso de cobertura. Pode manter os demônios afastados por alguns instantes?

- Ok. Mas seja rápido!

John ficou parado, olhando em volta atentamente. Depois correu em direção ao cofre de Zeus. Não pude fazer nada quando alguns demônios o atacaram enquanto ele tentava arrombar a porta porque eu também estava sendo atacado.

Assim como não pude fazer nada quando o primeiro demônio que encontramos, o que era chefe da segurança, apareceu caminhado calmamente no meio do confronto e foi até o cofre de Atena. Ele pegou Sam pela camisa e pôs uma garra afiada no pescoço dele.

- Eu não sei se vocês são muito ousados ou muito burros a ponto de ignorarem a proibição feita aos semideuses com relação a este lugar. – disse ele.

Nós e os demônios paramos de lutar. O lugar ficou em silêncio total.

- Apenas o fato de invadir este lugar já traz a vocês a pena de morte. Mas vocês não só invadiram como também quebraram a promessa que fizeram para entrar: vocês usufruíram do poder dos deuses! E este aqui – ele apertou sua garra contra o pescoço de Sam. – vai ser o primeiro a ser punido.

Naquele instante, senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha e eu estava com tanto medo que não consegui reagir de maneira alguma. O demônio afastou um pouco sua garra para dar o golpe mortal. Tinha certeza que era o fim, mas aí escutei:

-NÃO!

Hector havia arranjado forças para sacar uma arma qualquer no chão do cofre e feriu a perna do demônio, que largou Sam logo em seguida. A reação do monstro foi imediata: ele tirou Hector do chão e o empurrou contra a porta do cofre de Apolo. E foi como se a porta fosse um ímã, porque Hector ficou preso ali. Ele estava tão fraco que só conseguiu fazer força uma vez para tentar se soltar e aí apagou. Eu ainda estava em choque, mas John reagiu imediatamente e conseguiu abrir a porta do cofre de Zeus. Os demônios o seguiram cofre adentro. E então a porta em que Hector estava preso começou a brilhar e parecia estar puxando-o para dentro. Ele começou a tremer e parecia ficar cada vez mais pálido. Nesse momento, John pulou para fora do cofre carregando alguma coisa em uma das mãos e com uma multidão de demônios atrás dele. Ele se voltou para elas e a coisa na sua mão deu um grande choque elétrico em todas elas. O chefe da segurança e o restante dos monstros no corredor foram pegos de surpresa e também foram eletrocutados. Tudo aquilo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não estava conseguindo absorver nada a ponto de tomar um atitude. Foi John quem me despertou quando se abaixou ao lado de Hector e gritou para mim e para Sam:

- Rápido! Temos que tirá-lo daqui!

Nos juntamos a ele e começamos a puxá-lo, e faltava apenas o seu braço direito quando uma coisa pequena e brilhante atravessou a porta muito rapidamente.

- Ah, não... – John ficou sem ar.

- O quê?! O que foi?! – eu perguntei, pensando em mil coisas terríveis.

Os demônios que não haviam sido dizimados pelo choque estavam começando a se recuperar e logo iam acordar.

- Vamos sair daqui. _Agora mesmo!_ – ele disse, e nós puxamos Hector e corremos.

Chegamos até a entrada de serviço em dois tempos, tamanha foi a nossa velocidade. John começou a assoviar quando estávamos nos aproximando, e quando saímos as duas bigas voadoras estavam à nossa espera.

Assim como alguns funcionários da companhia elétrica de Chicago e a polícia.

- Quem são vocês?! – um policial perguntou.

- Não parem! – John nos disse e nós continuamos correndo até as bigas.

Saímos de lá antes que pudessem apontar alguma arma para nós.


	3. Chapter 3

- I

sso não deveria ter acontecido. – Maureen massageou a têmpora com dois dedos.

- Eles não conseguiram descobrir o que foi roubado. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Grande coisa! John recuperou os óculos. Esse é o problema, Tobey.

- Certas coisas ele não vai conseguir ver mesmo com os óculos.

- Mesmo assim. Precisamos observar cada passo que eles derem de agora em diante. E, acima de tudo, precisamos nos apressar com a etapa seguinte.

- Achei que tinha dito que ainda era muito cedo.

- E é. Mas as circunstâncias agora são outras. Se não arriscarmos agora, pode ser que John assuma o controle e então será o fim. Se pelo menos os espiões do acampamento estivessem conseguindo alguma coisa...

- Eles fizeram chover. As escavações e os treinos estão praticamente paralisados.

- Sim, mas não vai durar muito tempo. Eu preciso mesmo é saber o que Quíron está fazendo. Eu sei que ele não está de braços cruzados; com certeza tem uma estratégia inimaginável que pode acabar com a gente.

- Você precisa mesmo é relaxar um pouco, sabia? – ele massageou os ombros dela.

- Alguém precisa pensar por aqui. E já que você parou de fazer isso há algum tempo, eu preciso pensar em dobro. – disse, amarga.

- Qual é, Maureen? Você tem sido injusta pra caramba comigo desde que eu voltei!

- Bem, você praticamente não abre mais a boca desde que voltou. E você costumava ser bastante participativo. O negócio é que você está diferente demais e nada me tira da cabeça a idéia de que você está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Você está ficando completamente paranóica.

- Sente falta dos seus amiguinhos? É isso? – ela ignorou o comentário dele.

- Claro que não! Eu...

- Ou sente falta da Hannah?

Tobey hesitou por um segundo. Maureen estreitou os olhos.

- Eu sabia. – ela disse e deu as costas.

- Maureen, pare com isso! – ele correu atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço. – Eu não agüento mais ter essa maldita conversa dia sim dia não! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que _eu estou do seu lado_?!

- Não precisaríamos ter "essa maldita conversa dia sim dia não" se você parasse de fazer essa cara toda vez que Hannah é citada!

- Que cara?!

- Olha, Tobey... – ela respirou fundo e ficou mais calma. – Quando concordamos em fazer isso eu sabia que a possibilidade de você se envolver demais era enorme. Mas eu não só estava disposta a lidar com isso naquela época como também vou aceitar isso agora. Só seja sincero comigo, certo?

Eles se encararam sérios por alguns instantes. Até que Tobey disse:

- Não é nada demais. É só que...Acho que me acostumei com ela.

- Se acostumou? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se. – Ok, então. – e foi se retirando do grande e escuro salão, rindo.

- Para onde você vai?

- Visitar Daniel. Ver se consigo arrancar umas boas idéias dele. – Maureen já estava fechando a porta atrás dela, mas voltou um pouco e disse: - E, Tobey? Você devia começar a bolar algumas idéias a partir de agora.

- Como assim?

- Vou mandar o pessoal pôr em prática a próxima etapa a partir de amanhã. E vou deixar você encarregado de me trazer Hannah.

- _O quê?_ Mas não ficou combinado que...

- Vão precisar da ajuda de alguém de fora lá no acampamento. E quem melhor para fazer isso do que você?

- Isso é muito arriscado. Qualquer deslize pode pôr tudo a perder.

- Tenho certeza de que você agirá da maneira mais discreta possível. Já fez isso antes.

- Está sendo idiota, Maureen. Sei que só está fazendo isso para me testar.

- É verdade. Você sabe o que eu penso de agentes duplos: são um mal necessário. Não me leve a mal, Tobey; eu testo _todos _os agentes duplos. Apenas chegou a sua vez. E, se você realmente foi sincero comigo agora há pouco, esse teste não vai significar nada para você. – e ela saiu.

- Ei. Acorda. – John me sacudiu de leve. – Precisamos levar o Hector para dentro.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade; me sentia bastante confuso. Aquilo havia sido um sonho ou não? Não tive tempo de pensar no assunto porque John continuava insistindo para que eu ajudasse. Quando minha visão entrou em foco, a primeira coisa que vi foi um grande avião na minha frente. Observei melhor e estávamos no que parecia ser um cemitério de aviões.

- Onde estamos? – eu perguntei.

- No deserto do Arizona. – John respondeu.

- Mas...

- Explico mais tarde. Agora me ajude com o Hector.

Saí da biga e nós três levamos Hector para dentro de um dos aviões. John havia dado um pouco de Néctar para ele no caminho, então ele já não corria mais risco de vida, mas ainda estava bem mal. Nos instalamos por ali mesmo, improvisando com qualquer coisa que encontrávamos.

- Eu vou trazer comida para a gente, ok? Se eu não voltar em duas horas vocês devem seguir sem mim. – disse John, e saiu.

Estava com uma cara péssima. Na verdade, todos nós estávamos péssimos. Mas John parecia o pior de todos e eu não entendia o por quê. Pensei que talvez ele estivesse se sentindo mal por ter brigado com Hector e logo depois ele ter quase morrido, mas John não parecia ser o tipo de cara que se abalava com algo desse tipo, até porque acho que ele devia entrar em discussões com os outros o tempo inteiro por causa do jeito dele. Mas não era o momento de eu ficar me preocupando com John porque Sam estava mesmo precisando de um apoio moral. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Hector, em um canto do avião.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar? – me sentei ao lado dele.

- Acho que não... – ele suspirou.

- Ei. Ele vai ficar bom logo. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu sei. É só que...Perder o Hector é a única coisa que me dá medo. E eu nunca havia sentido isso até essa noite quando ele quase... – Sam não conseguiu concluir a frase. Pela voz, dava para perceber que ele estava lutando contra um nó em sua garganta.

- Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Sam: você não precisa ser forte e inabalável o tempo todo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde chega um momento em que a gente precisa admitir que as nossas emoções acabaram nos derrotando.

- Eu nunca choro. – ele se esforçou para controlar sua voz.

- Não estou dizendo para chorar. Existem outras maneiras muito mais produtivas de encarar essas situações. Você só precisa encontrar uma que tenha a ver com você.

Ele considerou o que eu disse por alguns instantes. Depois perguntou, receoso:

- Sua irmã mais velha morreu, não foi?

Eu assenti.

- O que você fez para extravasar sua tristeza?

- No começo, um monte de besteiras. Eu achei que me vingar de alguém seria a solução, mas depois eu descobri que guardaria uma lembrança horrível da minha irmã para o resto da minha vida. Depois passei um tempo isolado, só andando por aí. E foi só depois da luta contra Cronos que eu resolvi dar uma chance ao acampamento. Acabou sendo muito bom para mim, ao contrário do que eu imaginava.

- E você superou completamente?

- Claro que não. E acho que nunca vou superar. Mas a minha vida continua; Bianca agora é uma lembrança.

- Acho que eu não conseguiria fazer o que você fez.

- O quê? Se adaptar?

- É. Porque eu sou o que sou por causa do Hector. E eu não saberia o que fazer sem ele para me orientar.

- Não parece. – me surpreendi. - Achei que você fosse muito independente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Sam, você precisa descansar.

- Estou bem. – mas ele não conseguiu evitar um bocejo.

- Claro que está. – peguei algumas roupas na mochila dele e enrolei para fazer um travesseiro. – Agora durma. – eu só precisei empurrá-lo de leve para ele deitar.

- Não estou com sono. – e depois disso ele apagou.

Assumi o lugar dele ao lado de Hector e encostei a cabeça na parede com a intenção de descansar os olhos por apenas cinco minutos, porque alguém precisava ficar de vigia.

Despertei ao ouvir uma voz familiar dizendo:

- Você podia ao menos bater na porta do banheiro para eu saber que está aqui.

Abri os olhos, muito confuso, e dei de cara com Hannah. Meu primeiro instinto foi o de exclamar em alto e bom som "O que você está fazendo aqui?!". Mas aí eu olhei bem e vi que era só mais uma mensagem de Íris dentro do chalé de Hera. Por pouco eu não me contenho e acabo deixando Hannah me descobrir.

Ela estava saindo do banheiro, de pijama, e foi com Eve, que estava esparramada em sua cama, que ela falou:

- Esquece. Acho que você é incapaz de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Agora chega pra lá, Eve. Está ocupando a cama toda. – Hannah começou a empurrá-la, mas Eve já estava no sono mais profundo. E já era amplamente conhecido o fato de que Eve tinha o sono mais pesado do acampamento. – Não acredito que vou ser obrigada a dormir no chão do meu próprio quarto! – ela resmungou e continuou tentando afastar Eve, mas aí um monte de coisas caíram de repente de cima de um dos móveis do chalé.

Hannah ficou mais irritada do que já estava e foi até lá batendo os pés. Começou a colocar tudo de volta de qualquer jeito, mas se deteve quando encontrou uma caixa prateada no meio dos bichos de pelúcia, das roupas e dos porta-retratos. Ela ficou com a mesma expressão da noite em que René a entregou a caixa com o seu nome que haviam encontrado no meio das coisas de Tobey. Eu não sabia descrever que expressão era aquela: podia ser raiva, tristeza, indiferença ou até mesmo...saudade. Foi o suspiro dela que me deu a dica.

Hannah olhou para trás como se quisesse ter certeza de que Eve continuava dormindo. Depois se sentou no chão e passou um minuto inteiro apenas encarando a caixa. Finalmente movimentou as mãos bruscamente e eu pensei que ela ia guardar a caixa e ir dormir, mas, ao invés disso, ela retirou a tampa e se encolheu discretamente, como se achasse que ia explodir. Mas acho que, na verdade, ela estava com medo do efeito que o tinha ali provocaria nela.

Não dava para enxergar bem de onde eu estava (que parecia ser por trás de uns livros); Hannah foi tirando uma coisa de cada vez e aí sim eu pude ver o que eram. Primeiro algumas fotos. Hannah não deu muita importância a elas. Depois um bracelete de prata, que ela pareceu ficar muito feliz em ver outra vez e guardou numa gaveta. Uns papéis com uns desenhos de espadas, escudos e arcos; provavelmente coisas que Tobey planejava construir para ela. E então ela encontrou uma bússola roxa ali dentro; não parecia algo que ela reconhecesse. Hannah observou a bússola de todos os ângulos possíveis e continuou estranhando. Foi nesse momento que a voz de Eve a surpreendeu:

- O que está fazendo?

E a mensagem desapareceu.

O primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça foi o seguinte: se Eve estava dormindo, então quem mandou a mensagem de Íris para mim?! Eu já havia achado a mensagem anterior esquisita porque ela foi enviada do lado de fora do chalé, e também porque Eve não parecia ter consciência de que eu estava observando. Se Eve não estava mandando aquelas mensagens, então quem mais estaria _dentro _do chalé de Hera durante a noite?! E tudo isso me fez lembrar do sonho que eu havia tido quando cochilei na biga: Tobey ficou encarregado de levar Hannah até Maureen! E se as coisas no quarto de Hannah não tivessem caído por coincidência? E se Tobey já tivesse começado a agir?

John chegou quando eu estava a ponto de surtar com todos aqueles problemas iminentes. Eu me levantei assim que ele pôs o pé para dentro, pronto para contar tudo a ele, mas me detive por causa da cara dele, que estava muito pior do que quando ele saiu.

- O que foi? – perguntei logo, me perguntando se as coisas ainda podiam piorar.

- Hum, nada. – ele largou os pacotes do Mc Donald's em um canto.

- Então por que essa cara?

- Porque...Você não está com fome? Eu trouxe hambúrgueres.

É claro que eu percebi a mudança repentina de assunto, mas acontece que o meu estômago praticamente ganhou vida própria ao ouvir a palavra "hambúrgueres" e eu fui obrigado a comer antes de resolver os outros problemas. Enquanto John e eu estávamos comendo sentados no chão, eu não pude deixar de notar que ele simplesmente não estava nesse planeta; estava com aquela cara de quem está perdido em pensamentos. Quando meu estômago parou de protestar, eu perguntei:

- John. _Qual é o problema?_

Ele relutou em me responder. Primeiro encarou Hector por alguns instantes e depois me disse:

- Acho que eu cometi um erro ao chamar vocês para virem comigo.

Eu não disse nada por um tempo. Só para ter certeza de que havia escutado direito.

- _Como é?_

- Nico, você precisa reconhecer que as coisas fugiram completamente do controle essa noite. Havia um plano e eu dei todas as orientações para vocês. E vocês acabaram fazendo exatamente o contrário.

- Não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora se não tivéssemos feito o contrário.

- Não precisaríamos ter feito o contrário se o Hector não tivesse se recusado a cooperar.

- Está dizendo que o Hector está nesse estado por culpa dele mesmo?!

- Estou dizendo que Maureen vai vencer e nós vamos morrer se vocês continuarem me desafiando e contrariando todas as minhas idéias.

- Desafiando? Do que é que você está falando?

- Existe uma razão para eu ainda não ter dito tudo o que sei para vocês. E eu achei que vocês seriam maduros o suficiente para compreender isso ao invés de passarem por cima das minhas ordens só por pirraça.

- Ei, espere aí! Você está pondo a culpa em todos nós por uma coisa que o Sam fez e você já devia saber que ele se comportaria dessa maneira; além disso, se ele não tivesse usado as Dádivas nós estaríamos mortos!

- Não, não estaríamos! Para começar, se Hector não tivesse falado mais do que devia, nós teríamos saído de lá sem maiores problemas.

- É muita covardia sua acusar o Hector agora que ele não pode se defender! E qual foi a minha parcela de culpa nessa história? Você chamou todos nós de imaturos; o que foi que _eu _fiz de errado?

Ele não respondeu. Recolheu o lixo e foi jogar do lado de fora. Eu fiquei de pé, me sentindo meio dormente de tanta raiva que eu estava sentindo. Ele voltou rápido e entrou no avião sem me encarar. Não esperei até ficar mais calmo para dizer:

- Você é o imaturo aqui, John. Se os seus planos não dão certo, não é por nossa culpa. E mesmo que os nossos métodos não sejam os que você está acostumado a usar, acredite: estão todos aqui dando o melhor de si para acabar com Maureen, e nós não fazemos nada sem pensar nas conseqüências.

John deu um longo suspiro, pegou sua mochila e disse apenas:

- Vejo vocês amanhã. – e provavelmente foi procurar outro avião para dormir.

- Hector, eu _não tive culpa!_ – acordei no outro dia de manhã ouvindo John falando alto.

"Maravilha...O dia já está começando em guerra!". Esse pensamento feliz eliminou qualquer motivação que eu tinha para me levantar. Meu plano era me fingir de morto até que as coisas se acalmassem pelo menos um pouco. Mas aí Hector retrucou:

- Você tem muito mais culpa de eu ter perdido a minha Dádiva do que eu tenho de os demônios terem nos atacado!

Eu me levantei num pulo.

- _Como é que é?!_ – eu só podia ter ouvido errado.

- Eu perdi a minha Dádiva. – disse Hector.

- Mas...como?

- Os cofres do Banco das Dádivas sugam a energia de qualquer fonte que se aproximar demais. E se uma Dádiva estiver muito perto, é como se o cofre entendesse que ela precisa entrar para fortalecer as outras. – John explicou. – Por isso eu disse a vocês para não se aproximarem dos cofres.

- Então você está dizendo que eu me aproximei do cofre porque quis?! – perguntou Hector.

- É óbvio que não. O que eu estou repetindo há um tempão é que nada disso teria acontecido se...Querem saber? Eu não vou continuar nessa discussão ridícula! Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Nós precisamos ir para...

- Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto você não me contar tudo que sabe!

- Eu já disse que não é o momento certo!

- Momento certo? Estamos no meio de uma guerra! Não podemos perder mais tempo com as suas suposições! Precisamos fazer algo que vá, de fato, ter alguma repercussão!

- Hector, você é inteligente o bastante para saber que eu não posso simplesmente atacar Maureen. Você _sabe_ que não é desse jeito que vamos ganhar.

- Não estou dizendo que devemos atacar sem pensar. Estou dizendo que já nos arriscamos demais e não conseguimos absolutamente nada até agora. Pelo contrário, só perdemos. Eu me juntei a você porque queria respostas e você não me deu nenhuma. Não posso proteger o acampamento desse jeito. – Hector e Sam pegaram suas mochilas e se dirigiram para a porta.

- Então é isso? Vocês vão simplesmente cair fora? – John os encarou de uma maneira ininteligível.

- Você vem, Nico? – Hector me perguntou.

Eu não achava que as coisas iam chegar àquele ponto; por isso a pergunta me pegou de surpresa. É claro que as coisas estavam péssimas, mas eu achei que iríamos nos resolver pelo bem da missão. Quero dizer, Hector me deu um soco logo que a missão começou e nós superamos isso. Mas tenho que admitir que Hector guarda muito mais rancor do que eu, e dessa vez a coisa foi um pouco mais séria do que um de nós terminando com a namorada. Eu ainda hesitei por alguns instantes e olhei para John. Hector estreitou os olhos para mim como se estivesse dizendo "Não acredito que você vai ser tão imbecil num momento como esse!". Acho que eu teria ficado paralisado o dia inteiro se John não tivesse dito:

- Não precisa me dizer nada. Você já disse tudo ontem.

Aproveitei a deixa e fui embora dali com Hector e Sam.

- E então? O que vamos fazer agora? – eu perguntei ao Hector praticamente assim que decolamos na biga.

Aquela manhã havia começado de um jeito completamente desastroso e confesso que eu não pensei bem no que fiz. Não me sentia nem um pouco seguro.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: você se arrependeu.

- Não sei, Hector. Foi por isso que eu perguntei qual é o plano. Quero saber se fomos embora porque temos uma idéia melhor que a do John ou apenas porque brigamos.

- Cara, se quiser voltar atrás...O momento é agora.

Eu não respondi. Fiquei observando as nuvens para tentar colocar as idéias no lugar. Depois de algum tempo Hector falou:

- Estamos voltando para Chicago. Para tentar encontrar a família da Maureen. – fiquei bastante surpreso e ele prosseguiu. – Talvez a gente tenha ido pelo caminho errado na última vez.

- É...Acho que não custa nada tentar. – eu dei de ombros.

- Não vou mentir para você, Nico: eu realmente não sei se isso vai dar certo. E confesso que eu não estou procurando uma maneira de acabar com a organização de Maureen agora; eu quero entender o que está acontecendo.

- Parece um bom plano.

- O que acontece se não der certo? – Sam perguntou.

- Eu já pensei na possibilidade de muitas coisas não darem certo e já encontrei solução para todas elas.

- Se você está dizendo... – até Sam estava achando que Hector estava exagerando no otimismo.

- E a sua Dádiva? O que vamos fazer para recuperá-la?

Hector ficou visivelmente abalado. Eu sabia que ele não queria demonstrar, mas perder a Dádiva foi mais do que ele podia suportar.

- Voltar ao banco está fora de cogitação. – ele suspirou. – Não acho que tenha alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer com relação a isso. Pelo menos não tenho nenhuma idéia até agora.

- E nós nem descobrimos o que a Dádiva do John fazia. – lembrou Sam. – Não é perigoso nós tentarmos combater Maureen sem nenhuma Dádiva?

- Mais um motivo para a gente evitar combates o máximo possível. Vamos ser discretos e apenas buscar informações.

- Pessoal, eu fico me perguntando o que o John vai fazer agora. Quero dizer, acho que ele não conseguiria realizar sozinho nada parecido com o que fizemos juntos. E é claro que ele não vai desistir.

- Eu espero que ele consiga alguma coisa. Talvez separados nós sejamos mais eficientes.


	4. Chapter 4

S

egundo Hector, Maureen morava com a tia em Hyde Park, próximo à Universidade de Chicago. Por mais que eu achasse que conversar com algum parente dela nos traria alguma informação importante, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que a tia dela não ia simplesmente abrir a porta para nós e responder o nosso interrogatório. Hector já estava ficando irritado com o meu pessimismo, mas o otimismo dele também não estava fácil de agüentar.

Nós chegamos a uma casa simples, mas bonita, e tocamos a campainha.

- Não se esqueçam de que vamos falar com alguém que com certeza não tem idéia do que está acontecendo. Então tomem cuidado com o vão dizer. – Hector nos alertou.

E uma mulher magrinha, de cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis abriu a porta com um olhar curioso.

- Posso ajudá-los?

- Hã...Bom dia, senhora. Eu sou Hector e esses são Nico e Sam. Nós freqüentamos o acampamento junto com Maureen.

- Ah! Olá! – ela sorriu de uma jeito totalmente doce. Minha primeira impressão: ela não se parecia nem um pouco com Maureen. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Não, senhora. Na verdade, nós viemos aqui para fazer algumas perguntas. Se não for muito incômodo, é claro.

Ela considerou a nossa proposta por alguns instantes e depois disse:

- Tudo bem. Entrem. – nós entramos nos sentindo mais desconfortáveis impossível. – Sentem-se. – ela nos apontou o sofá e se sentou na poltrona em frente.

Durante uns dois minutos ninguém disse nada. Nós três ficamos olhando para a casa enquanto ela nos encarava um tanto apreensiva.

- Então...O que vocês querem perguntar?

- Eu...sei que isso pode parecer muito estranho... – eu comecei, mesmo diante do olhar nervoso de Hector. – Mas é que nós estamos em uma missão; não sei se Maureen já falou a respeito disso com a senhora, mas...

- Já. Nunca me contou detalhes, mas ela já me disse algumas vezes que ia passar algum tempo sem dar notícias porque estaria ocupada com uma dessas missões.

- É algo assim. Mas então ela não costuma conversar muito com a senhora sobre o acampamento?

- Nem sobre o acampamento nem sobre outras coisas. Maureen sempre foi muito ocupada e também muito isolada. Por isso a visita de vocês me deixou um tanto surpresa, porque sempre me pareceu que ela não tinha muitos amigos. Quero dizer, havia dois garotos que apareciam aqui de vez em quando: um era o Tobey, que parecia ser o namorado dela; e o outro era o John, do mesmo chalé do acampamento.

- Hã... – eu tinha certeza de que Sam ia soltar alguma coisa do tipo "Nós não somos amigos dela", mas aí Hector deu uma cotovelada relativamente discreta nele.

- Ah, sim. John e Tobey. E ela não mantém contato com o restante da família? – perguntei.

- Nossa família é bem pequena. O meu irmão, pai da Maureen, vive com a mulher e duas filhas em uma fazenda no interior; e Maureen era muito menosprezada lá, então eu a convidei para vir morar comigo.

- Ele se casou depois que ela nasceu?

- Não, alguns anos antes. Mas a família dela se resume a mim desde sempre.

Depois eu não sabia o que mais eu podia perguntar sem que aquilo parecesse um interrogatório policial. A senhora Lewis perguntou se estávamos com fome e disse que ia trazer um lanche para nós. Aproveitamos que ela havia saído para tentar fazer aquela conversa ser produtiva.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar algum fazendo esse tipo de pergunta, Nico. – disse Hector.

- Já percebi. Mas o que você sugere?

- Vamos ter que ser sinceros com ela.

- Ficou maluco?!

- Não totalmente sinceros, mas precisamos dizer a ela que Maureen está envolvida em algo perigoso. Talvez ela possa nos dar alguma pista.

A tia de Maureen voltou com uma bandeja e anunciou:

- Sanduíches, biscoitos e chá. Podem se servir.

Eu estava desejando uma refeição reforçada há bastante tempo e não chá com biscoitos. Mas, do jeito que eu estava, qualquer coisa comestível estava servindo. Nós três atacamos a comida de modo que a bandeja ficou limpa em um minuto.

- Senhora Lewis? Tem algo que a senhora precisa saber. – Hector falou assim que terminou de engolir.

Ela suspirou e nos olhou parecendo desapontada.

- Eu sabia que havia algo errado. Por favor, me digam logo o que é. E não me escondam nada.

- Nós acreditamos que Maureen seja a líder de uma espécie de organização.

- Organização? Como assim? – ela parecia achar aquilo engraçado.

- Ela reuniu vários semideuses e está roubando itens mágicos.

- Itens mágicos?

- São como armas. Muito poderosas e não devem ser usadas levianamente.

- Isso não pode ser verdade... – ela se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, desconcertada. – Vocês são crianças! Crianças não montam organizações!

- Senhora Lewis, acredite: essa não é a primeira vez que um semideus se envolve com coisas assim. – eu disse. – Ser um de nós implica em passar por coisas bem diferentes das que as outras pessoas da nossa idade passam.

Ela não disse nada por algum tempo. Nós não insistimos porque sabíamos que aquilo era muito para se absorver de uma vez só.

- Mas...O que ela pretende com isso? – ela perguntou.

- Não sabemos. É por isso que estamos aqui. Para tentar entender.- eu disse.

- Bem... – ela voltou a se sentar, já mais calma. – Maureen não aparece aqui há pelo menos um ano e meio. Ela partiu para as férias no acampamento e ela me ligou de lá dizendo que estaria ocupada numa missão e não sabia quando poderia voltar a dar notícias. Desde então não nos falamos mais.

- E antes disso? Como ela era?

- Como eu disse, era muito isolada. Quando voltava da escola ficava no quarto, e na maioria das vezes levava o jantar para lá. Eu sempre interpretei isso como timidez; achei que ela se sentia pouco a vontade na minha casa e não queria incomodar. E às vezes o Tobey ou o John vinham aqui e eles ficavam conversando durante muito tempo na varanda. Outras pessoas vieram aqui, mas foram poucas vezes e eu não cheguei a conhecê-las direito. Depois Maureen começou a sair mais de casa para se encontrar com eles. Tinha vezes em que ela voltava muito animada; outras vezes voltava muito aborrecida.

- E você sabe para onde ela ia?

- Chicago Place, provavelmente. Ou então para a Biblioteca Central.

Nós já sabíamos o motivo de ela ir ao Chicago Place: o Banco das Dádivas. Mas a Biblioteca Central era novidade. Hector e eu nos olhamos; já sabíamos qual seria o nosso próximo destino.

- Espero que eu tenha ajudado em alguma coisa. Infelizmente isso é tudo que eu sei sobre a minha sobrinha.

- Ajudou sim, senhora Lewis. Muito obrigado por tudo. – agradeceu Hector.

- Eu só gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês...

- O quê?

- Se vocês tiverem notícias da Maureen, eu gostaria que me avisassem. Ou alguém do acampamento. Apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo muito com ela. - aquilo era revoltante! Uma pessoa tão cruel como Maureen não merecia uma tia tão legal!

- Claro, senhora. Vamos falar com o pessoal do acampamento.

Ela nos acompanhou até a porta e disse:

- Boa sorte, meninos. Eu espero que dê tudo certo. Para todo mundo.

Por mais que eu torcesse para isso, eu sabia que não tinha como todo mundo ficar bem no final.

- Odeio bibliotecas. – disse Sam enquanto entrávamos na Biblioteca Central de Chicago.

- Por que? – eu quis saber.

- Os filhos de Ares tem uma dislexia mais grave do que os outros semideuses; ou seja, ver um monte de letras que não conseguimos entender é muito mais assustador para ele do que para nós. – explicou Hector.

- Entendi. O que exatamente vamos procurar aqui?

- Não sei bem. Talvez isso seja pura perda de tempo, mas eu acho que Maureen pode ter tirado algumas das suas idéias daqui. Livros de História, por exemplo. Vamos nos separar e dar uma circulada. Nos encontramos mais tarde.

E então cada um foi para um lado. Confesso que eu nem estava muito esperançoso de encontrar alguma coisa. Não que a teoria de Hector me parecesse completamente errada, mas acontece que eu também não era muito fã de leitura. Até os títulos dos livros me deixavam sem paciência. Mas nós estávamos numa missão, então eu tinha que tentar.

Fiquei perambulando pelos vários corredores da enorme biblioteca. Uma prova de que aquele não era o ambiente certo para alguém como eu? Eu não conseguia encontrar as seções úteis como as de História, Geografia e Direito Civil, por exemplo. Eu só me deparava com livros de nomes para bebês, jardinagem, treinamento de cães e planejamento de casamentos. Tenho bastante certeza que Maureen _não_ começou a ter idéias malignas a partir desse tipo de coisa.

Eu já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo e havia decidido desperdiçar só mais dez minutos do meu tempo naquela busca impossível. Afastei dois livros de uma prateleira com a intenção de ver o que havia por trás da "culinária saudável" e me deparei com uma mensagem de Íris bem no meio dos livros.

Primeiro eu só estava vendo árvores. Logo depois Hannah surgiu arrastando Allan pelo braço.

- Que idéia é essa?! – Allan estava completamente atordoado. – Hannah! Pode me dizer para onde estamos indo?!

Ela o ignorou enquanto dava mais alguns passos na floresta. Quando ela parou, se virou para ele e disse em tom urgente:

- Aconteceu uma coisa ontem.

- O quê?

- Eu não contei isso a você antes, mas, quando estavam vasculhando o cofre de Tobey no chalé dele, encontraram uma caixa com o meu nome escrito.

- Sério? E o que tinha nela?

- Me disseram que eram só objetos pessoais. Eu não abri para conferir quando me entregaram. Na verdade, eu não tinha a menor intenção de ver o que tinha lá; mas ontem, pouco antes de eu ir dormir, algumas coisas caíram no meu quarto, inclusive a caixa. E...bem, eu acabei abrindo.

- Ok. E aí? Achou alguma coisa interessante?

- Não tive tempo de ver tudo porque Eve acordou e começou a me fazer um monte de perguntas. Ela tem me vigiado feito louca nos últimos tempos! – Hannah revirou os olhos.

- Ah, então foi por isso que você saiu de fininho no meio do treino e me arrastou até aqui?

- Foi. Mas voltando ao que interessa: havia fotos e outras lembranças minhas e do Tobey na caixa; mas eu encontrei uma coisa que não me lembra absolutamente nada. – então Hannah tirou a bússola roxa do bolso e mostrou ao Allan.

Allan a pegou e a analisou por alguns instantes.

- Então você nunca viu isso antes? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Passei a noite inteira tentando trazer à tona alguma lembrança disso aí e não consegui. Dei uma olhada melhor hoje de manhã e percebi que ela está com defeito; não aponta para o norte.

- Hum... – Allan continuava estudando a bússola. – Talvez isso não tenha significado nenhum. Talvez Tobey só tenha guardado isso no primeiro lugar que encontrou. Não precisa ficar pirando por causa disso. – ele a tranqüilizou e devolveu para ela. – Além do mais, esse troço está quebrado. – de fato, a seta não se mexia mais.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Hannah encarou a bússola, parecendo muito pouco convencida.

- Esse negócio da caixa é bem interessante. Posso dar uma olhada depois?

- Não sei se vou querer continuar olhando aquelas coisas. Acho melhor eu simplesmente tocar fogo em tudo.

- Não seja tão revolucionária! Eu acho mesmo que você devia ver o resto.

Eu havia me esquecido de que ainda estava com a cara enfiada numa estante de livros, por isso levei o maior susto quando uma voz atrás de mim perguntou:

- Está falando com quem?

Imediatamente, cobri a mensagem de Íris com uns livros e me deparei com Sam.

- Eu? – tentei fingir normalidade. – Sei lá. Acho que estava falando sozinho. Essa tarde na biblioteca está me deixando maluco! – dei uma risada. – Mas, e você? Encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não. Mas Hector disse que sim e está nos esperando na entrada para nos contar tudo durante o jantar.

Encontramos uma lanchonete bacana no caminho e decidimos jantar por lá mesmo. Hector havia alugado alguns livros na biblioteca, mas não nos disse nada até que tivéssemos terminado de comer. Ou quase, porque eu fiquei perguntando a cada dois minutos "E então? O que foi que você descobriu?". Até que ele terminou de mastigar o seu sanduíche e finalmente disse:

- Ok. Prestem atenção, vocês dois: - ele olhou para as mesas em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém estava nos observando. – lembram como o nosso mundo surgiu? Urano e Gaia foram os pais dos titãs; Cronos matou Urano e teve filhos: os deuses; e Zeus matou Cronos.

- Lembro. E daí? – disse eu.

- Daí que, depois de matar Urano, Cronos ouviu uma voz lhe dizer que, por ter sujado as mãos com o sangue do próprio pai e assim ter tomado para si o poder supremo, um dia ele ia perdê-lo da mesma maneira. E foi o que aconteceu: Zeus tomou o poder; e foi igualmente amaldiçoado.

- Ei, eu não sabia disso! Quer dizer que Zeus um dia vai ser morto por um filho e esse filho vai ser o novo rei do universo? – Sam ficou perplexo.

- Teoricamente, sim.

- Achei que esse perigo tinha passado quando Zeus engoliu a mãe de Atena e impossibilitou que o outro filho dela nascesse. Não seria esse filho que iria destronar Zeus? – falei.

- Seria. Mas nós estamos trabalhando com as possibilidades mais absurdas aqui, não estamos? – disse Hector, com ar de mistério.

- Onde está querendo chegar? – eu já estava impaciente com aquela enrolação toda.

- Eu consegui descobrir quais foram os livros que Maureen alugou na biblioteca desde que fez o cadastro. A grande maioria era de livros escolares, mas alguns eram bem interessantes. – ele tirou um livro da mochila e colocou sobre mesa. Era um livro de mitologia grega. – Ela o alugou várias vezes. A bibliotecária me disse que nunca conheceu alguém tão apaixonada por mitologia grega como Maureen; ela leu quase todos os livros do assunto que haviam por lá.

- Pode ser, Hector. Mas mesmo que o plano de Maureen seja esse, apenas um outro ser muito poderoso poderia destronar Zeus. Ela é só uma semideusa.

- Uma semideusa que está de posse de algumas dezenas de Dádivas poderosas. – Hector me lembrou com um meio sorriso. É claro que ele não estava sorrindo por estar contente, mas sim por ter matado a charada.

Eu fiquei apenas encarando Hector por um minuto inteiro. Porque aquilo era simplesmente...!

- Mas os deuses sabem o que está acontecendo, não sabem? – Sam perguntou, alarmado. – Eles não vão deixar ela chegar muito longe.

- Sam, você ainda não entendeu? É função de nós, semideuses, resolver esses problemas. Eles não vão interferir; nós é que precisamos começar a agir. – disse Hector.

- E se um dos deuses estiver usando Maureen para tomar o poder? – sugeri.

- Na verdade, Nico, eu acho que... – mas Hector não pôde concluir porque uma mensagem de Íris começou a se formar perto da janela e nós ficamos desesperados para escondê-la dos mortais e nos agrupamos na frente dela.

Quíron surgiu diante de nós e a primeira coisa em que reparei foram os seus olhos: eu nunca havia visto Quíron com um olhar tão assustado. Além disso, ele estava meio ofegante e pálido.

- Rapazes... – ele engoliu em seco. Apesar de ele ter se dirigido a nós três, seu olhar estava voltado apenas para mim. E foi por causa disso que um único pensamento preencheu minha mente: "Hannah!".

Eu queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas minha língua era um peso morto; eu estava congelado. Então me limitei a encará-lo de volta.

- Uma tragédia está prestes a acontecer. – disse ele, finalmente.

- Quíron. _O que foi?_ – Hector estava com a mesma expressão de Quíron.

- Agora há pouco nós... – ele passou a mão na cabeça e respirou fundo. – Annabeth foi trazida ao acampamento agora há pouco por alguns semideuses que estavam em Nova York. Ela está muito ferida.

- Por que?! Quem deixou ela desse jeito? – recuperei minha fala.

- Nico, nós...

- E o Percy? Ele está aí também? Como ele está? – não esperei ele responder às primeiras perguntas.

- Nico... – ele me olhou como se o que ele tivesse para me dizer o estivesse matando. Infelizmente, eu já estava meio que familiarizado com aquele tipo de olhar. – Annabeth e Percy estavam juntos quando um grupo de semideuses os atacou. Aliados de Maureen, com certeza. Eles eram muitos e os reforços demoraram a chegar e...- não...Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando. Percy era como um irmão para mim e se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele eu não...Como a vida podia ser tão injusta comigo? Chegava a ser patético o fato de eu perder todos aqueles que eram importantes para mim! Aquilo era algum tipo de sina para os filhos de Hades?

- O quê, Quíron?! O que aconteceu com o Percy?! – eu estava gritando e Sam olhou para trás, preocupado com o pessoal da lanchonete, e me deu um cutucão para eu me conter.

- Eles o levaram, Nico. Percy foi seqüestrado.

Não foi por decepção ou por achar que Quíron não tinha motivos para estar daquele jeito; eu estava com _ódio; com muito ódio._ Simplesmente. E a maneira mais discreta que eu encontrei de extravasar isso foi dar um soco enorme na mesa e ir para o banheiro.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que os outros clientes ficaram com medo do adolescente vestido de preto que estava gritando e esmurrando a mesa, e que em breve algum funcionário iria pedir para eu me retirar do estabelecimento ou iria logo chamar a polícia. Mas, antes que alguma dessas coisas acontecesse, eu precisava fazer algo para deixar a minha consciência levemente mais tranqü a porta do banheiro, abri a torneira e joguei um dracma de ouro ali.

- "Ó, Íris, deusa do arco-íris, mostre-me Eve García."

A água logo começou a ganhar cores e eu avistei Eve sentada em sua cama, sozinha no chalé de Deméter.

- Nico. – pela cara dela, dava para perceber que ela já sabia do ocorrido. – Que bom te ver! – ela conseguiu sorrir de leve. – Quíron está querendo falar com vocês. Acho que ele vai mandar uma mensagem de Íris em breve...

- Eu acabei de falar com ele.

- Ah...Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Nico. Sei o quanto você gosta do Percy. Mas ele é incrível, vai dar um jeito de sair dessa.

Não respondi. A tranqüilidade de Eve estava me irritando. Acho que ela percebeu isso porque perguntou:

- O que foi, Nico? Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Eve, onde está Hannah?

- Bem... – ela consultou o seu relógio. – Deve estar se arrumando para o jantar. Por que?

- Achei que tinha dito que ia ficar de olho nela.

- Eu _estou_ de olho nela. Mas tenho bastante certeza de que ela não precisa ser vigiada enquanto toma banho.

- Você acha que tudo é uma brincadeira, não é, Eve? – estreitei os olhos, fervendo de raiva.

- O quê? – ela estranhou o meu tom.

- Não pedi a você para ficar de olho em Hannah para o caso de o Owen dar em cima dela; foi para que os espiões do acampamento ou até a própria Maureen não façam com ela o mesmo que fizeram com Percy!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não sabe não! Tem coisas sobre ela que eu descobri mesmo estando longe; coisas que você nem desconfia porque não está cumprindo a sua promessa!

- Isso é ridículo, Nico! Eu...

- Só vou dizer mais uma coisa: se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, Eve..._a culpa vai ser toda sua!_

Eu não esperei pela resposta dela; passei a mão pela mensagem antes que eu perdesse o controle de vez.

Esperei mais alguns minutos até me recompor. Eu precisava de mais tempo, mas começaram a bater na porta do banheiro insistentemente. Eu a abri e era um dos funcionários da lanchonete.

- Hã... – acho que eu devia estar com uma cara péssima. O homem pareceu meio intimidado com o meu olhar. – Você está bem? Está...precisando de alguma coisa?

Eu não costumo ficar distribuindo grosseria sem motivo por aí, mas eu ainda estava com tanta raiva que, se Hector não tivesse interferido, ia mesmo mandar o cara para o mundo inferior.

- Está tudo bem. Obrigado. – Hector garantiu. – Ele acabou de receber uma má notícia. Mas vai se sentir melhor depois de um milk-shake de chocolate, certo? – ele deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro e me levou de volta para a mesa.

Vi quando o funcionário se dirigiu para a cozinha, ainda parecendo ter medo de mim, e também vi alguns clientes me encarando não tão discretamente. Hector e Sam ficaram me olhando apreensivos, mas eu não estava a fim de conversa naquele momento. Esperamos em silêncio até trazerem o meu milk-shake e confesso que me senti menos mal depois de alguns goles. Hector deve ter percebido a minha mudança de expressão porque começou:

- Está mais calmo?

Eu assenti.

- Eu sei que você não quer conversar, mas me deixe pelo menos terminar de contar o que eu descobri na biblioteca. Talvez se você entender, você se sinta menos arrasado.

- Tudo bem. – Hector não estava com cara de quem ia me deixar escapar, então eu tive que concordar.

- Você me perguntou se não era possível que Maureen estivesse sendo guiada por algum deus e, no começo, essa foi a minha hipótese, mas aí eu encontrei outro livro na ficha dela. – ele pôs sobre a mesa um livro sobre rituais e sacrifícios. – Não vou dizer que é uma fonte confiável, mas eu encontrei uma idéia que se encaixaria nos objetivos de Maureen. Isso descartou a minha primeira teoria e me fez pensar no seguinte: se todos os deuses se oporem à Maureen, ela iria precisar derrubar não apenas Zeus, mas todos os outros deuses; e, de acordo com a maldição, os pais serão destronados pelos próprios filhos. E isso significa que...

-...que Maureen precisa de um filho de cada deus. – acompanhei o raciocínio.

- Exatamente. E isso inclui você, Percy e Thalia: os filhos dos Três Grandes. Mas vocês jamais irão cooperar com Maureen, mesmo que ela use a Dádiva de Julia Hawkins em vocês, certo?

- É claro.

- E isso poderia arruinar o plano todo se não fosse por um certo ritual desse livro. – ele nos mostrou uma página. – Não se sabe a origem dessa prática, mas há relatos de que uma pessoa pode se tornar representante legítima de outra se retirar dela três coisas: a liberdade, a dignidade e, por fim, a própria vida.

- Como assim?

- Eu também não entendi o que exatamente isso significava e fui pesquisar mais. A liberdade é algo óbvio, não tem o que discutir; "tirar a dignidade" pode ser algo do tipo submeter uma pessoa a trabalhos humilhantes e degradantes; e depois que a pessoa já estivesse presa e já tivesse sofrido um monte de humilhações, quem quer se tornar o representante dela a mataria.

- E você acha mesmo que é isso que Maureen pretende? – aquilo era meio demais até para Maureen.

- O seqüestro de Percy confirmou todas as minhas suspeitas. – ele lamentou.

Bebi o resto do meu milk-shake em um gole só, de tão nervoso que eu estava.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei a Hector.

- Nesse exato momento nós vamos encontrar um lugar para dormir. E amanhã nós vamos a Nova York falar com um dos semideuses que tentou ajudar Percy e Annabeth.

Muitas vezes eu me sentia mal por ficar pensando em Hector como um cara mandão e paternalista. Não que ele não fosse, mas acontece que ele era sim um cara legal demais. Tipo naquela noite, depois que saímos da lanchonete e encontramos um hotel para passar a noite, só havia duas camas e um sofá no quarto e ele deixou que Sam e eu ficássemos com as camas e ele foi dormir no sofazinho pouco confortável. Mesmo que eu fosse mais baixo e o sofá não fosse ser tão desconfortável para mim quanto para ele, Hector fez isso porque sabia que eu estava péssimo e foi a maneira que ele encontrou de fazer com que eu me sentisse menos mal.

Apesar de tudo, eu não estava conseguindo pregar o olho. Ainda estava muito chateado e muito preocupado para relaxar. No meio da noite, Hector não agüentou mais eu ficar me revirando na cama e disse:

- Nico, eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa mesmo fazer algum esforço para descansar. Você vai precisar ficar mais alerta do que nunca de agora em diante.

- Eu sei. – suspirei.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem nenhum de nós dizer mais nada. Eu sabia que ele já estava quase adormecendo, mas eu precisava saber a opinião dele.

- Hector? Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te contar, mas é importante.

- O quê? – ele se virou para mim, com cara de sono.

- Eu venho recebendo umas mensagens de Íris. Elas me mostram Hannah. No começo eu pensei que era Eve quem as estava mandando, mas depois elas começaram a surgir em lugares e em momentos que simplesmente não poderiam ser coisa de Eve. Nem de ninguém que eu possa imaginar, na verdade.

Hector me encarou com atenção.

- E o que as mensagens mostram?

- Hannah conversando com Eve ou com Allan. O mais esquisito foi quando a mensagem foi enviada durante a noite enquanto Eve estava dormindo no chalé de Hera e Hannah estava acordada, mas parecia totalmente certa de que estavam só as duas ali dentro. E eu já estive no chalé de Hera e sei que não há como uma pessoa ficar escondida ali dentro. Estou muito preocupado com isso, Hector. Tem alguém observando Hannah o tempo inteiro!

- Acho que sei o que está acontecendo: algum deus está mandando as mensagens.

- Por que?

- Com certeza para ajudar você. Eles fazem essas coisas de vez em quando; não é nada fora do comum. Talvez eles queiram que você saiba de algumas coisas. Não precisa ficar preocupado com isso.

- Sei lá...Não parece o tipo de coisa que o meu pai faria.

- Não tem que ser necessariamente o seu pai. Pode ser qualquer deus que tenha se sensibilizado com a causa.

- Eles querem que eu alerte Hannah ou algo assim?

- Não. Pelo que você me contou, acho que eles querem apenas que você observe, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Só espero que eles me dêem algum sinal quando eu tiver que interferir. – disse, imerso em pensamentos.

- Hannah está fazendo alguma coisa perigosa? – ele ficou apreensivo.

- Ainda não dá para saber.

Passamos mais algum tempo em silêncio e depois eu voltei a falar.

- Eu também tive um sonho com Maureen. Tobey também estava nele.

- Outro daqueles sonhos que mostram o futuro?

- Não. E não acho que tenha sido algo subjetivo; era real. Acho que era o esconderijo de Maureen. Ela estava conversando com Tobey sobre a nossa invasão ao Banco das Dádivas. E... – eu hesitei.

- O que mais?

- Essa era a parte que eu gostaria que fosse só um sonho...

- Nico, você _precisa_ me contar.

- Maureen ordenou que Tobey trouxesse Hannah até ela.

Uma grande ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa de Hector.

- Por favor, me diga que isso não é necessariamente verdade. – eu implorei, porém com pouca esperança.

- Isso deve ser mais uma cortesia dos deuses. Provavelmente você viu mesmo Maureen e Tobey ao vivo e a cores.

Era por temer essa resposta que eu havia hesitado em conversar com Hector antes.

- Por pior que tudo pareça, Nico... – disse Hector. – Tem pelo menos uma coisa muito boa nessa história.

- O quê?

- Os deuses estão totalmente do seu lado.


	5. Chapter 5

D

espertei no outro dia com Hector me chamando. Abri os olhos com muito esforço e o vi andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, guardando as nossas coisas nas mochilas e parecendo estar com pressa. Olhei para a janela à minha direita e vi que o sol ainda nem estava muito forte, o que só podia significar...

- Que horas são? – perguntei.

- Cinco e meia. – Sam me respondeu.

- Ah, fala sério! – eu resmunguei e me escondi embaixo do travesseiro.

- Nico, anda logo! Não podemos perder tempo! – Hector disse, enquanto terminava de fazer as malas.

Era de se esperar que ele pelo menos me deixasse dormir mais um pouco, já que ele tinha plena consciência de que o dia anterior havia sido desastroso para mim. Acho que ele ultrapassou sua cota mensal de tolerância na noite passada.

- O que tem de tão importante para fazer hoje? – eu quis saber.

- Você está de brincadeira? Ontem nós descobrimos exatamente o que Maureen pretende e você acha que não temos mais nada para fazer?

- Eu sei que temos que fazer alguma coisa, mas eu acho mesmo que qualquer coisa a partir de agora vai necessitar de reforços.

- Provavelmente. E é por isso que vamos até o acampamento.

- VAMOS AONDE?! – eu gritei, porque essa idéia fez meu coração praticamente parar por alguns instantes. Hector ia começar a explicar, mas eu não deixei. – Não! A gente não pode voltar lá agora! _Eu _não posso voltar lá e...

- Nico, _calma!_ – Hector olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco. Mas eu devia mesmo estar agindo como um maluco naquele instante. – Eu já conversei com Quíron, certo? E nós não vamos ficar por lá, só vamos resolver umas coisas. Não deu para contar tudo ao Quíron por mensagem de Íris, então ele pediu que fôssemos até lá para conversarmos e tentarmos montar uma estratégia porque, como você disse, nós vamos precisar de reforços daqui pra frente. E não se preocupe com a possibilidade de encontrar a... – é claro que ele ia dizer "Hannah", mas ao invés disso pigarreou e disse: - de encontrar o pessoal. Vai ser tudo muito discreto e Quíron vai dar um jeito de manter os campistas distraídos enquanto estivermos lá.

Eu nem consegui disfarçar que estava detestando a idéia. Hector repetiu a mesma coisa um milhão de vezes para tentar me convencer. Disse que, se eu achasse melhor, eu poderia conversar com Annabeth enquanto ele conversava com Quíron. A coisa toda não ia demorar mais que uma hora. Acabei concordando porque...bom. Eu não tinha escolha. Terminei de arrumar as minhas coisas e nós deixamos o hotel pouco tempo depois.

Também chegamos ao acampamento bem rápido, por causa da biga voadora. Quando eu avistei a entrada do acampamento ao longe, senti um frio na barriga. Eu não achava que voltaria tão cedo e a idéia de ter que encarar Hannah me deixava realmente apavorado. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava com uma vontade enorme de falar com ela; mesmo que ela só fosse dizer que me odiava. Mas eu não podia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, porque ia estragar todo o meu plano de mantê-la relativamente segura. Apesar de eu, cada dia mais, achar que ela estaria mais segura ao meu lado.

Nós aterrissamos perto do pinheiro de Thalia, e Argos e Quíron vieram nos receber. Não sei o que foi que Quíron fez para manter os campistas afastados, mas o negócio é que não tinha ninguém mesmo pelas redondezas.

- Como você está, Nico? – ele pôs a mão no meu ombro.

- Melhor, eu acho. Obrigado.

- É bom ouvir isso. Vamos para a Casa Grande, rapazes. – e nós seguimos Quíron. Argos nos acompanhou para garantir que nenhum campista nos visse.

Me deixaram na enfermaria para que eu pudesse conversar com Annabeth; Sam ficou encarregado de pegar mantimentos e armas para nós, e Hector foi contar as novidades ao Quíron.

A enfermaria também estava deserta, com exceção de Annabeth ocupando um dos leitos. Ela estava dormindo, então eu entrei tentando não fazer barulho. Fiquei em pé ao lado dela e observei seus ferimentos: sua perna direita estava quebrada, havia um curativo gigantesco no seu abdome e seus dois olhos estavam roxos. Conhecendo Annabeth como eu conhecia, eu sabia que ela havia ficado daquele jeito porque tentou proteger Percy a todo custo e eu tinha bastante certeza de que ela também havia feito um belo estrago nos inimigos.

Bati sem querer em um copo de vidro na mesinha do lado e os olhos de Annabeth se abriram imediatamente, apesar de eu quase não ter feito barulho. Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada, e depois de alguns segundos relaxou.

- Meus deuses, Nico! – ela respirou aliviada. – Que idéia foi essa de chegar de fininho?

- Desculpa. Eu não quis acordar você. – eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei.

- Eu não estava dormindo mesmo. – ela suspirou, triste.

- Annabeth...Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu sei. E como você está?

- Acho que era eu quem devia perguntar isso a você.

- Não precisa perguntar. A resposta já deve estar bem clara. – ela tocou o curativo em sua barriga de leve. Mas eu sabia que seus ferimentos eram o menor de seus problemas; eu sabia que a preocupação com Percy estava acabando com ela. – Você não estava em uma missão?

- Ainda estou. Mas chegamos a um ponto em que não podemos mais continuar sozinhos. Viemos pedir ajuda ao Quíron.

- Entendo. Quem está com você?

- Hector e o irmão mais novo dele: Sam.

- Eu soube do Tobey. Lamentável.

- É uma forma educada de se referir à situação.

Annabeth riu um pouco. Mas acho que era um grande feito diante do estado dela.

- Eve e Hannah estiveram aqui. – ela disse. – Eve é muito boa cuidando de ferimentos; melhor do que muitos filhos de Apolo, inclusive. E Hannah ficou aqui comigo o tempo todo; ela é muito gentil. Algum motivo para elas não terem ido na missão junto com vocês?

- Meus deuses...Eve nunca fica quieta! – murmurei.

- Ei, ela não me contou nada. Não precisa ficar bravo com ela.

Fiquei meio envergonhado com aquilo. Eu estava descontando tudo em Eve nos últimos tempos. Disfarcei e procurei manter o foco na missão:

- Olha, Annabeth, não sei se você tem condições de me ajudar, mas eu preciso mesmo que você me conte tudo que aconteceu ontem. Toda informação é importante.

- Eu vou fazer o possível. Mas aconteceu tudo tão rápido, sabe? Algumas coisas ainda estão muito confusas na minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

- Bom, Percy e eu estávamos saindo do cinema no final da tarde. O tempo estava ruim em Nova York, meio chuvoso, então não havia quase ninguém naquelas ruas. Estávamos andando de volta para o apartamento dele quando dez semideuses encapuzados nos atacaram por trás. Eles chegaram tão sorrateiros que fomos totalmente pegos de surpresa e não conseguimos reagir de imediato. Quero dizer, eu consegui reagir depois, mas apagaram Percy e dois deles o colocaram numa biga voadora e foram embora. Os outros me encurralaram perguntando pelo meu boné da invisibilidade, mas eu não disse nada e eles começaram a me torturar. Não sei se eu ainda estaria aqui se alguns amigos nossos não tivessem sido chamados pelos sátiros. De qualquer modo, eles não conseguiram capturar nenhum dos inimigos, só afugentá-los.

- Como eles conseguiram apagar Percy com tanta facilidade? Percy estava doente ou algo assim?

- Acho que tinha um filho de Hipnos com uma Dádiva junto com eles. Não pude observar direito, mas o que aconteceu com Percy não pareceu normal.

- Você deve estar certa. Maureen já reuniu vários seguidores poderosos.

- Agora me responda você, Nico: você sabe o que fizeram com Percy? Sabe por que o levaram? – Annabeth me encarou suplicante.

- Nós temos uma teoria. Na verdade, é mais que uma teoria. – daí eu contei tudo a ela.

Quando eu terminei, ela estava estupefata:

- _Destruir os deuses?!_ – ela meio que estava rindo. – Maureen perdeu completamente a noção das coisas! Você entende o que aconteceria se um bando de adolescentes assumisse o controle do planeta, Nico? _Caos!_ Eles destruiriam tudo em menos de uma semana!

- É verdade... – eu ainda nem havia enxergado as coisas daquela maneira. Fiquei tão preocupado com a matança de semideuses que me esqueci de pensar nas conseqüências daquilo.

- Vocês já alertaram Thalia?

- Não sei se Quíron já fez isso. Hector está conversando com ele nesse momento.

- Você e Hannah também precisam ficar atentos. Tudo leva a crer que capturar os semideuses é a última etapa do plano de Maureen; e se já vieram buscar o Percy...vocês três estão correndo grande perigo. Por isso, seja lá qual for o plano, Nico, _não se arrisque_.

Não falamos muito depois disso. Annabeth já estava exausta e eu achei melhor deixá-la descansar. Mas ela me prometeu que estaria cem por cento curada em poucos dias e que iria se juntar a nós muito em breve.

Hector disse que só iríamos ficar lá durante uma hora, mas só havia se passado meia hora quando eu saí da enfermaria. Eu poderia simplesmente ir para a Casa Grande e ficar esperando por lá, mas eu estava muito incomodado com uma coisa desde a noite anterior e me senti na obrigação de pelo menos _tentar _dar um jeito nisso. Era arriscado, alguém podia me ver e isso ia trazer muitas complicações, mas eu realmente precisava tomar uma atitude.

Me esgueirei para os fundos da enfermaria, onde havia uma mangueira. Abri a torneira e joguei um dracma na água, dizendo "Ó, Íris, deusa do arco-íris, mostre-me Eve García.". Rezei para todos os deuses para que Eve não estivesse cercada de gente e alguém pudesse me ver através da mensagem. Acho que eles atenderam minhas preces, porque ela estava sozinha. Não precisei de muito tempo para descobrir onde ela estava e depois disso eu fiz com que a mensagem se encerrasse e me dirigi à floresta.

Viajar pelas sombras me pouparia de uma boa caminhada, mas, como eu ainda não confiava plenamente nos meus poderes, achei melhor não correr mais riscos do que os que eu já estava correndo. Eu conhecia perfeitamente o lugar onde Eve estava; foi através de mim que ela o descobriu, na verdade. Eu costumava ir até lá quando precisava dar um tempo, e um dia ela me seguiu. Era à beira de um desfiladeiro; não era muito seguro, mas era tranqüilo. Avistei Eve sentada ali e me aproximei devagar. Ela só escutou meus passos quando eu já estava bem perto.

- Nico?! – ela ficou bem surpresa.

Eu sorri levemente e me sentei ao lado dela.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Está tudo bem? – Eve ficou preocupada.

- Está tudo bem. Viemos falar com Annabeth, com Quíron e pegar mantimentos.

- Ah...Ninguém me avisou nada.

- Pedimos a Quíron para não deixar ninguém nos ver. E vamos embora logo. – consultei meu relógio. – Não tenho muito tempo, inclusive. Mas eu precisava vir falar com você porque...Eu quero te pedir desculpas.

Eve não parecia estar esperando por aquilo. Ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não devia ter dito o que disse a você ontem. Não devia ter falado daquele jeito.

- Você estava chateado, Nico. Às vezes a gente acaba descontando nos outros. Acontece. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas eu fui injusto com você. Sei que você está fazendo o que pode para proteger Hannah.

- Eu faço o possível. Eu juro. Mas não tem sido nada fácil... – ela suspirou. E, quando eu olhei para ela, percebi o quanto ela estava diferente: desde que eu parti, Eve me pareceu bem triste; mas naquele momento ela estava parecendo _arrasada_.

- Eve, você está bem? – eu estava torcendo para que aquela depressão dela tivesse a ver apenas com o que eu disse a ela no dia anterior, mas eu já havia me desculpado e ela não parecia melhor.

- Não... – e aí ela começou a chorar.

E eu fiquei totalmente sem jeito, como sempre fico quando alguém começa a chorar.

- Eve, me diga qual é o problema. Você sabe que eu não entendo a linguagem do choro.

Fiquei esperando até que ela se acalmasse. Já estava quase na hora de eu me encontrar com os Madison, mas eu não podia deixá-la daquele jeito.

- Hannah está correndo perigo, Nico...E eu não sei como ajudá-la! – ela disse isso e voltou a chorar.

- Como assim Hannah está em perigo?! Eve, você tem que me contar tudo! – eu agarrei os ombros dela.

- O problema é que eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela! Ela não me conta nada; ela está escondendo coisas de mim! Primeiro foi a doença dela, depois ela começou a acabar com todo mundo nos treinos e agora tem aquela bússola esquisita!

- Bússola? Que bússola? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Eu não sei. Peguei ela mexendo nisso durante a noite e depois ela começou a escapar dos treinos para ficar andando por aí com essa coisa. Isso não é algo bom, Nico; eu sei que estão tentando fazer alguma coisa com Hannah.

- Você tem razão. Como está a questão dos espiões do acampamento?

- Alguns foram descobertos e se mandaram. Na verdade, foram muitos. Mas Quíron acha que os mais perigosos ainda estão aqui.

- Eu não duvido disso. Quíron provavelmente vai contar a você o que descobrimos mais tarde, mas já vou adiantando que o seqüestro de Percy foi só o começo de uma série de seqüestros. Hannah e eu somos alvos também. Fiquei nervoso com isso ontem e por isso agi daquele jeito com você.

- Eu entendo como você deve estar se sentindo. Então, Nico...você não acha que seria melhor levar Hannah com você? Aqueles caras acabaram com Annabeth e Percy facilmente; eu confesso que não acho que vou poder proteger Hannah em um ataque como aquele.

- Não há só espiões dentro do acampamento, Eve. Se houver um ataque, vocês terão muita ajuda.

- Mas Maureen não vai mandar só dez semideuses para lutar contra o acampamento inteiro. É óbvio que ela vai mandar um verdadeiro exército para cá.

- Você não está errada, mas eu acho que é melhor que os alvos estejam separados. Nós precisamos ganhar tempo e a melhor forma de conseguir isso é dificultando as coisas para Maureen.

Eve assentiu e nós ficamos em silêncio só observando o desfiladeiro abaixo de nós. Depois de algum tempo eu perguntei:

- Eve, é só isso que está preocupando você ou tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? Porque você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo? Apesar de eu ser um idiota com você na maior parte do tempo, eu _sou _seu amigo.

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Hm...Não é nenhuma novidade.

- O que é?

- Você sabe. Eu me sinto inútil aqui. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso...- tentei ser compreensivo, já que ela parecia tão triste por causa daquilo.

- Sim, mas será que não é a mesma situação da última vez? Lembra? Você não queria me deixar ir na missão para encontrar os semideuses da lista, mas eu fui mesmo assim e tenho certeza de que contribuí muito! Você nem imaginava do que eu era capaz, não era? E se você estiver cometendo o mesmo erro outra vez?

- Eve, eu já te expliquei que o fato de eu não ter deixado você ir com a gente não tem nada a ver com eu achar que você não está à altura.

- Pois eu acho que tem sim, Nico! Você pode justificar a presença de todos nas duas missões, mas se fosse para justificar a _minha _presença você não saberia o que dizer!

- Que absurdo! – fiquei indignado com aquela acusação.

- Ah, é? Então justifique a minha presença!

Nos primeiros momentos eu a encarei confiante de que ia responder algo inteligente, mas depois de pensar um bocado eu me dei conta de que ela tinha razão. Quero dizer, não que eu achasse que ela não contribuía, mas eu realmente não tinha uma justificativa. Meu silêncio me entregou.

- Viu só o que eu disse? – falando daquele jeito, ela já estava muito mais parecida com a Eve de sempre.

- Que criancice, Eve! E olha só a hora! – eu me levantei rápido. – Eu preciso ir. Não acredito que você me fez perder tempo com essa discussão ridícula!

Eu voltei para a floresta andando bem depressa por causa da hora. Eve me seguiu.

- Não podem saber que eu vim me encontrar com você. – eu disse a ela.

- E por que não? Eu faço parte desse grupo, não sou nenhuma estranha!

Eu até discuti um pouco com ela no caminho, mas a minha paciência já estava esgotada, então eu desisti e acabei deixando ela vir comigo para se encontrar com os caras.

Hector, Sam e Quíron estavam parados na varanda da Casa Grande. Hector me olhou com cara de "Finalmente!" quando me viu chegando. Primeiro ele parecia apenas impaciente pelo meu atraso, mas depois, acho que quando ele viu que Eve estava comigo, ele ficou todo nervoso e esquisito.

- Não dá para acreditar, Nico! Não era para ninguém saber que estávamos aqui!

- É que eu... – comecei a explicar, mas Eve me interrompeu.

- E desde quando eu sou "ninguém", Hector? – Eve ficou ofendida.

- Só não diga a mais ninguém que estivemos aqui. E isso inclui Hannah. Vocês dois: vamos logo. – ele disse e saiu empurrando Sam e eu.

- Você vai me ignorar?! – ela ficou pasma.

Hector parou de nos empurrar, olhou para trás com o rosto todo vermelho e falou:

- Eve...Oi. Não leva a mal, não. É só que a gente tem muita coisa para fazer. Quíron vai contar tudo a você. A gente se vê.

Foi a vez de Eve olhar para ele, toda vermelha e com raiva.

- Você é tão...! – ela não completou a frase.

Hector foi na frente em disparada. Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer a Eve. Olhei para Quíron e ele estava rindo. Eu não entendi o motivo. Eu e Sam nos despedimos deles e seguimos Hector.

- E aí? O que foi que você e o Quíron decidiram? – perguntei ao Hector assim que decolamos.

- Hum...Quíron disse que nós já temos reforços. – Hector parecia meio decepcionado com aquela resposta.

- A gente vai se encontrar com eles ou algo parecido? – Sam perguntou.

- Sei lá. Quíron estava todo misterioso. Eu contei tudo que fizemos a ele, mas ele falou pouca coisa. Só disse para prosseguirmos.

- Prosseguirmos fazendo _o quê_? – eu estranhei porque tinha quase certeza de que não havia mais nada que nós três pudéssemos fazer.

- Eu perguntei isso a ele, mas ele meio que mudou de assunto.

- Será que Maureen descolou uma Dádiva que faz com que ela fique com a aparência de outra pessoa? Ou centauro, nesse caso? – Sam levantou a hipótese.

Hector e eu nos olhamos um tanto preocupados com aquela possibilidade, mas daí ele a descartou logo:

- Não. De jeito nenhum. Era mesmo o Quíron. Só que ele parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar.

- A conversa que eu tive com Eve... – eu raciocinei um pouco. – Bom. Isso meio que me deu uma idéia: acho que Quíron só quer me manter longe do acampamento, de Hannah, mais especificamente; porque aí Maureen demoraria mais um pouco para concretizar o plano dela, já que ia ter que organizar dois grupos para nos capturar.

- Faz sentido. – Hector concordou.

- Supondo que o Nico esteja certo, o que nós vamos ficar fazendo até...sabe-se lá até quando?

- A gente pode pensar nisso depois de comer um churrasco. – Hector disse, olhando para baixo. Foi aí que eu percebi que estávamos parados acima de uma churrascaria na estrada.

Não sei se foi só o meu estômago que praticamente ganhou vida própria ao ouvir a palavra "churrasco", mas eu acho que estava mesmo sentindo o cheiro da carne lá do alto. Nós descemos e entramos no restaurante, já babando em cima da comida dos outros clientes. O lugar era meio rústico e parecia mesmo uma casa de fazenda, com uma grande varanda cheia de cadeiras confortáveis para os clientes descansarem um pouco depois do almoço. E, bem, depois de nós três comermos o equivalente a uma vaca inteira e talvez até um porco, ninguém tinha forças para voltar para a biga, então nos ficamos por ali mesmo. Se nós tivéssemos alguma coisa para fazer, Hector teria dito "Dez minutos de descanso e depois partimos". Mas, como não tínhamos, ele simplesmente desmaiou num sofá. Sam e eu fizemos a mesma coisa. Era muito bom poder dormir sem ficar pensando no que ia ter que fazer depois. Eu nem me lembrava quando foi a última vez em que eu pude fazer isso. Nem tinha idéia do quanto eu estava cansado. O sono veio imediatamente. E acho que o sonho também.

A primeira coisa que vi foi uma revista em quadrinhos. Isso mesmo: alguém estava com uma revista em quadrinhos na frente do rosto. Mas aí outra pessoa veio e arrancou a revista das mãos da primeira, que revelou ser Tobey Grant.

- O que foi, Maureen?! – Tobey perguntou, irritado.

- Então é isso que você chama de trabalho? – Maureen sacudiu a revista.

- Eu só estava dando um tempo. Todo mundo aqui tem direito a uma folga de vez em quando!

- E você escolhe um momento como esse para tirar uma folga?! Tobey! Nós estamos tão perto!

- _Eu sei _que o momento é importante. Mas eu já disse a você um milhão de vezes que eu já estou fazendo a minha parte.

- Por que eu não consigo confiar em você para fazer isso, Tobey? Por que eu simplesmente acho que você vai estragar tudo?

- Bom, não era eu que estava destinado a isso desde o começo. De repente você me disse que queria que eu fizesse, e eu tive que improvisar.

- Não gosto do jeito como você está fazendo isso.

- E eu não gosto do jeito como, de repente, você não confia mais em mim! Sempre usamos as minhas idéias e sempre deu certo. Por que você acha que agora não vai funcionar?

- Porque eu não levo fé em ataques sutis.

- Pois devia.

Maureen esbravejou e começou a andar pelo que parecia ser o quarto de Tobey. Era espaçoso, com a cama em que ele estava sentado e o outro lado era como se fosse uma oficina, cheia de ferramentas e peças.

- Também não entendo porque você está com tanta pressa. – Tobey continuou. – A etapa dois ainda nem foi concluída.

Nesse momento, um grito ecoou pelo lugar.

- Ah, foi sim! – Maureen sorriu com satisfação. – Eu vou receber a nossa convidada.

Ela saiu do quarto e Tobey correu para alcançá-la. Os dois atravessaram um amplo corredor com paredes de pedra, com alguns semideuses passando também; e lá na frente havia uma concentração de pessoas. Eles se aproximaram mais e eu pude ver quem estava gritando: Thalia!

Thalia estava sendo contida por alguns semideuses enquanto esperneava e chutava e gritava coisas como "Vocês vão pagar muito caro pelo que fizeram! Lady Ártemis vai destruir todos vocês por terem mexido com As Caçadoras!". Maureen falou com ela com um sorriso cínico:

- Eu duvido muito, filha de Zeus. _Ela _vai ser destruída sem ao menos saber o que a atingiu.

Thalia ficou ainda mais furiosa e tentou avançar para Maureen, mas foi contida.

- O que vocês querem de mim?!

- Vamos precisar dos seus serviços, filha de Zeus. Digamos que...a equipe de faxina está precisando de um novo integrante.

Thalia olhou para Maureen, totalmente confusa. Maureen ordenou que a acompanhassem. O grupo caminhou por alguns corredores até que pararam onde dois caras estavam de pé observando um terceiro que estava esfregando o chão. Ele levantou a cabeça e eu vi que era Percy.

- Percy?! – Thalia arfou e a jogaram no chão ao lado dele.

Ele estava péssimo: suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e sujas, ele tinha arranhões gigantes por todo o corpo, estava magro e abatido.

- O que está fazendo aqui? E por que você...AH! – um dos caras que estava vigiando Percy chicoteou Thalia no braço. E foi aí que eu descobri que aquelas coisas em Percy não eram arranhões, eram chicotadas!

- Você está bem?! – Percy largou o seu serviço para ajudar Thalia e foi chicoteado também, de modo que foi obrigado a recuar.

Os dois ficaram tremendo de dor ali no chão. Percy já parecia conformado com aquela situação, mas Thalia ficou encarando Maureen, abismada. Maureen, por sua vez, só os olhou com desdém.

- Vocês vão trabalhar juntos a partir de agora, mas isso não significa que vão poder ficar de conversinha. Quero mais dois voluntários para vigiar a filha de Zeus. – um cara e uma garota se ofereceram. – E não hesitem em castigá-los. Vocês sabem o que têm que fazer. – depois disso, ela foi embora e o restante do pessoal começou a se dispersar.

Alguém levou um balde com água e uma escova para Thalia. Ela se juntou a Percy no trabalho. No final, apenas uma pessoa permaneceu ali: Tobey.

Percy ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele com raiva.

- Feliz? – Percy rosnou.

Tobey sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes e depois deu as costas e saiu.

E eu acordei sobressaltado com o barulho de risadas. Quando minha visão finalmente entrou em foco eu percebi que já era quase noite, Hector continuava dormindo pesadamente no sofá e Sam estava jogando sinuca com um homem vestido de cowboy e alguns garçons do restaurante. Ele ficou todo empolgado quando viu que eu estava acordado:

- Nico! Vem jogar! O Sr. Campbell disse que se ganharmos dele podemos jantar aqui de graça!

O Sr. Campbell, que era o cowboy e provavelmente o dono do restaurante, acenou para mim. Mas comida era a última coisa em que eu estava pensando naquele momento, por causa de tudo que eu tinha visto no meu sonho. Ignorei Sam e comecei a tentar acordar Hector.

- Hector, eu acabei de ter mais um daqueles sonhos! – falei antes mesmo de ele despertar por completo. – Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa _agora_! Acorda logo!

- Hum...O que você quer, Nico? – ele perguntou de maneira nada simpática e se virou no sofá.

- Quero que você me escute: Maureen conseguiu capturar Thalia!

- Espera...O quê?! – ele se sentou abruptamente. – Maureen capturou Thalia? Como você sabe?

- Eu tive um sonho. – repeti. – Maureen, Tobey, Percy e Thalia estavam lá.

- Ah, meus deuses! Sam, venha aqui! – Sam deixou o jogo e veio até onde estávamos. – Nico, pode contar tudo que você viu.

E aí eu contei aos dois o que tinha acabado de sonhar.

- Isso é muito... – Hector esfregou os olhos, estressado. – Nico, você tem noção de que, se eles pegaram Thalia...

- Eu sou provavelmente o próximo. É, eu sei disso.

- Precisamos ir embora daqui agora mesmo. – Hector se levantou e começou a procurar sua mochila.

- Mas para onde, Hector?

- Qualquer lugar. Nós só não podemos ficar esperando Maureen vir te buscar.

- Está sugerindo que eu me esconda?! – fiquei indignado com aquilo.

- E o que mais nós podemos fazer nessa situação?

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor: vamos tentar descobrir onde fica o esconderijo da Maureen.

- Nico. Se você está pensando em ir lá libertar Percy e Thalia, fique sabendo que essa é uma péssima idéia! Só vai facilitar tudo para Maureen se você for até a base dela.

- Eu não preciso necessariamente ir até lá. Mas nós podemos descobrir onde fica e mandar uma equipe até lá. Na verdade, se descobrirmos onde fica a base de Maureen, nós vencemos.

- Não é tão simples assim. Se fosse, Maureen já teria atacado o acampamento há muito tempo.

- Quer saber? Sei lá! Você é o inteligente aqui, Hector; então trate de ter alguma idéia porque eu me recuso a ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Maureen se prepara para me seqüestrar, ou pior: seqüestrar Hannah!

Hector respirou bem fundo como se estivesse tentando não me assassinar. Daí ele disse:

- Tudo bem. Vamos embora.

Nos despedimos do Sr. Campbell e caminhamos em direção à floresta onde havíamos deixado a biga voadora. Hector não havia me dito para onde íamos, mas estava com cara de quem tinha um plano, então eu estava relativamente tranqüilo. Nos aproximamos de clareira onde a biga foi deixada e eu reparei que não havia apenas uma biga ali. Nós três paramos e buscamos nossas espadas, certos de que eram os asseclas de Maureen que haviam vindo me levar. Olhei todo o perímetro e não vi ninguém. Me lembrei de que Annabeth tinha me contado que ela e Percy foram atacados por trás e por causa disso eu me virei e comecei a andar para trás. Já estávamos bem perto da clareira e ainda não havia sinal de vida por ali.

- Aquela biga parece... – Sam falou e eu escutei um som de galhos e folhas se mexendo. – Caramba! É ele mesmo!

Me virei imediatamente e dei de cara com o John Nelson.

Sam, Hector e eu ficamos tão surpresos que não avançamos mais; foi John quem caminhou até onde nós estávamos.

- Me desculpem pelo susto. – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

Eu sempre achei que quando nos reencontrássemos ele ia admitir que estava errado naquela época, mas ele nem mesmo tocou no assunto.

- Quíron entrou em contato comigo mais cedo e eu vim atrás de vocês assim que soube...bom, de tudo que aconteceu.

- Por quê? – aparentemente Hector ainda estava ressentido com John. Às vezes eu queria que ele pegasse mais leve com as pessoas, tipo com Eve e com John.

- Porque agora vocês já sabem qual é o plano da Maureen; e nós precisamos agir.

- É mesmo? Vamos, de fato, fazer alguma coisa ou você vai continuar escondendo as coisas de nós durante uma jornada que não nos leva a lugar algum?

- Escuta aqui, Hector, você não... – John também não era a pessoa mais tolerante do mundo e por causa disso eu interferi antes que os dois começassem a brigar ali mesmo.

- Hã, John, eu estava justamente dizendo ao Hector que acho que nós deveríamos tentar descobrir onde fica a base da Maureen.

John desviou os olhos furiosos de Hector para mim e disse:

- Nós vamos precisar fazer isso, Nico, mas...É sério, caras: não podemos conversar aqui. Será que vocês podem me seguir para um lugar seguro?

Nós concordamos meio relutantes e seguimos John até as bigas.

Sam ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas ao John sobre o que ele ficou fazendo enquanto estávamos separados. Ele começou a responder e eu meio que parei para prestar atenção e eu só me dei conta de uma escuridão nos envolvendo quando Hector gritou: "Corram!"

Eu até tentei correr, mas já era tarde demais: quando eu dei um passo, já não havia mais chão. Eu, Hector, Sam e John estávamos flutuando na escuridão.


	6. Chapter 6

E

u estava me sentindo tão bem. No começo eu não entendi porque era. Mas, se aquilo fosse a morte, era muito melhor do que a vida que eu andava levando nos últimos tempos.

Havia um som muito relaxante. Não era como se uma música clássica estivesse tocando por lá, e não era nada parecido com a música das minhas bandas preferidas; mas era algo ótimo. A temperatura também estava ideal: quente, mas não do tipo que incomoda e faz suar, pois uma brisa soprava o tempo todo.

Eu estava com medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que as coisas continuavam ruins. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de ter sido engolido pela escuridão junto com John e os Madison e sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal e que algo estava errado. Por mais relutante que eu estivesse, eu abri os olhos devagar para ver o que é que tinha acontecido com a gente.

Eu me encontrava deitado ao ar livre. A prova disso era que o sol forte me fez fechar os olhos imediatamente. Incomodado, eu rolei para o lado e acabei esbarrando em alguma coisa; em outra pessoa, mais especificamente. Eu teria achado que era apenas um dos caras se essa pessoa não tivesse dado uma risadinha, uma risadinha _feminina_. Esbugalhei os olhos porque ter uma garota ali era totalmente inesperado!

Ela riu mais uma vez ao ver meu olhar espantado. Minha visão ainda estava meio embaçada, então a imagem dela foi se formando aos poucos: primeiro eu vi o cabelo ondulado, longo e castanho, o sorriso grande e bonito e depois os olhos escuros. Em resumo: _tinha uma garota linda deitada ao meu lado_. Eu tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas a única coisa que eu consegui falar foi:

- É...Oi.

- Oi! – ela sorriu ainda mais depois disso. – Como está se sentindo?

- Nunca estive melhor! – exclamei imediatamente, mas depois tentei conter o meu entusiasmo. – Quero dizer, estou bem. Um pouco confuso, na verdade. – eu me sentei.

- Confuso por quê? – ela fez o mesmo.

- Bom, porque...Aconteceu uma coisa comigo e com uns amigos meus e eu não sei como eu vim parar aqui. Eu nem sei que lugar é este. – olhei em volta: eu estava numa praia, sentado sob uma esteira na areia, e havia uma mata atrás de mim.

- Não sei quanto aos seus amigos, mas eu encontrei você dormindo aqui mesmo. Então eu trouxe uma esteira para te deixar mais confortável.

- Hã...Obrigado. Então você mora aqui?

- Sim. O meu povo vive nessa ilha desde os tempos mais remotos.

- Uma ilha. Legal. Bem, e isso aqui é muito grande?

- Eu nunca saí daqui. Não posso fazer comparações.

- Nesse caso, acho que é melhor eu ir andando. Preciso encontrar os caras, sabe como é. – na verdade, eu precisava ficar longe daquela garota porque ela me deixava completamente desconcertado com aqueles sorrisos e a voz bonita! Não pude deixar de notar que ela lembrava muito Hannah; tanto no quesito aparência como no de comportamento também. Mas ela era mais velha do que eu; devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ela me puxou de volta quando eu tentei me levantar. – Se seus amigos também estiverem na ilha, minhas amigas vão acabar encontrando com eles. Nós dois podemos procurá-los mais tarde. – eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. Eu sabia disso porque ela realmente era muito parecida com Hannah, e quando ela disse "Nós dois podemos procurá-los mais tarde" eu tive um dèjavu do dia em que Hannah me fez entrar no chalé dela dizendo que só queria que eu ficasse mais um tempinho e no final das contas ela não me deixou sair de lá até o outro dia. Mas é óbvio que eu não achei isso ruim. Eu disse:

- Tudo bem.

Ela deu risada.

- Você tem namorada? – antes que eu respondesse, ela já emendou outra pergunta: - Ou você não gostou de mim?

- Não é nada disso, eu...

- Ou você tem medo de mim?

Aquela pergunta foi tão esquisita que eu fiquei sem reação quando ela fez com que eu deitasse outra vez e se inclinou por cima de mim, prendendo os meus braços.

- Hum...você até que é bem forte! O que você é? Um guerreiro?

- Semideus, na verdade. – eu respondi, praticamente sem fôlego com aquela beldade alisando meu peito.

- É mesmo? Filho de quem?

- Hades. – eu quase não consegui responder porque ela havia começado a beijar o meu pescoço de um jeito totalmente...uau!

- Eu sabia que você era especial! – e aí ela me beijou bem perto da boca. - Dá para ver que você é diferente dos seus amigos só de olhar.

- Espera. – eu me sentei. – Então você os viu? Você disse que não tinha visto!

- E que importância isso tem _agora_? – daí ela ficou tentando me beijar, mas eu me esquivei.

- Onde eles estão? – eu exigi, tentando me levantar, mas ela era forte e não deixava.

- Sabe... – por um momento ela afrouxou um pouco o aperto, então eu também parei de relutar para ir embora. – Esse é o problema de vocês homens: - de repente ela me atirou no chão com força e começou a gritar, furiosa. – _tudo _é mais importante do que nós! Os amigos, as festas e até mesmo as batalhas são mais importantes para vocês do que ficar ao nosso lado! E o pior de tudo são as suas traições! Vocês não se contentam em fazer apenas _uma _mulher sofrer; vocês precisam fazer mal a pelo menos _duas_! E é por isso... – ela estreitou os olhos para mim de um jeito maléfico. – que você e os seus amigos vão MORRER!

E então, de uma forma absurdamente rápida, ela sacou um punhal prateado e só não me matou logo depois porque Hector apareceu e foi mais rápido com sua espada, atingindo-a em cheio, fazendo com que ela explodisse em uma nuvem de areia.

Fiquei imóvel, só olhando a nuvem se dispersar. Precisei de um minuto inteiro para me recuperar de tudo aquilo.

- Nico, você está bem? – John, que tinha chegado junto com Hector, me perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – eu respirei fundo. – Ela era um monstro?

- Algo assim. Você já ouviu falar da ilha de Lemnos?

- Você explica no caminho John. Precisamos encontrar o Sam. – Hector saiu andando apressado.

Antes de segui-lo, eu peguei o punhal prateado do chão e o guardei. John começou a me contar a história quando eu os alcancei:

- Quando Jasão estava viajando em busca do Velocino de Ouro, ele e seus companheiros pararam na ilha de Lemnos e foram recebidos por um grupo de mulheres bonitas que queriam seduzi-los e depois matá-los.

- Por que?

- Porque elas estavam cansadas de serem traídas pelos seus maridos e decidiram matar todos os homens da ilha como forma de vingança.

- Acho que eu me lembro dessa história. Mas como viemos parar aqui?

- O lençol negro de Klaus. Os aliados de Maureen devem ter me seguido. Mas eu não sei porque eles precisaram nos mandar para cá para sermos assassinados por mulheres.

- Talvez eles não soubessem usar o lençol direito. Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas acho que o Klaus não estava com eles. – disse Hector. Ele estava uma pilha de nervos porque ainda não havia nem sinal do Sam. – Como vamos sair daqui?

- Eu sei algumas coisas sobre a Dádiva do Klaus; uma delas é que nós só podemos sair de dentro do lençol se quem o possui quiser nos tirar daqui, mas nós podemos ir para outros lugares do próprio lençol através de portas. – disse John.

- Que portas?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas com certeza há uma por aqui.

- E como vamos saber que é o que estamos procurando? – Hector quis saber.

- Provavelmente é algo que não se encaixa nesse ambiente.

Mesmo que nós estivéssemos em uma ilha, eu estava me sentindo meio claustrofóbico com a idéia de que aquilo era parte de um lençol mágico. Tínhamos concordado em não gritar o nome de Sam para não chamar a atenção das assassinas, mas isso só tornava a busca muito mais demorada. Aquele sol forte já estava me deixando meio tonto, e andar afundando na areia fofa era muito cansativo.

- Sam conhece a história da ilha de Lemnos, Hector? – perguntei. – Porque, se ele conhecer, não vai estar na mesma situação em que eu estava.

- Ele conhece. Mas só é possível se proteger do encanto dessas mulheres se estivermos comprometidos com outra garota. E ele só tem doze anos; tenho certeza de que ele ainda não pensa em garota nenhuma. É por isso que eu estou preocupado...

O que Hector disse me fez pensar um bocado: eu não sabia que Hector estava comprometido com alguém; quero dizer, todo mundo achou que ele tinha alguma coisa com a Karen Leroy e ele ficou mesmo deprimido quando descobriu que ela estava do lado de Maureen, mas ele nunca comentou nada. E eu também não sabia que John tinha namorada; mas era aceitável não saber disso porque o John era a pessoa mais focada na missão e nunca falava sobre qualquer outra coisa. Aparentemente, eu era o único do grupo que era incapaz de parar de pensar na ex-namorada, se é que eu podia chamar Hannah disso. Mas, do jeito que Hector falou, deu a entender que ele e John não tiveram problemas em dispensar aquelas mulheres porque estavam altamente comprometidos com suas respectivas namoradas; ao contrário de mim que quase morri porque não consegui resistir ao charme da assassina. Isso significava que eu não estava tão emocionalmente comprometido com Hannah como eu achei que estava?

Comentei isso com eles e Hector me respondeu:

- Mas você estava resistindo, pelo menos no final. Se você tivesse se entregado completamente já estaria morto muito antes de a gente chegar. Você resistiu porque _se lembrou _da Hannah.

É verdade que eu pensei em Hannah o tempo todo, mas mais porque a mulher era muito parecida com ela. E o que me fez voltar à razão foi o fato de ela ter confessado sua mentira a respeito dos meus amigos, mesmo sem querer. Eu estava cheio de perguntas para fazer, mas Hector não estava com cara de quem estava no seu melhor momento para me dar conselhos amorosos. Então eu deixei para lá e nós continuamos andando por dentro da mata em busca de Sam.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – John declarou depois de algum tempo de busca. – Vamos procurar o cemitério.

- _O quê_? – Hector ficou branco feito osso.

- Só estou dizendo que é lá que pode estar a tal "porta". E...sei lá. – John com certeza ia sugerir que Sam podia estar lá também, mas a cara de Hector o impediu de continuar.

Encontramos o cemitério perto da praia. Nos aproximamos, cautelosos, e o fato de não haver nenhuma mulher lá meio que serviu para acalmar Hector, já que isso significava que elas não haviam conseguido matar nenhum homem recentemente, então não estavam ali para "celebrar" nenhum funeral. Mas, por outro lado, também continuávamos sem nenhuma pista de onde Sam poderia estar. Começamos a sugerir várias coisas, tipo que ele poderia ter sido mandado para outro lugar. Até que, no meio do falatório, John disse "Silêncio!". E nós ficamos quietos enquanto John olhava em volta com atenção. Até que ele suspirou de alívio e disse:

- Ele está ali! – e correu por entre os túmulos enquanto os seguíamos.

Sam estava sentado olhando fixamente para um dos túmulos. Estava tão concentrado que demorou um pouco até ele se dar conta da nossa presença.

- Ah, oi, galera!

- Sam! – Hector o abraçou aliviado. – Você está bem? Não encontraram você, encontraram?

- Quem me encontrou? – Sam perguntou, de um jeito inocente.

- As assassinas da ilha de Lemnos!

- Ilha de Lemnos? Então é aqui que nós estamos? – ele se levantou e olhou ao redor.

- É. Por que ficou aqui no cemitério?

John respondeu no lugar dele:

- Aparentemente ele ficou muito fascinado com a nossa "porta".

Ninguém entendeu nada, então fomos ver de perto o que é que John estava olhando: uma TV de plasma grandona bem ali no meio dos túmulos!

- Isso não devia estar aqui. – estranhei.

- Exatamente. É a nossa porta. Como eu disse, é algo que não se encaixa. – John explicou.

- É a TV mais esquisita que eu já vi. – disse Sam. – Os canais são todos estranhos.

John deu risada.

- Muito bem, Sam. Depois eu explico tudo a você. Mas agora você precisa nos dizer como isso aqui funciona.

O que Sam chamou de esquisito eram os "canais", que na verdade eram os lugares para os quais podíamos ir. Nenhum deles me pareceu atrativo: eram vulcões, oceanos com tempestades e outros lugares mortais. Ficamos um tempão apertando os botões da TV, mas nada acontecia. Já estava escurecendo quando Hector decidiu que era melhor passarmos a noite ali e tentaríamos outra vez pela manhã.

Nós montamos uma espécie de acampamento nas proximidades do cemitério; isso porque John ficava indo até a TV de plasma a cada meia hora para tentar nos tirar daquele lugar. Fizemos uma fogueira e jantamos biscoitos Oreo. Hector ficou furioso com Sam por ele ter trazido só biscoitos para a viagem, mas eu não achei tão ruim assim. Ficamos conversando, já que parecia que ninguém estava com sono a ponto de termos que escolher alguém para ficar de vigia. John nos disse que foi perseguido pelos aliados de Maureen praticamente desde que nós o deixamos, e por isso ele não pôde colocar nada do que ele tinha em mente em prática. Até o outro dia quando Quíron mandou uma mensagem de Íris para ele contando sobre o seqüestro de Percy e sobre o que havíamos descoberto. Foi quando ele veio até nós para nos dizer qual é o próximo passo.

- E qual é? – eu quis saber.

- Lembra que eu te contei a respeito das outras pessoas que estavam trabalhando junto com a gente? Bom, nós devíamos nos reunir com esse pessoal em algum lugar para decidir isso.

- Então deve ter sido para nos impedir de encontrar com eles que nós fomos mandados para cá. – Hector adivinhou.

- Provavelmente. E acho que, se ainda não pegaram os outros, vão pegar muito em breve.

Esse pensamento "feliz" fez com que a conversa morresse logo. John e Sam foram testar a TV mais uma vez e eu fiquei sozinho com Hector. Era engraçado como aquela missão havia nos aproximado. Antes eu e Hector nunca trocávamos mais que duas palavras no acampamento e, com o passar do tempo, ele só olhava para a minha cara e perguntava:

- Está preocupado com o quê?

Eu só me dei conta de que estava pensativo demais quando ele falou.

- Com um monte de coisas. – eu disse.

Outra prova de que nós já nos conhecíamos bem demais era que ele não disse "Ah, eu sei. Também estou preocupado com a missão."; ele disse:

- O que foi que Eve disse a você no acampamento?

- Não foi exatamente o que ela disse; foi mais...o comportamento dela.

- Como assim?

- É que Eve nunca foi de chorar. E ultimamente ela tem chorado o tempo todo. Ela me contou que estava preocupada com Hannah e que se sentia inútil ali no acampamento. Não duvido disso, mas eu sei que tem mais alguma coisa perturbando ela.

- Ela me pareceu bem diferente. Em todos os aspectos.

De fato, Eve tinha mudado. E em pouquíssimo tempo, inclusive. Eu reparei que ela havia deixado o cabelo mais curto (antes ele ia até a cintura). Mas também não pude deixar de notar que ela deu uma...como posso dizer?Uma "encorpada"? Pois é, ela não parecia mais uma pirralha. Era muito estranho para mim até mesmo _pensar _no assunto, mas Eve tinha ficado muito bonita mesmo! Quero dizer, ela sempre foi bonitinha com os olhos verdes e as sardas e o cabelo escuro, mas naquele momento era como se eu tivesse começado a reparar nela como garota.

- É...Acho que ela está crescendo. – Hector falou, por fim. – Ouvi dizer que as garotas ficam muito sensíveis nessa fase.

- Acho que é verdade. Deve ser por isso que ela ficou tão chateada por você ter meio que ignorado ela.

- Foi sem querer. Eu fiquei nervoso. – achei que ele estava ficando nervoso outra vez naquele instante.

- Por que?

- Hã...Por nada. Mas, se liga, Quíron me disse umas coisas sobre Hannah também.

- O que ele disse?

- Que ela estava agindo de maneira estranha. Sabe, primeiro ela ficou completamente debilitada por causa da doença misteriosa e de repente ela se curou e começou a mandar super bem nas atividades do acampamento. Eu contei a ele que havia dado umas aulas para ela, mas ele disse que não eram as táticas que eram estranhas, mas sim a força que ela havia adquirido de uma hora para outra. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Nico: Hannah sempre foi frágil. Ela era ótima no arco e flecha, mas qualquer um era melhor do que ela em combates diretos.

- Eu sei. Isso é mesmo muito estranho.

- Quíron também me disse que Argos a encontrou perambulando pela floresta sozinha diversas vezes.

Eu imaginava o que ela estava fazendo: seguindo a bússola que encontrou na caixa que Tobey deixou para ela. Mas eu não disse isso ao Hector.

- O mais preocupante é que as barreiras do acampamento têm sido ultrapassadas ultimamente. E Quíron desconfia de que Hannah esteja se comunicando com algum espião de Maureen...

- Não me diga que... – eu fiquei sem ar. – Tobey?

- Calma. Ele não tem certeza de nada, é só uma suposição. Mas convenhamos que isso explicaria os passeios pelo bosque.

- Isso _não _é possível, Hector. – tentei fazer minha voz soar confiante, mas eu estava tremendo. – Hannah não seria tão ingênua.

- Não acho que seja por ingenuidade. Talvez ela simplesmente não conheça a gravidade da situação, porque eu sei que Quíron relata muito pouco aos campistas por medo de que os espiões descubram.

Hector não disse mais nada. Mas eu sabia que ele queria falar por causa da sua testa franzida e sua boca apertada.

- O que foi? Em que você está pensando? – eu exigi.

- É uma besteira.

- Mas eu quero saber.

Ele pensou um pouco e depois disse:

- Você sabe que eu nunca aceitei o que você fez com Hannah; sabe que eu acho que o mais correto seria ter dito a verdade a ela.

- Sim?

- Acho que ter sido magoada duas vezes seguidas foi mais do que ela podia suportar. Eu não acharia impossível se ela tivesse mudado de lado.

- _O quê?_ – aquela foi a coisa mais idiota que eu escutei nos últimos tempos. – Hector, acorda: Maureen foi terrível com Hannah a vida toda. Hannah jamais se juntaria a ela.

- Claro que não. Mas nem todos que seguem Maureen estão de acordo com tudo que ela pensa, Nico. Existem vertentes.

- Isso é ridículo! Hannah não destruiria os deuses só porque foi dispensada por dois caras.

- Nico, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Hannah passou por muitas coisas mesmo antes de chegar ao acampamento. Na verdade, ela foi obrigada a ir para lá quando o pai dela foi morto por um gigante. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse cheia disso tudo.

Foi aí que eu comecei a entender onde Hector queria chegar. Não era como se Hannah fosse se juntar a Maureen e começar a chicotear Percy e Thalia enquanto eles esfregavam o chão; mas ela podia simplesmente...esquecer que tudo isso existia. Tipo, fugir. Eu não tinha argumentos para contestá-lo. Acho que Hector percebeu que eu havia entendido porque não disse mais nada e pegou no sono.


	7. Chapter 7

F

ui despertado por uma pequena pedra que caiu na minha cabeça. Achei que devia ser Sam com uma das suas brincadeiras, mas aí eu abri os olhos e eu não estava mais no mesmo lugar em que havia dormido. E não era como se eu tivesse sido levado para o interior da ilha de Lemnos; o lugar era completamente diferente e isso eu pude perceber só pela ausência do cheiro e do barulho do mar. Estávamos na encosta de um monte cheio de cavernas.

- John, acorda. Rápido. – eu o cutuquei.

- Hum...O que foi? – ele tateou a camisa em busca dos óculos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – eu disse e fui acordar os Madison.

John ficou de pé lentamente e olhou ao redor parecendo ainda muito sonolento. Depois de algum tempo, ele disse:

- Como viemos parar aqui?

- É isso que é esquisito. Você acha que a "porta" funcionou enquanto estávamos dormindo?

- Talvez, mas..._Eu não estou gostando nada disso_.

- Do que você não está gostando, John? – Hector estava acordando e perguntou isso com um tom aborrecido, como se John tivesse começado a agir feito um imbecil outra vez. Daí ele olhou em volta e falou: - Que lugar é este? Não parece a ilha de Lemnos.

- Acho que nós fomos transportados, Hector. Sam, acorde. – eu disse.

- Que fome...Ainda tem biscoitos? – Sam ignorou completamente a situação e começou a revirar a mochila, provavelmente procurando mais biscoitos Oreo.

- Você conseguiu fazer a TV funcionar ontem à noite? – Hector perguntou a John.

- Não. Sam e eu ficamos tentando durante um tempão, mas depois desistimos e fomos dormir.

- Pelo menos não fomos parar à beira de um daqueles vulcões ou algo assim. Faz idéia de que lugar é esse?

- Pode ser qualquer lugar do planeta. Ou simplesmente um lugar que só existe dentro do lençol de Klaus. Eu estou torcendo para a primeira opção.

- Essa não! – Sam gritou apavorado.

Eu, John e Hector nos viramos para ele com as nossas espadas prontas, mas ele disse apenas:

- Os biscoitos desapareceram!

Hector bufou e foi até ele, pisando duro.

- Porque você comeu todos, Sam! Agora dá para você se concentrar? Estamos com problemas! – Hector o levantou puxando-o pela camisa.

- Eu sei que estamos! Roubaram a nossa comida! – Sam respondeu, todo sério.

Hector ignorou, e eu fui até onde estava a minha mochila, dizendo:

- Vamos andar por aí e tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre esse lugar. Se foi o lençol de Klaus que nos trouxe aqui, então deve haver uma outra "porta", certo? – eu pus minha mochila em um ombro e estranhei o fato de ela estar tão leve. Eu a abri e constatei que minhas latas de Coca-cola não estavam mais lá. – Quem mexeu nas minhas coisas? – disse isso olhando diretamente para Sam.

- Não fui eu! – Sam ficou ofendido.

- Tinham sobrado pelo menos cinco latas de Coca-cola do jantar de ontem. E agora não tem mais nenhuma! – aquele era o tipo de coisa que me deixava louco porque eu _sempre _tinha que ter uma reserva de refrigerante comigo. Não só para beber, obviamente, mas também para falar com alguns mortos se fosse preciso.

- Você passou dos limites, Sam! – Hector esbravejou.

- EU NÃO ATAQUEI A COMIDA E MUITO MENOS A COCA-COLA DO NICO! – Sam estava praticamente soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de tanta raiva.

- Não foi o Sam, pessoal. – John declarou, observando o monte com os olhos estreitados. – Eu já sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Sigam-me.

Pegamos o que restou das nossas coisas e fomos atrás dele.

- Olhem, eu não sei exatamente que lugar é esse, mas conheço esse monte: é o Monte Aventino.

- Cara, você consegue diferenciar montes de pedra uns dos outros? – Sam estranhou.

- Bem. Sobre isso...é a minha Dádiva. Nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer para vocês como ela funciona, mas acontece que ela me mostra a verdade sobre as coisas e as pessoas.

- Como assim? – eu quis saber.

- Por exemplo, se eu estiver usando esses óculos eu posso saber se uma pessoa está mentindo ou não.

- Do jeito que você descobriu que Sam não roubou o meu refrigerante?

- Exatamente. E do jeito que eu descobri que não havia nada de bem intencionado nos planos de Maureen.

Olhamos para John, muito surpresos.

- Eu ainda não tinha uma Dádiva quando me juntei à Maureen. Mas, com o passar do tempo, eu comecei a ficar cheio de dúvidas com relação à organização. Eu não sabia se devia largá-los e denunciar o que estavam tentando fazer ou se eu devia continuar com eles porque Maureen me fez acreditar que era certo. Então um dia eu estava sozinho pensando sobre isso e minha mãe, Atena, veio me entregar esses óculos.

- Você conversou com a sua mãe?! – Sam perguntou, maravilhado e, ao mesmo tempo, com um tanto de inveja. Eu sabia disso porque Hector havia me contado que Ares nunca apareceu para Sam, e falar com o pai era o grande sonho da vida dele.

- Não. Ela só disse que a minha astúcia ia precisar de um aliado e me entregou os óculos.

- Então você descobriu que esse é o Monte Aventino por causa dos óculos? – Hector ainda estava absorvendo aquela idéia.

- E não apenas isso. Eu também descobri que...

Foi aí que todos nós ficamos pendurados de cabeça para baixo através de cordas em galhos de umas árvores esquisitas.

- O que está acontecendo?! – eu perguntei, ainda balançado de um lado para o outro na corda.

- Peguem suas espadas! Rápido! – disse John.

Mas foi tarde demais, porque perdemos tempo tentando nos recuperar do susto, e nossas espadas e todo o conteúdo das nossas mochilas caíram no chão.

- Hum...Parece que hoje é o meu dia de sorte! – um homem usando roupas esfarrapadas surgiu diante de nós e exclamou com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Ele avaliou nossos pertences abaixo de nós e disse:

- Já faz algum tempo que não recebemos visitantes tão ilustres neste lugar. Caco vai ficar tão satisfeito com vocês quatro que eu vou poder até tirar algumas férias!

- Caco?! Eu sabia! – John falou enquanto o homem amarrava as mãos dele com a extremidade de uma corda e amarrava a outra extremidade em outra árvore. – Mas, você?! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah! Uma infeliz coincidência do destino: Caco e eu retornamos do Tártaro e fomos mandados para o mesmo lugar. Creio que foi uma punição divina. Ficamos lutando um com o outro, morrendo e retornando para cá durante séculos! Até que ficamos cansados de nos matarmos e fizemos um acordo.

- Que acordo? – a voz de John ficou tensa.

- Caco não me devoraria se eu fornecesse os pedaços das minhas vítimas para ele quando eu terminasse de me divertir. – ele terminou de amarrar Sam e estava se dirigindo para Hector. – O que é bom para todo mundo, sabe? Ele pode roubar, eu posso despedaçar e, no final, ele pode se alimentar.

Nós quatro ficamos olhando para ele, totalmente pasmos. Por acaso ele havia dito..._despedaçar?_

O homem terminou de amarrar os braços de Hector à árvore da frente e chegou até mim. Assim que juntou as minhas mãos, ele tremeu da cabeça aos pés e se afastou.

- Você é um...Eu não posso matar você! – daí ele me soltou, parecendo aflito.

Fiquei tentado a perguntar "Por que não?", mas me contive porque aquilo poderia soar como um desafio para ele e eu não queria que ele mudasse de idéia a respeito de não me matar.

- O quê? – Hector falou, aparentemente expressando um pensamento em voz alta.

- Isso é algum tipo de armadilha? Eu não posso matar um filho de Hades! Minha punição seria duplamente pior se eu fizesse algo assim! – o homem ficava me encarando como se eu fosse um crocodilo gigante que podia arrancar o braço dele a qualquer momento.

- Tenho certeza de que sua punição vai piorar se você matar os amigos de um filho de Hades! – eu fiz uma tentativa.

- Não me venha com esses joguinhos, sua Fúria sem asas! Já matei centenas de semideuses e tenho bastante certeza de que alguns deles eram amigos de pessoas como você. Agora suma daqui!

- Eu não vou embora sem eles!

- E eu não vou abrir mão das minhas vítimas do dia!

- Vamos ver! – eu saquei Stygian rapidamente e o encurralei em uma árvore, com a espada em sua garganta.

E, ao invés de implorar por sua vida, ele começou a rir. Isso mesmo: ele ficou dando risadas malucas diante da sensação de ter uma lâmina no seu pescoço. Eu tentei não parecer tão estupefato e procurei manter a situação sobre controle, pressionando mais a lâmina. Ele parou de rir um pouco e olhou para mim como se estivesse com pena:

- Garoto...Você sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou Sínis, tá legal? Sou um torturador profissional! – ele gargalhou. – Só Teseu conseguiu me derrotar e garanto a você que não foi tarefa fácil. Então você acha mesmo que apontar uma espada para mim vai conseguir resolver o seu problema? – e aí Hector começou a gritar de dor.

Demorei um tempão para perceber o que estava acontecendo e me dei conta do seguinte: Sínis curvava duas árvores paralelas e amarrava os membros de suas vítimas em cada uma delas; daí ele soltava as árvores, elas voltavam a posição normal e...a vítima era esticada até ficar em pedaços. E era o que estava acontecendo com Hector. Sínis havia se encostado na árvore e estava cortando um pouco da corda que prendia uma das árvores.

- Pare com isso! – eu gritei.

Sínis puxou a corda e isso deixou Hector mais confortável. Ele estava todo vermelho e suado e ficou arfando por um bom tempo. Sínis deu uma risadinha quando viu que eu havia abaixado a minha espada.

- Sempre é mais divertido fazer isso com pessoas altas. Daí você tem aquela sensação plena de que a vítima está em pedaços.

Não sei quanto aos outros, mas aquela afirmação me deixou enjoado. Precisei caminhar um pouco para pensar no que fazer. Não ia ter como usar a força bruta para salvar os caras; mesmo que eu fosse rápido o bastante para libertar um deles, Sínis já teria acabado com Hector. De repente eu tive uma luz:

- Eu quero fazer um acordo com você. – eu disse.

- Um acordo, hein? Não consigo imaginar como é que eu vou sair ganhando nisso aí. Mas me diga, garoto, em que você pensou?

- O que você quer em troca da liberdade deles?

- Já vou avisando que não vai ser nada modesto.

- Eu sou cheio de recursos. – tentei soar confiante, mas aquilo era uma mentira tremenda.

- Bom, eu quero sair deste lugar; não quero mais dividir território com nenhum outro assassino. Mas também vou querer ir para algum lugar onde eu possa me divertir; não vale me mandar para um deserto ou algo parecido.

- Hã...Acho que dá para providenciar isso com o meu pai... – menti tão mal que John me olhou como se estivesse dizendo "Péssima estratégia!".

- E tem mais uma coisa: Caco roubou algo muito valioso de mim e eu quero ter isso de volta.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu quero o Caco morto para que eu possa entrar na caverna dele e recuperar o que perdi.

- Mas isso já são duas coisas! Eu só pedi uma! – protestei.

- Na verdade, foram três.

- Não é justo! O seu primeiro pedido já foi grande coisa e vale por um milhão!

- É pegar ou largar, garoto Fúria.

Eu podia dar um jeito no segundo pedido, mas no primeiro...Ia ser complicado. Meu pai não estava lá muito satisfeito comigo da última vez que nos falamos e eu tinha bastante certeza de que ele não ia acabar com a punição de Sínis só para que eu pudesse salvar os meus amigos. Até porque eu acho que esse tipo de decisão não depende só dele. Mas que outra opção eu tinha? Eu já estava prestes a aceitar a proposta quando John falou:

- Ei! Acho que tem uma alternativa que vai fazer todo mundo sair ganhando!

- É mesmo? – Sínis e eu nos empolgamos.

- Sim. Mas eu preciso saber de uma coisa, Sínis: existe algum objeto estranho nesse lugar? Algo que não pareça pertencer a esse lugar?

Sínis ficou bastante confuso com a pergunta e passou um tempão pensando, até que respondeu:

- Tem uma coisa esquisita na caverna do Caco. Ela brilha e é cheia de cores.

- É a nossa "porta"! – John se animou. – Olha só, Sínis, essa coisa esquisita pode levar você para outro lugar.

- Hum, tem certeza? – ele parecia desconfiado.

- Claro! Foi através disso que nós chegamos aqui!

- Então como é que vai ser? O garoto Fúria vai até lá e acaba com o Caco para nós podermos ter acesso à coisa esquisita?

- Isso mesmo. – disse John.

- Hum...Eu topo.

John, Sam e Hector comemoraram, mas eu ainda estava focado na parte de "o garoto Fúria vai até lá e acaba com o Caco". Não consegui celebrar junto porque o tal de Caco comia pessoas; ele era um canibal.

- Qual o problema, Fúria? Você vai amarelar? – Sínis caçoou de mim.

- É óbvio que não. Já estou indo. – peguei meu escudo e embainhei minha espada.

- Nico, tome muito cuidado porque... – John começou a falar, mas Sínis o interrompeu.

- _Nico,_ tome muito cuidado porque eu não vou ficar esperando por você o resto da eternidade. Você tem duas horas antes de o seu amigo mais alto ficar em pedaços.

- O quê?! Vai ter um tempo?! – como se aquela tarefa já não fosse complicada o suficiente.

- Já comecei a contar, garoto Fúria! É melhor correr!

Eu saí correndo. Sínis ainda gritou:

- É bom que você saiba que Caco não tem medo das punições divinas! Ele vai matar você! – e explodiu em risadas.

O monte Aventino era cheio de cavernas. O tempo estava passando e eu não podia perder tempo olhando uma por uma. Experimentei ficar parado por alguns instantes, tentando ouvir algum barulho que me levasse até uma das cavernas, mas não captei nada. Na verdade, estava difícil me concentrar porque eu só pensava que Sínis poderia ficar cansado de segurar aquela corda e Hector poderia ser despedaçado antes de eu sequer encontrar Caco.

Daí eu fiquei andando ao redor do monte, devagar e tentando não fazer barulho para que eu pudesse pegar Caco de surpresa. Na entrada de uma grande caverna havia marcas no chão, como se algo tivesse sido arrastado para fora dali. Bom, o lugar só podia ser aquele. Eu me colei nas pedras e tomei cuidado com os meus passos até chegar na entrada. Fui pondo os olhos sorrateiramente na caverna, mas toda essa cautela não adiantou nada porque eu dei de cara com os olhos de um gigante!

- Procurando alguma coisa, rapaz? – ele não parecia se sentir ameaçado com a minha presença. Tudo bem, eu sei que ele era um gigante, mas ele nem ao menos se pôs em posição de ataque ou algo assim.

- Eu, hã... – e olhando bem, ele nem parecia um canibal; parecia completamente inocente. Baixei um pouco a minha guarda e saí de trás das pedras. – Estou procurando algumas coisas.

O gigante estava sentado na porta da caverna, com suas pernas praticamente bloqueando toda a entrada. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e não disse nada. Eu continuei:

- Você não encontrou algo esquisito em alguma dessas cavernas? Tipo algo brilhante e colorido?

- Talvez. Eu tenho muitas coisas interessantes na minha caverna. Você pode entrar e procurar, se quiser.

Eu já tinha reparado total na caixa de biscoitos Oreo que ele estava devorando antes de eu chegar. E já tinha reparado, principalmente, nos ossos ensangüentados por toda parte no interior da caverna. Ele era o Caco. Mas parecia achar que eu não estava desconfiando de nada, então eu entrei no jogo dele e disse:

- É sério? Isso seria ótimo.

- Então pode entrar. Só me dê licença um segundo. – ele se levantou e eu tive que ir para trás para que ele não me pisoteasse. E ele se aproveitou disso para puxar uma rocha imensa que estava na lateral da caverna para a entrada, bloqueando completamente a passagem.

- EI! – eu gritei de raiva e comecei a esmurrar a rocha que nem um idiota.

Pude ouvir a risada de deboche dele do lado de dentro da caverna. E isso me deixou desesperado. O que eu ia fazer? Olhei para o relógio e eu tinha uma hora e vinte minutos para voltar para Sínis.

Contornei parte do monte e entrei em uma outra caverna. Talvez houvesse comunicação entre ela e a caverna do Caco. O lugar era um verdadeiro labirinto e eu estava perdendo muito tempo escolhendo caminhos errados e indo parar em becos sem saída. Não tive escolha: bati a lâmina da espada no escudo, provocando o maior barulho para que Caco se mexesse e me desse uma dica. Deu certo e eu ouvi uma espécie de ronco à minha direita. Logo eu podia ouvir os passos dele sob as rochas. E estava vindo bem rápido. Eu recuei um pouco e fiquei escondido até que ele passasse por mim. Caco passou ligeiro, farejando o ar em volta. Esperei ele se distanciar e segui os rastros dele pelas cavernas até chegar à sua.

O lugar parecia um depósito de lixo! Havia um monte de carcaças de vacas, galinhas e...pessoas. Também havia espadas, arcos, flechas, lanças, escudos, latas de sardinha, garrafas de água, latas de Coca-cola e pacotes de biscoitos Oreo. Bom, naquele momento eu tive a certeza absoluta de que foi ele quem roubou a nossa comida. Era muito difícil encontrar a tal coisa brilhante e colorida no meio de todo aquele lixo e eu precisava ser rápido não só porque o prazo de Sínis estava quase acabando, mas também porque Caco ia voltar para a caverna a qualquer minuto.

Quando me restava apenas meia hora para completar a tarefa, eu afastei uma pele de animal que havia por ali e encontrei uma TV de plasma embaixo.

- Valeu, deuses! – eu suspirei de alívio.

Acontece que minha alegria durou pouco. A TV mostrava um lago durante a noite e aquilo fazia a TV ficar parecendo um espelho e esse espelho mostrou que Caco estava logo atrás de mim! Consegui passar por baixo das pernas dele antes que ele me agarrasse. Mas aí ele começou a tentar me acertar com aquele monte de lixo e eu disse:

- Cara, vamos fazer um acordo! Que tal?

Ele gritou de fúria e fez algo que me fez entender sobre o que John tentou me alertar antes de eu partir: Caco vomitava fogo! Aquilo me surpreendeu tanto que eu não pude fazer outra coisa além de pôr o escudo na minha frente para me proteger. Coisa que não funcionou tão bem assim, porque o metal esquentou rapidamente e eu queimei o meu antebraço esquerdo inteiro. Sacudi o escudo para longe e corri tropeçando nos ossos.

Eu estava encurralado: a rocha gigante ainda estava bloqueando a entrada da caverna. Caco se aproximou, ainda cuspindo um pouco de fogo, e eu simplesmente peguei uma pedra grande e atirei na cabeça dele. Não serviu para fazê-lo desmaiar, mas ele ficou cambaleando e eu pude passar por ele e voltar para os fundos da caverna; pelo menos lá eu poderia ter acesso a algumas armas.

Ou não, porque quase tudo estava queimado ou partido ao meio. Caco correu até onde eu estava com mais raiva do que antes, e eu peguei a única coisa que estava inteira por ali: uma corda. Mas não pude usá-la porque Caco chegou até mim muito cedo, sem me dar tempo de pensar no que fazer. E aí eu fui obrigado a jogar outra pedra na cabeça dele. Essa pareceu afetá-lo mais do que a primeira, ele caiu sentado e ficou segurando a cabeça, totalmente atordoado.

Eu aproveitei a deixa, pulei nas costas dele, passei a corda pelo seu pescoço e apertei até ele cair, quase me esmagando.

Aquela foi por muito, _muito_ pouco! Eu parei para respirar por um instante e daí me lembrei da hora: eu tinha menos de cinco minutos para voltar! Corri para o labirinto de cavernas e me perdi um pouco antes de encontrar uma saída. Antes de eu poder ver Sínis e os outros, eu escutei Hector gritar. Então gritei dali mesmo:

- EU CONSEGUI, EU CONSEGUI! Sínis, eu consegui! – desabei no chão aos pés de Sínis.

Ele riu, deliciado com a situação. Hector estava todo vermelho, não ia agüentar mais um minuto daquela tortura e Sínis não estava dando sinais de que ia interferir. Eu cortei a corda que prendia as pernas de Hector com a minha espada.

- Ah... – Sínis encarou Hector tentando recuperar as suas forças, com cara de desapontamento. – Você não tem senso de humor, garoto Fúria.

- Brincar com a vida dos meus amigos não tem graça! – eu saí cortando as cordas que prendiam John e Sam. – Caco está morto e eu encontrei a coisa que vai nos tirar daqui. Vamos embora.

Sínis foi na frente, todo animado. Nós três tivemos que ajudar Hector a caminhar até a caverna. Chegando lá, Sínis estava de pé, contemplando a areia que restou de Caco, satisfeito.

- Só espero que isso funcione. – John murmurou, se dirigindo para a TV.

- Ah, foi o que eu pensei! – Sínis nos empurrou para ver a TV de perto. – Eu sabia que isso aí tinha magia! Como é que funciona? – e aí ele começou a apertar todos os botões insistentemente.

- Não! Não! Pare com isso! – nós ficamos tentando afastá-lo, mas fomos sugados pela TV antes que pudéssemos escolher para onde queríamos ir.


	8. Chapter 8

N

ós caímos pesadamente sob um chão de pedras. Estávamos todos tão exaustos que ficamos deitados ali mesmo por algum tempo. Sam perguntou, olhando ao redor:

- Cadê o Sínis?

- Não se preocupe com ele; deve ter ido para qualquer lugar e as Fúrias o capturaram. – eu respondi. – Hades não permitiria que ele escapasse da punição.

- Então você sabia o tempo todo que ele não poderia sair daquele lugar? – John perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu suspeitava.

- Muito esperto, Nico!

- Como está se sentindo, Hector? – perguntei.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – ele se levantou com dificuldade. – Só espero que, seja lá que tipo de coisa queira nos matar agora, demore para chegar para que a gente possa descansar um pouco.

- Apoiado. – me levantei também e observei o novo lugar para o qual havíamos sido enviados.

Parecia uma espécie de clareira, com uma casinha, bancos e uma fonte, tudo de pedra cinzenta. Em volta, só plantas.

- Não parece o tipo de lugar que abriga monstros. – disse Sam.

- Mesmo assim. Vamos dar uma olhada na casa e dormir em turnos para evitar qualquer surpresa. – John determinou.

A casa era bem aconchegante, apesar de muito pequena. Havia um banheiro e um armário com comida na cozinha. Nós nos instalamos e jogamos nossos sacos de dormir ali na sala. Hector pegou no sono imediatamente. John e Sam ficaram acordados tentando encontrar uma maneira de nos tirar de dentro do lençol negro; eu até ouvi as primeiras coisas que eles disseram, mas minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, eu não conseguia me concentrar em um único pensamento.

Saí da casa para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Eu estava com uma sensação muito ruim; não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser, mas parecia que alguém estava me chamando insistentemente ou algo assim. Eu não escutava nenhuma voz, era apenas uma sensação. Fiquei andando pelo bosque em volta da casa na esperança de que um pouco de contato com a natureza fizesse com que eu me sentisse melhor, mas eu só fui piorando com o passar do tempo: fiquei tonto e fui tomado por uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Cambaleei de volta para a casa, mas precisei me sentar na beira da fonte para não cair. Assim que eu me sentei, ouvi a voz de uma mulher dizendo "Por favor, deposite um dracma.". Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Mensagem de Íris a cobrar num momento como aquele?! Joguei a porcaria do dracma na fonte só para descobrir quem tinha tanta cara-de-pau para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Quando a água começou a ganhar cores na minha frente e eu estava pronto para começar a xingar a pessoa, eu me detive porque quem apareceu foi Eve e Hannah. Elas estavam andando pela floresta do acampamento. Eve estava puxando Hannah pela mão.

- O que é que você quer tanto me mostrar, Eve? – Hannah estava aborrecida. – Já está escurecendo e eu não estou a fim de ficar enfrentando monstros hoje.

Eve parou e se virou para Hannah.

- Hannah, você confia plenamente em mim? – ela perguntou, bem séria.

- É claro que sim.

- Então, _por favor_, ouça o que ele tem a dizer. – implorou.

- Ele quem?

- Eu sei que isso vai ser muito difícil para você, mas lembre-se de que você confia em mim, e eu nunca faria nada de mau para você.

- Eve. Você está me assustando.

- Não tenha medo. Vamos. – ela pegou a mão de Hannah outra vez e a conduziu para um lugar que eu conhecia muito bem.

As duas subiram em direção à beira do desfiladeiro e, conforme subiam, eu pude ver uma pessoa de costas para elas. Um cara, para ser mais exato. Mais precisamente ainda...

- Eve! – Hannah arfou e lutou para se desvencilhar de Eve. – _O que isso significa?Por que você me trouxe até aqui?Como você pôde confiar nele?!_

- Apenas confie em mim, certo? Vá até lá. – enquanto Hannah estava prestes a entrar em colapso, Eve estava absurdamente calma.

Hannah caminhou devagar e relutantemente até onde ele estava. Ela se virava para Eve o tempo todo. Ela parou a um metro de distância dele, respirou bem fundo, como se estivesse reunindo coragem, e finalmente disse:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Tobey ficou de frente para ela. E quando eles se olharam...Caramba! Havia tantos sentimentos diferentes misturados entre aqueles dois que ficava impossível determinar a expressão inicial de cada um.

- Eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. – ele respondeu.

- Eu não acho que o fato de você ter se juntado a um grupo de semideuses que matam os outros para conseguir uns itens mágicos estúpidos exija muitos esclarecimentos. Você é cruel, simplesmente. – disse Hannah, cheia de desdém.

- É verdade que o fato de eu ter me juntado à Maureen no início faz de mim cruel, como você disse, e também mais um monte de coisas. Mas eu nunca estive cem por cento ao lado dela.

- Sei. Você era um agente duplo.

- Nunca deixei de ser. Mas...

- Não venha me falar das coisas que você fez para nos ajudar. – Hannah falou, enojada. – Eu nãoconfio em agentes duplos; eu nem mesmo _acredito _nessa coisa de agentes duplos. Está perdendo seu tempo se veio aqui para tentar me convencer de que você está mais voltado para o nosso lado. Ninguém aqui precisa de você! – ela deu as costas para ir embora, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

- Não vim aqui para convencer você de que eu estou mais voltado para o seu lado. Vim aqui para dizer que eu _escolhi _o seulado. – Tobey soou diferente. Não era como antes quando tudo que ele dizia vinha em tom de implicância; naquele momento ele soou firme.

Hannah, que antes estava arisca, ficou completamente mansa depois do posicionamento de Tobey. Ela abaixou a cabeça e, lentamente, tirou a mão dele do seu braço.

- Já faz algum tempo que eu fiz essa escolha. – ele continuou. – Mas eu não podia, ou melhor, não posso chamar atenção. Eve me ajudou nos últimos tempos.

Eles olharam para Eve, encostada em uma árvore, longe deles.

- Ajudou em quê? – Hannah perguntou.

- A proteger você, principalmente. Você já deve saber que Maureen quer te capturar; e ela queria que _eu_ fizesse isso. Na verdade, ela acha que eu vim aqui hoje para fazer isso.

Hannah o encarou, apreensiva.

- Ela mandou outros antes de mim, mas eu consegui afastar você quando eles estavam por aqui. Com isto. – ele tirou uma coisinha roxa do tamanho de um Pager do bolso.

- Não me diga que... – Hannah tirou a bússola roxa do seu próprio bolso, perplexa. – era para isso que essa bússola servia!

- Acertou. Eu sabia quando os asseclas da Maureen vinham e eu te guiava para longe deles com esse controle.

- Ah... – Hannah conseguiu dizer. O que já era muito, porque eu acho que estava um pouco menos chocado do que ela e mesmo assim não tinha palavras.

- Eu sei que é tarde para voltar, Hannah, mas eu passei esse tempo todo tentando encontrar uma forma de enfraquecer Maureen. Ela sempre desconfiou da minha lealdade e eu apareci só agora porque eu não posso mais inventar desculpas para ela. Eu cheguei ao meu limite, mas tem mais gente me ajudando e eles vão ajudar vocês também.

- Quem são essas pessoas?

- Não posso dizer. É arriscado. Tenho certeza de que Maureen deu um jeito de me observar agora.

- Bom...E o que você vai fazer daqui pra frente? Vai se esconder dela?

- Quanto a isso eu... – Tobey hesitou por alguns segundos. Ele pareceu triste, mas passou logo. – Eu vou fazer algo que vai salvar a vida de uma pessoa. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você depois do que eu lhe causei.

- Então...é da minha vida que você está falando? Eu vou...morrer? – Hannah ficou pálida.

- Espero que não, Hannah. Mas, se algo acontecer com você, você estará salva. E se não for você, você vai poder salvar outra pessoa.

- Eu não entendo.

- Essa coisa de "salvar uma vida"? Você vai entender depois, não se preocupe.

- Não é isso. Eu não entendo por quê você mudou de lado. Achei que você gostasse da Maureen.

- Você quer saber a verdade?

- Claro que sim.

- Eu mudei de lado duas vezes. Na primeira foi porque eu pensei que você gostava do Di Angelo; e na segunda foi porque eu descobri que _eu _gosto de _você_. Ou melhor, que eu am...

- Não diga isso! – Hannah ficou furiosa de repente.

- Por que não? – Tobey se surpreendeu com a reação dela.

- Porque eu não quero mais sofrer por sua causa ou por causa do Nico. Vocês já causaram estragos demais na minha vida. – Hannah desviou o olhar dele e ficou encarando o horizonte. Eu sabia que quando ela fazia isso era porque estava tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Tobey deu um tempo e depois disse:

- Acho que você tem razão. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a gente. Sei que foi tudo culpa minha e eu juro que entendo porque você quis ficar com o Di Angelo. Eu fui muito idiota com você.

Ela olhou para ele e apenas assentiu de leve.

- Eu preciso ir, Hannah. Fique com isso. – ele lhe entregou o controle da bússola.

- Mas...

- Não vou mais poder ajudar você e isso não pode cair em mãos erradas, então destrua os dois imediatamente. E a partir de agora tome muito cuidado no acampamento. Maureen não vai descansar até conseguir capturar você. Não fique perambulando sozinha por aí e peça proteção ao Quíron; e, principalmente, não confie muito em ninguém. Eve é a sua verdadeira aliada aqui dentro.

- Ok. – Hannah apenas assentia, assustada.

- Espero que eu não tenha me esquecido de nada. – ele refletiu um pouco.

- Tobey?

- O quê?

- Quando a gente vai se ver de novo?

- Eu...eu não sei. – a pergunta o deixou desconfortável. – Eu preciso mesmo ir embora. Se cuida, Hannah. – ele deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e foi andando até a beira do desfiladeiro.

Hannah fez menção de se virar e ir encontrar com Eve, mas mudou de idéia e falou com Tobey:

- Mas você vai voltar, não vai? – ela teve que falar um pouco mais alto porque ele já estava longe, desdobrando o lençol negro de Klaus.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas lançou um olhar triste para ela.

- Tobey...! Não faça nada estúpido! – ela ameaçou, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Tobey estava prestes a deixar o lençol negro cair sobre ele, mas Hannah foi mais rápida e chegou até ele em um piscar de olhos. Foi tudo tão rápido que eu não pude ver quem tomou a iniciativa, mas o negócio é que rolou um beijo.

Eles se separaram logo e se encararam, muitíssimo surpresos.

- Tem que ter outro jeito... – disse Hannah.

Ele a envolveu e a beijou. Sabe, uma coisa era ver Tobey e Hannah se agarrando enquanto eles ainda namoravam e ela nem se dava conta da minha existência; nesse caso eu podia simplesmente não olhar para eles e ir embora. Outra coisa era vê-los se agarrando depois eu ter terminado com ela contra a minha vontade e depois de ele tê-la traído com Maureen; aquilo parecia tão errado e eu não podia interromper a mensagem porque era mais uma daquelas misteriosas, sem remetente, e que Hector havia dito que eram importantes. Acontece que Hannah nunca me beijou _daquele _jeito. Eu sei que nós passamos pouco tempo juntos e que não dava para ter tanta intimidade assim, mas eu estava morrendo de inveja de Tobey. A coisa estava tão intensa que Eve estava olhando para eles de olhos arregalados e queixo caído. Bem, acho que ela não esperava que isso fosse acontecer quando levou Hannah até Tobey.

- Não tem outro jeito. – Tobey interrompeu o beijo subitamente e se afastou para ser transportado pelo lençol negro.

- Tobey, não... – Hannah estava chorando muito, ainda o segurando pelo pulso.

Eve veio e tentou afastá-la delicadamente.

- Vamos, Hannah.

- Não faça isso... – ela pediu ao Tobey.

Ele deu mais um beijo nela e disse:

- Preciso fazer. Porque eu te amo. – e foi levado pelo lençol.

Hannah desabou de joelhos no chão e abraçou Eve enquanto se acabava em lágrimas.

O meu mal estar passou. A mensagem de Íris se desfez. E eu não conseguia sair dali. Porque eu estava tendo muita dificuldade para absorver tudo que eu vi: Tobey dizendo que era fiel a nós, Eve tendo ajudado ele há sabe-se lá quanto tempo, o lençol negro de Klaus, o beijo. Minha mente estava tentando se estabilizar para que eu pudesse juntar todas as peças e assim conseguir respostas para a maioria das perguntas que estiveram me atormentando nas últimas semanas. Antes disso, Sam apareceu ao meu lado:

- John teve uma idéia. Ele está te chamando lá dentro.

Demorei um minuto inteiro para processar o que Sam havia dito.

- Hã...Certo.

- Você está bem? – Sam me olhou como se de repente meu cabelo tivesse ficado verde ou coisa parecida.

- Não...Aconteceu uma coisa... – e aí eu tentei contar uma versão resumida do que eu tinha visto, mas eu ainda estava confuso, então Sam não entendeu quase nada.

- É melhor você entrar e se acalmar um pouco e depois você explica isso direito.

Eu me levantei e já estava indo em direção à casa quando Sam exclamou:

- O que é aquilo?!

Me virei para ver o que era e tudo que eu pude ver foi uma abertura do tamanho de um espelho, bem ali no meio da paisagem. Hector pôs a cabeça para fora da janela no mesmo instante, querendo saber se estava tudo bem, e quando ele viu aquela coisa estranha do lado de fora ele chamou John, aflito. Tudo isso aconteceu em alguns segundos, porque Sam e eu fomos sugados por aquilo e logo não estávamos mais naquela clareira.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia nós ficamos contundidos por cair no asfalto. Só que eu não tive tempo para ficar deitado me recuperando porque eu vi logo a faixa branca ao meu lado: nós estávamos no meio de uma pista! Peguei Sam pela camisa e o arrastei até a calçada, correndo.

- Meus deuses! O que foi?! – ele me empurrou, provavelmente assustado com o meu ataque.

Foi um ataque desnecessário: não havia carro nenhum passando por ali. Na verdade, não havia pessoas nem mesmo pássaros ou cachorros de rua. O lugar estava completamente deserto.

- Eu conheço esse lugar... – era estranho vê-lo sem nenhum carro passando ou sem pessoas andando pelas calçadas, mas era mesmo o que eu estava pensando – É o centro de Los Angeles!

- Parece mesmo com Los Angeles. Mas por que não tem ninguém aqui?

- Estou com um pressentimento horrível. Vamos sair daqui.

- Como?!

Não havia sinal de Hector e John e aquilo me preocupava muito. Eram sempre eles que tinham idéias. Infelizmente, nossa solidão durou pouco tempo. Grandes rochas pontiagudas começaram a brotar do chão, não nos atingindo por muito pouco. Quando eu e Sam desabamos tentando recuperar o fôlego, alguém começou a rir muito.

- Divertido, não? É apenas uma das muitas coisinhas que eu andei praticando desde o nosso último encontro. – Raphael Young estava de pé sobre uma espécie de trincheira feita de pedras.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntei.

- Advinha? Maureen me deixou encarregado de capturar você!

- Hum, boa sorte tentando.

- E o detalhe é que ela não ficou toda: "Eu o quero vivo, então não o machuque tanto.". Ela disse que eu posso machucar você o quanto eu quiser. Eu posso até deixar você com uns membros faltando.

- Como eu disse: boa sorte tentando.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar e estalou os dedos. Imediatamente, as vigas dos edifícios a nossa volta se soltaram e vieram na nossa direção como se fossem lanças, e junto com elas também veio vidro. Nós corremos, escapando precariamente de sermos atingidos pelas vigas, mas sendo bastante atingidos pelos cacos de vidro.

- Vocês querem um conselho? Desistam agora. De qualquer forma, eu ainda preciso que você esteja vivo quando for entregá-lo à Maureen; e vai ser complicado fazer isso se eu for te mostrar o que mais eu aprendi.

- Desça aqui e me enfrente, seu covarde!

- Esse tipo de apelação não funciona comigo, filho de Hades. Eu reconheço as minhas deficiências e, principalmente, aquilo em que eu sou bom. E é claro que eu vou sempre usar o que eu tenho de melhor.

- Que seja. Aliás, valeu pelo conselho. Acabei de me lembrar que eu também sou bom em mandar otários como você para o mundo inferior.

- Está falando dos seus "poderes"? – ele riu em zombaria. – Que eu saiba você nem consegue controlá-los.

- Observe. – só precisei me focar em certos pontos da trincheira e várias fendas se abriram sucessivamente, até Raphael não ter mais espaço e cair no chão.

Ele resmungou um palavrão e se levantou meio tonto. Ele me encarou furioso; finalmente estava levando aquilo a sério. Não disse mais nada, apenas fez um gesto de erguer e uma nova trincheira se formou sob os seus pés. Eu não perdi tempo e criei uma grande fenda que foi partindo ao meio todo o espaço entre nós e estava prestes a acabar com a nova trincheira de Raphael quando algo fez com que sua extremidade explodisse e ela não se expandiu mais.

- Finalmente! – Raphael se queixou para alguém que estava oculto na fumaça da explosão.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu senti quando a fumaça se dissipou e eu pude ver com quem Raphael estava falando. Há poucos minutos atrás eu teria me enchido de ódio, mas depois de ouvir o que Tobey disse à Hannah eu fiquei apenas esperando o que iria acontecer.

Tobey estava de pé sobre uma pilha de destroços, com o seu arco e suas flechas especiais. Foi ele quem atirou na fenda que eu criei. Se não fosse por isso, acho que eu teria acreditado de imediato que ele estava ali para nos ajudar a derrotar Raphael. Mas eu fiquei desconfiado porque Raphael estava bem ao lado dele; Tobey podia acabar com isso se apenas pegasse sua espada e esticasse o braço, mas ele continuava me encarando seriamente.

Eu estava tão atordoado que não me mexi quando Tobey puxou uma flecha de sua aljava, pôs no arco, mirou em mim e atirou. Eu só despertei desse transe quando Sam gritou:

- Nico, cuidado! – e se jogou em cima de mim fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos. Mas só isso não teria nos salvado; o que nos protegeu foi o muro de pedra que surgiu diante de nós e absorveu o impacto na explosão.

Cobri o rosto para me proteger das pedras que choveram em cima de nós. Quando as coisas se estabilizaram, eu me sentei e dei de cara com um Sam muito perplexo.

- Eu...eu... – ele balbuciou, tremendo.

Estávamos escondidos por trás do que restou do muro; Tobey e Raphael deviam achar que estávamos apagados. Eu puxei Sam para um beco e disse:

- Isso tudo está muito esquisito. Raphael acabou de nos proteger ou o quê?

- Nico, eu...Eu não acho que foi aquele cara que levantou o muro... – eu não entendia porquê Sam estava tão chocado.

- O que você quer dizer?

- A-acho...acho que fui _eu_...

Foi a minha vez de ficar perplexo. Eu só o encarei, esperando uma explicação.

- Eu sabia que a flecha ia nos atingir em cheio e eu...apenas desejei muito que houvesse algo no caminho. Talvez eu tenha feito isso. Aquele cara é meu irmão, não é? Ele é filho de Ares também. E se eu puder fazer o que ele faz?

Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de filosofar no meio de uma batalha, mas sugeri:

- O que Raphael faz é uma Dádiva, Sam. Um tipo diferente de Dádiva. Eu não sei se dois semideuses, mesmo sendo irmãos, podem receber a mesma Dádiva.

- De qualquer maneira... – uma outra flecha explodiu bem perto de nós. Eles haviam nos encontrado. – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

Se fosse Hector ou John, eu diria logo: vamos nos separar. Mas, apesar de o Sam ser um ótimo guerreiro, eu não me sentia seguro em deixá-lo lutar sozinho com aqueles caras; porque eu me sentia responsável por ele e Hector me mataria se algo acontecesse. Por outro lado, que escolha eu tinha? Não estava parecendo que íamos conseguir sair dali sem que houvesse um vencedor na luta e eu não ia conseguir dar conta de Raphael e Tobey ao mesmo tempo.

- Escolha um deles, Sam. Nós vamos ter que dividir.

- Fique com o Tobey. Dê uma lição naquele grande falso! Bem que eu gostaria de esfregar o chão com a cara dele por ter mentido para Hannah, mas acho que a melhor maneira de acabar com o Raphael é fazendo ele provar do próprio veneno!

Uau! Quero dizer..._uau!_ Eu sempre achei Sam muito menos agressivo que os seus outros irmãos de Ares, mas naquele momento ele demonstrou tanta confiança que eu nem hesitei:

- Ok. Tome cuidado. – e saí do beco em direção ao Tobey.

Raphael fez surgir um tipo de jaula ao nosso redor assim que aparecemos. Os blocos de pedra foram se aproximando uns dos outros, mas Sam impediu que ficássemos presos quando afastou os braços e assim mandou os blocos para longe, inclusive lançando um deles na trincheira de Raphael. Ele se atirou para a outra extremidade para não ser atingido. Eu quase dei risada diante da cara de surpresa dele, mas Tobey agiu rápido e mandou uma flecha na nossa direção. Eu segurei o braço de Sam e nos tirei do caminho viajando pelas sombras.

- Garoto, acho que você vai mesmo ter que lidar com ele sozinho. – eu disse.

Vi quando Sam avançou para Raphael, mas não prestei atenção ao que aconteceu depois porque eu fiquei cara a cara com Tobey Grant. Não sei como eu pude ser tão estúpido a ponto de acreditar, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos, que ele iria mudar depois de tantos anos sendo um imbecil; mas olhar para ele depois de tudo que aconteceu fazia com que eu me sentisse mais forte. Finalmente eu havia percebido que o meu pai me disse a verdade naquele sonho: eu era movido pelo ódio. E não era apenas o ódio por Tobey Grant; era o ódio por Raphael e Sam, dois irmãos, estarem numa batalha mortal; ódio por Maureen e sua ambição sem limites pelo poder; ódio por Eve, que sempre foi tão esperta, ter ajudado Tobey; ódio por Hannah nem mesmo ter sido forte para suspeitar mais dele e por ter sentido a falta dele provavelmente durante todo o tempo em que esteve comigo; por fim, eu sentia ódio dos deuses por eles deixarem o futuro de sua própria existência unicamente nas mãos de nós semideuses: mais fracos, mais vulneráveis e, acima de tudo, humanos. Foram todos esses pensamentos que me deixaram cheio de energia; eu me sentia capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Sabe, Grant, eu sempre esperei golpes baixos de você. Mas ter mentido tão descaradamente para Hannah foi cruel demais até para você.

Ele não disse uma palavra e investiu contra mim com sua espada. Tobey havia melhorado muito como espadachim desde que nos vimos pela última vez; ele estava quase tão ágil quanto Hector. Mas eu também estava melhor: meus golpes estavam mais certeiros e potentes. A luta ficou de igual para igual; revidávamos todos os ataques e ninguém estava dando sinal de que ia cair tão cedo. Resolvi ser o primeiro a ousar e abri pequenas fendas no chão, mas Tobey desviou de todas elas. Como resposta ele mandou duas flechas seguidas; não me acertou, mas destruiu vários prédios de um lado da rua. Eu estava torcendo para que aquela cidade fosse só uma ilusão do lençol negro de Klaus; não tinha como Maureen ter conseguido esvaziar a cidade de Los Angeles inteira só para servir de campo de batalha! O negócio é que a devastação que nós quatro estávamos provocando era absurda!

A luta de Sam e Raphael não estava tão equilibrada como a nossa: depois que o susto inicial passou, Raphael começou a achar empolgante a idéia de medir forças com alguém igual a ele; e Sam, por ainda não ter muita noção da extensão dos seus poderes, não estava se virando tão bem assim. Eu o vi saindo de baixo de uma pilha de tijolos e cogitei em interferir, mas aí dei uma boa olhada em Raphael e vi que ele tinha um talho gigantesco no braço e estava guardando sua espada, o que significava que Sam havia conseguido chegar até ele e combatê-lo diretamente; ele estava fazendo a coisa certa, então eu dei um voto de confiança.

Tobey sacou mais uma flecha, mas eu convoquei quatro esqueletos para me ajudar. Eu queria que eles se livrassem daquelas malditas flechas. Eles cercaram Tobey e um deles conseguiu jogar a aljava dele longe, enquanto os outros três foram destruídos por um único arranhão de uma flecha. Isso não adiantou muita coisa porque Tobey conseguiu ficar com quase todas as suas flechas na mão. Mas, por outro lado, o fato de ele ter que ficar carregando as flechas o deixava praticamente impossibilitado de lutar com sua espada. Porém ele era muito esperto e não me deu oportunidade de tentar um ataque próximo, foi logo mandando flechas para todo lado. As explosões foram tantas que eu não tive escolha a não ser correr e tentar me proteger. Sam também ficou acuado e veio para perto de mim, erguendo muros ao nosso redor. Quando Tobey não nos viu mais, ele parou de atacar.

Sam se esgueirou pelos escombros, provavelmente tentando chegar perto de Raphael. Experimentei essa coisa de ataque sutil e localizei Tobey através da poeira. Procurei me aproximar o máximo possível sem ser notado e, quando achei que a distância estava boa, fiz com que uma onda de terra engolisse Tobey. Eu estava quase me vangloriando por aquele ataque infalível quando uma grande rocha veio voando e explodiu bem perto de mim. Eu me deitei no chão, me protegendo precariamente dos pedaços, e quando olhei para cima vi Tobey, intacto, mirando mais uma flecha em mim. Mandei outra onda para cima dele, mais como distração para eu fugir do que como um ataque. Ele escapou, mas eu aproveitei as rochas que ficavam voando da batalha de Sam e Raphael e mandei todas para cima de Tobey, sem parar. Ficamos um bom tempo fugindo dos fragmentos, até que Tobey soltou um gemido de dor. Por mais que eu fosse contra atacar alguém que estava caído, eu simplesmente não ia deixar isso me impedir de fazer o que era certo _e _necessário.

Caminhei até onde Tobey estava sentado, pressionando a perna devido a um grande corte. Ele não tinha mais nenhuma flecha; a única que havia restado estava na aljava jogada a uns três metros de distância. Ele olhou para a flecha enquanto eu me aproximava e deve ter concluído que não conseguiria alcançá-la. Eu desembainhei Stygian e disse:

- Levanta.

Não sei o que me fez fazer aquilo. Tobey estava perdendo tanto sangue que morreria sozinho pouco tempo depois. Mas eu quis fazer. Naquele momento eu sentia como se aquele fosse o meu desejo da vida inteira, apesar de eu nunca ter me considerado tão perverso.

Tobey se levantou com dificuldade. Não havia medo em seu olhar; ele parecia confiante de que podia me vencer num combate direto. Acho que foi isso que me impediu de ver o quanto aquilo era errado. Ele sacou sua espada e me atacou de forma memorável; eu pensei por alguns instantes que Tobey havia se tornado o melhor espadachim que eu conhecia. Foi uma luta semelhante à anterior: nós estávamos no mesmo nível. Achei que o objetivo dele era alcançar sua flecha e promover um ataque de grandes proporções como forma de desempate, assim como da última vez. Mas quando eu ergui a minha espada em um certo momento, Raphael atirou uma pedra na mesma, lançando-a para bem longe. Foi algo tão inesperado que eu levei algum tempo para voltar a me ligar na luta. Tobey aproveitou a deixa, me empurrou e estava a meio caminho de pressionar minha garganta com a lâmina de sua espada. Eu agi tão rápido que mal me lembro de ter feito isso: quando eu dei por mim, eu já havia pegado o punhal da mulher que tentou me assassinar na ilha de Lemnos e tinha atravessado o abdome de Tobey com ele.

Raphael e Sam pararam a luta e encararam aquela cena, pasmos. Raphael pôs as mãos na cabeça, desesperado, e cambaleou em volta. Antes que Sam pudesse tirar proveito da distração dele, ele sacou o lençol negro de Klaus e desapareceu.

Eu reagi inicialmente como se tivesse sentado sem querer em cima dos óculos de alguém: eu achava que se eu tirasse aquele punhal dali e pedisse desculpas tudo ficaria bem. Mas o que tinha acontecido não era nem de longe tão simples. Tobey desabou ao meu lado. Eu me ajoelhei e olhei para ele ainda procurando uma maneira de voltar no tempo. Mas Tobey partiu logo. Ele olhou para mim de um jeito diferente: sem raiva, sem desejo de vingança, sem medo, sem sofrimento; apenas o olhar sereno da morte. Quando a aura de vida dele desapareceu, eu me levantei e caminhei para trás lentamente. Sam ainda não havia movido um músculo.

E quando eu parei, simplesmente por não ter forças, e olhei a cena à minha frente, eu me lembrei. Eu me lembrei do sonho que tive: o corpo de Tobey estendido no chão de uma cidade devastada em ruínas, o céu ardendo em fogo.

Escutei um grito à direta. Eu já sabia o que era antes mesmo de olhar: Hannah e Eve assistiam àquela cena através de uma mensagem de Íris. Foi Hannah quem gritou. As duas ainda estavam na floresta do acampamento, onde Tobey as havia deixado pouco tempo antes. Hannah estava com o rosto vermelho e inchado por causa do choro histérico, ela mal conseguia respirar. Eve também estava chorando. Elas se abraçaram e, quando Hannah ergueu o olhar, ela me viu. Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas outra voz chamou minha atenção.

- SAM! – alguém gritou à minha esquerda.

Hector surgiu através do lençol negro e correu até onde Sam estava. Ele o abraçou, muito nervoso, mas aliviado. E aí ele deu uma boa olhada em volta e seu rosto perdeu toda a cor.

Só faltava mais uma coisa para completar a cena de que eu me lembrava, e ela não demorou a acontecer. Antes que Hector pudesse me encarar em busca de explicações, um grande espelho se materializou na minha frente e logo eu estava vendo a minha imagem horrível: esfarrapado, sujo, machucado e com o mesmo olhar louco do meu pai. Eu era a imagem perfeita de um psicopata assassino. Infelizmente, não era só a imagem. Meu pai surgiu junto ao meu reflexo, me lançou um olhar severo e depois me empurrou contra o espelho.

Eu tropecei para dentro de um lugar totalmente diferente de uma cidade destruída: a grama era verde e bem cortada, o ar era puro, e estava claro, apesar de o sol não estar lá; estava silencioso e uma brisa agradável soprava. Eu me lembrava daquele lugar: eram os Campos Elíseos. Já estive lá algumas vezes procurando por Bianca. Eu só não entendia o motivo de eu estar ali; eu não estava morto e, mesmo que estivesse, eu não seria mandado diretamente para o Elíseo. Mas então por que...Ah, não! Um pensamento tomou conta da minha mente "Tobey foi mandado para o Elíseo?!".

Enquanto eu olhava para os mortos à minha volta, procurando por Tobey, alguém me cutucou no ombro. Eu virei e dei de cara com...

- Peter?!

O cara deu risada e disse:

- Peter? Não. Ele continua vivo, felizmente. E eu espero que ele viva bem por muitos anos.

A risada dele me fez perceber logo que não se tratava de Peter, irmão mais novo de Hannah, porque Peter não tinha o sorriso dela.

- Então você é...o pai da Hannah. – falei, um pouco nervoso. Era um momento meio inoportuno e uma forma estranha de se conhecer o ex-futuro sogro.

- Pode me chamar de Eric. – ele estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse. Eu estava tão chocado que foi ele, um fantasma, quem deu o aperto mais forte. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algumas coisas. Vamos dar uma volta.

Enquanto nós caminhávamos pelos Campos Elíseos, ele foi dizendo:

- Foi difícil convencer o seu pai a me deixar ter esse momento com você. Ele não gosta de desobedecer regras, mas tem um bom coração.

Resisti ao instinto de falar "O quê?!".

- Eu chamei você aqui, Nico, porque os tempos que virão serão muito difíceis; não só para você, mas para todos os semideuses. E você vai precisar de um tipo de ajuda. Isso aqui. – ele me entregou uma espécie de medalhão de bronze redondo e maior que a minha mão.

- Hã...obrigado. Mas o que isso faz exatamente?

- Você é o tipo de pessoa que precisa de provas concretas para acreditar em alguma coisa, certo?

- Acho que sim.

- Esse medalhão vai dar essas provas a você e a quem mais precisar delas. Mas ele só vai abrir nos momentos certos.

- Ok.

Ele me analisou em silêncio por algum tempo e depois perguntou:

- Como você está, Nico? – naquele momento ele me lembrou um pouco Quíron e sua preocupação constante comigo. Eu nunca dei valor a isso; na verdade, me incomodava um pouco que Quíron me perguntasse isso a todo instante. Mas foi aí que eu percebi como é bom ter alguém que se preocupe com você.

- Nesse exato momento? Muito confuso.

- Eu imagino. Você acabou de fazer uma coisa muito difícil.

- Antes, quando você disse que o meu pai tem um bom coração...Você está muito enganado. Isso é tudo culpa dele.

- Não é. Você está sendo injusto. A culpa é sua.

- Caramba! Muito obrigado mesmo! – eu fui irônico e mal educado. Me arrependi imediatamente e comecei a dizer: - Sr. Pope, me desculpe por isso, eu não...

- Está tudo bem, Nico. Você tem todo o direito de expressar a sua frustração. – gente morta era interessante: eles não tinham mais os sentimentos comuns para os vivos. Era como se eles achassem tudo isso uma grande besteira. – Por falar nisso, você sabia que frustração e ódio são duas coisas completamente diferentes?

- Hum...Sabia, eu acho.

- O seu pai, apesar de ser um deus, não é infalível. Ele errou quando disse que você é movido pelo ódio. O que aconteceu agora há pouco foi resultado das frustrações que você vem acumulando e não do ódio. Mas é verdade que o ódio já esteve muito presente na sua vida, há alguns anos atrás.

- Então você está dizendo que os meus poderes só funcionaram tão bem por causa de "frustração"?

- Seus poderes não funcionaram tão bem assim, você já teve dias melhores. Mas, sim: a frustração ajudou você em combate hoje. Apesar de você ser movido por outro sentimento.

- Qual?

- Isso você precisa descobrir sozinho.

Não pude deixar de ficar um pouco decepcionado com aquela conversa; ele nunca me dizia as verdades completas e aquilo era meio irritante. O Sr. Pope riu:

- Você não é o único que está perdido dentro de si mesmo, Nico. O seu caso nem é o pior de todos.

- Não?

- Não. Hannah não sabe que caminho seguir. Ela nunca soube. Passou todos esses anos tentando se adaptar aos rumos que a vida dela tomou sem nunca apreciar nenhum deles por completo.

- Por quê?

- Porque Hannah é diferente de todos os outros. Só o fato de ser filha de Hera faz dela uma contradição. Pode não parecer, mas viver sob esse estigma é uma tortura diária. Tenho muito medo de que ela nunca se encontre.

- Então você não sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro?

- Sei algumas coisas. Mas o futuro de Hannah é totalmente incerto.

- Sr. Pope... – reuni toda a coragem do mundo para dizer estas palavras. – Eu realmente nunca tive a intenção de fazer Hannah sofrer. Mas parece que quanto mais eu me esforço para deixá-la segura, mais eu a magôo. Eu sou mesmo desajeitado para essas coisas e admito que sou especialista em decepcionar as pessoas que se importam comigo, mas eu não faço de propósito. Eu gosto mesmo da sua filha.

O Sr. Pope sorriu, e aquele sorriso me trouxe tantas boas lembranças de Hannah que meu coração até doeu.

- Eu sei que você gosta, Nico. O que está acontecendo entre você e Hannah é uma fase ruim, mas extremamente necessária para que vocês amadureçam e possam ter certeza do que realmente sentem um pelo outro. E isso vai ser ótimo no futuro, porque assim vocês estão construindo laços indestrutíveis.

- Isso quer dizer que..._Hannah e eu vamos ficar juntos?!_ – meu coração estava batendo tão rápido e tão forte que eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Bom, eu sinceramente não sei se vocês ainda serão um casal. Mas com certeza serão grandes amigos. – ele falou como se aquilo fosse muito bom, mas não era. Eu não queria ser o melhor amigo de Hannah; eu queria ser o _namorado _dela! – Mas fique sabendo que eu torço para que vocês sejam um casal.

- É bom saber disso. – corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Nosso tempo está acabando, Nico. Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: confie nas suas escolhas, nas suas decisões, nas suas habilidades, enfim...confie em si mesmo. Você está prestes a se tornar um grande herói. – fiquei sem palavras diante daquilo. – E lembre-se: sempre há outro caminho; quando as coisas parecerem impossíveis de serem resolvidas sem grandes danos, pense melhor e você vai encontrar uma saída.

- Sr. Pope, eu agradeço muito por tudo...Foi muito bom poder conhecê-lo.

- Também gostei de conhecer você, Nico. Agora eu preciso mandar você embora. Não é muito agradável, mas... – daí ele me deu um grande empurrão e eu comecei a ser sugado lentamente para fora dos Campos Elíseos. – Continue cuidando de Hannah! – foi a última coisa que ele me disse.


	9. Chapter 9

E

u voltei para aquela Los Angeles em ruínas aos tropeços. Aparentemente o tempo não havia passado desde que eu saí: as cenas ainda eram as mesmas. Hannah me encarou cheia de ódio através da mensagem de Íris e Eve desfez a mensagem logo depois. Hector e Sam vieram até onde eu estava, com os olhares mais chocados que eu já vi.

- Nico, você...como...por que você... – Hector perdeu alguns minutos tentando formular uma frase. – _Foi você mesmo quem fez isso?_ – ele olhou para o corpo de Tobey.

Eu apenas assenti.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – Sam perguntou. Ele nunca esteve tão sério e era estranho vê-lo agindo sem brincadeiras.

- Por enquanto acho melhor nós três voltarmos para a clareira. Vamos conversar com os outros e aí decidiremos o que fazer.

- Os outros? – minha voz estava rouca.

- É. Bem, nós recebemos reforços. Eles conseguiram segurar Raphael e recuperar o lençol negro. Mas Raphael conseguiu fugir. Por que nós não vamos...vamos andando. – Hector olhava nervosamente para o corpo de Tobey.

Ele jogou o lençol por cima de nós três e logo nós estávamos do lado de fora da casinha na clareira. Sentado em um dos banquinhos perto da fonte, estava um trio um tanto inusitado: Dione Stevens, Owen King e Barbara Keating. Eles não estavam muito melhores do que eu e Sam no quesito aparência; estavam esfarrapados e machucados, como se estivessem lutando há alguns dias.

Dione e Barbara vieram me abraçar. Era ótimo reencontrar Barbara, mas abraçar Dione foi meio estranho; da última vez que ela me viu eu estava dando uns amassos na Hannah. Owen me olhou vagamente, dizendo "E aí, Nico?". Achei que ele estivesse guardando ressentimento por causa da coisa toda com Hannah, mas olhei melhor e vi John sentado na fonte, de frente para ele. Esqueci um pouco dos meus problemas e me lembrei que Owen nem mesmo devia saber que John estava vivo. Tive a impressão de que a nossa chegada havia interrompido, pelo menos temporariamente, uma discussão; ainda havia aquela tensão no ar.

Felizmente Hector começou a contar o que tinha acontecido comigo e com Sam e John começou a fazer perguntas a nós dois e aí a tensão foi se dissipando aos poucos. Nós entramos na casa para comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. Depois que tudo havia se acalmado um pouco, Barbara disse:

- A reunião vai ser daqui a uma hora e meia. Devemos ir andando?

- Que reunião? – eu perguntei.

- Eu te disse antes, Nico, que nós não éramos a única equipe tentando acabar com a organização da Maureen. Eles três – John apontou para Owen, Barbara e Dione. – são mais uma equipe e há muitas outras que virão se encontrar com a gente mais tarde.

- Todas as equipes empacaram em uma questão fundamental: onde fica a base da organização. – disse Dione. – Vamos nos reunir para coletar informações e bolar uma nova estratégia.

- Mas nós não tínhamos espiões? Nenhum deles foi até a base? – falei.

- Não até a principal. Maureen é bastante esperta: ela não permite acesso a uma informação como essa aos recém chegados. Apenas aqueles que estiveram com ela desde o começo podem freqüentar a base principal. – explicou Owen.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um tempão, mas só sobre a missão. Aproveitei que estavam distraídos e saí da casa sorrateiramente. Ninguém deu importância ao fato de Tobey estar morto; eu sabia que ele era um traidor, mas a questão era que eu estava me sentindo péssimo com relação àquilo. Me sentei no banquinho do lado de fora, fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na parede. Pouco tempo depois, ouvi passos sob as pedras e alguém se sentou ao meu lado.

- Só estão perdendo tempo lá dentro. – Dione reclamou. – Você está bem?

- Não. – eu não quis ser grosso nem nada; eu apenas disse a verdade.

- O negócio do Tobey Grant, não é?

- É...As pessoas acham que ser filho do deus da morte faz com que eu encare a morte com a maior tranqüilidade. Mas isso não tem nada a ver.

- Eu sei. Como foi que vocês chegaram a isso, afinal?

Foi engraçado o que aconteceu: eu me vi contando absolutamente tudo à Dione. Não é como se fôssemos estranhos, nós éramos amigos, mas não melhores amigos. E ela ouviu tudo com a maior atenção, sem me interromper nem uma vez. Eu terminei de falar me sentindo infinitamente melhor, como se antes eu estivesse carregando dez toneladas sobre os ombros.

- Meus deuses... – Dione parecia estar se afogando no meio de tantas revelações chocantes. – Quíron precisa saber que os aliados de Maureen têm mais acesso ao acampamento do que imaginamos. Estão todos em perigo lá dentro! Tobey pode ter implantado várias armadilhas e...

- Vou falar sobre isso na reunião mais tarde.

Fiquei em silêncio depois daquilo. Dione interpretou isso da maneira errada:

- Achei que desabafar fosse fazer você se sentir melhor.

- E fez. É só que...eu nunca matei uma pessoa. Na verdade, quando eu tive o sonho eu pensei "Sem chance. Não importa o que aconteça, eu jamais vou fazer isso.".

- Talvez você não imaginasse que as circunstâncias fossem tão sérias.

- Não importam as circunstâncias; esse simplesmente não é o tipo de coisa que eu faço. Estou achando que Maureen possa ter usado uma Dádiva para me obrigar a fazer isso e...

- Para com isso, Nico. – Dione me interrompeu. Olhei para ela, surpreso. – O que aconteceu não foi culpa de Maureen ou de qualquer outra pessoa. _Você _fez isso. Pode até ser que você tenha cometido um erro enorme, mas a culpa foi só sua. Você estava com raiva de Tobey e suas emoções controlaram suas ações. Isso acontece.

Dione se levantou e entrou na casa.

Eu não havia acreditado quando o Sr. Pope disse que a culpa era somente minha. Mas Dione praticamente esfregou a verdade na minha cara: ultimamente eu estava deixando as minhas emoções controlarem as minhas ações o tempo todo. Esse foi o meu mal. Mas eu não ia ter tempo para ficar me lamentando por aquilo. Uma verdadeira guerra estava a um passo de começar e eu precisava, pelo menos daquela vez, deixar as minhas emoções de lado.

Me senti meio revoltado em saber que havia pelo menos quarenta semideuses espalhados pelo país com o objetivo de parar Maureen, porque eu passei os últimos tempos perdendo o sono achando que se eu, John e os Madison falhássemos, não haveria mais salvação. Mas aí estávamos todos nos espremendo dentro de um bar minúsculo em Grand Forks, Dakota do Norte.

Não é que eu estivesse esperando uma reunião tranqüila, mas aqueles caras podiam ao menos ser civilizados! Tinha gente subindo em cima das cadeiras para ser ouvido ou então batendo a espada no escudo; também tinha um cara mais velho, que parecia ter quase trinta anos, que atirava copos de vidro na parede sempre que a bagunça estava demais.

- Como é possível que, depois de tanto tempo e de tanto investimento em espiões, ninguém tenha uma única pista de onde pode ser a base principal da organização?! – gritou o cara dos copos, um filho de Dioniso cujo nome era Bill. Ele tinha um pouco do temperamento do pai, mas era gente boa.

- Eu avisei a vocês, não avisei? Tudo precisa de um planejamento! Mas vocês não quiseram me ouvir e foram fazendo o que deu na telha! O resultado? Ficaram perdendo tempo e não se empenharam em localizar a base! – disse uma filha de Atena chamada Abigail.

- Ei, não é verdade! Todos tentaram localizar a base; o objetivo sempre foi esse! – alguém retrucou.

- Mas agora nós vamos precisar de um plano, certo? Chegou a hora de trabalharmos todos juntos! – uma outra filha de Atena declarou.

- Ok. Antes de tudo, precisamos de pelo menos duas equipes para procurar a base: uma vai trabalhar com os nossos espiões e a outra vai continuar testando as possibilidades. – disse Bill e todos pareceram concordar.

- Descoberta a base, nós vamos precisar de um exército tão poderoso que não dê nem chance para eles se defenderem! – foi um filho de Ares chamado Lionel que disse isso. – Os melhores guerreiros e as melhores armas! E, falando em arma, nós vamos ter a oportunidade de combater fogo contra fogo graças ao nosso amiguinho aqui. – ele bateu no ombro de Sam.

Algumas pessoas ainda não sabiam que Sam recebera uma Dádiva de Ares idêntica a de Raphael Young, então Lionel explicou.

- Mas isso é fantástico! Nossa maior preocupação era o general deles, o Young, e agora tem alguém que vai mantê-lo longe de nós! – todo mundo ficou aliviado ao saber de Sam e começaram a cantar vitória antes do tempo.

- Ei, pessoal, esperem um pouco: - Hector os cortou, parecendo preocupado. – Sam _acabou _de receber a Dádiva dele! Quem tem uma Dádiva aqui sabe que leva tempo para que ela possa funcionar perfeitamente, além de exigir muita prática. Depositar toda essa responsabilidade nos ombros dele é perigoso e pode pôr tudo a perder!

A maioria considerou o Hector disse; os filhos de Ares mandaram ele parar de ser tão estraga-prazeres.

- Bom, eu me responsabilizo pelo treinamento do Sam. – Lionel falou. – Não sabemos quanto tempo vai demorar até que a base seja descoberta, mas eu garanto que, até esse dia chegar, Sam vai ficar tão poderoso que vai fazer o imbecil do Young chorar pela mãe dele!

O pessoal ficou eufórico e Bill precisou atirar três copos na parede até que a ordem se restabelecesse.

- Ótimo! Agora eu quero que os outros candidatos ao ataque ponham o nome nessa lista aqui! – Bill passou um papel para a multidão. Dione, Hector e Barbara assinaram. Quando chegou a minha vez, Bill disse: - Hã...Acho que não, cara. – e tirou o papel das minhas mãos.

- Como assim?! Por que não? – fiquei indignado.

- Isso é bem óbvio, Nico. – disse John, e eu fiz cara de paisagem. Daí ele me puxou para um canto e explicou: - Percy e Thalia já foram capturados. O que você viu naquela mensagem de Íris só prova que Hannah está completamente desprotegida; é péssimo que isso seja verdade, mas ela provavelmente é a próxima. Não podemos arriscar que você também seja capturado. Acho que é só isso que falta para Maureen.

- Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! – me enfureci. – Vocês vão me deixar escondido com uma dezena de seguranças em volta? Esse é o grande plano?!

- Claro que não. Você vai junto com a equipe que vai procurar a base principal. Não é como se você fosse ficar de fora.

Isso me fez lembrar do último Capture a bandeira do qual participei no acampamento: Jenny Felton me colocou como protetor da bandeira e depois que eu fui o responsável por encontrar a bandeira dos adversários ela me pediu desculpas por não me dar uma função melhor.

- Estão cometendo um erro! Meus poderes voltaram com força total – tudo bem, segundo o Sr. Pope eles não estavam ainda cem por cento, mas, em comparação ao fiasco de alguns meses atrás, eu estava acima de quase todos os adversários possíveis. – e eu posso fazer a diferença na batalha!

- E é justamente para garantir que você possa participar da batalha final que nós precisamos que você não se arrisque em lutas menores! Poxa vida, Nico, você não pode estar em todas as batalhas que aparecerem! Os heróis que tentam fazer isso acabam morrendo antes da hora! – John me deixou, estressado.

Quando eu voltei para o meu lugar, o pessoal estava determinando quem seriam as equipes de busca: eu, John e Owen seríamos uma delas. Isso me deixou mais aborrecido do que eu já estava porque nunca existiu um grupo mais nada a ver do que aquele! Como se John e Owen já não fossem esquisitos separadamente, imagine esses dois trabalhando juntos! Era estranho enxergá-los como dois caras que já foram os melhores amigos, porque naquele momento tudo que eles faziam era brigar e acusar e dar indiretas e discutir como um casal de velhos. Como, meus deuses, eu iria agüentar a companhia daqueles dois por sabe-se lá quanto tempo?! Eu estava quase implorando para Hector desistir de participar do exército para me fazer companhia. Sério. Pelo menos ele era normal, do tipo que conversa sobre outras coisas que não têm necessariamente a ver com a missão; e com isso eu quero dizer "garotas".

Aquilo foi praticamente uma despedida. Já estava tudo devidamente planejado, com a benção de Abigail, e o pessoal já estava se preparando para ir embora quando um garoto veio correndo esbaforido da cozinha, pálido e com os olhos esbugalhados:

- Vocês precisam ver isso! Rápido! – e correu de volta para lá.

De alguma forma, eu meio que já sabia do que se tratava. Nada havia me dado um dica sutil do que poderia ser, mas desde a última mensagem de Íris eu estava com a sensação de que o meu dia seria longo e muito mais doloroso do que eu poderia imaginar.

Minha urgência de chegar até lá foi tanta que eu consegui ultrapassar aquele monte de gente que correu para a cozinha e ser um dos primeiros a o meu fôlego desapareceu quando eu pus os olhos naquela cena. Acho que eu só não desmaiei porque havia gente demais à minha volta me impedindo de desabar no chão. Eu poderia muito bem ter morrido naquele instante, mas até a morte pôde esperar diante do estado em que eu me encontrava. Aquela cena me fez acreditar que, como o Sr. Pope disse, eu não era movido pelo ódio. Porque eu estava sentindo sim um ódio imenso; inimaginável, até. Mas eu não me sentia mais forte. Muito pelo contrário: eu me sentia a menor e mais frágil das criaturas. Qualquer coisa estúpida, tipo chuvisco, podia me derrubar.

Havia uma mensagem de Íris no meio da cozinha mostrando duas garotas correndo desesperadas por entre as árvores de uma floresta. Era a floresta do acampamento e as garotas eram Hannah e Eve. Alguém ou alguma coisa as estava perseguindo; a mensagem não mostrava quem era. Hannah estava praticamente carregando Eve porque ela mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos; com certeza por causa da mancha gigantesca de sangue que cobria quase toda a sua blusa e parte da calça. A própria Hannah estava com alguns machucados também. Em um certo ponto da corrida, Eve foi sugada pela terra. Parecia areia movediça, mas ela afundou rápido demais. Hannah gritou, caiu de joelhos e a segurou pelos braços impedindo que ela afundasse por completo.

- Mas o que é isso?! – Hannah tentava puxar Eve para fora, olhando ao redor cheia de medo.

- Hannah, corra! – disse Eve. – Eles não podem levar você daqui!

- Não! E-eu consigo! Eu vou tirar você daí! – a terra parecia se apertar mais em volta de Eve conforme o tempo ia passando. As tentativas de Hannah não estavam surtindo efeito e acho que ela sabia disso, porque tinha começado a chorar.

- Eles não querem nada comigo! Me deixe aqui e corra para avisar os outros!

Escutei pessoas correndo nas redondezas e Hannah deve tê-los visto. Isso fez com que ela considerasse o que Eve disse, e ela afrouxou um pouco o aperto nos braços de Eve. Imediatamente, a terra engoliu Eve quase que até o pescoço. Hannah a agarrou pelos ombros.

- Não vou deixar você aqui! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! – ela começou a cavar furiosamente em volta de Eve, mas a terra sempre voltava para o mesmo lugar.

- HANNAH! – Eve gritou e encarou Hannah severamente. – Acredite, eu não dou mais valor à sua vida do que você dá. Mas isso tudo não é para proteger você; é para salvar a civilização da insanidade da Maureen! Se você quiser morrer, fique à vontade! Mas os seus amigos precisam que você fique viva para ajudá-los a acabar com esse mal! Então pare de ser egoísta e SAIA DAQUI AGORA!

Não sei se foi o discurso de Eve ou as flechas que aterrissaram a poucos centímetros de Hannah, mas ela saiu correndo sem contestar mais. Hannah acabou sendo obrigada a reduzir a velocidade em um trecho da floresta que era cheio de pedras e arbustos com espinhos. Seja lá quem estava atrás dela, não reduziu a velocidade e ela teve que correr, escorregando nas pedras e se ferindo nos espinhos. Não demorou muito e ela caiu ao tropeçar em uma pedra. Hannah até tentou se levantar, mas o inimigo já estava a cinco passos dela; eu podia ver parte da roupa de um cara, mas seu rosto permanecia oculto. Ela não tinha arma nenhuma; ele havia tomado posse de sua espada. Não sei se ela estava se rendendo ou não, mas ela suspirou e disse apenas:

- Eu confiei em você!

O cara deu risada e estava prestes a avançar na direção de Hannah, mas algo dourado e brilhante surgiu atrás dela e a sugou para dentro em uma fração de segundo. Ele deu um grito de frustração e jogou a espada no chão. Foi aí que a mensagem se desfez.

Todos aqueles semideuses barulhentos ficaram mudos por uns minutos. Ninguém nem mesmo moveu os olhos do lugar onde a mensagem de Íris esteve. Até que alguém falou:

- Aquela não era a garota filha de Hera?

E a confusão começou:

- O que foi aquilo que desapareceu com ela?

- Será que foi uma das Dádivas que Maureen roubou? Quem está com a relação dos itens roubados?

- Alguém mande logo uma mensagem para Quíron no acampamento! Duas campistas foram atacadas e correm risco de vida!

- Alguém sabe quem as atacou? Devia ser um dos espiões no acampamento! Quero informações sobre os amigos mais próximos da filha de Hera!

Daí vieram até mim me perguntando se eu tinha alguma idéia do que tinha acabado de acontecer e se eu podia dar algumas informações. Eu disse a eles para perguntarem ao Hector e saí do bar em busca de um ar fresco milagroso que pudesse desfazer aquele nó gigantesco na minha garganta e me dar forças para prosseguir com aquela missão.


	10. Chapter 10

D

ois meses se passaram. E ouso dizer que foram dois dos mais dolorosos da minha vida. Eu só me lembrava de ter me sentido tão infeliz e perdido assim quando Bianca morreu. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia dormente, como se não fosse capaz de ter nenhum sentimento, como se eu estivesse apenas assistindo enquanto a vida corria diante dos meus olhos. Nada me tirava da cabeça a idéia de que foi a minha falta de controle sobre os meus sentimentos que colocou os meus amigos e a mim mesmo naquela situação: alguns desaparecidos e outros simplesmente separados.

Poucos dias depois de ter visto Eve e Hannah desaparecerem diante dos meus olhos, eu mandei uma mensagem de Íris para o acampamento para falar com Quíron. Ele não tinha só más notícias, mas, mesmo aquela que supostamente deveria ser a boa, me deixou angustiado. Quíron disse que não tinha notícias de Eve, mas seus irmãos estavam procurando por ela, incansavelmente. Logo após o ataque, todos os espiões deixaram o acampamento, até porque os túneis já haviam sido completamente descobertos. Daí ele me disse a coisa mais repulsiva e inacreditável de todas: foi Allan Morgan, filho de Afrodite e melhor amigo de Hannah, quem a atacou; ele era um espião. Se eu não tivesse problemas mais sérios com que lidar, eu teria pegado a minha espada e teria ido caçar Allan até em outro planeta se fosse preciso, mas Quíron ainda não tinha dito nada sobre Hannah e o fato de ele ter deixado essa parte para depois me deixou preocupado. Ele falou, tentando se mostrar tranqüilo, mas eu sabia que aquilo o estava aborrecendo:

- Hannah foi levada para um lugar seguro.

- Que lugar?

- Não posso dizer, Nico. Isso colocaria o segredo em risco.

- Tudo bem. Mas quem a levou? E como? Tudo que eu vi foi uma luz muito forte atrás dela.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Mas não precisa ficar preocupado. Eu garanto que ela está cem por cento segura.

Até tentei discutir com ele, mas Quíron estava irredutível e parecia meio acabado com toda a agitação dos dias anteriores.

Enquanto estavam fazendo os preparativos para a nossa viagem, eu passava os dias inteiros tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com Eve. Ela já estava praticamente incapacitada no dia do ataque; eu não via motivos para que os asseclas de Maureen tivessem feito com que a terra a engolisse de alguma maneira. Mas, se não foi uma maldade de Maureen, o que mais poderia ser? Na quarta noite depois do ocorrido, eu tive um sonho. Não foi nada claro e muito menos lógico, mas mostrava Eve em diversas situações. Primeiro se arrastando com dificuldade para fora de um rio; depois tremendo deitada em um jardim e logo em seguida presa pelos pulsos em um muro cheio de hera. E esse foi só o primeiro sonho. Quase todas as noites eu sonhava com Eve sofrendo de alguma forma. Outras vezes ela aparecia lutando contra um exército que ela derrotava com facilidade ou contra um único adversário bastante difícil, mas o sonho nunca era nítido, então eu não sabia dizer exatamente com quem ela estava lutando.

Hector e eu nos encontrávamos nas batalhas de vez em quando. Eu, John e Owen encontrávamos uma base e chamávamos uma ou mais equipes de ataque para acabar com o lugar. Quando estava tudo feito, nós conversávamos um pouco. Ele parecia muito satisfeito com a função dele, mas tentava não demonstrar isso para que eu não ficasse chateado. Também era legal da parte dele me distrair com outros assuntos e não falar sobre Hannah ou o incidente com o Tobey. Uma equipe foi enviada para o lugar em que ele morreu para recolher o corpo dele e enviar para a família. Eu imaginava que Maureen já teria se adiantado nesse aspecto, apesar de achar que seria atípico se ela fosse fazer a mesma gentileza que nós. Mas acontece que ela ou alguns de seus aliados chegaram lá antes de nós e levaram apenas uma coisa: a última flecha especial que Tobey ganhara de seu pai. O corpo foi enviado para o acampamento para que ele fosse tratado como qualquer outro campista, apesar de ser um traidor. Quíron ficou encarregado de dar a notícia à mãe de Tobey. Não sei como foi o funeral; nunca quis saber. Mas, mais tarde, no mesmo dia em que foram buscar o corpo de Tobey, Maureen mandou uma mensagem de Íris para mim. Aquilo foi tão inesperado que eu nem mesmo reagi, só fiquei encarando ela e os asseclas que estavam a sua volta, com cara de idiota. Maureen não falou nada também. Só me mostrou a lâmina de sua espada, onde estava gravado o nome de Tobey com letras bem grandes, e depois pegou a flecha especial dele e riscou o nome, fazendo com que a lâmina se desintegrasse imediatamente. E aí ela e os seus amigos se acabaram em risadas e apagaram a mensagem. Eu conhecia a opinião de Maureen a respeito de agentes duplos como o Tobey, mas aquela frieza e crueldade diante de morte dele eram demais até para ela.

Ao contrário de Hector, que estava se dando muito bem com os seus novos colegas de equipe, eu estava a ponto de matar John e Owen. Era de se pensar que dois meses fariam com que eles pelo menos parassem de discutir e simplesmente se ignorassem, como a maioria das pessoas que se detestam faz. Mas não; _tudo _era motivo para eles começarem a lavar roupa suja! Iríamos comer pizza ou hambúrguer no jantar? Briga. Viajaríamos de trem ou de ônibus? Briga. Iríamos para o Alabama ou para Oregon? Briga. E o pior de tudo era que a briga era sempre a mesma: John acusava Owen de ter agravado a situação por não ter dado ouvidos a ele antes e não ter mobilizado o acampamento para cortar o mal pela raiz; Owen acusava John de ter se acovardado e se escondido esperando que alguém resolvesse um problema que _ele_ ajudou a criar. No começo eu tentava ajudar e expressava minha opinião e dizia que cada um fez o que podia para consertar as coisas, mesmo que fosse um pouco mais tarde. Eu lembrava a eles que não era o momento para eles estarem em guerra porque uma guerra maior estava por vir e nós precisaríamos estar unidos e confiar uns nos outros. Mas eles nunca me ouviam. Acho que tudo que eles queriam era brigar, só para extravasar as frustrações que ficaram guardadas todos aqueles meses em que eles estiveram separados. O negócio é que eu parei de tentar ajudar e passei a me retirar do recinto sempre que um deles dava um soco na mesa e se levantava para começar a acusar o outro. Às vezes a briga era tão séria que eu cheguei a pensar que eles iam ficar agindo feito criancinhas chegando até mim e dizendo: "Diga a ele que..." e daí o outro, que estaria bem do meu lado, ia falar: "Ele disse alguma coisa? Então diga a ele que...".

Mas, pelo menos na hora de trabalhar de verdade, eles se comportavam direito. John sabia a localização de muitas pequenas bases e nos levava até elas para que tentássemos descobrir algumas informações sobre a principal. O ideal era que investigássemos no fim da tarde quando o pessoal ia jantar e os guardas estavam trocando de lugar e as coisas ficavam relativamente abandonadas; assim evitaríamos lutas desnecessárias e um aumento na segurança das outras bases. Em geral, não estávamos progredindo muito. Conseguimos informações sobre muitas das Dádivas que Maureen possuía e o que estava fazendo com algumas delas; descobrimos que, assim como nós, ela está recrutando os melhores guerreiros para compor um exército; e descobrimos, da pior forma possível, que ela já havia mandado semideuses para me capturar.

Aconteceu durante uma invasão meio desastrada em uma base no interior de Vermont. John e Owen não haviam entrado em acordo sobre como iríamos entrar naquela mansão abandonada que Maureen estava usando como base. Nós acabamos nos separando e isso só chamou mais atenção, de modo que fomos encurralados e o pessoal de lá olhou para mim e começou a gritar coisas do tipo "É o filho de Hades! Peguem ele! Maureen disse que vai promover quem conseguir capturá-lo!". Só conseguimos nos livrar deles porque Owen previu que a invasão daria errado e chamou logo uma equipe de ataque.

Por isso eu sofri algumas perseguições durante todo esse tempo. O que era lógico porque, se de acordo com Quíron, Hannah estava muito bem escondida e segura, então Maureen devia estar desesperada para me capturar na esperança de que eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre a localização de Hannah. Isso me deixava bastante esperançoso porque significava que estávamos atrasando os planos de Maureen. John não estava muito feliz com isso. Na verdade, ele ficava mais nervoso a cada dia porque nós ainda não tínhamos nem idéia de onde ficava a base principal e isso significava que também estávamos com os planos atrasados. Ele disse que estava mais fácil Maureen me capturar do que nós identificarmos a base, já que ele quase não tinha mais idéias de onde procurar.

Completei dezessete anos nesse meio tempo. Nunca tive uma festa de aniversário em toda a minha vida e naquele ano não foi diferente, principalmente devido às circunstâncias. Owen e John não sabiam da data e eu não ia interromper a briga matinal deles para comentar isso. No mesmo dia íamos invadir uma base em Springfield, Ohio. Ela ocupava todo o subterrâneo de um parque de skate da cidade e era enorme e estava cheia de soldados e armas; dificilmente nós três iríamos conseguir alguma coisa sozinhos, então convocamos algumas equipes para nos ajudar. Hector, Dione, Barbara e suas equipes vieram. Fizemos nosso trabalho, que tomou boa parte da noite, e depois de Dione ter anunciado aos quatro cantos do mundo que era meu aniversário, todo mundo me arrastou para uma lanchonete para a gente pelo menos comer um pedaço de bolo.

Hector também lembrou da data e me de um escudo novo de presente; um bom de verdade, e não aqueles que se destruíam se alguém desse uma única pancada neles. Acabou sendo o aniversário mais bacana que eu já tive: sentado em uma lanchonete com os meus amigos comendo hambúrguer e bolo e conversando e rindo como qualquer adolescente faria. Tentei de verdade manter os meus pensamentos longe dos problemas, pelo menos naquela noite, mas acabei pensando em como seria perfeito se Hannah e Eve estivessem ali também. Aquilo ficou martelando na minha cabeça e eu pedi licença e fui para o parquinho vazio do lado de fora. Me sentei em um banco e Dione apareceu pouco tempo depois.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Mais ou menos... – desde o dia em que nos reencontramos e Dione conversou um pouco comigo sobre Tobey, nós vínhamos nos falando com uma certa freqüência; assim como Hector, ela também me mandava mensagens de Íris de vez em quando. – É só que eu nunca comemorei um aniversário antes e está sendo legal, mas...Queria que Eve estivesse aqui também.

- Eu já imaginava que você fosse dizer isso. Também sinto muito a falta dela; é uma das irmãs que eu mais gosto.

- Eu sei. E ela é a minha melhor amiga.

- Não desistiram de procurar por ela, Nico, mas é que já se passou tanto tempo que...Bem, têm mais gente desaparecendo também.

- E morrendo. – completei.

- Claro.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e depois ela voltou a falar:

- Mas é só isso que está te incomodando mesmo?

- Principalmente. Mas também fico preocupado com o andamento da missão. Não estamos conseguindo muita coisa, você sabe.

- Sei. Mas eu estava querendo saber se você não está sentindo falta de outra pessoa hoje...

Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer com "outra pessoa": Hannah. É claro que eu sentia falta de Hannah! Mas eu não me sentia à vontade para falar sobre aquilo com Dione. Quero dizer, até aquele dia ela nunca havia tocado no assunto, então eu simplesmente concluí que esse não era o tipo de conversa que eu poderia ter com ela.

- Eu nunca entendi bem o que rolava entre vocês. – ela prosseguiu.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem eu. Durou pouco tempo.

- Ouvi dizer que você sempre teve uma queda por ela.

- Quem disse _isso?!_ – o nome de Eve começou a piscar na minha mente.

Dione deu risada.

- Calma! Foram só uns filhos de Hefesto; os amigos do Tobey.

Ah, claro que sim.

- O problema é que eu não acho que ela sinta o mesmo.

- Caramba, Nico, eu _vi _vocês dois na fogueira naquele dia! Se aquilo não é gostar, eu não faço idéia do que possa ser.

- Não sei, Dione... Eu contei a você o que aconteceu entre ela e o Tobey antes de ele morrer. Isso me deixou muito confuso.

- O beijo? Isso não significa necessariamente que ela ainda gosta dele.

- Não? – aquilo me pareceu absurdo.

- A situação era complicada. Acho que ela ficou confusa. Ela deve ter entendido que o Tobey corria risco de vida e isso mexe com qualquer pessoa, não é? A única maneira de saber a verdade absoluta é perguntando a ela.

- Mas esse não é o único problema. Ela me _viu_ assassinando Tobey. E isto não é imaginação minha: ela deve estar me odiando agora. Seja lá o que havia entre nós, vai ser difícil recuperar.

Dione ficou refletindo em silêncio por alguns instantes e disse:

- A vida é completamente imprevisível. Por mais que a gente tenha certeza de algo, pode ser que isso mude.

- Sábias palavras.

- É uma verdade. Você devia experimentar.

- Experimentar? Como assim?

- Dando oportunidade para as coisas mudarem. – ela se aproximou mais de mim e olhou nos meus olhos. – Se vai dar certo, se vai dar errado...Só tem um jeito de saber.

Eu sempre imaginei como seria tudo mais simples se eu ficasse com Dione. Para começar, porque ela não tinha nenhum complicado relacionamento passado (bom, teve aquele filho de Nêmesis, mas não foi tão sério assim); e depois porque ela era cheia de qualidades: era bonita, inteligente, corajosa, sincera e mais um monte de coisas. Às vezes eu me perguntava o que teria acontecido se eu nunca tivesse beijado Hannah. Tobey podia não ter escolhido Maureen e talvez fosse infinitamente mais fácil combatê-la. As coisas podiam estar em paz há muito tempo. E parecia que, quanto mais tempo eu passava envolvido de alguma forma com Hannah, as coisas só pioravam. Será que eu estava errado? Será que Hannah e eu não devíamos ficar juntos? Será que foi o nosso relacionamento, fosse de amor ou só amizade, que causou toda essa catástrofe? Aquelas idéias estavam me perturbando há algumas semanas e, apesar de não estar totalmente confortável com aquilo, eu precisava dar uma chance à Dione. A verdade era que eu não tinha motivo para dizer não. Antes eu podia dizer que estava apaixonado por Hannah, mas, e naquele momento? Então eu disse:

- Tem razão. – e nós nos beijamos.

O beijo foi ótimo. Tecnicamente. Quero dizer, eu estava com medo de ser uma porcaria porque eu não estava realmente com aquela vontade louca de beijá-la, mas deu tudo certo. Como eu disse, a "técnica" foi perfeita, mas faltava aquilo que eu sempre sentia quando beijava Hannah: uma sensação calorosa por dentro e o fato de um simples toque dela fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Por piores que as coisas estivessem entre nós e por mais que eu achasse que a gente não tinha futuro, eu não podia ignorar aquele sentimento inominado que estava vivo e forte dentro de mim. Talvez um dia eu conseguisse superar isso, mas, por hora, eu não podia ficar com Dione.

Ela se afastou de mim, disse "Feliz aniversário, Nico" e voltou para a lanchonete. Eu preferi ficar ali sozinho durante mais um tempo porque eu tinha mesmo muito em que pensar. Acabei não precisando encarar Dione depois do beijo, porque John e Owen vieram me chamar enquanto eu ainda estava no parque, dizendo que receberam um alerta de uma base cheia de prisioneiros em Nova Jersey e tudo levava a crer que era onde Percy e Thalia estavam sendo mantidos. Nós partimos imediatamente.

No final das contas, conseguimos libertar alguns prisioneiros e recuperar algumas de suas Dádivas em uma ação que nos tomou quase o dia inteiro. A base era uma mansão abandonada e estava tão bem protegida que eu tinha quase certeza de que era a que estávamos procurando. Mas Percy e Thalia não estavam lá e também não havia nenhuma pista da base principal.

John teve um ataque depois de revirar o lugar inteiro em busca de informações. Eu não podia condená-lo por ter começado a destruir os murais, os computadores e o resto das coisas porque eu sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo: como se Maureen estivesse brincando com todos nós e cada invasão a fizesse ter crises de riso. Nem mesmo Owen interferiu para dizer que ele estava destruindo materiais que podiam ser úteis para nós de alguma maneira. Nós dois só esperamos em silêncio até ele se acalmar um pouco. Chegou um momento em que ele deslizou pela parede até se sentar no chão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Eu sabia que ele não estava chorando, mas foi só nesse momento que eu me dei conta do quanto John era forte: era a primeira vez, desde que eu o havia conhecido, que eu o via tão abatido e olha que a gente já passou por um monte de coisas.

Owen também devia estar derrotado, porque se sentou ao lado de John, deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e começou a dizer "Cara, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Não estamos sozinhos e nosso pessoal supera o pessoal de Maureen fácil. _Você _é tão esperto quanto a Maureen. Simplesmente há algo que nós ainda não estamos vendo.". Daí eles começaram a conversar sem brigar pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram e eu achei melhor deixá-los sozinhos e fui para as escadas na varanda da mansão.

Eu nunca estive tão disperso em uma ação como estive naquela. Ainda bem que os guardas não eram lá essas coisas porque qualquer adversário um pouco mais habilidoso poderia ter tomado conta da situação. O meu problema? Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Hannah e Dione; de formas distintas, é claro. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo: eu era louco por Hannah, mas ela provavelmente nunca mais ia olhar na minha cara; e Dione era uma garota incrível que gostava de mim, mas eu sabia que não sentia o mesmo por ela. Eu ficava me perguntando se devia me esforçar mais para esquecer Hannah; talvez eu devesse dar mais chances para Dione quando as coisas se resolvessem. Algo ficou mais pesado no meu bolso enquanto eu estava ali. Tirei de lá o medalhão que o Sr. Pope havia me dado.

Desde que o ganhei, eu nunca tive tempo para tentar fazê-lo funcionar. Na verdade, eu havia me esquecido dele. Mas aí eu me lembrei que o pai de Hannah havia dito que ele me daria as provas que eu precisasse. Eu não sabia se era exatamente de provas que eu estava precisando naquele momento, mas qualquer tipo de orientação já estava servindo. Achei que precisaria forçar a abertura do medalhão, mas consegui abri-lo sem o menor esforço.

Inicialmente não havia nada lá dentro, mas uma névoa negra começou a ondular e logo eu estava vendo uma rua mal iluminada durante uma noite de céu limpo. Uma mulher usando um vestido branco caminhava apressadamente carregando uma trouxinha branca nos braços. Ela parou na porta de vidro de uma lavanderia e esperou. Pouco tempo depois, um cara de uns vinte anos abriu a porta:

- Onde você esteve?! – ele parecia aliviado, porém um tanto aborrecido.

- Eu já expliquei tudo a você, Eric. Nós precisamos conversar. Você vai me deixar entrar ou não? – a mulher era muito bonita. Tinha pele cor de creme e longos cabelos castanhos, com olhos da mesma cor.

- Meus pais vão chegar logo. – ele não parecia tão disposto assim a dispensá-la, mas acho que queria se fazer de durão.

- Vai dar tempo. – ela entrou sem esperar a permissão dele.

Ele a seguiu pela casa e se sentou na poltrona, enquanto ela se sentou graciosamente no sofá. Ele apertava discretamente os braços da poltrona, nervoso, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela começou a abrir o seu embrulho, sem olhar para Eric.

- Sinto muito se eu lhe trouxe problemas, Eric. – a mulher encarava a trouxinha, parecendo um pouco triste. – Nunca tive a intenção de complicar a sua vida, mas confesso que eu não pensei nas conseqüências. Estava muito aborrecida com o meu marido e...você fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem. Homens como você são muito raros.

Eric ficou muito vermelho depois de ouvir isso.

- Você não me trouxe problemas. – ele fez questão de esclarecer logo. – Eu não me importo com o que a minha família pensa. Eu _quero _ficar com você, Hera! – ele foi para o sofá e pegou a mão dela.

Ela olhou para ele, tristemente.

- Não é tão simples assim. – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Você vai ter que seguir com a sua vida e...

- E esquecer você? É isso? – ele ficou indignado.

- Bem, isso não vai ser possível. Por mais que ela se pareça com você... – Hera tirou um bebê das cobertas brancas e o entregou a Eric – ela tem os meus olhos.

- O quê?! – ele quase derrubou o bebê de tanto susto. – Como é possível que..._ela é minha filha?_ – sua voz praticamente desapareceu.

- Sim. Nossa filha.

Eric ergueu um pouco o bebê que estava despertando de um cochilo; o bebê esfregou os olhos desajeitadamente e os abriu um pouco. Quando encarou aqueles olhos escuros pela primeira vez, Eric não conseguiu mais parar de olhar para a filha.

- Ela é linda! – ele sorriu, completamente bobo.

- Vou deixar você escolher o nome dela.

- É sério? Eu...eu não sei. Talvez Grace. Ou Hope. Ou Emily, como a minha mãe. Ou então...Hannah. Hannah é um nome bonito, não é?

- Hannah... – Hera considerou a idéia. – É mesmo um belo nome.

- Então será Hannah. – ele a abraçou com cuidado e beijou sua cabeça. Depois pareceu se lembrar de algo muito importante. – Hera, eu não tenho coisas de bebê aqui. E eu realmente não sei cuidar de um bebê! Não sei como os meus pais vão reagir e se eles vão me ajudar a criá-la ou não e...

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada disso. – Hera estalou os dedos. – Acabei de colocar tudo o que você vai precisar em um dos quartos lá de cima e aqui está o número da conta da poupança dela. – ela entregou um pedaço de papel a ele.

- Poupança? – ele a encarou, estupefato.

- Sim. É o suficiente para pagar uma boa escola, a faculdade de primeira linha, as roupas e tudo mais que ela quiser.

Eric se esparramou no sofá como se todas aquelas informações o estivessem deixando tonto. Hera deu uma risada tranqüila e beijou o rosto dele.

- Você será um pai maravilhoso! Lembre-se que a paternidade é, acima de tudo, amor e dedicação. E isso você tem de sobra. Mas...eu preciso que você saiba o quanto Hannah é especial. Ela não será uma criança como as outras; ela vai correr perigos.

- Que tipo de perigos?

- Monstros. Eles perseguem meio-sangues.

- Meio-sangues?

- Ou semideuses. Ela precisará de treinamento. Existe um acampamento em Long Island para pessoas como ela. Você deve mandá-la para lá.

- Treinamento? Você quer dizer que ela vai precisar...lutar?

- A profecia diz que ela é muito poderosa. No acampamento ela vai poder desenvolver os seus poderes.

- Profecia? Poderes? Eu não entendo nada do que você está dizendo!

- Lamento. Os mortais não podem saber muito. Mas temos a obrigação de contar a vocês a respeito do acampamento.

- Não quero minha filha metida em lutas. Ela não vai para o acampamento. – Eric envolveu Hannah como se quisesse protegê-la de Hera.

- Eric... – Hera estava prestes a começar a discutir, mas mudou de idéia. – Você vai compreender depois. Por enquanto, apenas faça o melhor por ela. – ela se levantou para ir embora.

- Quando você vai voltar?

- Não posso voltar.

- Então Hannah vai crescer sem conhecer a mãe?! O que eu vou dizer a ela?!

- Quando ela tiver idade para compreender e guardar segredo, diga a verdade. – ela pegou Hannah dos braços de Eric e beijou sua testa carinhosamente. – Adeus, Hannah. Eu vou estar sempre olhando por você. – ela a devolveu, e quando Eric desviou o olhar por uma fração de segundo só para ajeitar a manta que a envolvia, Hera desapareceu.

A névoa ondulou novamente e estava quase sumindo quando uma voz atrás de mim exclamou:

- O que é isso aí, Nico?! – John me olhava, perplexo. Owen também. Os dois estavam debruçados sobre a cerca da varanda.

- Hã...

- Deixa eu ver! – antes que eu pudesse responder, John praticamente voou até as escadas e arrancou o medalhão da minha mão. – Onde conseguiu isso?

- Bem, eu...

- Isso não foi uma mensagem de Íris, foi uma memória. – disse Owen, também já sentado ao meu lado. – Eu sei o que é isso: é um medalhão do rio Estige! Seu pai deu a você ou algo assim?

- Na verdade, eu...

- Isso não importa. – John cortou. – Você ouviu o que Hera disse, Owen? _Hannah é a semideusa da profecia! _– ele se iluminou.

- Não, não pode ser... – apesar disso, Owen não parecia duvidar muito. Ele estava rindo nervosamente. – Isso é muito surreal! Ela nunca manifestou nenhum poder.

- Ela ainda não teve a oportunidade, mas tudo aconteceu conforme a profecia.

- Como?

- Veja isso. – John pegou minha mão e mostrou ao Owen. Tanto eu quanto ele fizemos cara de confusos, porque eu não via nada de estranho na minha mão.

- Não vejo nada. – disse Owen.

- Exatamente! O anel dele, aquele que deveria ajudá-lo a controlar os poderes! O que aconteceu com ele, Nico?

- Eu meio que...- hesitei porque não sabia se aquilo seria a nossa salvação ou a nossa ruína. - deixei Hannah ficar com ele.

- Eu sabia! – John comemorou. – Eu tinha visto no dedo de Hannah no dia em que ela desapareceu, mas não liguei os pontos. Agora tudo se explica!

- Caramba! Era Hannah o tempo todo! Quem poderia imaginar? – Owen também estava celebrando.

Antes eu achava que era ruim ter John e Owen brigando o tempo inteiro. Mas eles eram infinitamente mais irritantes como amigos! O negócio é que eles ficavam conversando entre si e me deixavam totalmente por fora.

- Ei! Eu _quero _saber o que está acontecendo! Será que dá para vocês me explicarem?! – me enfureci.

- Ah. Nico. – John interrompeu sua conversa inteligente com Owen e olhou para mim como se nem tivesse percebido que eu estava ali o tempo todo. – Desculpa. É que isso é ótimo mesmo, eu me empolguei demais.

- Certo. Me explica para eu poder ficar empolgado também. – minha paciência estava no limite.

- Aconteceu há alguns anos atrás. Nenhum de nós havia chegado ao acampamento ainda. Mas já existia uma profecia que dizia mais ou menos isso:

_"__Os arquitetos do poder se erguerão_

_A soberania do ocidente ficará ameaçada_

_Os deuses serão afrontados por seus próprios frutos_

_Porém um desses frutos, filho da traição, receberá o poder para enfrentar o mal_

_E cabe a esse fruto garantir a força do Olimpo"_

Eu pensei um pouco e depois me dei conta de que:

- Isso faz sentido.

- Agora faz. Veja: os arquitetos do poder são Maureen e seus aliados, até eu já fui um deles; os deuses e toda a civilização ocidental estão sendo ameaçados por seus frutos: os semideuses e as Dádivas; Hera traiu Zeus quando se envolveu com o pai de Hannah, então ela é filha de uma traição; e você deu a ela o poder para combater Maureen. – John explicou.

- Só tem uma coisa: eu não acho que aquele anel vá deixar Hannah forte o bastante para derrotar Maureen, seu exército e suas Dádivas. Quero dizer, eu sempre achei que aquele anel era só simbólico; ele não me ajudou em nada nas batalhas, pelo menos não nas mais recentes.

- Talvez a função dele seja apenas de ajudar o herói a controlar suas habilidades no começo. Depois ele não faz mais diferença. – Owen chutou.

- Pode ser. Mas tudo vai mudar a partir de agora. – disse John.

- Como assim?

- Hannah não é só mais uma vítima, ela não pode mais ficar escondida. Segundo a profecia, é ela quem vai derrotar Maureen, então nós precisamos...

- Ok. Eu já sei qual é o seu plano. – fiquei uma pilha de nervos imediatamente. – Mas tem um grande problema: ela foi levada para algum lugar super secreto e nós já estamos tendo problemas o suficiente para encontrar a base de Maureen. Nós não podemos deixar isso de lado para tentar descobrir onde Hannah está.

- Hum, não era isso que eu ia propor. – John detestava quando alguém interrompia a exposição do plano dele. – Até porque eu já sei onde Hannah está.

- Você _sabe?!_ Quíron contou a _você?!_ – me senti traído.

- Não, ele não me contou. Mas, agora que a profecia foi desvendada, eu confirmei a minha suspeita e só existe um lugar onde Hannah possa estar em segurança e sendo treinada.

- Onde?

- Eu vou explicar tudo enquanto você arruma suas coisas, Nico. – John me ajudou a levantar e foi me empurrando para dentro da mansão abandonada.

- Arrumar as minhas coisas? Por que?

- Porque está na hora de ir buscar Hannah.


	11. Chapter 11

E

u estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso no elevador. Ele costumava ser bem rápido, mas naquele dia tudo parecia estar se arrastando. Inventei mil desculpas para John me liberar daquela tarefa; disse que ele saberia explicar a situação muito melhor do que eu, mas ele disse que iria convocar uma reunião de emergência com os nossos aliados e precisaria estar presente para explicar tudo para eles_._ Depois eu perguntei se poderia levar o Hector comigo; ele respondeu que não, porque teria que ser uma ação discretíssima e quanto menos pessoas envolvidas, melhor. Tinha que ser uma ação tão discreta que ele nem me deixou usar uma biga voadora. Nós alugamos um carro e ele me mandou dirigir até lá. A coisa mais absurda era onde ficava "lá": em Nova York. Mais precisamente? No Empire State Building. Hannah estava no monte Olimpo!

Não tive problemas no caminho de Nova Jersey até Nova York, exceto pelo trânsito do fim do dia. Convencer o recepcionista do Empire State Building a me deixar subir também não foi tão difícil: primeiro ele me garantiu que não existia sexcentésimo andar, daí eu comecei a revirar os bolsos em busca de um dracma de ouro e acabei afastando a camiseta o suficiente para ele ver Stygian; ele tomou um susto, me pediu para ficar calmo e me deu logo um cartão para usar no elevador.

E foi só quando as portas do elevador se fecharam que eu me dei conta do quanto eu estava nervoso. Não só pela grande probabilidade de Zeus encarar a minha visita como uma invasão e me eletrocutar, mas principalmente porque seria a primeira vez que eu ficaria cara a cara com Hannah desde que nós terminamos. Se esse fosse o único motivo que estava deixando Hannah com ódio de mim, eu até que estaria numa boa; mas, unindo isso à morte de Tobey, eu estava com mais medo dela do que de todos os olimpianos juntos.

As portas do elevador se abriram com um "plim!" e eu encarei a longa escadaria diante de mim, já me sentindo exausto. Subir tudo aquilo pareceu levar uma eternidade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que os minutos estavam correndo feito loucos. Atravessei a bela cidade; quase não havia ninguém circulando nas ruas. Eu não fazia idéia de onde Hannah poderia estar e os sátiros e as ninfas que estavam por ali se afastavam com medo quando eu lhes pedia informação. "Ótimo. Eles devem achar que eu vim destruir o Olimpo em nome do meu pai." foi o que eu pensei. Não tive escolha senão perguntar a uma mulher parada de costas para mim no topo da escadaria de um templo com colunas brancas. Eu não sabia se ela era uma deusa ou uma ninfa, então disse apenas:

- Hum, dá licença, moça? – enquanto subia as escadas.

Quando ela se virou para mim e eu quase caí por ter ficado inebriado diante de tanta beleza, eu tinha certeza de que ela era uma deusa. Ela usava um vestido longo de seda vermelha e seu cabelo estava trançado com fios de ouro. Olhando outra vez com mais atenção, eu percebi que não era uma deusa, mas eu precisei olhá-la de cima a baixo várias e várias vezes para me convencer completamente de que aquela mulher linda era Hannah.

Pelo menos eu não agi que nem um idiota e disse algo do tipo "Você está _tão _linda!". E pelo menos ela não fez a coisa certa e disse "Saia da minha frente antes que eu parta você em mil pedaços e te jogue no Tártaro!". Nós dois tivemos a mesma reação: ficamos quase um minuto inteiro nos encarando, muito surpresos. Mas é claro que _eu_ parecia muito idiota fazendo isso. Hannah desmanchou sua cara de surpresa e me perguntou, bem séria:

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu...hã...é...bem. – respirei bem fundo e dei um tempo a mim mesmo. – Nós precisamos conversar. Sobre um monte de coisas. É muito importante.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- É uma longa história. Te conto tudo no caminho.

- O quê? Caminho para onde?

- Me mandaram buscar você. Precisamos nos encontrar com os outros e...

- Ela não vai a lugar algum. – uma mulher se materializou ao lado de Hannah e me disse isso de um jeito tão ríspido e autoritário que eu quase falei "Sim, senhora" e fui embora.

- Mãe, ele... – Hannah começou a falar, mas a mulher a cortou.

- Eu sei muito bem o que ele pretende. – ela estreitou os olhos para mim. - Vá para o seu quarto. Eu quero ter uma conversa a sós com esse rapaz.

Hannah hesitou por alguns instantes e ficou olhando de sua mãe para mim e depois fazendo o inverso. Percebendo a seriedade da situação, ela começou a descer as escadas. Eu sabia que Hera não me deixaria falar com Hannah outra vez e sabia que eu teria que desaparecer dali depois da nossa conversa, então agarrei o braço de Hannah quando ela passou ao meu lado nas escadas. Foi muito arriscado. Qualquer uma das duas podia ter me matado naquele momento, mas eu não podia perder aquela oportunidade.

- Fique com isso. – eu empurrei o medalhão do rio Estige para Hannah.

- O que é?

- Um presente do seu pai.

- D-do m-meu..._pai_? – ela agarrou o meu outro braço e me olhou suplicante; com certeza queria saber mais detalhes sobre isso.

- Vá para o seu quarto _agora_, Hannah. – Hera ordenou.

- Eu... – Hannah ficou dividida entre obedecer sua mãe e me fazer perguntas.

- Se você estiver precisando tomar uma decisão, isso vai te ajudar. – eu disse e ela foi embora relutantemente.

Quando ela sumiu do meu campo de visão, Hera começou:

- É muito audacioso de sua parte vir até aqui sem permissão.

- A senhora disse que conhecia o motivo que me trouxe até aqui. Então também deve compreender que eu não tinha outra forma de fazer isso.

- Muito bem. Não vale mais a pena discutir a sua invasão. Eu vou ser bem clara: você não vai levar Hannah daqui.

- Acho que essa decisão depende apenas dela.

- Hannah não seria ingrata comigo depois de tudo que eu fiz por ela.

- Tenho certeza de que ela será eternamente grata por você tê-la salvado do ataque no acampamento, mas isso não vai impedi-la de ajudar os amigos dela.

- Você e os outros heróis não precisarão levantar uma única espada para combater aqueles que pretendem destruir os deuses. Minha Hannah será capaz de fazer tudo sozinha. A profecia diz que...

- Conheço a profecia. – eu a cortei. - Mas é absurdo pensar que Hannah poderá combater sozinha um exército de semideuses que controlam Dádivas muito poderosas. Todas as profecias citam apenas alguns heróis, mas nenhum deles jamais conseguiu alguma coisa sem a ajuda dos outros.

- E você está se referindo a _sua _ajuda? – ela zombou. – Hannah já conseguiu o que precisava de você: o anel. Eu providenciei todo o resto.

- Que resto?

- Os treinamentos, é claro. Eu não tirei Hannah do acampamento só para protegê-la, mas para treiná-la também. Ela estava sofrendo muito com o poder descontrolado dentro dela.

- A doença dela...

- Exatamente. Ela já nasceu com poderes, mas precisava do anel para despertá-los e essa sobrecarga repentina de poder quase a destruiu. Eu estava prestes a interferir, mas ela conseguiu manter o controle. E agora ela já controla perfeitamente todas as suas habilidades.

- Já que é assim, a senhora deveria deixá-la se juntar a nós.

- Ela vai lutar quando for a hora certa.

- E quando vai ser isso?

- Quando os inimigos acharem que estão perto da vitória; estarão mais vulneráveis.

- Então você vai permitir que eles sigam em frente com o plano?! Mas isso é ridículo! Semideuses estão sendo torturados e vão morrer se não agirmos imediatamente! Percy e Thalia serão sacrificados e...

- _Não me fale de Thalia!_ – Hera ficou tão enraivecida que começou a brilhar, prestes a ficar na sua forma original. Eu desviei os olhos.

- Você nem liga! Não vai fazer diferença para você se eles morrerem! Como você pode ser tão fria, Hera? Foram eles que salvaram o Olimpo quando Cronos atacou e, se eles não puderem ajudar, o Olimpo, a sua casa, vai cair!

- Eu me importo com o Olimpo e com a minha família. Quanto a vocês semideuses... – ela não completou a frase.

- A sua filha é uma semideusa.

- Hannah precisou nascer para salvar o Olimpo. O restante de vocês não passa de erros.

- São esses erros que cuidam da civilização ocidental desde sempre.

- Vou provar a você que minha filha pode cuidar disso sozinha. Espere e verá. Agora pode ir embora.

Aquela conversa me deixou com tanta raiva! Eu já sabia que Hera não era fã de heróis e que tinha métodos um tanto radicais para resolver as coisas, mas o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir só me fazia pensar no seguinte: aquela deusa era uma psicopata! Mas por mais que eu estivesse com vontade de dizer isso e outras coisas na cara dela, eu me contive. Não ia ter como convencê-la, pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu precisava tentar outra coisa:

- Tudo bem. Mas me deixe pelo menos contar a ela o que está acontecendo lá embaixo.

- Não.

- Ela tem o direito de saber!

- Não! – Hera gritou, furiosa, e me deu as costas.

- Por favor! Não precisa fazer isso por mim; faça por ela! – algo começou a me puxar para trás. No começo achei que fosse o vento, mas aí se tornou forte como correntes e logo eu estava sendo arrastado para fora do monte Olimpo.

Me jogaram no elevador e as portas se fecharam antes que eu pudesse correr de volta para lá. Eu me sentei no chão, derrotado. Na realidade, eu não sabia se aquilo era o pior que podia acontecer ou se o fato de eu ter conseguido escapar ileso era a melhor das possibilidades.

Caminhei lentamente até o carro, tentando pensar rápido em uma maneira de voltar lá e raptar Hannah. Mas eu não podia fazer algo assim. Não só porque Hera iria ficar vigiando a filha o tempo inteiro depois da minha visita, mas também porque eu me lembrei de algo que Hector me disse há algum tempo atrás: que não seria nenhuma surpresa se Hannah estivesse cheia de tudo aquilo. E se eu voltasse lá e ela me dissesse que não queria se juntar a nós?

Entrei no carro e, ao invés de tomar alguma atitude, eu deitei a cabeça no volante. Eu passava tanto tempo sem descansar que estava começando a achar que não precisava disso. Mas o negócio é que eu estava acabado; física e emocionalmente. Fiquei alguns minutos de olhos fechados tentando imaginar o que iria acontecer quando eu chegasse na reunião e dissesse que não consegui levar Hannah até lá. John estava tratando aquilo como se fosse a nossa única esperança e eu tinha certeza de que todo mundo ia entrar em pânico quando eu dissesse que a gente teria que pensar em outra coisa. Achei melhor mandar uma mensagem de Íris para John contando o que tinha acontecido e perguntando se tinha mais alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Eu estava distraído procurando um dracma na mochila quando alguém abriu a porta e se sentou no banco do passageiro. Fala sério! Um assalto num momento como aquele?! Mas a pessoa que entrou não me pediu para passar a carteira; só disse:

- Melhor correr. Quanto mais longe estivermos quando ela descobrir que eu fugi, melhor.

Hannah estava ofegante. Devia ter corrido muito para me alcançar ali. Havia trocado de roupa e soltado o cabelo; agora vestia jeans e moletom e seu cabelo caía em cachos sobre os ombros. Eu quase dei um beijo nela. Estava tão feliz por ela ter decidido vir comigo mesmo sem saber dos detalhes que quase não me controlei. Mas eu só pude sorrir. Liguei o carro imediatamente e partimos em dois tempos.

Mandei uma mensagem de Íris para John assim que nos afastamos o suficiente do Empire State Building; disse que havia conseguido trazer Hannah e ele disse que deveríamos ir até a Carolina do Sul. _De carro._ Eu sabia que se Hannah ou eu fôssemos capturados seria o fim, mas mesmo assim uma biga voadora nos faria ganhar bastante tempo.

Não me lembro exatamente quem foi que disse que sonhava em viajar pelo país de carro com a namorada. Ouvi alguém dizer isso no acampamento e achei que devia ser mesmo muito legal. Na época, é claro que eu me imaginei fazendo isso com Hannah. E, mesmo que a situação fosse totalmente adversa, era o que estávamos fazendo. Hannah não disse uma única palavra durante muito tempo. Ela nem mesmo olhava para mim; fez questão de ficar encarando a janela o percurso inteiro, mesmo que não tivesse nada de interessante para ver ali. Eu não era tão bom motorista assim, então também não podia me permitir ficar conversando enquanto dirigia. Mas ficamos parados durante um tempão em um engarrafamento, então eu relaxei no volante e dei uma olhada em Hannah: havia algo diferente nela. Ela parecia mais bonita do que nunca; primeiro eu pensei que era por causa do vestido, do penteado, das jóias e tudo mais, mas ela já havia se livrado daquilo tudo e mesmo assim nunca esteve tão..._perfeita_. Olhei com mais atenção para o caso de eu estar deixando passar alguma coisa óbvia como um corte de cabelo, mas me dei conta de algo realmente estranho:

- O que houve com o seu aparelho auditivo? – perguntei.

- Eu não preciso mais dele. – ela respondeu, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Como...?

- Minha mãe me curou.

- Ah. – isso era bem de Hera: querer filhos absolutamente perfeitos.

Hannah aproveitou que o carro não estava em movimento para encostar a cabeça na janela e tirar um cochilo abraçada à mochila. Foi quando ela colocou as mãos sobre a mochila que eu vi um anel grande na sua mão direita: era de ouro, com pedras preciosas de várias cores formando um desenho semelhante a um pavão.

- Belo anel. Presente da sua mãe também?

- Em parte. Foi um presente seu, mas ela fez algumas modificações.

- Então _esse aí _é o meu anel?

- Bom, sim. Eu ia devolver, mas agora...eu preciso dele.

Ficamos em silêncio durante mais um bom tempo. O trânsito estava simplesmente parado. Os únicos sons eram as buzinas dos carros e as músicas de um CD do Three Days Grace que eu encontrei no banco de trás do nosso carro. Eu pensei muito a respeito do que eu pretendia fazer. A verdade é que eu não tinha nada a perder: ou daria muito certo ou as coisas ficariam na mesma. Reuni toda a minha coragem e disse:

- Hannah, aquilo que eu disse a você no acampamento antes de ir embora... – eu esperei que ela se voltasse para mim, mas ela permanecia de olho na janela, inexpressiva. – Eu não fui sincero com você. Eu...precisei mentir. Sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente e você precisa saber a verdade: eu nunca quis terminar com você.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Respirou fundo e passou a encarar o seu anel.

- Eu sei disso. – ela falou como se não fosse nada demais.

- _Sabe?_- uma ponta de esperança se acendeu dentro de mim.

- Eve me contou alguns dias depois. Eu estava muito mal e ela achou que isso fosse fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

- Se você sabe, então... – "Então" o quê? O que eu poderia propor à Hannah?

- Acho que eu preferia não saber. Só piorou as coisas.

- Como pode ter piorado? Isso significa que eu nunca deixei de gostar de você!

- Eu não acredito nisso... – a voz dela ficou mais frágil, como se ela estivesse se esforçando muito para não chorar. – Eu não confio mais em você. Nos últimos meses você só me deu mais motivos para não confiar.

- Hannah, você...Isso é um absurdo! Você tem noção do que está dizendo?! Se isso é por causa do que aconteceu com o Tobey, eu...

- Não se atreva a falar do Tobey! – ela finalmente me encarou.

- Nós vamos _sim _falar sobre o Tobey! É óbvio que você ainda não sabe a verdade sobre ele!

- Chega! Como você pode ser tão frio a ponto de querer dar uma explicação razoável para um assassinato?!

- Assassinato?! Tobey era um traidor! Ele mataria qualquer um de nós se tivesse chance! Ele mentiu descaradamente para você! Quem é o vilão aqui, Hannah?

Hannah escancarou a porta do carro e saiu correndo em direção as plantações na beira da estrada. Aquilo foi tão inesperado que eu nem consegui reagir imediatamente. O trânsito estava começando a fluir, então eu perdi tempo levando o carro para o acostamento e só quando consegui eu o desliguei e corri atrás de Hannah.

- Ficou louca?! – eu a agarrei e tentei levá-la até o carro, mas além de ela ser pesada demais para que eu a carregasse, ela também começou a me bater para que eu a soltasse. – Hannah, pare! Estamos chamando atenção!

- Que se dane! Eu não vou a lugar algum com você!

- E vai fazer o quê? Pedir carona na estrada? Nós precisamos correr antes que Maureen chegue até nós!

- Se Maureen chegar perto de mim, ela vai ser uma garota morta!

- Então você acredita naquela idéia ridícula da sua mãe? Você acha mesmo que vai derrotar todos sozinha?

- Sim, eu acredito!

- Se liga: você é só uma semideusa!

- Por enquanto! Falta pouco para eu ser muito mais do que isso!

Ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar. Mas foi porque eu fiquei tão chocado com o que eu havia acabado de descobrir que deixei que ela escapasse. Tudo se encaixava: a beleza fora do comum; a certeza de Hera de que Hannah teria poder o suficiente para acabar com a organização de Maureen; as barrinhas que ela comeu durante a viagem que pareciam muito com Ambrosia. Por mais insano que aquilo soasse, era verdade:

- Você está virando imortal. – eu balbuciei.

- Uma imortal divina. – ela se empertigou.

- _Uma deusa._

Nós nos encaramos longamente. Todas as provas estavam ali, mas eu me recusava a acreditar. Eu não sabia se aquilo era um procedimento padrão para os filhos de Hera ou se Hannah era um caso especial. Haviam oferecido a imortalidade a Percy há alguns anos, mas a situação era bem diferente. Foi esse tipo de atitude dos deuses que provocou a ira de Maureen: os favoritismos. Será que ninguém havia pensado nas conseqüências que isso traria para a guerra iminente e para a vida de Hannah?

- Está de brincadeira, não é? Isso seria _catastrófico_!

- Por que? Era disso que a profecia falava quando disse que eu acabaria com a organização de Maureen sozinha. Eu jamais conseguiria como semideusa, mas, quando eu me tornar imortal, Maureen não vai nem saber o que a atingiu.

- Ok. Pode ser que seja isso mesmo. Mas e _você_, Hannah? Você vai simplesmente deixar a sua vida de mortal para trás? E a sua família, os seus amigos, as pessoas que se importam com você?

- É claro que eu não vou deixar a minha família e as pessoas com quem eu me importo para trás. Ser imortal não vai mudar o que eu sinto por eles.

- Não é assim que a imortalidade funciona. Não é como se você pudesse viver entre os mortais do jeito que vivia antes. As pessoas _morrem_, Hannah! Todos vão morrer e você vai continuar do mesmo jeito eternamente. Tem certeza de que pode lidar com isso?

Pela cara dela, estava muito óbvio que ela ainda não havia aceitado completamente esses detalhes. Ela baixou a guarda, mas ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer:

- Os deuses assistem as pessoas morrerem há séculos; é uma conseqüência da imortalidade e, se é disso que eu preciso para salvar o Olimpo, eu vou suportar.

- Os deuses já nasceram imortais, mas você não. Eles são a própria família, mas você cresceu com outra. Você já perguntou ao Peter o que ele pensa a respeito dessa decisão?

- E-ele entenderia. – sua voz começou a falhar por causa das lágrimas.

- Ele entenderia o fato de você ser obrigada a desaparecer da vida dele para sempre? Você, como deusa, teria obrigações com o Olimpo e não poderia visitá-lo e ele, como mortal, não poderia te visitar no monte Olimpo.

- O que você pretende com isso?! – ela se enfureceu. – Tudo que eu quero é salvar a nossa civilização e eu estou disposta a fazer sacrifícios por isso e você parece achar melhor que eu fique de braços cruzados enquanto Maureen toma conta de tudo!

- Não. Eu só acho que Hera está interpretando a profecia de forma errada. Você vai ser fundamental para a nossa vitória, mas como semideusa, não como imortal.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- A primeira profecia dizia "_Cinco meio-sangues devem impedi-lo de atingir o poder supremo_" e você está entre eles.

- Essa profecia nunca foi totalmente esclarecida. Talvez eu nem seja uma dos cinco.

- Ela nunca foi totalmente esclarecida porque essa luta ainda não terminou.

Hannah pareceu considerar aquela idéia.

- Não decida nada agora. Sei que você não confia em mim, mas espere até encontrar o John; ele sabe muito mais a respeito disso.

- Tudo bem. – ela resmungou e caminhou de volta para o carro.

Eu não achei que as coisas pudessem piorar tanto. Pelo menos antes de eu começar a falar Hannah estava com o humor controlado; depois da nossa discussão ela parecia prestes a me matar diante do mais inocente comentário. Toda vez que eu me virava para ver como ela estava, ela me lançava um olhar hostil. Eu tinha consciência de que estava forçando a barra, mas John havia me adiantado que Hannah e eu precisaríamos trabalhar juntos para tentar combinar as nossas forças, então eu precisava pelo menos tentar deixar o clima mais leve.

- Eu pensei que você não viria. – eu disse.

- O quê?

- Quando estava no Olimpo, eu tinha quase certeza de que você não iria querer vir comigo. Ainda mais depois da conversa que eu tive com a sua mãe.

- Não estou tão segura assim da minha decisão. – ela confessou. - Minha mãe me salvou e cuidou de mim e eu me sinto meio ingrata por ter fugido. Tenho medo de que ela não esteja mais disposta a me ajudar na batalha.

- Se tudo isso está te incomodando, então o que fez você deixar o Olimpo?

- O meu pai. – ela tirou o medalhão do Estige da mochila e o olhou com tristeza.

- O medalhão mostrou alguma coisa?

Ela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, pois já estava chorando outra vez.

- Hannah...O que você viu?

- Vamos parar no próximo restaurante. Eu vi algo que...Preciso que você veja também e me diga se eu estou imaginando coisas ou não.

Nós paramos em um restaurante na beira da estrada. Hannah havia parado de comer Ambrosia, estava com fome e pediu um omelete. Escolhemos uma mesa afastada para que ela pudesse me mostrar o que viu no medalhão. Ela o abriu e a névoa negra se expandiu.

Um grupo de adolescentes estava reunido em uma velha casa numa noite de tempestade.

- Então é mesmo real? – um garoto perguntou, parecendo um tanto chocado.

- Sim. Agora nós já temos certeza. – uma Maureen bem mais jovem estava sentada à mesa junto com os demais. Ela estava muito séria, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ansiosa.

- Isso é fantástico! – o garoto riu feito bobo.

- O que está dizendo?! – Maureen se indignou. – Isso é terrível! Nós não vamos conseguir ir adiante.

- Caramba! Você é muito fraca! Eu sabia que uma menina da sua idade não ia agüentar o tranco! – ele zombou.

- Isso não é verdade! Não estou fraquejando! Acontece que a profecia diz que a garota vai nos destruir. De que adianta levar esse plano adiante se no final vamos perder tudo?

- Ah, cara, você bem que podia ter passado alguns anos adquirindo experiência antes de se juntar a nós. Mas pode deixar que eu vou explicar: as profecias podem ser interpretadas de várias maneiras; a gente só sabe a verdade quando as coisas finalmente acontecem. Mas, até lá, a gente pode tentar manipulá-las ao nosso favor.

- Hum...Como? – Maureen estava duvidando.

- No nosso caso, por exemplo: uma filha de Hera está destinada a destruir os nossos planos. Mas, se não houvesse filha de Hera, o que aconteceria?

- Espere aí: - nesse momento, Tobey se exaltou na sua cadeira. – então você está sugerindo que a gente _mate_ a garota? – Eu nem havia me dado conta de que ele estava presente naquele grupo.

- Claro. Que outra solução pode existir? – o outro garoto deu de ombros.

- Deve haver outra. Não foi para fazer esse tipo de coisa que eu entrei no grupo. – Karen Leroy cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

- Nós devíamos falar com o John sobre isso. – sugeriu uma menina morena e magrinha. Eu me lembrava vagamente dela: era Julia Hawkins, filha de Jano.

- O Nelson? O que ele tem a ver com isso? A função dele é outra. _Nós_ tomamos esse tipo de decisão. – o garoto falou. – O que é que você acha, Maureen?

- Bom, eu...

- Não me diga que você vai agir como esses covardões! Eu _sei _que você é uma garota inteligente; você só precisa ter consciência da importância do nosso trabalho. Maureen, você nem sabe de que forma a filha de Hera pode acabar com os nossos planos. E se isso significar que vamos ser mortos por ela? Eu acho que é bastante justo que nós façamos algo para a nossa própria proteção.

Todos pareceram considerar o que ele disse e ficaram murmurando durante algum tempo.

- Tudo bem. – Maureen levantou e bateu na mesa para chamar atenção. – Vamos fazer isso.

- É isso aí, garota! – o cara deu tapinhas nas costas dela.

- A garota provavelmente ainda não sabe a verdade sobre sua mãe e os monstros também ainda não a encontraram. Esse é o momento para agirmos, antes que ela chegue ao acampamento, para não levantar suspeitas. – disse Maureen.

- Eu até já sei como vamos fazer isso: vamos usar o gigante que tentou atacar o acampamento. Quíron está pensando em deixá-lo na floresta para que possamos treinar os combates. Vamos levá-lo até a filha de Hera.

- E como você vai fazer isso, gênio? – Tobey perguntou.

- Acredito que Julia possa nos ajudar. – ele a encarou sugestivamente.

- O quê? Usar a minha Dádiva com um gigante? – ela riu nervosamente. – Não sei se funcionaria.

- Vamos tentar. Se não funcionar, temos uma equipe de primeira para pensar em outra coisa. – o garoto sorriu descontraidamente.

A névoa negra apagou aquela cena e depois mostrou outro lugar.

Hannah estava sentada em sua cama, com uma expressão triste. Ela estava mais jovem e aquele não era o quarto que eu havia conhecido na casa de seus avós em Del Rio. Ela estava sozinha, mas dava para ouvir vozes exaltadas em outro cômodo.

- Eric, as coisas já passaram do limite! – uma mulher gritou. – Até quando você vai tratá-la como se fosse uma princesa? É por causa do seu excesso de mimos que ela está desse jeito: prestes a repetir de ano na escola! Você não cobra nada dela!

- Ela tem dislexia, Laura! Os médicos falaram que é normal que ela tenha dificuldades na escola.

- Dislexia?! Isso é só uma desculpa para crianças preguiçosas!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que explicar a você que Hannah é uma criança diferente?

- Eu entendi da primeira vez que você explicou. Mas eu não ligo para quem seja a mãe dela. O problema é que o Peter acha que, se Hannah tira notas baixas e nada acontece, vai ser igual com ele. Eu realmente não me importo com as notas da sua filha, mas eu não admito que o _meu _filho siga o exemplo dela. Então acho bom você começar a disciplinar aquela garota, senão eu vou levar o Peter para longe de vocês dois! – uma porta bateu.

O pai de Hannah abriu a porta do quarto dela.

- Ainda está acordada? – ele se surpreendeu e foi até a cama dela. – Você está bem?

- Mais ou menos... – ela desviou o olhar dele.

- Hannah, se foi por causa do que você ouviu a Laura falando...Olha, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela só teve um dia difícil. Está tudo bem.

- Não está, pai. Vocês estão discutindo todos os dias...por minha causa.

- Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Tenho sim. Eu devia me esforçar mais. Acho que vou entrar em um daqueles grupos de estudo.

- Mas eles não são no mesmo horário dos treinos da torcida?

- São, mas eu acho que preciso largar a torcida. Pelo menos até as minhas notas melhorarem.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Hannah. Eu não vou deixar você fazer.

- Mas, pai...

- A culpa disso tudo é minha. Eu devia ter me planejado para mudar para uma cidade maior quando você entrou na escola. Cidades grandes têm escolas para pessoas com dislexia.

- Eu só não quero ficar longe do Peter.

- Vou dar um jeito nisso. Eu prometo. – ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela. – Agora durma. Vamos acordar mais cedo para ir até Austin. Podemos comprar aquela bolsa que você gostou.

- Ok. Boa noite, pai. – ela começou a se acomodar entre as cobertas.

- Boa noite, princesa. – ele já estava saindo do quarto quando um grande estrondo sacudiu a casa.

- O que foi isso?! – Hannah saiu da cama e correu para a janela.

- Hannah, saia daí! – Eric foi até a janela também.

- AH! – ela gritou. – Tem uma coisa enorme se mexendo lá fora!

- Eric! – a voz de Laura ecoou de outro cômodo.

- Hannah, vá ficar com Laura e Peter. – disse Eric, tenso.

- O que você vai fazer? – Hannah agarrou o braço dele.

- Não saia de casa.

- Chamo a polícia?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Hannah. – ele a olhou severamente. Ela deixou o quarto, contrariada.

Eric foi até a sala, pegou uma espingarda, respirou fundo e saiu da casa. Pouco tempo depois, Hannah o seguiu.

Não pude ver o que aconteceu depois porque Hannah fechou o medalhão bruscamente. Eu me virei para ela pronto para reclamar, mas o rosto vermelho e inchado dela não permitiu que eu fizesse isso.

- Eu me lembro perfeitamente do que aconteceu depois. – sua voz estava fraca.

- Foi nesse dia que...?

- Foi nesse dia que um gigante apareceu na nossa fazenda no meio da noite e... – ela precisou parar por causa do choro. - Meu pai tentou distraí-lo para que nós fugíssemos, mas ele não pensou no que faria depois. Eu voltei para ajudá-lo, mas eu nunca havia lutado na minha vida, então...O gigante derrubou o telhado em cima de nós. Meu pai não sobreviveu; eu fiquei desacordada durante muito tempo, então o gigante deve ter se convencido de que eu estava morta e foi embora.

Eu já conhecia essa história. Só se falava sobre isso quando Hannah chegou ao acampamento. Mas ouvi-la contando era infinitamente mais doloroso. Eu passei por momentos terríveis na minha vida, mas as lembranças que eu tinha eram muito vagas. Era surpreendente como Hannah conseguia viver com aquela cena lhe atormentando todos os dias.

- Agora que você viu, me diga: Maureen realmente mandou um gigante para me matar, não foi?

Eu assenti.

- Foi isto que me fez vir com você: _vingança_. Maureen matou o meu pai_._ _E ela vai pagar muito caro por isso._


	12. Chapter 12

C

hegamos pela manhã a uma escola abandonada na Carolina do Sul . Era incrível ver todos aqueles semideuses trabalhando juntos. Alguns deles já haviam deixado o acampamento há anos, mas mesmo assim largaram suas faculdades e até mesmo seus empregos para vir ajudar.

- Ei! Bem vindos à nossa base! – John veio nos receber muito sorridente; ele estava irreconhecível desde que descobriu a verdade sobre Hannah.

- Nossa base? – confesso que fiquei um pouco desapontado com as instalações. Eu podia jurar que havia visto uma placa de "Condenado pela Defesa Civil" na entrada.

- É... – John pareceu um pouco envergonhado por causa da aquilo. – Foi o que conseguimos arranjar de última hora. Mas vai servir, acredite. E como você está, Hannah?

- Bem, obrigada. – ela conseguiu sorrir. Eu sabia que estava péssima, mas estava se esforçando já que havia chegado até lá.

- Venha, vou te apresentar ao pessoal. Estão todos ansiosos para conhecer você.

Segui John e Hannah até o ginásio da escola. Aparentemente correspondia à arena do acampamento; muita gente estava treinando com espadas e arcos e flechas, outros estavam aprendendo a manusear fogo grego e eu vi Sam e Lionel treinando no campo ao lado.

Quando Hannah surgiu, todo mundo parou e ficou olhando fixamente para ela. Foi uma cena meio surreal. Fiquei me perguntando se era por causa da profecia ou pelo fato de eles nunca terem conhecido uma filha de Hera ou simplesmente porque, apesar de ela ter interrompido o processo de se transformar em deusa, ela ainda estava anormalmente bonita. De qualquer maneira, o pessoal só parou de encarar quando Hector gritou "Hannah!" e veio na nossa direção.

- Caramba, Hannah, eu senti tanto a sua..._Uau._ – ele ia abraçá-la, mas parou quando chegou mais perto e olhou bem para ela.

Eu sabia muito bem o que aquele "Uau" significava. Lancei o meu pior olhar na direção de Hector, mas ele não estava nem aí para o fato de os meus poderes terem voltado e eu estar morrendo de ciúmes.

- Você está linda! – ele a abraçou sem o menor pudor e bagunçou o cabelo dela. – Sinto muito por tirá-la do seu tratamento de primeira no Olimpo, mas a gente realmente precisa de você por aqui.

- Hector, você pode mostrar o lugar à Hannah, certo? Eu preciso conversar com o Nico. – disse John.

- Claro que sim. Vamos? – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e a conduziu para dentro do ginásio.

No meio do caminho, quando eles pararam para que Hannah falasse com algumas pessoas, ele se virou para mim, riu e formou a seguinte frase com os lábios: "Cuidado com a sua garota!". Eu olhei para ele com desprezo. John me despertou do meu ciúme:

- E então? Tudo certo na viagem?

- Correu tudo bem, mas...Eu queria fazer algumas perguntas a você.

John me levou para dentro da escola, para uma sala que eles deviam estar usando como sala de reuniões. Nós nos sentamos à mesa e eu comecei:

- O medalhão do Estige me mostrou algo que aconteceu há alguns anos. Foi uma espécie de reunião da Maureen com outras pessoas que fazem parte da organização. Eles estavam discutindo sobre o que fazer já que eles haviam descoberto quem era a filha de Hera. Não foi exatamente a discussão que me deixou perturbado, mas sim as pessoas que estavam na reunião. Como Julia Hawkins, filha de Jano. Eu sempre achei que ela era uma vítima; que ela havia sido assassinada porque Maureen queria a Dádiva dela.

- Ah. Julia... – John suspirou. – A história dela é igual a de muitos outros semideuses: ela se juntou à organização logo no início, quando nossos fins ainda eram relativamente pacíficos. E depois, quando nossas atitudes começaram a passar dos limites, ela quis cair fora. Mas a Dádiva dela era muito poderosa para Maureen abrir mão. Então eles a mataram para conseguir a Dádiva e, principalmente, para impedir que ela revelasse os planos da organização. Foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu comigo.

- Eu preciso saber mais sobre a organização, John. Preciso saber como e quando ela começou. Por exemplo: eu sempre achei que Maureen fosse a idealizadora disso tudo, mas havia um cara nessa reunião que parecia ser o líder e ninguém nunca o mencionou.

- Como ele era?

- Estava escuro, mas...Ele parecia alto e tinha o cabelo meio cinzento e olhos verdes.

- Noel. – John falou sem surpresa nenhuma.

- Quem?

- Noel. Era um filho de Hermes.

- "Era"?

- Você observou bem, Nico: ele foi o idealizador e líder da organização. Acho que também pode imaginar o que aconteceu com ele.

- Maureen o matou.

- Exatamente. Mas não posso dizer que ele foi traído; na verdade, ele provou do próprio remédio. Maureen nem sempre foi o monstro que é hoje; toda essa crueldade e frieza foram ensinamentos do próprio Noel.

- Na cena que o medalhão mostrou, eles disseram que sua função era outra. Qual era a sua função?

- Eu vou lhe contar toda a história, Nico; você precisa conhecê-la. Tudo começou há mais ou menos cinco anos atrás. Noel era o pior tipo de filho de Hermes: ladrão, inescrupuloso, revoltado com os deuses. Ele foi um dos primeiros a se juntar a Cronos quando ele estava prestes a se reerguer. Mas ele era um covarde, então voltou para o nosso lado quando viu que Cronos ia perder; só que ele nunca abandonou a idéia de derrubar os deuses. Os ânimos não ficaram melhores quando a guerra terminou. Mesmo com algumas mudanças no acampamento, muitos semideuses filhos dos deuses menores se sentiam menosprezados diante de semideuses poderosos como você e Percy. Noel percebeu isso e começou a atrair muita gente com o discurso de que os semideuses deviam ser todos iguais e do quanto os deuses eram injustos; ele desejava divindades que poderiam garantir essa "justiça". Durante muito tempo a organização foi apenas isso, mas Maureen descobriu que Tobey recebeu uma Dádiva de seu pai e disse ao Noel que acumular Dádivas poderia ser uma forma de ter poder o suficiente para destronar os deuses. Desde então Noel adotou Maureen como seu braço direito. A verdade é que a idéia de acabar com os deuses não seria bem aceita pela maioria dos membros da organização, então era algo que ficava restrito a um grupo; provavelmente o grupo que o medalhão mostrou. Eu era encarregado de estudar as Dádivas e localizá-las, já que nós ainda nem sabíamos da existência de um livro das Dádivas. Havia outro grupo, por exemplo, que era encarregado de recrutar mais semideuses, de preferência os que possuíam Dádivas. As atitudes foram se agravando aos poucos: primeiro Noel começou a ameaçar os semideuses que se recusavam a participar da organização; depois passou a roubar suas Dádivas e de repente estava assassinando-os. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que eles tomaram conhecimento da profecia que menciona Hannah; alguém estava vasculhando o sótão em busca de um troféu qualquer e acabou encontrando um papel com a profecia escrita. Noel e os outros enlouqueceram. Eles não descansaram até descobrir o que significava "filho de uma traição" e depois onde a filha de Hera estava. Foi basicamente Maureen quem desvendou o mistério, ela sempre foi absurdamente inteligente. E quando eles descobriram onde Hannah morava...Bem. Acho que você já sabe o que acontece depois.

- Sim. Eles mandaram um gigante matá-la. Mas...você não sabia disso? Não pôde impedir ou o quê?

- Sinceramente, eu não sabia. Na verdade, Nico, muito do que eu estou lhe contando agora eu só descobri anos depois, quando estava preso em uma das bases da organização. Foi o meu informante quem me contou tudo. Como eu disse, a maioria não aprova totalmente a idéia de derrubar os deuses, usar os filhos dos Três Grandes como sacrifício e coisas assim; por isso as informações são muito pouco divulgadas entre os membros da organização.

- Entendi. Mas, e depois? Hannah chegou ao acampamento e nada aconteceu durante todos os anos em que ela esteve lá.

- Quíron já conhecia a profecia e, quando Hannah chegou lá e foi reconhecida como filha de Hera, ele desconfiou imediatamente de que a profecia estava se concretizando. Além disso, o fato de o gigante que estava preso no acampamento ter se deslocado até o Texas e ter atacado justamente a casa de Hannah foi mais do que um sinal claro de que algo estava acontecendo. Por isso Quíron começou a fiscalizar todo o acampamento, como esteve fazendo recentemente, e a organização foi obrigada a dar um tempo em todas as ações para não levantar suspeitas. Bom, pelo menos as ações no acampamento foram suspensas. Nesse meio tempo eles construíram bases por todo o país; capturaram monstros para servi-los, como gigantes e telquines que trabalham nas suas forjas construindo armas. Esse tempo todo sem ataques levou Quíron a crer que a ameaça não estava presente no acampamento.

- E todo mundo acabou se surpreendendo...Que história. Eu não fazia idéia de que tudo isso era tão...grande, eu acho. Vou precisar de algum tempo para absorver tudo que você me disse.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que você esteja bem focado nos próximos dias.

- Por que?

- Vou ver como Hannah está lidando com os poderes dela e quero que você esteja lá também.

- Hã...É que eu...

- Eu sei que vocês têm um...relacionamento complicado? Seja lá o que for, vocês vão precisar deixar isso de lado, porque nossa melhor chance na batalha é a união dos poderes de vocês. Portanto, tire o dia de hoje para descansar e amanhã vamos começar a treinar bem cedo.

O pessoal havia realmente transformado aquela escola abandonada em uma base de operações: as salas de aula comuns estavam sendo usadas como dormitórios e arsenais; a sala do diretor era onde John estava montando um grande mural tentando conectar todos os fatos relacionados à organização de Maureen; quem tinha o mínimo de habilidade culinária se revezava cozinhando no refeitório; e as áreas externas eram usadas para treinamento.

Eu havia dormido feito uma pedra, apesar de estar acomodado num saco de dormir e de haver gente demais na mesma sala que eu. Comi qualquer coisa no refeitório e fui direto para o ginásio. Quase todo mundo já estava acordado e, julgando pelo suor, já deviam estar de pé há bastante tempo. Avistei logo Hannah e Hector duelando entre si. Me lembrou muito de quando estávamos viajando todos juntos e ele decidiu treiná-la: Hannah parecia estar fazendo um esforço tremendo, enquanto Hector nem havia começado a suar.

- Oi. – John estava observando os dois de braços cruzados, com uma expressão não muito satisfeita.

- E aí? Como estão as coisas?

- No geral estão bem, mas... – ele suspirou quando olhou para Hannah outra vez. – Acho que estamos perdendo tempo com isso aqui.

Eu não perguntei o motivo daquela afirmação porque Hector ficava gritando para Hannah o tempo todo: "Você tem boa defesa, Hannah; mas onde está o seu ataque?".

- Hector insistiu, mas eu continuo achando que devíamos ver o que ela pode fazer com os poderes dela. – disse John.

- Eu acho que Hector tem razão em querer prepará-la para combates diretos. Hannah nunca foi muito boa com a espada e Maureen provavelmente sabe dessa fraqueza e vai explorá-la.

- Teoricamente, sim, Nico. Sei que isso é importante, mas, se Maureen for adiante com o plano dela e equipar semideuses comuns com Dádivas, combates diretos não vão detê-los. Só você, Hannah e Sam têm habilidades que estão à altura das Dádivas. Nosso maior objetivo agora é resgatar Percy e Thalia para que eles possam nos ajudar também.

- Ainda estão fazendo buscas?

- Só um grupo. E mesmo assim eles vão voltar logo para cá. Se não encontramos a base principal deles até agora, então só iríamos perder tempo se continuássemos arriscando nossas vidas e desperdiçando munição nessas invasões. Maureen _precisa _de você e de Hannah para concretizar os planos dela, certo? Uma hora ela vai ter que sair do esconderijo para procurar por vocês. Vamos aproveitar esse tempo para nos prepararmos da melhor maneira possível.

John disse que eu iria começar o treinamento junto com Hannah mais tarde. Nesse meio tempo eu fui dar um alô para Sam. Ele treinava em um local mais afastado da base, no meio dos destroços de umas casas que foram destruídas por uma enchente ou algo parecido. Eu cheguei no momento em que alguns semideuses, posicionados em diferentes ângulos, disparavam canhões na direção dele, de modo que ele precisava erguer rapidamente muros que o protegiam e logo depois ele precisava atingir alguns alvos com estilhaços de vidro, estacas de madeira ou qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse ao redor. Enquanto ele rolava no chão para se esquivar e apontava para atingir um alvo, eu percebi o quanto ele estava diferente; parecia ter envelhecido uns três anos, estava mais alto, mais forte, com algumas cicatrizes e com uma expressão mais severa. Ele me viu parado por ali e gritou "Tempo!". Sam e os outros semideuses se afastaram dos destroços e foram pegar garrafas d'água em um isopor.

- Nico! – Sam veio animado na minha direção e me deu um soco no ombro. – Hector me disse que você estava de volta. Conseguiu sobreviver àquela chatice de busca?

- Eu quase não sobrevivi, mas e você? Canhões? Aposto que se divertiu muito nos últimos meses.

- Ah, sim, os canhões foram uma idéia excelente! Mas ainda não estou cem por cento, começamos na semana passada.

- Está de brincadeira?! Você estava detonando!

- Meu pai disse que eu posso fazer muito mais. Eu preciso ousar para perder o medo.

- Então o seu pai veio falar com você sobre a Dádiva?

- Veio. Ele é simplesmente _incrível_! Foi ele quem deu a idéia dos canhões e outras que vamos colocar em prática quando eu me superar.

- Isso parece ótimo. – fiquei me perguntando que outro tipo de treinamento cruel Ares havia sugerido.

- Preciso voltar para lá. Mas se prepare porque nós vamos nos enfrentar por esses dias e eu não vou pegar leve! – ele correu de volta para o meio da sua arena improvisada.

Não pude deixar de rir depois daquilo; por dentro, Sam continuava o mesmo.

- Ele está se saindo muito bem, não está? – um cara de cabelos castanhos claros, um pouco mais velho do que eu, apareceu.

- Acho que sim...- levei algum tempo para reconhecê-lo.- Lionel, não é?

- Isso aí. Sabe, no começo eu tive minhas dúvidas de que ele teria disciplina para encarar esse treinamento; achei que ele ainda era muito criança. Mas o nosso pai escolheu muito bem qual filho presentear. Dessa vez, pelo menos.

- Está falando do Raphael Young?

- É. Os deuses supostamente deveriam saber alguma coisa sobre o nosso futuro; se eles sabem, por que presentear um filho com uma Dádiva perigosa que um dia pode ameaçar a soberania deles?

- Os deuses não podem interferir diretamente no futuro. Os semideuses recebem Dádivas dos seus pais quando estão em apuros. Ares deve ter ajudado Raphael simplesmente porque essa era a obrigação dele. Mas ele compensou esse problema dando a mesma Dádiva ao Sam.

- Vai entender toda essa loucura divina... – Lionel coçou a cabeça e eu reparei no corte gigantesco no seu braço. Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando e riu: - Isso aqui? Um pequena conseqüência de ter me oferecido para treinar Sam. Nada demais. Por falar em treinamento, Sam falou sério quando disse que vocês vão se enfrentar por esses dias.

- Vai ser divertido. – tentei entrar no clima de "Eu amo guerra" dos filhos de Ares.

- É muito importante que a gente veja como você lidaria se tivesse que lutar com o Young. Nós achamos que uma luta entre ele e Sam não seria vantajosa para nenhum dos dois lados; seria uma grande perda de tempo. É possível que Maureen mande Young atacar você e por isso você vai precisar conhecer o terreno.

- Tem razão. Estarei pronto quando vocês precisarem. Então você é tipo o nosso general?

- Eu? Não. Sam é o nosso general.

- Sam?! Isso não é responsabilidade demais para um garoto de doze anos?

- Ei, sem preconceitos, cara. Você também não tinha um monte de responsabilidades quando era até mais novo do que ele? Espere até vê-lo em ação. E quando falo em ação estou me referindo a estratégias de batalha. O garoto tem um dom!

- Não é preconceito, é preocupação. Ele está parecendo acabado.

- Todos nós estamos acabados. O pessoal do acampamento e quem ainda não chegou aqui também.

- Eu perguntei se você era o general porque...eu queria saber se você acha que nós temos chance.

Lionel me estudou por alguns instantes e depois perguntou:

- Você andou conversando com o John, não foi?

- Um pouco.

- Eu entendo você. John está pessimista e acaba contagiando qualquer pessoa que troca duas palavras com ele. Eu já mandei ele parar com isso. Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu acho que nós temos chance sim.

- Esse é um bom momento para você me dar razões para ficar otimista.

- Tudo bem. – ele deu risada. – O fato de você e a filha de Hera não terem sido capturados é uma vantagem para nós; vocês farão diferença nas batalhas e atrasarão Maureen.

- Foi o que o John falou.

- Bem, eu não vou mentir para você: nosso exército é menor quando comparado aos semideuses e monstros de Maureen.

- Monstros?! Maureen está comandando monstros também?!

- Telquines nas forjas, e gigantes. Não estão em grande número, mas os gigantes podem nos causar problemas. Por outro lado, John conseguiu mobilizar dezenas de semideuses mais velhos e mais experientes que já haviam deixado o acampamento. Maureen tem um pessoal bastante poderoso ao lado dela, mas são uma minoria.

- Mas eles têm mais armas, certo? Por causa dos telquines trabalhando nas forjas.

- Provavelmente. Mas nós temos o bastante, não vai ser um problema. Na verdade, se Maureen atacasse nesse exato momento nós conseguiríamos nos virar. Estamos treinando sem parar há semanas! Talvez não estejamos fortes o suficiente para acabar com ela de vez, mas podemos deixar a organização bem fragilizada. A maioria dos meus irmãos não acredita nisso, mas ataques pequenos e com um objetivo determinado são muito mais eficazes do que uma grande batalha com guerreiros exaustos e dispersos. Eu ouvi Sam tirando sarro de você por ter ficado com as buscas, mas eu acho mesmo que vocês fizeram um trabalho fundamental. – dito isso, Lionel se despediu de mim com um soco no outro ombro e foi se juntar aos seus irmãos no treinamento de Sam.

Depois do almoço, Hannah e eu deveríamos treinar juntos. Eu estava numa boa com isso, mas parece que Hector e John precisaram insistir muito com ela antes de ela finalmente dar as caras no ginásio. Hannah chegou e não me lançou mais do que um olhar de desprezo que durou uma fração de segundo. Eu, em compensação, não consegui parar de encará-la enquanto ela colocava a armadura: ela vestia um short jeans e uma blusa sem mangas e, apesar de ela sempre ter tido umas curvas bem legais, toda aquela coisa de quase virar deusa deixou tudo ainda mais...interessante. Mas a aparência dela já estava voltando ao normal desde a noite passada; não havia mais aquela espécie de brilho em volta dela, por exemplo. Notei que, de repente, quase todo mundo deu um tempo nos seus treinamentos e ficou ao nosso redor para nos assistir. Acontece que, considerando que a maioria esmagadora dessas pessoas era do sexo masculino, provavelmente eles foram lá para dar uma olhada em Hannah e não na minha habilidade de convocar um exército de mortos. Isso me lembrou de algo importante: Dione. Nós dois nunca havíamos tido a oportunidade de conversar depois do que aconteceu no meu aniversário e por mais que a idéia de ter essa conversa me apavorasse, eu sabia que a volta de Hannah ia me obrigar a tomar uma atitude, mesmo que ela parecesse me odiar naquele momento. Dione estava conversando com Owen no outro lado do ginásio; eles pareciam completamente alheios ao que estava acontecendo.

- Hannah, você pode começar. – disse John, fazendo com que eu voltasse a prestar atenção nela.

- Ok. Só não fiquem muito decepcionados se eu não conseguir de primeira. – ela olhou para o pessoal em volta. - Eu estou um pouco nervosa. – ela confessou apenas para John, Hector e eu.

- Fique tranqüila. Tome o tempo que precisar. – a expressão de John denunciava que ele pensava exatamente o contrário.

Hannah fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e ergueu discretamente as mãos. Um clarão invadiu todo o ginásio. Fechei os olhos por instinto e quando os abri pensando que aquilo havia sido uma amostra dos poderes de Hannah, me deparei com Hera de pé entre nós dois.

- Então essa é a sua escolha? – Hera estreitou os olhos para Hannah.

Depois que todos abriram os olhos e conseguiram assimilar o que estava acontecendo, se ajoelharam no chão, nervosos. Apenas Hannah e eu permanecíamos de pé.

- Mãe...Eu... – Hannah ficou pálida e sua voz falhava.

- Você não está sendo inteligente, Hannah. Por acaso está esperando que você e esses _semideuses _– ela falou como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa. – sejam esmagados pelo exército inimigo para só depois disso você se dar conta de que precisa da minha ajuda?

- Você me ajudou muito, mãe! – disse com sinceridade. – Mas eu não acho que esteja fazendo uma má escolha. Eu preciso deles tanto quanto eles precisam de mim. Não vamos vencer essa guerra separados.

- Eu fiz tudo por você... Provoquei a ira de Zeus para manter você segura no Olimpo... – Hera estava tão furiosa que sua imagem brilhava irregularmente, como se ela fosse revelar sua forma original a qualquer momento.

- Sinto muito por ter fugido. Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desse jeito, mas eu não agi assim por ingratidão, e sim porque você estava irredutível. E também porque...acho que meu pai me mandou uma mensagem naquela noite; eu não podia ignorar algo assim.

Hera a encarou por alguns instantes,com os lábios apertados, e depois disse:

- Pois bem. Sua escolha foi feita. Quando tudo der errado, não venha pedir a minha ajuda. Essa guerra agora é um problema unicamente seu e _deles_. – ela novamente olhou para o restante de nós como se fôssemos vermes.

- Não nos amaldiçoe, rainha Hera! – John surpreendeu a todos quando se levantou e gritou com ela, vermelho de tanta raiva. – Se nós formos derrotados, os deuses irão cair e isso inclui você! Tenho certeza de que você não quer ser jogada no Tártaro junto com o resto da sua família.

Hera esbravejou e desapareceu com um outro clarão, nos deixando ainda mais perturbados. O lado bom disso foi que o pessoal começou a se dispersar, deixando Hannah menos nervosa.

- Hannah, você... – Hector tocou o ombro dela com preocupação.

- Estou bem. – garantiu ela, mas dava para ver que aquilo a deixou ainda mais tensa. -Vamos continuar.

Hector estava prestes a protestar, mas aí uma fenda se abriu no chão chegando até os meus pés. Uma fenda para o mundo inferior, para ser mais exato. Eu podia sentir o ar frio que saía de lá e também sentia que seria sugado se chegasse perto demais.

- Você..._você _fez isso?! – eu olhei para Hannah, chocado.

- Mas...então são esses os poderes de uma filha de Hera? Fendas para o mundo inferior?! – Hector estava tão perplexo quanto eu.

O único que não parecia surpreso era John. Ele ficou encarando a fenda com a mão no queixo.

- Isso é muito interessante. – foi o que ele disse.

- "Interessante"? Bizarro, isso sim! – eu exclamei.

- Bom, não é nada improvável. Na verdade, era o esperado.

- Eu não entendo.

- Hannah herdou o anel de você e conseqüentemente deve ter herdado algumas das suas habilidades. Objetos de poder sempre ficam...como posso dizer? "Marcados" pelos seus donos. É claro que essas habilidades que ela herdou não são nem de longe tão poderosas quanto as suas e pode ser que elas desapareçam com o passar do tempo, mas nós podemos tirar proveito disso: eu acredito que ela possa deixá-lo mais forte, Nico.

- Minha mãe meio que mencionou isso. – disse Hannah.

- Sim. União de poderes entre semideuses é algo bastante comum. Como os filhos de Deméter, por exemplo: sozinhos eles podem fazer pequenas plantas crescerem rapidamente, mas juntos eles podem erguer uma floresta inteira em questão de segundos.

Senti um aperto no peito com a menção dos filhos de Deméter, por causa de Eve. Hannah e Hector também mudaram de expressão imediatamente. John percebeu a gafe e tentou concertar:

- Ah...Sinto muito, pessoal. Foi sem querer.

- Deixa pra lá. Você estava dizendo que eu posso ajudar o Nico; como eu faço isso?

- Não tenho certeza absoluta de como fazer; mas acho que vamos descobrir isso se vocês treinarem juntos.

Hannah suspirou e estava parecendo que ela preferia que alguém a jogasse num tanque cheio de insetos a passar algum tempo comigo.


	13. Chapter 13

N

ós estávamos treinando arduamente há quase duas semanas. Praticamente só parávamos para comer ou dormir à noite. John estava uma pilha de nervos porque a outra equipe de busca ainda não havia voltado e também não tinha mandado notícias; tudo levava a crer que Maureen os havia pego e muito em breve ia nos atacar, por isso Hannah e eu precisávamos estar prontos o mais cedo possível.

Nossas tentativas de combinar os nossos poderes estavam sendo um fiasco. E a culpa era toda dela. Hannah não havia mudado seu comportamento com relação a mim desde que chegamos e, se no começo eu decidi respeitar o tempo dela, depois de todos aqueles dias eu já não suportava mais aquela situação. Aquilo era ridículo: estávamos prestes a ter que encarar uma guerra e ela se recusava a cooperar minimamente. John cansou de dizer que, para unirmos os nossos poderes, nós precisávamos nos concentrar e unir os nossos pensamentos. Ele desenhou uma linha no chão e nos mandou criar uma fenda exatamente em cima dela. Praticamos isso durante horas; eu sempre conseguia, mas Hannah sempre desviava para um lado.

- Isso é complicado _e_ desnecessário! – um dia, ela desabou de cansaço. – Estamos perdendo tempo com isso. Eu devia estar praticando as minhas habilidades originais.

- Não é desnecessário. – eu disse. – Não adianta nada criar uma fenda em qualquer lugar; você precisa ter um alvo. Caso contrário vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com a gente na estrada para Nova York.

Como sempre, ela me ignorou. John marchou até ela e falou:

- Levanta. _Agora._

Ela se levantou de má vontade, ele pegou o braço dela e a levou até onde eu estava. O que ele fez em seguida surpreendeu a nós dois: ele pegou a minha mão e a dela e nos forçou a ficar de mãos dadas.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Hannah tentou se afastar, mas John apertou nossas mãos com força.

- Já que vocês parecem incapazes de estabelecer uma conexão mental, vamos ser obrigados a recorrer a uma conexão física. É o meio mais primitivo de concentrar os poderes, mas parece que não temos outra escolha. Criem uma fenda nessa linha agora. Não vamos parar até que vocês consigam.

Ele se afastou, mas eu e Hannah permanecemos de mãos dadas.

- Está pronta? – perguntei e ela assentiu.

Fechei os olhos. Achei que aquela coisa de conexão física era bobagem, mas eu pude sentir o poder fluindo de mim para Hannah e vice-versa; era algo quase palpável. Obedeci ao meu instinto e esperei que aquela energia ficasse mais estável e só aí eu me senti seguro para libertá-la. O chão a nossa frente tremeu e se partiu com um grande "crack!". Senti o mundo inferior querendo me sugar para dentro dele.

- Muito bom! – John bateu palmas e pareceu contente como não parecia em muitos dias.

Hannah largou minha mão e desapareceu dentro da escola.

- Deuses! – John lançou um olhar enviesado para ela. – Que garota difícil!

- Nem me fale.

- Mas não precisa se preocupar, hoje foi um bom começo. O restante do treinamento será mais fácil.

Isso aconteceu dois dias antes de tudo virar de cabeça para baixo. Eu estava treinando com Sam no meio das casas destruídas durante uma tarde. O garoto estava preparado para lutar uma guerra sozinho, se querem saber a minha opinião, mas mesmo assim os irmãos dele continuavam lançando desafios cada vez mais mortais. Nós estávamos tentando desempatar a nossa luta quando três pessoas apareceram do nada na metade do caminho entre a escola e o local onde estávamos.

Nós corremos até lá para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dois garotos e uma garota estavam caídos na grama, machucados e ofegantes. Um dos garotos estava com um grande corte na cabeça e estava desacordado nos braços da garota.

- Vocês voltaram! O que houve com vocês? – Lionel os ajudou a levantar.

- Nós precisamos falar com o John. Rápido! – disse o outro garoto.

Nós os ajudamos a chegar na escola. Muita gente ficou tensa quando eles apareceram. Alguns providenciaram uma maca para socorrer o que estava desacordado e outros direcionaram a garota para dentro da escola por causa de um ferimento na perna. Alguém foi chamar o John e ele apareceu de olhos arregalados:

- O que aconteceu?!

- Nós a encontramos... – o garoto ainda não havia recuperado o fôlego. – Nós encontramos a base.

Nem ele nem John sorriram, mas o restante de nós comemorou com gritaria. Eu estava muito feliz até reparar que uma espécie de conversa silenciosa se desenrolava entre aqueles dois. Aquela não era uma boa notícia.

- Conte-me tudo. – pediu John.

- Não dá tempo. Precisamos nos preparar. Acho que vai haver uma invasão.

John ficou pálido como papel. Eu não devia estar muito melhor do que ele. O pessoal entrou em pânico e todo mundo começou a encher John de perguntas. O caos estava instalado e o barulho era tão grande que ninguém se deu conta de que alguém estava mandando uma mensagem de Íris para nós. Foi só quando John se virou para responder a pergunta de alguém que ele viu.

A imagem de Maureen se encontrava atrás de nós, nos limites do ginásio. Ela parecia bastante aborrecida.

- Agora vocês _finalmente_ conseguiram me tirar do sério. – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

Todos se viraram assustados para ela.

- Mas a ousadia de vocês vai custar bem caro, podem apostar nisso. O que você esperava, John? Que eu fosse simplesmente ignorar todas as invasões?

- Maureen, _desista_ dessa loucura. – ele suplicou e eu tive a impressão de que ele já havia dito aquelas palavras muitas vezes antes.

- Você só me pede isso porque sabe que não tem a menor chance contra mim. Eu estava disposta a encontrar uma alternativa para não ter que dizimar vocês, mas os seus três amiguinhos me obrigaram a esquecer essa idéia. Por isso agora eu vou ter que recorrer aos piores métodos possíveis. – ela esticou o braço e puxou algo para perto dela.

Maureen segurava pela camisa um garoto de uns catorze anos, com cabelos claros e olhos cor de mel.

- Ah, não..._Peter!_ – Hannah choramingou.

- O que isso significa, Maureen?! – eu gritei, furioso.

- Vocês podiam ter cooperado comigo no início. Mas parece que vocês só colaboram diante de ameaças. Pois bem, seu irmão está comigo, Hannah, e eu tenho uma equipe de olho nos seus avós no Texas; se você quiser que todos eles fiquem vivos, esteja em Nova York antes do pôr do sol de amanhã. E se o seu namoradinho não estiver lá também, não tem acordo. E se você tentar alguma gracinha, John, é a família de Hannah quem vai sofrer as conseqüências.

Dito isso, a mensagem se desfez. Hannah começou a andar de um lado para o outro em desespero.

- Como ela pôde fazer isso?! Como ela tem coragem de ameaçar a minha família?!

- Hannah, calma. Nós vamos encontrar uma solução. – disse John.

- Não! Você não ouviu o que ela disse? Se vocês armarem alguma coisa ela vai matar o meu irmão e os meus avós!

- Ninguém vai ser morto aqui, Hannah: nem eles e muito menos você. Se Maureen precisou recorrer a um seqüestro, ela deve estar com problemas e eu vou descobrir a fraqueza dela.

Ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas e correu para dentro da escola. Eu a segui.

- Hannah, não fique assim...Eu vou até Nova York com você. Maureen não vai machucar o Peter. John vai dar um jeito de escondê-lo e deixá-lo seguro antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Você não entende. A minha família está correndo perigo e eu não posso ficar tranqüila e muito menos arriscar alguma coisa.

- Eu entendo sim. Percy está lá; na verdade, ele está sofrendo nas mãos da Maureen há muito tempo e ele é praticamente um irmão para mim. Eu não estou tranqüilo, mas eu confio no John e nos outros porque eu sei que eles se importam com esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom, e se o John e os outros não conseguirem? E se acabarmos todos mortos? E se a minha mãe estiver certa e eu tiver cometido um erro ao desistir da imortalidade? Você se dá conta de que isso tudo será culpa sua, não é?

- Como é que é? Minha culpa?! Por que? – eu quase ri de tanta indignação.

- Porque foi você quem me convenceu a interromper o processo de imortalidade.

- Hannah, você precisa parar de descontar todos os seus problemas em mim! – aquilo foi a gota d'água. – Eu agüentei todo o seu desprezo, o seu mau humor e as suas frescuras todos esses dias, mas agora chega! Um monte de coisas ruins aconteceram com você, é verdade, mas eu não provoquei nenhuma delas; cada coisa que eu fiz foi para tentar proteger você.

- Para me proteger? Você me subestimou! Mentiu para mim para me afastar de uma missão por achar que eu era fraca demais! Você não tinha esse direito! Maureen matou o meu pai e depois tentou me matar; como eu poderia deixar que outras pessoas resolvessem isso para mim?!

- Você está me condenando por ter feito a mesma coisa que o seu pai fez: ele quis mantê-la longe do acampamento para proteger você, porque ele não queria que você sofresse.

- Isso se aplica à Eve também? – Hannah não se comoveu nem um pouco com o que eu disse. – Acho que não, porque você a obrigou a ficar lá me protegendo a todo custo e agora ela está...Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela! Ela ainda estaria aqui se não fosse por você!

- Ótimo. Já são dois crimes. Qual o próximo, Hannah? A morte do traíra do Grant?

- Ele me protegeu! E encontrou uma maneira de fazer isso sem precisar deixar ninguém em perigo!

- Claro que sim; ele é um anjo! – falei com sarcasmo.

- Pare com isso! - Hannah me empurrou com força.

- Só quando você deixar de ser tão mal agradecida. – eu segurei os braços dela antes que ela me batesse.

- Eu nunca pedi para você fazer nada por mim!

- Eu sei, mas eu procuro ajudar as pessoas de quem eu gosto; e eu sou um ser humano e seres humanos cometem erros. Se você não entende isso, eu sinto muito. Mas a partir de agora eu não vou mais tentar ajudar você. _Cansei _de ser o seu saco de pancadas!

Eu saí da sala e bati a porta atrás de mim, deixando Hannah sozinha no escuro.

Não sei como eu fui parar ali, mas quando dei por mim eu estava sentado na arena do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. E Eve estava ao meu lado.

Parecia um dia comum e tranqüilo no acampamento. Estava quente e dava para sentir o cheiro dos morangos praticamente assando debaixo daquele sol. Alguns campistas estavam lutando na arena e outros simplesmente passeando ao redor.

- Você foi muito idiota, Nico. Muito idiota mesmo. – Eve falou como se estivesse continuando uma conversa.

Eu ainda estava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, então não disse nada.

- Sabe, você é um cara inteligente. E não é aquele tipo de inteligência entediante dos filhos de Atena; é uma inteligência maneira. Mas quando tem Hannah na história você se transforma num completo idiota. Você não faz nada direito.

- Eve, o que aconteceu com você? Você está bem? Como eu vim parar aqui? – eu tropecei na palavras enquanto a sacudia pelos ombros.

- Agora você ficou maluco de vez! – ela afastou as minhas mãos. – Sério, Nico, agora o que você precisa fazer é se focar; se você ficar todo nervoso vai colocar tudo a perder. Se preocupe apenas com o que você _pode _fazer; deixe o resto para os outros.

- Do que você está falando? Isso é um sonho? Uma mensagem? O quê?

Eve bufou.

- Que saco! Olha, deixe tudo comigo. Eu vou resolver esse probleminha para você. – ela deu tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Eve, me escuta! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com você! Onde você está?

Algo fez com que eu sacudisse para os lados e de repente eu não estava mais com Eve no acampamento. Eu estava dentro de uma van. Hector se levantou do banco da frente e veio até onde eu estava.

- Ei, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- Eu...não sei. – minha cabeça doía. Aos poucos fui compreendendo o que tinha acontecido: eu havia pegado no sono, e despertei quando a van passou por cima de um buraco fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça na janela.

- Você estava sonhando. E falando. – eu o encarei, meio envergonhado. – Achei ter ouvido "Eve".

- Eu estava sonhando com ela.

Hector sempre parecia estar no controle da situação. Ele quase nunca se desesperava, gritava ou exagerava em expressar qualquer emoção. Mas naquele momento ele pareceu se desarmar. Sua expressão ficou dolorida.

- É terrível que você esteja prestes a encarar o que está por vir sem ter notícias dela. Como você está se sentindo?

- Preocupado com todos vocês e com o destino do Olimpo. Eu não tenho medo de morrer.

- Nico, eu acabei de dizer isso à Hannah e vou dizer a você também: _eu não vou deixar que Maureen faça mal a vocês_. Essa ainda é a nossa missão e nós vamos completá-la e voltar para o acampamento _juntos_. Grant nos traiu e Eve desapareceu; _eu não vou perder mais ninguém_.

- Valeu, Hector... Podemos tirar alguma coisa boa dessa missão: se nada disso tivesse acontecido, nós dois provavelmente nunca teríamos nos tornado amigos.

- Para com isso. Não é uma despedida. – ele parecia estar tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a mim.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – eu precisava deixar o clima mais leve antes que eu perdesse o controle sobre o nó na minha garganta.

- Certo. – Hector conseguiu sorrir. – O que foi aquilo na escola? Disseram que você e Hannah partiram para a agressão física.

Olhei preocupado para o banco da frente da van, mas Hannah estava dormindo.

- Claro que não. Quero dizer, ela me empurrou, mas foi só isso. Quem disse isso?

- Sei lá, estavam comentando. Mas, se teve mesmo um empurrão, então a briga foi mesmo feia.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. E eu estava cheio dela...Ah, deixa pra lá. – a lembrança daquela discussão trouxe de volta toda a raiva que eu senti na hora.

- Você fez a coisa certa.

- Então...você não acha que eu sou um...como foi que aquelas meninas falaram? "Um grosseirão"?

- Não. Acho que já estava mais do que na hora de você reagir. Você não podia continuar deixando Hannah te maltratar daquele jeito.

- Sabe, há algum tempo atrás a idéia de fazer uma coisa assim com ela me pareceria completamente absurda. Mas, desde que eu a reencontrei...ela não parece mais a mesma pessoa. Eu não a reconheço mais, a verdade é essa.

- Ela pensa a mesma coisa de você.

- Como ela pode achar isso? Eu sou exatamente a mesma pessoa de sempre.

- Não é. Todos nós mudamos por causa de tudo que vem acontecendo e isso pode não ser bom.

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho medo de que a gente esqueça do que é mais importante quando as coisas ficarem complicadas.


	14. Chapter 14

M

aureen já tinha tudo preparado para a nossa chegada. Nós éramos os únicos nos aproximando dos limites de Nova York; todos os outros carros estavam deixando a cidade, causando um engarrafamento incomum. Quando entramos na cidade, não se via mais nenhum carro. E também não se via nenhuma pessoa. Todas as lojas e restaurantes estavam fechados. Até os apartamentos pareciam desocupados.

Avistamos Maureen antes mesmo de chegarmos ao Empire State Building. Havia uma espécie de palco montado no meio da rua 33. Raphael Young, Karen Leroy, Allan Morgan e vários dos seus outros asseclas estavam por ali. Perto dela, dois garotos continham Peter. Nós paramos a van a alguns metros deles e descemos. Maureen quase sorriu quando viu Hannah e eu, mas ficou furiosa ao ver John.

- _O que isso significa? _– ela rosnou e um dos dois garotos que estavam segurando Peter apontou sua espada para o pescoço dele.

Hannah ia avançar em cima deles, mas Hector a impediu.

- Não significa nada, Maureen. Eu e Hector só viemos buscar o irmão de Hannah. – disse John.

- Ainda não. – ela estava desconfiadíssima. – Só quando eu conseguir o que eu quero.

- O acordo era que nós devíamos vir até aqui. Liberte o Peter _agora! _– Hannah exigiu.

- Tudo bem. Mas tem uma condição: só o Madison pode ir embora; você vai ficar aqui Nelson, só para eu ter certeza de que você não vai desonrar o nosso acordo.

- Eu fico. – John estava excessivamente calmo, o que só podia significar duas coisas: ou ele tinha um plano infalível para nos tirar daquela ou ele estava rezando para os deuses nos ajudarem. - Agora deixe o garoto ir.

- Vocês dois: - Maureen apontou para mim e para Hannah. – vão até ali. – indicou o palco.

Peter começou a se debater para escapar; parecia estar tentando nos alertar sobre algo, mas os guardas ficavam tapando a boca dele.

- Me deixem falar com ela! – Peter conseguiu empurrar os dois caras e correu até Hannah. Eles se abraçaram. – Hannah! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

- Peter, eu...

- Você não pode se sacrificar! Não pode ceder à chantagem dessa garota!

- Eu não tenho escolha, Peter.

- Tem sim! Você acha que o mundo vai sobreviver se ela levar essa maluquice adiante? Não vai. Você precisa detê-la!

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer nada se eu perder você... – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Sinto muito que tenha que passar por isso. – ela deu mais um abraço nele e foi andando até o palco sem olhar para trás.

Ele me encarou como se quisesse que eu fizesse algo para impedi-la, mas eu não podia fazer nada, então só continuei andando. Hector veio e conduziu Peter até a van. Vê-lo se arrastar até lá com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto encarava Hannah foi uma das coisas mais terríveis que eu já presenciei.

Subi no palco esperando ser engolido por alguma armadilha, mas passei alguns segundos só pisando com cuidado em volta sem que nada acontecesse. Estava ficando mais frio e, quando estava gelado de verdade, eu entendi o que estava acontecendo: correntes invisíveis haviam envolvido eu e Hannah aos poucos, até que nós nos encontrávamos imobilizados de pé no meio do palco. Elas só se tornaram visíveis quando já estavam bem apertadas em torno de nós; eram grossas e feitas de bronze. Mas elas não foram as únicas coisas a ficarem visíveis; quando eu olhei para a minha esquerda para checar Hannah, eu vi mais duas pessoas ao lado dela: Percy e Thalia. Os dois também estavam acorrentados, mas eu francamente não sabia porque isso era necessário: cada centímetro do corpo deles estava machucado, suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas, Thalia parecia desorientada e Percy estava completamente apagado; eles não pareciam ter forças para ir a lugar algum.

- O que é _isso_?! – John nos encarou boquiaberto.

- Uma Dádiva. As correntes absorvem a energia deles. – Raphael explicou, satisfeito.

Não sei se a Dádiva já estava funcionando antes, mas, quando Raphael falou, eu imediatamente me senti tonto.

- Mas isso é... – eu podia ver o quanto assistir àquilo deixava John furioso; ele cerrou os punhos como forma de se controlar para não agir. – Maureen, o que você fez com as pessoas da cidade?!

- Eu convenci todas elas a visitar seus parentes mais distantes. – ela mostrou a ele uma flauta negra com detalhes dourados: a Dádiva de Julia Hawkins. – Você achou mesmo que eu ia expor os mortais à fonte gigantesca de poder que vai se instalar bem aqui daqui a pouco?

John não respondeu. Ele suspirou, nervoso.

- Percy? Percy! – Hannah lutava para se libertar das correntes enquanto chamava por Percy, chorando.

Eu não podia dizer a ela, mas eu mal conseguia enxergar a aura de vida dele naquele momento: Percy estava perigosamente perto da morte. Thalia olhou para ele, desolada.

- Eu não acho que ele vá acordar... – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua bochecha.

- Não, Percy! Você precisa reagir!

Eu havia me esquecido disto, mas foi Percy quem levou Hannah para o acampamento pela primeira vez. Ele, Tobey e um grupo foram até o Texas para averiguar o que tinha feito um gigante atacar uma família. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram apenas o corpo do pai de Hannah e já estavam indo embora quando ouviram ela gritar por socorro debaixo dos escombros. Percy a tirou de lá, cuidou dela no caminho de volta para o acampamento e não saiu de perto dela na enfermaria até que ela estivesse melhor. Eu me lembro que Hannah chorou durante vários dias, não conseguia aceitar o que havia acontecido e se sentia muito confusa com tudo ali no acampamento.

Pensar nisso me colocou em uma espécie de transe, provavelmente também era um efeito daquelas correntes, e eu de certa forma voltei ao passado, para um dia em que eu estava passando por perto da enfermaria e Percy me viu da janela e me chamou.

- Hannah, esse aqui é o Nico. Ele é filho de Hades. É o único aqui no acampamento. – ele falou assim que eu entrei.

- Oi, Nico. – ela já estava lá há mais de dez dias e por isso já havia se acalmado. Mas sua voz ainda estava rouca por causa de todo o choro dos últimos dias. Apesar de tudo, ela conseguiu sorrir um pouco quando me cumprimentou.

- Oi. – eu tinha treze anos naquela época; ainda era tão criança que levei alguns anos para entender porque o meu coração bateu de um jeito esquisito quando ela sorriu para mim.

- Eu preciso resolver uma coisa, Hannah, mas o Nico pode te contar como é essa coisa de ter um chalé só para você. Acho que ser filha de Hera não é tão diferente de ser um filho de Hades. Vocês dois vão ter muito o que conversar. – Percy saiu da enfermaria me deixando cara a cara com Hannah e foi nesse dia que eu acabei me tornando amigo dela.

Aos poucos, Hannah foi fazendo amizade com outras pessoas e ficou menos dependente de Percy, mas ela sempre teve um carinho muito grande por ele. Não era de se surpreender que ela estivesse tão desesperada diante do estado em que ele se encontrava.

- Por que está fazendo isso com eles? – John perguntou à Maureen, me despertando do meu transe.

- Eu tive bastante tempo para fazer o ritual de transferência com o filho de Poseidon e com a filha de Zeus, mas os seus amigos invasores me obrigaram a agir imediatamente, então eu precisei usar um meio mais rápido de tomar os poderes do filho de Hades e da filha de Hera.

- Isso vai _matá-los_? – John parecia estar a ponto de explodir.

- Muito em breve.

Meus joelhos estavam quase cedendo; eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu ia agüentar ficar de pé. Hannah estava de cabeça baixa e parecia prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. Enquanto isso, aliados de Maureen surgiam de vários pontos da cidade carregando grandes sacos. Só descobri o que havia dentro deles quando um dos semideuses deixou o seu cair e um monte de itens mágicos rolou pelo asfalto: Dádivas.

Um trovão ribombou no céu. Olhei para o topo do Empire State Building e nuvens acinzentadas se aglomeravam como se quisessem proteger o Olimpo do ataque iminente.

Estava começando.

Hannah e eu caímos de joelhos no chão quase ao mesmo tempo. Minha cabeça parecia girar e minha visão estava turva. Quanto tempo de vida eu ainda tinha? E será que ela ia mesmo acabar daquela maneira? Com um sacrifício que não ia salvar ninguém, pelo contrário, ia destruir toda a humanidade? Eu ia falar com Hannah; nós iríamos morrer mesmo, qualquer que fosse o motivo da nossa briga não fazia mais sentido continuar daquele jeito. Mas Hannah estava olhando para o céu e murmurando alguma coisa, provavelmente rezando. O único deus que se importava minimamente comigo não estava no Olimpo, então eu olhei para o chão e pedi em voz baixa: "Por favor, pai, se você puder ajudar mais essa vez...".

Quatro aliados de Maureen se posicionaram em frente a mim, Percy, Hannah e Thalia. Eram eles que iriam tomar o nosso lugar quando morrêssemos.

- Maureen, eu preciso implorar a você mais uma vez que desista disso. – o tom de John era urgente. – Pense no quanto isso é vergonhoso para o nome da nossa mãe; não foi para fazer esse tipo de coisa que ela nos abençoou com a sabedoria.

- E para quê foi?

- Somos guerreiros, mas devemos trazer justiça às batalhas. E essa batalha que você está prestes a travar não é justa, Maureen.

- Cala a boca, John! – Maureen perdeu a paciência. – Nada que você diga vai me fazer voltar atrás! Eu vou criar a Era da Justiça e você vai se arrepender por não ter me ajudado a construí-la!

- Não, eu não vou! – John sacou sua espada e investiu contra Maureen.

Ela tomou um susto, mas conseguiu se esquivar dos primeiros ataques e depois o atacou com sua própria espada. Eu não sabia o que John estava pensando, aquilo não parecia um plano infalível. Na verdade, parecia que ele estava prestes a pôr tudo a perder. Raphael Young se juntou à Maureen e os dois conseguiram derrubar John em pouco tempo: ela abriu um talho em seu joelho, obrigando-o a se curvar, e Young bateu na cabeça dele com o cabo da espada. John caiu de costas no chão e sua espada voou para a entrada do Empire State Building; Maureen apontou a espada para o peito dele.

- Eu estou _tão _cansada de ter que lidar com você... – ela o encarou, séria. – Poupei sua vida quando você estava preso na esperança de que você fosse mudar de idéia, mas parece que você é exatamente o que todos dizem: um medroso. Mas agora, John, eu não me importo mais com o fato de você ser meu irmão. Você se tornou apenas um empecilho e eu vou dar a você o mesmo tratamento que dei a todos os empecilhos que apareceram... – ela recuou a espada para intensificar o ataque. – Aproveite o mundo inferior! – Maureen investiu com toda a força e John fechou os olhos.

- NÃO! – mas o ataque nunca se concretizou, porque a lâmina de Karen Leroy o interceptou.

Eu procurei em volta, olhei para o rosto de cada pessoa na rua 33 em busca de alguém que não parecesse surpreso com o fato de Karen Leroy ter se colocado entre John e Maureen. Mas eu não sabia dizer quem estava mais estupefato com aquela cena: John, Maureen, Raphael, Hannah ou eu.

- Karen...?! – Raphael balbuciou.

Não posso dizer que ela tinha tomado aquela decisão com facilidade. Sua expressão era de puro medo e lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Mas ela encarava Maureen com determinação.

- Então era _você_! – Maureen tremia de raiva. – _Você _o ajudou a escapar da prisão! _Você _deu a ele informações sobre a organização! _Você nos traiu!_

Ouvi Hannah arfar do meu lado. Se para mim era difícil acreditar que aquela garota que fez uma emboscada para nós e depois quase matou Hannah estava do nosso lado, imagine para ela.

- Sim, Maureen. – John se levantou com dificuldade. – Você não era a única a ter um agente duplo muito bem infiltrado.

- Não dá para acreditar... – Raphael continuava olhando para Karen que nem um idiota.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. Você sempre foi uma grande chorona. – Maureen debochou.

- Não sou mais. – Karen garantiu. – Meus motivos para chorar acabaram. – e sorriu para John. Ele sorriu de volta e os dois investiram contra Maureen e Raphael.

Karen e Maureen eram lutadoras bastante rápidas e a luta delas era quase impossível de se acompanhar. John fazia o possível para não dar espaço para Raphael usar seus poderes, e isso logo o deixaria exausto. Assistindo aquilo eu tive a certeza absoluta de que John não tinha um plano; acho que ele ia esperar um milagre acontecer, mas a conversa com Maureen o fez perder o controle. Ele e Karen estavam conseguindo se virar só porque Maureen não permitiu que os outros semideuses ajudassem, ela queria que eles dessem continuidade ao plano; mas os dois não iam vencer sozinhos.

Infelizmente, John se cansou cedo demais e Raphael assumiu o controle da situação. O asfalto se transformou em afiados arpões que não atingiram em cheio Karen e John por pouco, mas os deixou repletos de arranhões, além de atordoados o bastante para que fossem encurralados.

- Acabe com eles, Young. – ordenou Maureen, enquanto se recompunha.

- Eu fico com o Nelson e você com ela?

- Não, _os dois._ Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Mas... – Raphael olhou hesitante para Karen.

Maureen entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela nos traiu, Young! – ela bateu nele. – Não seja estúpido, acabe logo com ela!

Raphael ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, depois sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Karen, decidido. Hannah desmaiou. Eu era o único dos quatro que continuava acordado, mas eu já estava perdendo a consciência. "Acabou", eu pensei.

- ATAQUEM, ZUMBIS!

Uma voz muito familiar gritou. Primeiro eu achei que estava só tendo uma alucinação pré-morte, mas Hannah despertou e arregalou os olhos.

- _Eve_...? – ela piscou, confusa.

Se aquilo havia soado estranho para Hannah também, então não podia ser só uma alucinação minha. Eu fiz todo o esforço do mundo para conseguir virar o pescoço o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo atrás de mim. E, quando meus olhos entraram em foco, eu comecei a repetir na minha mente sem parar "Obrigado, pai! Obrigado, pai! Obrigado, pai!".

Havia um exército de aproximadamente cento e cinquenta guerreiros mortos ocupando a rua 33. E Eve estava bem viva liderando todos eles. Os aliados de Maureen que estavam em frente ao palco entraram em pânico e correram quando os mortos vieram na direção deles. Alguns até tentaram usar as Dádivas para se defender, mas foi tudo tão rápido que eles acabaram se atrapalhando e não conseguiram.

Quando o choque inicial passou para Maureen e Raphael, já era tarde demais. John e Karen já haviam corrido na nossa direção e estavam fora de alcance para qualquer ataque. Maureen não teve escolha a não ser reunir os seus asseclas e fugir dali usando o lençol negro de Klaus.

Eve subiu no palco e cortou as nossas correntes com sua espada. A sensação foi de ser envolvido por um monte de cobertores depois de caminhar pelo pólo norte. Mas eu estava tão fraco que só consegui ficar esparramado no chão enquanto Eve dava um pouco de Néctar para Thalia, Percy, Hannah e por último para mim.

- Você está viva! – eu ri de tanta euforia, provavelmente causada pelo excesso de Néctar.

- Eu disse que viria ajudar você, não disse? – ela se jogou em cima de mim, rindo também.

- Disse mesmo, mas...Espere um pouco. Então aquilo não foi um sonho?

- Não, eu estava mesmo falando com você. É uma longa história, eu...

- Eve! – Hannah se recuperou mais rápido do que eu e se levantou para abraçar Eve. E, para variar, ela começou a chorar. – Você quase me matou de tanta preocupação!

- Awn, me desculpem pelo desaparecimento. Prometo que vou explicar tudo a vocês.

- Pessoal, precisamos sair daqui! – John subiu no palco, todo nervoso. – Me ajudem a levar Percy e Thalia para um lugar seguro.

Nós carregamos os dois até o Plaza. Entrar ali depois de quase cinco anos desde a guerra contra Cronos me provocou calafrios. Da última vez em que estive ali havia semideuses mortos cobertos por mortalhas no saguão e os quartos estavam sendo ocupados pelos feridos. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu ia ter uma espécie de dèjavu em breve.

- Acho que vocês podem dar mais um pouco de comida dos deuses para eles. – disse John quando colocamos Percy e Thalia nas camas. – Eu preciso mandar umas mensagens urgentes. Volto logo. – e ele e Karen saíram.

Enquanto cuidávamos dos ferimentos, Eve nos contou a sua história:

- Depois que você partiu, Nico, as coisas ficaram muito complicadas no acampamento: as ameaças à Hannah, os espiões, nossos guerreiros morrendo...Eu simplesmente sabia que o acampamento estava vulnerável e não ia resistir a nenhum ataque. Então eu pedi ajuda à minha mãe. Todos os dias eu rezava para que ela me desse algo que me deixasse mais forte; uma Dádiva, para ser mais exata. Pedi durante muito tempo, mas não aconteceu nada até o dia em que o Allan atacou Hannah.

- Você foi engolida pela terra. – eu disse.

- Algo assim. Eu fui sugada para o mundo inferior. – ela falou aquilo tão calma como se tivesse dito "Eu fui ao cinema".

- _O quê?_

- A minha mãe falou com o seu pai e pediu a ele que me deixasse ser treinada ali. Ele acabou concordando, depois de uma certa insistência, e a minha mãe me deu a benção dela para que eu entrasse no rio Estige.

- No rio Estige?! Então isso quer dizer que você tem...

- Eu tenho a marca de Aquiles.

- Então você é tipo..._imortal_? – Hannah parecia prestes a surtar.

- Bem, não exatamente. Eu sou invencível nas batalhas, a menos que alguém acerte o meu ponto fraco.

Hannah suspirou e não disse mais nada. Eu também fiquei repentinamente interessado nos meus tênis.

- Ei, que reação patética é essa?! – Eve ficou com raiva.

Eu e Hannah nos encaramos tentando decidir quem ia falar e acabou sobrando para mim.

- É que isso é algo..._perigoso_, Eve. Você está, de uma certa forma, mais vulnerável do que o restante de nós.

- Eu sei, Aquiles me alertou. Mas eu fiz a minha escolha, assim como vocês dois também fizeram a de vocês. Estamos em guerra, caras! Somos obrigados a fazer escolhas difíceis e vocês sabem disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Tudo bem, Eve. – Hannah terminou de fazer os curativos de Percy e foi até onde Eve estava. – Só me prometa uma coisa: - ela olhou nos olhos dela. – _nunca mais arrisque sua vida por minha causa._

Eve esbanjou um sorriso travesso.

- Não posso prometer uma coisa assim.

Hannah revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também.

- E depois o que aconteceu, Eve? Você ficou treinando no mundo inferior? – eu perguntei.

- Ah, sim. O seu pai é um ótimo treinador.

- O meu pai?!

- Ele me ajudou nos treinos algumas vezes, mas na maioria das vezes eu lutei com os guerreiros mortos.

- Acho que agora tudo está fazendo sentido...

- Como assim?

- Eu sonhei com você, Eve. Várias vezes. Eram sonhos estranhos e eu nunca entendi bem o que eles estavam mostrando, mas agora faz sentido: eu via você lutando contra um exército e outras vezes só com o meu pai; também vi você na margem do rio Estige.

- É, bem, eu não estava exatamente consciente durante o tempo que passei no mundo inferior; então você deve ter mais lembranças minhas do que eu.

- Como você não estava consciente?

- Eu não sei. Eu me lembro dos treinamentos, mas não lembro onde eu dormi, por exemplo. Foi como se eu só tivesse acordado quase agora; a única coisa que eu lembro perfeitamente é que o seu pai ordenou que eu viesse até Nova York para ajudar você. Ele permitiu que eu me comunicasse com você.

- Aquele sonho?

- Não era um sonho. O seu pai trouxe a sua consciência até o mundo inferior.

- Até o mundo inferior? Mas nós estávamos na arena do acampamento.

- Não, nós estávamos na margem do rio Lete. Talvez ele tenha trazido alguma lembrança à tona e isso alterou a mensagem.

Antes que tudo aquilo me deixasse mais atordoado, John estava de volta.

- Já mandei mensagens para a nossa base e para o acampamento. Todos virão para cá, mas nós vamos ter que agir enquanto Maureen está acuada. Acredito que ela vai voltar para cá em menos de dois dias; é só o tempo de ela montar uma nova estratégia.

- E ela vai voltar com todo o exército e as Dádivas. – disse Karen. – O que significa que a base principal não vai ter mais utilidade nenhuma, vai ser destruída.

- Os prisioneiros! – eu lembrei.

- Exatamente. Não podemos perder tempo. Você, Karen, Hannah e Eve devem ir até a base para libertar os prisioneiros. Eu vou ficar aqui para receber os outros. – disse John.

- Onde fica a base?

- No lençol negro.

- Dentro da Dádiva? – Eve estranhou.

- O esconderijo perfeito: impossível de ser encontrado e só há uma maneira de entrar e sair. Nosso grupo de busca o encontrou por acidente.

- Você disse que só há uma maneira de entrar e sair de lá. – falei. – Se o lençol negro está com Maureen, como vamos fazer isso?

- Maureen não é a dona do lençol negro; Klaus é. – Karen explicou.

- Então ele também está do nosso lado? Tem certeza?

- Eu tenho, mas vamos torcer para que Maureen não tenha.

- Klaus estará aqui daqui a pouco. Tem armas e suprimentos no saguão. Melhor se prepararem para qualquer situação.

Começamos a nos levantar para ir embora, mas Hannah permaneceu sentada na beira da cama de Percy e disse:

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com _ela_! – e olhou para Karen de forma acusadora.

- Hannah, eu sei que isso deve ser difícil para você por causa do que aconteceu no passado, mas você pode confiar na Karen agora. – disse John.

- Eu não acho que possa.

- Nenhum de nós está à vontade com essa situação, Hannah, mas não temos escolha; Karen conhece a base e nós vamos precisar de um guia. – eu disse.

- E o que te faz pensar que ela não vai nos matar assim que chegarmos lá?

- Olha, nós não temos tempo para ficar discutindo. O que eu preciso fazer para você confiar em mim, Hannah? – Karen perguntou.

- Pode começar explicando por que você faria _isso_ – Hannah virou Percy de lado e nos mostrou as costas dele. – se está do nosso lado.

Por cima da escápula direita, Percy tinha uma ferida vermelha e pulsante do tamanho de uma mão espalmada. Aquela era muito mais horrenda do que a que Hannah teve.

- Eu não fiz isso. – Karen falou com calma, mas sua expressão era de dor.

- Ah, não? Pois se parece um bocado com a sua outra obra de arte. – eu rebati.

- Isso foi feito pela minha Dádiva, mas não fui quem fiz e também não foi por ordem minha.

Eu, Hannah e Eve a encaramos, incrédulos, mas John não parecia nem um pouco desconfiado dela.

- Maureen não confia em ninguém. Há algum tempo ela recolheu todas as nossas Dádivas e nós só podíamos usá-las sob a supervisão dela. Foi a maneira que ela encontrou de sair ganhando mesmo que um de nós a traísse.

- Então você está dizendo que foi ela quem fez isso com Percy? – Hannah quis saber.

- Sempre esteve nos planos dela usar um dos filhos dos Três Grandes para destruir o Olimpo. Você seria a melhor opção, - ela me disse. – mas acho que ela se desesperou e precisou recorrer ao filho de Poseidon. Eu não a vi fazendo isso e não sei quando ela fez, mas... – ela olhou para a ferida. – Agora nós temos motivos para ficarmos preocupados.

- Ele vai se transformar em um monstro? Ou esse coisa está apenas sugando a energia dele? – Hannah perguntou. – Porque, se for o segundo caso, a Dádiva do Hector pode acabar com isso.

Karen verificou a temperatura dele.

- Não acho que seja o segundo caso... – disse, com pesar.

- E, mesmo se fosse, a Dádiva do Hector não poderia nos ajudar. – lembrei.

- Por que não? – perguntou Hannah.

- Ele a perdeu. Quando invadimos o Banco das Dádivas.

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, em desespero.

- Alguma idéia, John? _Por favor,_ diga que tem. – eu implorei.

- Tenho algumas idéias; vou ficar pensando nisso, eu prometo. Mas agora vocês precisam ir.

Hannah deu um beijo de despedida na testa de Percy. Eu ocupei o lugar dela quando ela saiu e disse a ele:

- Cara...Agüente firme. Nós vamos dar um jeito de tirar você dessa.


	15. Chapter 15

K

laus surgiu atrás de nós sem fazer o menor barulho. Nós havíamos acabado de sair do Plaza quando uma voz perguntou:

- Vocês estão prontos?

- Estamos. – Karen respondeu. - Como estão as coisas por lá?

- Um verdadeiro caos. Mas isso vai ser uma vantagem para nós. – ele sacou o lençol negro. – Vocês três: - ele olhou para mim, Hannah e Eve. – _sigam o plano_. – e jogou o lençol por cima de nós.

A viagem não foi tão turbulenta; acho que eu já estava me acostumando com aquelas viagens usando a Dádiva do Klaus. Estava esperando por uma aterrissagem leve, mas eu senti que havia sido imprensado em uma lata de sardinhas. De repente estávamos praticamente grudados uns nos outros.

- Isso é um armário de vassouras?! Klaus, que idéia foi essa?! – Karen reclamou enquanto lutava por um pouco de espaço.

- Desculpe, mas eu achei que só viria uma pessoa com você e não três. Esse foi o lugar mais discreto e isolado que eu encontrei e não dava para mudar o plano de última hora.

- Cara, tanto faz. – eu arfei porque Eve estava apertando minhas costelas com o cotovelo. - Eu consigo alcançar o trinco da porta; será que dá para eu abri-la agora mesmo?

- Abra logo! – Eve grunhiu, frustrada. Por ser a mais baixa, era quem mais estava sofrendo.

Eu abri e todos nós saímos tentando absorver o máximo de oxigênio possível. Reconheci aquele lugar imediatamente: as paredes de pedra, os corredores largos e o teto alto; eu já havia sonhado com aquele lugar.

- Então esta é a base principal? – perguntei.

- Sim. – confirmou Karen.

- Parece um castelo. – Hannah observou.

- É um castelo. Uma réplica de algum famoso castelo medieval. Maureen escolheu por causa da arquitetura.

- Sem conversa. Precisamos ser rápidos. – disse Klaus e disparou na nossa frente.

Nós corremos para alcançá-lo, mas esbarramos porque ele parou de repente no final do corredor.

- Amadores. – Karen explicou quando ele nos olhou com cara feia. – Isso aqui não está abandonado, pode aparecer alguém a qualquer momento e nós não podemos ser vistos. Garota, - ela falou com Hannah. – mantenha os dardos a postos; vamos precisar deles ao longo do caminho.

Hannah abriu a mochila, pegou alguns dardos com sonífero que John deu a ela e prendeu o dispositivo de atirar dardos no braço. Klaus verificou se havia alguém no corredor transversal e sinalizou para nós apontando a direção com um dedo. Seguimos em fila, rápidos, mas cautelosos. Passamos por arsenais enormes e salas cheias de mapas e fotos. De vez em quando precisávamos entrar correndo em alguma sala porque havia guardas se aproximando. Outras vezes não dava tempo para nos escondermos e Hannah entrava em ação, apagando quem cruzasse o nosso caminho. Como Klaus havia dito, a base estava um verdadeiro caos: semideuses corriam de um lado para o outro recolhendo tudo que fosse importante e gritando ordens. Em um trecho mais tranqüilo, Karen olhou de um jeito esquisito para Hannah e comentou:

- Achei que você fosse surda.

Hannah a encarou como se estivesse prestes a socá-la na cara, mas apenas disse:

- Não sou mais.

- Hum...Deixa eu adivinhar: sua mamãe te curou. – eu estava convivendo com Karen há poucas horas, mas eu já havia percebido que ela não tinha a intenção de ser grosseira, aquele era o jeito dela.

- Você devia tomar cuidado com o que fala, Karen. A gente ainda não esqueceu que você costumava ser assecla da Maureen. – disse Hannah.

- É. O que fez você mudar de lado, afinal? – Eve quis saber.

- O amor. – Klaus respondeu, tentando conter o riso.

- Cala a boca, Klaus. – Karen ficou toda vermelha e sem jeito.

- _Amor?!_ – Eve e Hannah exclamaram em uníssono.

Eu não sei qual é o problema das garotas. Por que a simples menção de palavras como "amor", "namoro" ou "casamento" faz com elas fiquem histéricas?

- Então vocês não perceberam? – Klaus riu. – Você realmente é muito discreta, irmãzinha.

- Ai, meus deuses! Você largou a organização por causa de um cara?! – parecia que Hannah ia derreter a qualquer momento.

- Estamos em uma missão arriscada e vocês vão estragar tudo se não calarem a boca agora mesmo. – Karen nem mesmo olhava para nós. Ela andava depressa, mas as meninas ficavam na cola dela.

- É melhor você contar a elas; não está parecendo que elas vão desistir. – disse Klaus.

- Tudo bem... – Karen suspirou e passou a caminhar mais devagar. – Antes daquilo tudo em Boise, eu costumava trabalhar na base em International Falls. E lá eu era encarregada de cuidar dos prisioneiros. Eu só levava comida para eles e tentava conseguir algumas informações, mas aí... – ela sorriu levemente. – John acabou me convencendo a ajudá-lo.

- O _John_?! – foi a minha vez de ficar surpreso. – Então era você...Foi você quem o ajudou a escapar e também passou informações da organização para ele.

- Sim. – ela deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, mas aquilo era a prova de que Karen era _sim _uma garota muito legal.

- Puxa vida...O John Nelson! Eu nunca imaginei vocês dois juntos. – disse Eve.

- Por que? Fica estranho pelo fato de ele ser mais baixo do que eu?

- Não mesmo. Acho que vocês formam um casal extremamente fofo. – Hannah olhou para Karen com o respeito renovado.

- Concordo. Eu só imaginava que você tinha mudado de lado por causa do Hector. – Eve falou.

- O Hector? – Karen deu risada. – Essa coisa com o Hector foi há _muito _tempo atrás!

Ficamos tão distraídos com aquela conversa que só percebemos que havíamos chegado à prisão quando Klaus recuou bruscamente, esmagando nossos dedos dos pés.

- Droga...Maureen não se descuida nunca! – ele resmungou.

Estávamos diante da entrada da prisão. Havia uma grade bloqueando todo o corredor e quatro guardas vigiando. Depois da grade estavam as celas.

- Minha vez? – Hannah perguntou.

- Espere. Precisamos da senha para entrar e não sabemos qual é.

- Mas o sonífero dura menos de vinte minutos, os outros vão acordar a qualquer momento. Precisamos sair daqui logo.

- Ela tem razão. – disse Karen. – Apague os caras, Hannah. Como estão os seus poderes? – ela me perguntou.

- Isso depende do que você pretende.

- Transporte pelas sombras. Pode fazer isso?

- Klaus não pode nos levar lá para dentro? – Eve perguntou.

- Magia anti-Dádivas. Nós e nossos outros irmãos fizemos. – ele explicou.

- Que maravilha. Já fiz algo parecido em International Falls; mas quantos prisioneiros há aí?

- Vinte e seis. – disse Klaus.

Eu estremeci. Fazer algo daquela proporção podia me matar.

- Daniel Evans está lá?

- Está.

- Tudo bem. – aquilo me deu uma motivação repentina. – Eu vou tentar.

Ouvi o baque surdo do quarto guarda desmaiando. Hannah havia terminado o seu trabalho. Ela guardou o disparador de dardos e segurou a minha mão.

- Eu vou com você. Talvez juntos nós tenhamos mais chances.

Eu havia me esquecido daquela possibilidade, mas eu estava disposto a tentar qualquer coisa.

- Concentre-se no Daniel. – eu disse a ela. - Se tivermos sorte vamos parar dentro da cela dele.

Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei que as sombras me absorvessem. Eu não sabia se Hannah também havia herdado um pouco dessa habilidade de mim, mas ou eu estava mais forte ou ela também estava se transportando pelas sombras. De qualquer modo, não foi muito fácil; parecia que a magia anti-Dádivas dos filhos de Hécate também afetava os meus poderes. Quando eu senti o chão sob os meus pés outra vez, foi como se antes eu estivesse me afogando e finalmente tivesse conseguido alcançar a superfície. Hannah cambaleou e eu precisei segurá-la para que ela não caísse.

- Isso foi... – ela tremia e respirava profundamente. – _horrível_...

- Eu sei.

- É sempre assim?

- Não. Alguma coisa nos atrapalhou; quase ficamos presos para sempre nas sombras.

Ela me encarou abismada e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando outra voz falou:

- Estou sonhando ou...vocês estão _mesmo _aqui?

Quando eu me virei para ver quem estava falando, achei que era _eu _quem estava sonhando, porque tanto tempo se passou que eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais iria ver o Daniel.

- Daniel...! – o sorriso de Hannah se iluminou de um jeito que eu não via há meses. Ela praticamente se materializou ao lado dele e lhe deu um abração cheio de alegria. – Você está bem? Não está machucado? – ela ficou checando o rosto e os braços dele.

- Eu estou ótimo! – Daniel riu. – Melhor ainda agora que vi que vocês estão a salvo.

- Cara... – eu cortei as correntes que o prendiam. – Você quase acabou comigo, é sério. _Pare _de fazer essas maluquices, certo?

- Mas eu _sou _o maluco do Capture a bandeira, lembra? Se eu não fizer mais maluquices vou perder o meu título!

Hannah deu uma risada acompanhada de lágrimas e o abraçou outra vez. Por mais que aquela coisa de "abraço grupal" fosse totalmente esquisito, eu tive que me juntar a eles. Daniel não estava com a aparência de quem esteve sendo maltratado durante meses, mas mesmo assim estava absurdamente magro.

- Nico, eu preciso conversar com você sobre uma porção de coisas. – ele disse, se recompondo. – Mas antes precisamos tirar os outros daqui.

Olhei em volta: todas as celas necessitavam de uma senha para serem abertas, inclusive a em que nós nos encontrávamos presos.

- Como vamos fazer isso?

Daniel caminhou tranquilamente até a grade de sua cela, esticou o braço para o lado de fora e digitou a senha. A porta se abriu imediatamente.

- Mas é claro que você sabe a senha...Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba? – brinquei.

- Provavelmente não. Mas eu sei que um alarme acabou de ser disparado e Maureen já sabe que a prisão foi invadida. A senha é 2378. Abram todas as celas o mais rápido que puderem!

Nós três disparamos pelo corredor da prisão digitando a senha feito loucos e depois cortando as correntes dos prisioneiros. Não ia dar tempo. Mesmo que conseguíssemos libertar todos, Maureen e seu exército chegariam até nós antes que alcançássemos os portões e tudo iria por água abaixo.

- Daniel, abra o portão da frente! Precisamos deixar eles saírem logo!

- Não posso. Quando a prisão é invadida o portão só pode ser aberto com uma chave que só Maureen tem acesso.

- E como vamos sair daqui?!

- Do mesmo jeito que vocês chegaram? – pela primeira vez na vida, Daniel não havia parado para pensar em uma alternativa. Estávamos perdidos!

- Vamos morrer! Vamos todos morrer aqui! – uma das prisioneiras começou a chorar e os outros começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, desesperados.

- Quietos! – Hannah gritou com tanta autoridade que todo mundo se calou.

Ela ficou parada olhando na direção do portão e depois disse:

- Eles estão aqui.

- Nico, depressa! Me ajude aqui! – Daniel correu para libertar os prisioneiros que faltavam.

- E Eve, Karen e Klaus? Será que foram vistos?! – entrei em pânico enquanto destruía correntes.

- Não... – Karen surgiu da escuridão no final do corredor. Seu cabelo estava todo arrepiado e chamuscado e suas roupas também pareciam ter sido queimadas em alguns lugares. – Mas foi por _muito _pouco.

Klaus e Eve vieram logo atrás dela. Eve estava bem, mas Klaus também parecia ter sido eletrocutado.

- O que houve com vocês? – se a situação não fosse tão séria, eu teria rido.

- Nós conseguimos desfazer a magia anti-Dádivas. Mas não foi tarefa fácil. – Klaus respondeu, tentando extinguir o resto de fumaça que saia da manga do seu casaco.

- Timing perfeito! Pessoal, juntem-se aqui! – Hannah reuniu os prisioneiros.

Klaus se posicionou para jogar o lençol negro sobre todos nós.

- Você não vem? – Eve perguntou a ele.

- Bom, eu... – ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras. – Eu ainda tenho uma batalha para lutar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu fiz uma magia de conexão com a Maureen há alguns anos atrás. Por causa dessa magia, ela pôde criar esse castelo e mais outras coisas dentro da minha Dádiva; é como se ela também fosse a dona do lençol negro. Se eu for com vocês, eu não vou poder levar a Dádiva comigo e Maureen vai se tornar a única dona, e isso provavelmente vai garantir a vitória dela na batalha. Preciso ficar e tentar resolver essa situação.

- Sozinho?

- Não estou sozinho. Karen e eu não somos os únicos que mudaram de lado. Tenho um grupo que vai me ajudar.

Eve me olhou como se quisesse que eu o impedisse, mas Klaus precisava fazer isso.

- Boa sorte, então. – Hannah disse a ele.

Eve e eu fizemos o mesmo.

- Tome cuidado, está bem? – Karen estava se desmanchando em lágrimas. – E volte a tempo para a batalha. Eu não consigo fazer nada sem você... – ela o abraçou.

- Ei...Sem choradeira, Karen! Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo. – ele sorriu de leve e deu um beijo na testa dela.

Depois ele jogou o lençol sobre nós e a última coisa que eu vi foi o portão da prisão sendo aberto violentamente.


	16. Chapter 16

E

m dias normais, se um grupo de 30 adolescentes surgisse do nada na frente do Plaza as pessoas iriam pirar e sair correndo. Mas a nossa chegada indiscreta causou um alvoroço positivo. Parte dos nossos reforços havia chegado durante o pouco tempo em que estivemos fora e já estavam reunidos em volta do balcão da recepção do hotel com um mapa de Nova York estendido. Quando chegamos, eles pararam o que estavam fazendo e vieram correndo na nossa direção. Amigos e irmãos se reencontravam emocionados; eu conhecia a história de alguns daqueles prisioneiros: atacados quando voltavam da escola, capturados durante uma missão ou descobertos como agentes duplos. Mas nem todo mundo ficou feliz: alguns começaram a chorar quando não encontraram quem estavam esperando.

- Ele ficou lá? - John perguntou enquanto abraçava Karen. Ela apenas assentiu. Depois de ter dito algumas coisas para acalmá-la, ele veio conversar com a gente. - Vocês conseguiram libertar todos eles?

- Todos os que estavam na prisão. - eu respondi. – Por que? Havia mais prisioneiros em outro lugar?

- Não. Mas nove semideuses não estão aqui...Maureen perdeu completamente o bom senso; está matando qualquer um que não esteja do lado dela.

- Isso significa que... - Hannah estremeceu.

- Ela deve ter matado os nove. Mas nós não podemos nos abater; temos muito trabalho pela frente. Sam está direcionando o nosso exército e Owen está preparando o Plaza para ser usado como base. O pessoal do acampamento e da base na Carolina do Sul já está a caminho. Conseguimos convocar alguns semideuses mais velhos para nos ajudar também e...

- Hector! – Hannah avistou Hector no meio da confusão e ele veio falar com ela. – O meu irmão? Como ele está? Você conseguiu levá-lo para um lugar seguro?

- Bom, eu... – Hector era um misto de preocupação e, ao mesmo tempo, de uma leve distração. – Ele está em segurança, e os seus avós também, mas...

- Hector. _O que aconteceu?_ – ela falou entre dentes.

- Acho que a sua mãe aconteceu. – ele a entregou um bilhete.

Pelo tamanho do papel, a mensagem obviamente era curta, mas Hannah não tirou os olhos do bilhete de imediato. Parecia estar relendo várias vezes. Depois ela suspirou.

- Algum problema? – John quis saber.

Ela passou o bilhete para ele e foi embora. John não pareceu se surpreender com o que estava escrito e me entregou o bilhete logo depois. Estava escrito o seguinte:

Sua família é minha família também. Eu os trouxe para o Olimpo. Espero que você reconheça que o seu lugar também é aqui. Boa sorte na batalha.

Hera.

- Devemos nos preocupar com isso? – perguntei, um tanto transtornado.

- Não. Eu tenho certeza de que, independente do que aconteça, Hera vai sempre ter Hannah em alta estima. Ela significa muito para a mãe, acredite.

- Como foi que você conseguiu esse bilhete? – perguntei ao Hector.

- Peter estava comigo na van e de repente houve um clarão e ele não estava mais lá. Só havia a mensagem. Hera pode estar cheia de boas intenções, mas ela não consegue fazer nada de forma sutil e alguém sempre acaba tendo problemas. Eu bati com o carro em uma árvore! Ainda bem que eu estava dirigindo devagar porque senão... – Hector empalideceu de repente. – _Eve._

Eve havia nos deixado logo que chegamos para levar um dos prisioneiros para cuidar de alguns ferimentos. Ela parou na metade do caminho de volta quando viu Hector.

- Então é verdade? Você colocou Maureen para correr com um exército de zumbis? – fala sério: Hector era conhecido como um dos maiores conquistadores de toda a história do Acampamento Meio Sangue, e era _isso _que ele tinha para dizer para uma garota que todos chegamos a pensar que estava morta?!

- Algo do tipo. – Eve deu de ombros e sorriu de um jeito gracioso. Os olhos dela pareciam exageradamente verdes. Acho que todo aquele tempo que ela passou no mundo inferior sem ver a luz do sol a deixou tão pálida que os olhos acabaram ganhando um destaque extra.

A expressão preocupada de Hector desapareceu. De repente ele parecia ter acabado de acordar de uma noite perfeita de sono. Eve se atirou em cima dele; eu não sabia quem estava sufocando mais o outro com o abraço.

- Que bom que está de volta... – ele disse, ainda sem largá-la.

- É _ótimo _estar de volta... – Eve estava radiante de verdade.

Nesse momento Karen apareceu, entregou uns mapas ao John, olhou para Hector e Eve e disse:

- Que bonitinho! – e riu.

John também riu um pouco. Eu não sabia o que era tão engraçado. Mas, por causa disso, eles finalizaram o abraço e Hector disse que precisava ajudar a montar o arsenal. Eve também disse que tinha uma coisa para fazer. No final das contas, só ficamos John e eu ali.

- E o Percy?

- O Percy... – John pareceu murchar naquele instante. – Eu já avisei à Annabeth no acampamento. Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento. O pior de tudo, Nico, é que...Se Percy se transformar em um monstro, nós não vamos ter chance alguma. Odeio admitir isso, mas Maureen está sempre uns dez passos a nossa frente, e fazer a tatuagem amaldiçoada nele foi uma maneira de garantir que o Olimpo seria destruído com ou sem a presença dela.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que Percy terá todo esse poder? Quero dizer, não é como se ele fosse se transformar em uma réplica do Tifão.

- Não é a força dele que me preocupa. Pense comigo: monstro ou não, você acha que um de nós vai ter coragem de feri-lo? E você acha que Poseidon vai permitir que os outros deuses matem o filho dele?

- Ah, não...Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Nós só vamos poder assistir enquanto Percy destrói tudo. Mas os deuses...Bem, eu sei que a maioria deles não vai hesitar em matá-lo e isso pode provocar uma grande guerra entre Poseidon e os outros. O que significa...

- ...que o Olimpo vai se destruir de uma forma ou de outra. Precisamos falar com o Hector agora mesmo! A Dádiva dele é a nossa única esperança.

- Vou falar com ele, mas não agora.

- "Não agora"?! O que você está esperando?!

- Não temos mais o lençol negro, esqueceu? Como vamos mandar Hector até Chicago? E o mais importante: como vamos fazer com que ele entre e saia do Banco das Dádivas rapidamente e sem chamar atenção?

- Então só nos resta torcer para que Klaus consiga voltar para cá o mais rápido possível?

- É.

- Tem que haver outra alternativa.

- Não há, Nico. Olha, eu sei como você está se sentindo, sei que ficar sem fazer nada acaba com você, mas por enquanto nós só podemos nos organizar da melhor maneira possível e esperar que tudo ocorra ao nosso favor. Vamos aguardar mais um pouco até que cheguem mais reforços e depois vamos começar a reunião. Aviso a você quando chegar a hora. Agora você devia descansar um pouco. – ele deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro e foi embora.

- Estou te procurando há um tempão! – Eve se sentou ao meu lado na varanda do penúltimo andar do Plaza.

Se eu não estivesse tão chateado eu teria conseguido sorrir, porque eu havia sentido falta daquele jeito de Eve; ela simplesmente não conhecia o significado da expressão "quero ficar sozinho".

- Eu vim aqui porque o telhado e a cobertura estão ocupados. – expliquei.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Está precisando colocar as idéias no lugar?

- É.

- Então vamos colocar as idéias no lugar juntos. Seu problema número um?

- A maioria dos meus problemas está brigando nesse momento para ver qual deles vai ocupar o primeiro lugar.

- Sei. Quase todo mundo está assim. Então...vamos começar trabalhando no mais simples. O que não é prioridade agora?

- Minha vida amorosa? – falei por falar, mas confesso que aquilo também estava me perturbando.

- Bingo! Você vai me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Hannah ou eu vou ter que arrancar as respostas de você aos poucos?

- Vocês duas ainda não colocaram a fofoca em dia? Que milagre!

- Ainda não. Acho que Hannah...Ela _realmente _tem muita coisa na cabeça nesse momento. Eu prefiro ouvir a sua versão dos fatos.

- Uma versão resumida dos fatos é que ela me odeia. Na verdade, eu estou surpreso por você também não me odiar.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – Eve ficou indignada.

- Você viu, Eve: eu matei o Tobey.

- Ah... – uma sombra da tristeza que eu presenciei em Eve através daquela mensagem de Íris tomou conta do seu semblante naquele instante. – Eu nunca tive tempo para processar isso; aconteceu minutos antes de o Allan nos atacar. E agora que eu voltei parece meio sem sentido procurar reviver essa situação. Mas, se você quer saber a minha opinião, eu não acho que seja esse o motivo de Hannah estar tão hostil ultimamente.

- Não é o único motivo, mas parece ser o principal. Também sei que o tempo que ela passou com a mãe no Olimpo, os poderes, a traição de Allan, tudo isso a afetou. Mas ela não foi a única que mudou nos últimos meses.

- Como assim?

- Eu tive tempo para pensar a respeito do que eu sentia por ela.

- "Sentia"?

- Não tenho certeza absoluta de que ficou tudo no passado, mas quando eu penso nela agora...pouca coisa boa me vem à cabeça.

- Nico, esse é o momento totalmente errado para decidir esse tipo de coisa. Você só está confuso e...

- Eu beijei a Dione, Eve. – eu a interrompi.

Eve ficou me encarando muito séria, em silêncio, durante quase um minuto. Parecia em choque. Quando ela voltou a reagir, disse:

- Você fez..._o quê_?

- Você me ouviu.

- Quando foi isso?

- No meu aniversário.

- É...Parece que muita coisa mudou mesmo durante o tempo em que eu estive no mundo inferior. – no passado, aquela notícia teria feito Eve explodir de tanta alegria; mas ela parecia chateada naquela hora. – O que houve? Você e Dione ficaram em um mesmo grupo ou algo parecido?

- Não, nós...Sei lá. Ela é muito legal. Acabou acontecendo.

- "Acabou acontecendo"? Uau...Dá pra ver que tem um monte de sentimentos nisso aí. – ela foi irônica.

- Qual é o problema, Eve?

- O problema é que você não é assim! Desde quando você fica com uma garota só porque ela é "legal"?

- Eu...

- Desde nunca, Nico! Você só ficou com a Dione porque as coisas com a Hannah estão ruins!

- E o que eu deveria fazer? Passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando o que eu poderia ter feito para não perder Hannah?

- Você ainda não a perdeu!

- Sinto muito se isso contraria as suas expectativas, Eve, mas eu não quero ver como essa história vai acabar. A minha vida inteira foi cheia de angústia com relação a alguém: primeiro Bianca, depois a minha mãe e agora Hannah. Eu não posso mais viver assim! Se nós vencermos essa batalha...eu vou embora.

- Embora de onde?

- Embora do acampamento e para longe de tudo que tenha a ver com ele. Qualquer lugar em que as pessoas não me reconheçam como "o filho de Hades".

- Você está sendo radical e eu sei por quê: porque você _se importa_; é por isso que você quer fugir.

- Provavelmente. Acho que eu cometi um erro enorme quando resolvi ficar no acampamento.

- É mesmo? – Eve pareceu se magoar com aquela afirmação. – Que pena, Nico... – e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinho com o restante dos meus problemas.

Me arrependi do que disse menos de cinco minutos depois. Eve estava certa: aquele era o momento totalmente errado para tomar qualquer decisão que não tivesse a ver com a batalha. É claro que eu falei verdades, mas eu fui radical demais. Corri atrás dela, mas Eve já devia ter descido pelo elevador. Acabei esbarrando no Hector.

- Ei! Você andou pisando nos calos da Eve ou coisa parecida?

- Você falou com ela?

- Hã...Mais ou menos. Ela disse algo sobre você ser um imbecil e que ela devia ter quebrado a sua cara. O que você fez?

- Nada. Eu só estou nervoso com tudo isso.

- Normal. Mas, é sério, tente ficar frio. Se você surtar, isso pode afetar os seus poderes e nós vamos precisar muito deles.

- Eu sei. Eu estava tentando dar um tempo a mim mesmo, mas aí Eve apareceu e começou a tentar fazer psicanálise comigo; e você sabe que ela é especialista em trazer assuntos delicados à tona.

- Ah, sim. – ele riu um pouco.

Hector estava esquisito. E não era o esquisito do tipo "preocupado com a guerra iminente"; ele ainda parecia um tanto distraído.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Na medida do possível. – ele deu de ombros.

- Hum, olha, sem querer ser intrometido, mas...Eu sei que deve estar sendo um pouco estranho para você.

- O quê? – ele parecia não estar entendendo.

- Ela ter voltado agora. – eu diminuí o tom de voz, mesmo não havendo mais ninguém naquele corredor.

- Não, não é estranho. Eu estou muito feliz por ela ter voltado. Por que seria estranho?

- Bom, porque...Hector, _eu sei_, tá legal? Sei que você gosta dela.

Hector ficou muito vermelho. Passou um tempão gaguejando e indo e voltando pelo corredor. Ele estava agindo que nem um garoto de dez anos, o que era muito surpreendente, já que, quando eu estive na mesma situação que ele, eu me recuperei bem rápido.

- Cara, fique calmo. Por que você ficou desse jeito? Eu não vou espalhar, se é com isso que você está preocupado.

- Você ficou chateado? – quando ele finalmente relaxou um pouco, ele me indagou.

- Claro que não. Por que eu ficaria chateado? Não tem problema nenhum nisso. "A gente não manda no coração", não é isso que dizem?

- Acho que sim, mas...É muito complicado. Eu queria ter contado a você antes, Nico, mas...Não é que eu não confie em você; eu só não tinha certeza de que era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo.

- Tudo bem. E se você precisar de alguma ajuda para...não sei. Se você quiser conversar, pode me procurar. Você sempre me escutou quando o assunto era Hannah, então nada mais justo que eu te escute também.

- Valeu mesmo, Nico. – ele bateu no meu ombro; parecia agradecido de verdade. – Mas, só por curiosidade: alguém te contou isso ou você simplesmente descobriu? Porque, sem querer ofender, mas a sua percepção para esse tipo de coisa é tipo...nula.

- Hã, não ofendeu. Eu sei que isso é verdade. Foi Eve quem me contou.

- _Eve_?! Ela _sabe_?! – o queixo dele caiu.

- Sabe.

- Caramba...Acho que a percepção dela é mesmo sobrenatural.

- Bem, ela me disse que foi Hannah quem contou a ela.

- Nesse caso, eu até entendo; Hannah tem um faro para essas coisas. Mas eu esperava que ela viesse falar comigo primeiro. Você acha que ela contou para mais alguém?

- Provavelmente não. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não comentaria isso com o John.

- E o que é que o John tem a ver com isso?

- Hã... – eu fiquei confuso. – Muita coisa, eu acho. Espera...você não sabe que ele e a Karen estão juntos?

- Então eles estão juntos mesmo? Achei que aquelas filhas de Afrodite estavam inventando.

- Não, é verdade. Foi a própria Karen quem nos contou. Mas o que você vai fazer a respeito? Vai conversar com a Karen e dizer o que está sentindo?

- Nico, eu...tenho uma coisa para fazer. Você devia ir até o terceiro andar. Annabeth chegou há algum tempo e está arrasada. Acho que seria bom vocês conversarem um pouco.

Imaginei que a notícia de que Karen e John estavam juntos devia ter deixado Hector aborrecido demais. Sabia que ele estava dando uma desculpa para escapar, mas não insisti. Até porque eu precisava mesmo ter uma conversa franca com Annabeth. Hector subiu para a cobertura, onde estavam montando uma espécie de observatório, e eu desci para o terceiro andar.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Thalia não estava mais ali; deviam ter levado ela para um outro quarto. Annabeth estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Percy, segurando a mão dele e chorando.

- Annabeth? – eu chamei.

- Nico. – ela olhou para trás. – Entre.

Eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei no lado oposto ao dela. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Eles vão tirá-lo daqui logo. – ela disse, depois de algum tempo.

- Para onde vão levá-lo?

- Para fora do prédio. Porque se...se o Klaus não trouxer o lençol negro a tempo, ele vai...ele vai...completar a transformação. – Annabeth mal conseguia falar de tanto que chorava. – E se isso acontecer...é melhor que ele não destrua a base.

- É verdade.

- Nico...Você e Percy eram muito amigos...Acho que você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que ele iria querer. Sabe do que eu estou falando?

- Sei, mas...

- É a nossa única chance. Eu queria esperar, Nico, juro que queria; mas Percy está ficando sem tempo.

- Você está _desistindo_?!

- Não!

- Então como você pode sequer cogitar em matar o Percy?!

Annabeth escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou histericamente. Respirei fundo. Eu havia passado dos limites. Não era com acusações que nós íamos resolver aquela questão. Fui até onde ela estava e me ajoelhei ao lado dela.

- Ei...Sinto muito por isso...Tente se acalmar. Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Vamos conversar lá fora. – e aí ela me surpreendeu com um abraço quando eu tentei levantá-la.

- Eu estou com tanto medo... – Annabeth estava me apertando com tanta força que eu mal conseguia respirar. – Estou tentando não ser egoísta e pensar no que é melhor para a maioria, mas a verdade é que..._eu não quero perder o Percy._

- Não precisa ser desse jeito, Annabeth. Nós não precisamos sacrificar ninguém. – eu a conduzi para fora do quarto e fechei a porta. Eu me lembrava muito bem que Hannah podia ouvir tudo que dizíamos quando estava sob o efeito da tatuagem amaldiçoada; seria melhor se Percy não tivesse que sofrer mais ainda.

- Você tem alguma idéia?

- Ninguém sabe como funciona essa coisa de se transformar em um monstro; mas Percy é muito forte. Eu acho que ele pode ser capaz de se controlar. Veja: Karen só transformava pedras, árvores e coisas do tipo em monstros e eles só atacavam porque alguém dava a ordem.

- Então você está sugerindo que nós podemos simplesmente dizer a ele para não atacar?

- Não acho que vá ser fácil, mas é basicamente isso.

- Hum...Certo. – ela não parecia confiante. – Plano B?

- Ou nós podemos colocá-lo para dormir.

- Como?

- Ainda não sei, mas talvez seja a nossa melhor opção. Dormindo ele não vai atacar e os deuses não vão se sentir ameaçados; ele vai ficar inofensivo enquanto esperamos a Dádiva do Hector chegar.

- Melhor. Lutar contra ele não vai ser bom para ninguém.

- Vou falar com o John; ele com certeza vai ter alguma idéia brilhante para colocar o plano em prática.

Annabeth conseguiu sorrir um pouco.

- Muito obrigada, Nico. – ela me abraçou outra vez. – Sabe, ter você aqui é reconfortante. Eu não conheço a maioria desse pessoal e me sinto muito mais tranqüila sabendo que pelo menos uma pessoa que já lutou ao meu lado está cuidando da situação.

- Eu estou tentando cuidar.

- Está se saindo bem. Eu queria ajudar, mas... – ela olhou para a porta atrás de nós. – Não quero deixar o Percy sozinho num momento como esse.

- Não se preocupe com isso; tem muita gente trabalhando. Fique com o Percy e converse com ele. Ele pode ouvi-la, então tente tranqüilizá-lo.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso leve e voltou para o quarto.

Todos se reuniram no saguão do Plaza para a reunião quando já passava das oito da noite. Não havíamos recebido notícias de Klaus, e Percy estava em uma maca do lado de fora. O clima era o pior possível.

- Bem, pessoal. – John começou. – De acordo com a Karen e os nossos espiões, Maureen tem um exército de telquines, quatro gigantes, um exército de monstros criados com uma tatuagem amaldiçoada, muita munição, além de, é claro, vários semideuses que possuem Dádivas poderosas. Não sabemos como eles vão proceder, mas nós designamos grupos para combater cada uma dessas frentes. Vocês vão precisar se deslocar para onde seus inimigos forem. Mas lembrem-se: o objetivo principal é mantê-los longe do Olimpo; então tentem fazê-los recuar para longe do Empire State e também do Plaza, que vai continuar sendo a nossa base.

- Telquines têm vantagem na água, então vamos mantê-los longe dos rios; eles devem ser encurralados mais ou menos no Rockefeller Center. – disse Sam, nosso general. – Os gigantes podem interferir com facilidade em qualquer batalha, então vamos levá-los para a periferia, ou seja, os rios; essa vai ser a tarefa dos filhos de Atena. Os monstros de pedra não vão fugir, então nós precisamos destruí-los; filhos de Hefesto: ataquem com tudo que vocês tiverem para acabar com eles o mais rápido possível. Os filhos de Deméter, de Dioniso, os sátiros, as ninfas e as dríades devem ir para o Central Park e tentar conter todos os inimigos que forem mandados para lá. Os demais devem ficar nos arredores do Empire State. Arqueiros: entrem nos prédios e procurem lugares estratégicos. Os outros guerreiros devem se dividir por todo o perímetro e formar uma concentração nas portas do Olimpo. Um grupo de curandeiros de Apolo tem que ficar no Plaza para cuidar dos feridos.

- Como vamos combater os semideuses que possuem Dádivas? – alguém perguntou.

- Escolham um alvo e formem equipes de quantas pessoas for necessário. Vocês podem combatê-los, só precisam trabalhar em equipe.

O pessoal se entreolhou com insegurança. Eu sabia que eles achavam que o fato de quase nenhum de nós possuir Dádivas era uma grande desvantagem. Sam também pareceu ler os pensamentos deles, pois falou:

- Não precisam ter medo das Dádivas; vocês todos são grandes guerreiros. Cada um tem uma habilidade especial e eu não estou falando de convocar os mortos: vocês são espadachins, arqueiros ou simplesmente faixa preta em karatê. Mas vocês precisam uns dos outros para vencer. Então esqueçam as diferenças entre nós: aqui não há filhos dos Três Grandes ou de Atena ou de Ares; não há ex-espiões; não há agentes duplos. Somos só um bando de semideuses querendo salvar o mundo. E nós _podemos _fazer isso.

As palavras dele deram uma injeção de ânimo em todo mundo. Logo estávamos todos aplaudindo e cantando gritos de guerra. John, Hector, Lionel e quem mais estava em volta começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Sam e a bagunçar o cabelo dele. Ele havia se tornado um general de verdade. Muita gente hostilizava os filhos de Ares, mas isso era porque a maioria deles não entendia o que isso significava; Sam não só entendia como também representava o que havia de melhor nisso.

Vi Hannah de relance no meio da multidão. Ela olhava para Sam com um sorriso que eu nunca mais havia visto: um sorriso doce e tranqüilo. Ela já estava sofrendo com aquela história há tanto tempo que eu meio que havia me esquecido de quem ela costumava ser. Tirei proveito daquele momento: já que toda vez que eu estava por perto ela fechava a cara, eu fiquei olhando para ela de longe.

- Eu conheço esse olhar... – Eve, surgida sabe-se lá de onde, cantarolou.

- O quê?

- Você costumava ficar encarando Hannah com essa mesma cara de retardado lá no refeitório do acampamento.

- Ah, você não está mais querendo quebrar a minha cara?

- Não. Eu sei que você não quis dizer aquilo de verdade.

- Foi mais ou menos a verdade.

- Que seja. Você devia ir tentar falar com ela outra vez. – eu me preparei para protestar, mas Eve continuou. – Estamos prestes a entrar em guerra, Nico. E você não é ingênuo a ponto de achar que todos vão sobreviver. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Que péssimo argumento, Eve.

- Mas funcionou, não? Vá até lá. O que pode acontecer de tão ruim? – ela sorriu e me empurrou.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava caminhando por entre as pessoas em direção à Hannah. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que não tocaria no assunto "Tobey"; tinha que ser uma conversa amistosa. Meu coração estava enlouquecido quando eu cheguei bem perto dela.

- Hannah?

Ela se virou e me encarou um tanto surpresa; mas, felizmente, não foi mais um daqueles olhares de desprezo.

- Eu só queria... – por que eu ficava tão sem jeito perto daquela garota? Por que?! – Desejar boa sorte na batalha.

- Ah... – parecia que ela estava esperando ouvir uma coisa diferente. – Boa sorte para você também. Tome cuidado.

- Obrigado. – eu me virei devagar para ir embora, mas mudei de idéia. – E eu também queria dizer que eu sinto muito. Por tudo.

Aquilo afetou Hannah. De repente ela não parecia mais tão no controle da situação. Ela levou algum tempo para responder.

- Nico, eu...Eu te devo desculpas. Naquele dia na Carolina do Sul eu estava tão...Me perdoe. Nós somos amigos e eu não devia ter...

- Nico! – Daniel chegou aos tropeços. – Eu _preciso _falar com você. É _muito _importante.

Daniel parecia realmente desesperado e eu lembrava que ele havia me dito, ainda na prisão da base de Maureen, que nós precisávamos conversar. Eu havia aprendido da pior maneira que Daniel só insistia em alguma coisa quando o assunto era sério. Mas, por outro lado...Hannah e eu parecíamos estar prestes a fazer as pazes e eu não queria estragar aquele momento.

- Nico, _por favor._ – Daniel me encarou, suplicante.

- Conversamos depois? – perguntei à Hannah.

- Claro. – ela disse.

Segui Daniel até um lugar isolado no Plaza.

- Da última vez em que estivemos numa situação parecida você ficou desaparecido por meses. – lembrei a ele.

- Dessa vez eu não corro esse risco, mas me ouça, Nico: Maureen só me manteve preso esse tempo todo porque eu tinha informações valiosas para ela. Eu achei que conseguiria fugir logo ou que alguém iria me encontrar e eu não precisaria contar a ela.

- "Não precisaria"? Então você contou?!

- Eu sinto muito! O meu plano era coletar informações sobre a organização para depois passá-las a vocês, mas Maureen devia imaginar quais eram as minhas intenções e sempre me vigiou de perto. Eu não tive escolha: fui obrigado a contar um pouco do que eu sabia para me manter vivo, e um dia ela simplesmente ligou os pontos.

- Mas que informações são essas? O que você sabe?

- São informações sobre você, Nico.

- _Sobre mim_?! O que poderia interessar à Maureen? Os meus poderes?

- Não, é outra coisa. Nico, você...

Daniel falou, mas eu não escutei nenhuma palavra. Porque uma espécie de rugido ecoou e a terra tremeu. Eu só escutei uma garota gritando "Percy!".


	17. Chapter 17

D

aniel e outras pessoas que estavam em volta caíram no chão. Parecia que o Plaza ia desabar sobre nós, tamanha foi a sacudida. No começo todos pensamos que Maureen havia começado a invasão e sacamos nossas armas e corremos para o lado de fora. Mas nós, que estávamos cheios de coragem, simplesmente amarelamos quando vimos o que estava acontecendo.

Ele era enorme. Não tinha forma definida; era como um bolo de lama com quatro patas. Sua pele era meio amarronzada, cheia de dobras como um daqueles cachorros Shar-Pei e parecia ter verrugas. Os olhos eram minúsculos diante do resto do corpo, mas sua boca podia engolir quase todo o nosso exército de uma vez só. Resumindo: era a coisa mais asquerosa que eu já vi na minha vida.

Depois do choque inicial, o pessoal se preparou para atacar. Annabeth era a única que não estava armada. Ela estava parada no meio da rua, encarando o monstro que Percy havia se tornado. Hannah estava perto dela, com o seu arco preparado.

- Isso é muito ruim... – ouvi Owen engolindo em seco, perto de onde eu estava na calçada.

Aquilo era _péssimo_. Eu estava até otimista com a possibilidade de Klaus voltar a tempo e assim nós poderíamos reaver a Dádiva do Hector e curar o Percy. Mas as coisas definitivamente não saíram como planejado. Nós teríamos chances se a vida de Percy não estivesse em jogo, mas aquilo mudava tudo.

Demorou algum tempo até que Percy fizesse alguma coisa depois do rugido. Ele ficou respirando rapidamente e encarando o asfalto. Depois pareceu se estabilizar. Ele levantou o olhar, encarou quem estava na frente do Plaza por poucos segundos e em seguida não tirou os olhos de Annabeth. Ela sustentou o olhar dele, receosa.

- O que você acha, John? – Owen perguntou.

- Talvez...talvez ele a reconheça... – mas ele parecia mais incerto do que nunca.

Annabeth respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros e falou:

- Percy...? – sua voz estava rouca.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Sou eu: Annabeth. Você se lembra de mim?

Ele grunhiu e tremeu um pouco.

- Lembra, Percy? – ela foi se aproximando dele com passos lentos. – Lembra de quem você é? Você é um herói. Você mora nessa cidade com a sua mãe. O seu pai é Poseidon.

Ela estava perigosamente perto dele. Percy estava tremendo loucamente naquele momento e parecia ganir.

- Annabeth... – John a alertou, mas ela o ignorou e continuou se aproximando.

- Nossos amigos estão aqui, Percy. Nós lutamos juntos nesse mesmo lugar há alguns anos atrás. Nenhum deles quer machucar você. E eu _sei _que você também não quer nos machucar.

Percy rosnou com fúria. Nós recuamos, mas Annabeth permaneceu onde estava.

- Annabeth, saia daí _agora_! – John ordenou.

- Percy, lute. – mais uma vez ela ignorou John. – Você pode fazer isso. _Eu preciso que você faça._

Acho que todos nós previmos o que ia acontecer. Mas, de alguma maneira, a determinação de Annabeth nos passou a segurança de que aquilo iria funcionar e ninguém pensou em reagir.

Percy se movia bem rápido para uma criatura tão grande. Ele teria abocanhado Annabeth se Hannah não tivesse atirado uma flecha à queima roupa no último segundo. A flecha atingiu o canto da boca dele, fazendo com que ele recuasse a cabeça, mas por muito pouco ele não lançou as duas para o outro lado da cidade com uma patada; Hannah havia corrido e se jogado no chão junto com Annabeth.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido em seguida. John gritou "Atirem!" e os arqueiros posicionados nos apartamentos lançaram uma saraivada de flechas nos flancos de Percy.

- NÃO! PAREM! – Annabeth, ainda no chão, chorava e lutava para se desvencilhar de Hannah e ir em direção a ele outra vez. Hannah precisou de uma força sobre-humana para contê-la sozinha até que outras pessoas chegassem para ajudá-la.

Eu também fiquei preocupado; mesmo como monstro, ainda era Percy quem estava ali e estava sentindo a dor de dezenas de flechas. Mas olhei melhor e vi que não eram flechas, eram dardos.

- Os dardos do Owen? – perguntei ao John.

Ele assentiu.

- Vamos torcer para que isso dê certo.

Mas não parecia que ia dar certo. Na verdade, só serviu para deixar Percy mais descontrolado: ele cambaleou um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para se chocar nos prédios vizinhos. Alguns de nós, em uma tentativa desesperada de afastá-lo, o espetaram com lâminas e lanças. Ele se enfureceu mais ainda e destruiu os andares mais baixos dos prédios com um só golpe de suas patas. Por muito pouco todos conseguiram correr a tempo de não serem soterrados.

- Nico, vamos prendê-lo! – Sam correu para a pista e eu o segui.

Imediatamente ele começou a erguer barreiras enormes em volta de Percy. Fiz o melhor que pude, mas as minhas rochas não eram muito altas, só espessas. Mas nada disso adiantou. Percy derrubava as barreiras antes mesmo que pudéssemos contorná-lo por completo. Mesmo assim nós insistimos e fizemos círculos de diâmetro cada vez maior em torno dele.

- Não vai segurar! – disse Sam.

- Não mesmo.

- Arqueiros?

- Não. Só vai fazer ele destruir mais coisas. Vamos deixá-lo quieto.

Sam e eu nos afastamos e voltamos para a calçada.

- Acho que você tem razão, Nico. – disse John. – Vamos esperar para ver o que ele vai fazer.

Quando todos pararam de atacar e de fazer barulho, Percy realmente se acalmou. Ele ficou rosnando com desconfiança para nós e depois deu meia volta e foi calmamente em direção ao Empire State Building. Me juntei a um grupo que o seguiu discretamente e o vi circundando o prédio, mas depois ele seguiu pela Broadway e parou na Times Square. E ficou ali, sentado sobre duas patas, sem fazer nada durante um bom tempo. Mais precisamente, durante meia hora. Nós já havíamos nos sentado na calçada de tão cansados que ficamos de ter que olhar a mesma cena. Mas a cena mudou bruscamente.

De repente a Times Square não estava mais deserta; de repente parecia a hora do rush em Nova York. E não eram pessoas comuns ou carros ocupando todo centímetro quadrado do lugar; eram semideuses, gigantes, telquines e monstros feitos a partir de rochas e árvores. Não sei dizer quem ficou mais surpreso: nós, que ficamos cara a cara com os inimigos, ou o exército de Maureen, que parecia não estar entendendo como foi parar ali. Eu tinha um bom palpite: Klaus, apesar de estar cercado com um grupo de seis semideuses por boa parte daquele exército, havia conseguido recuperar o lençol negro. Ele se aproveitou do atordoamento inicial de quase todos e escapou do cerco junto com os seus aliados. Maureen foi uma das poucas que não se deixou abalar por aquela viagem inesperada e ficou toda vermelha de raiva e berrou:

- PEGUEM AQUELE LENÇOL!

Acho que ela nem mesmo se deu conta de que eu estava ali. Ela não tirou os olhos de Klaus, que passou correndo por nós e deu meia volta quando viu que não estávamos correndo junto com ele.

- Por que estão parados aí?! Corram, otários!

Ninguém ousou desobedecer. Logo estávamos correndo feito loucos de volta para o Plaza. O barulho deve ter atraído o nosso exército para lá e nós acabamos nos encontrando no meio do caminho. Finalmente havia chegado a hora da batalha.

Klaus desapareceu no meio do nosso exército. John surgiu logo depois e ficou à frente de todos, o que não foi muito difícil de se conseguir porque o pessoal realmente se intimidou com o exército inimigo. Percy veio correndo e derrubando tudo que estava na sua frente, ou seja, nós. Ele estava se dirigindo a toda para o Empire State Building e ninguém parecia disposto a tentar impedi-lo.

- Sigam o plano! Escolham os seus alvos e vão para os seus postos agora! – John ficou gritando.

Apesar de boa parte do exército de semideuses de Maureen ainda não ter nos alcançado, os monstros e os seus aliados mais poderosos estavam com ela bem atrás de Percy. Ela nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de encarar qualquer um de nós; Raphael criou uma espécie de escada feita do asfalto e a ajudou a subir nas costas de um dos monstros de pedra. Maureen sacou a flauta de Julia Hawkins e a levou aos lábios; imediatamente o monstro começou a seguir Percy até o Olimpo.

- Essa não! Dione, impeça-os! – John ordenou.

Dione, que estava liderando seus irmãos, os filhos de Dioniso e os espíritos da natureza, não perdeu tempo. Com um assovio, todos eles entraram em ação e a Broadway e suas adjacências ficaram verdes. Cipós, videiras, trepadeiras e mais um monte de plantas começaram a envolver Percy e o monstro que carregava Maureen. Eles também ergueram uma muralha bloqueando a Broadway e separando os exércitos. Não achei que as plantas fossem segurá-los, mas chegou um momento em que até mesmo Percy ficou imobilizado depois de se debater bastante.

Maureen teve que saltar do monstro para não ser engolida pelas plantas. Ela cortou as raízes que se prendiam nos seus pés com sua espada. Dione e seus irmãos pararam, exaustos.

- Vou dar um conselho: - disse Maureen. – não desperdicem suas energias com esses truques estúpidos. Nenhum de nós está aqui para brincadeiras e eu prefiro não ter que esmagar cada um de vocês.

Dito isso, Raphael Young criou uma espécie de onda no asfalto que desmanchou a muralha verde em dois tempos. Enquanto isso, Maureen cortou os cipós que prendiam Percy e o monstro e os libertou, e eles seguiram o seu caminho com Raphael os escoltando e impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar.

- Ela vai sozinha? O que ela vai fazer? – Owen perguntou.

- Eu prefiro não ter que descobrir. – murmurou John. -Vamos seguir a nossa estratégia: eu quero os nossos melhores guerreiros e arqueiros defendendo o Olimpo.

- Vocês ouviram o cara: para os seus postos agora! – Owen gritou para o nosso exército.

Maureen podia não estar mais lá para comandar o seu exército, mas eles pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer. Os nossos guerreiros mal tiveram tempo de se organizar e já foram atacados pelos gigantes. A idéia de os nossos grupos escolherem os alvos havia ido para o espaço; _nós_ éramos os alvos. Ninguém estava conduzindo os inimigos para lugar algum, estávamos só correndo para qualquer lugar para desviarmos dos pés dos gigantes.

- Hannah! – John a agarrou pelo braço no meio daquela confusão. – Você é rápida; encontre os líderes de cada grupo e diga para eles reunirem seus guerreiros. Separados nós não vamos conseguir!

Hannah assentiu e abriu caminho por entre as diversas batalhas que estavam se desenrolando. Eu a perdi de vista depois que ela se esquivou de ser pisoteada por um gigante.

- Atena! Comigo! – John chamou seus irmãos.

- John! John! – Annabeth veio correndo com Karen a tiracolo. – O garoto... – ela estava sem fôlego. – O filho de Hécate...ele está aqui. Precisamos recuperar a Dádiva do Hector para salvar o Percy.

- Klaus está ferido. – Karen trazia o lençol negro nas mãos. – Não é nada sério, mas ele precisa descansar. Eu vou até Chicago.

- Eu vou com você. – Annabeth disse logo.

- Precisamos de você aqui, Annabeth. – John explicou. – Além do mais, com o lençol negro, Karen pode cuidar disso sozinha. Não pode? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Bem, na verdade...eu estava pensando em chamar outra pessoa... – Karen olhou para trás, onde Hector estava combatendo um semideus inimigo.

Ele o nocauteou bem naquele instante e olhou para nós como se alguém o tivesse chamado. Hector veio até nós e Karen sorriu para ele.

- E aí, garotão? Pronto para pegar a sua Dádiva de volta?

O queixo dele caiu, mas o choque durou pouco tempo. Ele praticamente se iluminou com aquelas palavras e disse:

- É claro que sim.

Karen abraçou John como despedida e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Ele a encarou apreensivo por alguns instantes. Logo depois ela jogou o lençol sobre si mesma e Hector e os dois desapareceram.

- Nico, você e Owen vão atrás da Maureen. – John determinou. – Eu preciso me juntar aos meus irmãos para derrubar os gigantes. Owen está no comando; ele vai passar toda a estratégia para você. – ele mal terminou de falar e foi obrigado a se afastar porque um monte de telquines começaram a atacá-lo.

- Vamos, Nico. – Owen começou a me empurrar.

- Talvez seja melhor eu ficar aqui e tentar atrasar os inimigos pelo menos um pouco até o nosso exército conseguir se estabelecer.

- _Não_. Precisamos de você para combater Maureen. – fui relutantemente conduzido para longe da batalha.

Não havia como nós nos locomovermos mais rápido do que Maureen e, de qualquer maneira, uma aproximação direta era muito arriscada. Nos espalhamos silenciosamente pelas ruas ao redor e, aos poucos, formamos um cerco ao Empire State Building. Os filhos de Ares estavam bem atrás de Maureen, prontos para um ataque direto assim que ela, Raphael e os monstros fossem surpreendidos pelos filhos de Hefesto, posicionados em grupos por todo o perímetro esperando o momento certo de acionar suas armadilhas. Maureen já havia descido do monstro e estava de pé encarando as portas do Empire State Building quando chegamos.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntei ao Owen.

- Nada. Ela só precisava chegar primeiro para conseguir uma posição estratégica. A ação só vai começar quando os seus aliados mais poderosos chegarem aqui.

- Achei que Percy seria capaz de destruir o Olimpo sozinho.

- Ele é. Mas Maureen quer destruir os deuses e não apenas a casa deles.

- Não estragamos os planos dela quando conseguimos nos libertar daquelas correntes?

- Ela ainda tem as Dádivas, não tem? Acho que só o que importa agora para ela é destruir os deuses, independentemente de quem faça isso.

- Nossa...Isso é muito animador.

- Nós ainda temos alguma esperança: se Karen e Hector voltarem antes que os semideuses cheguem aqui, podemos tirar Percy de cena e estaremos livres para atacar Maureen sem hesitar.

- E o que vamos fazer enquanto isso não acontece?

- Esperar. – Owen deslizou pela parede de um prédio e se sentou na calçada.

Inconformado, eu me juntei a ele.


	18. Chapter 18

E

u já não estava mais me agüentando. Estávamos parados há quase uma hora e o exército de Maureen estava acabando com o nosso; eles não paravam de chegar, vindos de todas as direções, cercando o Olimpo. Pelo menos eram só os monstros criados pela tatuagem amaldiçoada que estavam surgindo; nossos guerreiros, inteligentemente, deviam estar dando atenção somente aos semideuses. Era revoltante ter que ficar assistindo enquanto Manhattan era destruída. Eu podia ver os quatro gigantes praticamente agrupados nas margens do rio Hudson, nas proximidades do Chelsea. Os filhos de Atena deveriam separá-los, mas era óbvio que eles não estavam tendo sucesso. Não dava para ver o que eles estavam fazendo lá embaixo, mas os gigantes estavam enfurecidos destruindo os prédios com chutes e tapas. Havia muito barulho vindo do Rockefeller Center, onde os telquines deveriam estar. Uma espécie de nuvem de areia cobria aquela região. "É um bom sinal. Significa que estão dizimando os monstros.", René, filho de Hefesto, me disse. Assim como eu, ele também estava louco com aquela situação. Ele tinha um detonador nas mãos; assim que Percy estivesse a salvo, todo o perímetro do Empire State ia explodir.

- Eles devem ter tido algum problema. – me levantei, impaciente.

- Quem? – Owen perguntou.

- Karen e Hector. Eles estavam com o lençol negro; podiam entrar no cofre de Apolo diretamente, certo? O que pode estar demorando tanto?

- Talvez eles já tenham voltado para a cidade. Só não estão conseguindo chegar até aqui.

- Ou talvez Maureen tenha mandado alguém ou alguma coisa para Chicago para impedi-los de trazer a Dádiva de volta. – Owen ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela não está sempre uns vinte passos a nossa frente?

- Eu espero que você esteja errado, Nico... – ele estremeceu e abraçou os joelhos.

Eu não teria reclamado daquela calmaria se tivesse idéia de que as coisas iam passar daquilo para o verdadeiro caos logo depois. Não tenho certeza de como começou, mas a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma saraivada de flechas vinda de um prédio a umas cinco quadras de distância do Empire State Building; logo em seguida mais flechas foram atiradas dos prédios mais próximos. Nossas defesas haviam sido acionadas, mas eu ainda não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo. O walkie-talkie do Owen chiou e eu só escutei ele respondendo "Não é possível!".

- O que foi?! – perguntei.

- Você: - ele apontou para René. – é melhor guardar esse detonador. Tem um grupo grande de semideuses vindo para cá; vamos ter que entrar em ação.

- Cara, pense bem no que nós estamos fazendo... – René estava tenso. – Se nós explodíssemos tudo agora, venceríamos. Estamos pondo toda a civilização ocidental em risco para salvar uma pessoa e nós nem sabemos se ele ainda vai voltar a ser o que era antes.

Eu dei um passo a frente, pronto para discutir com René, mas Owen segurou o meu ombro e me lançou um olhar de aviso.

- São as ordens que recebi até agora. – ele explicou ao René. – Já estava tudo planejado e mudar a estratégia vai atrapalhar tudo. Vamos esperar mais um pouco pela Dádiva.

- Beleza. Só espero que a culpa não caia sobre mim depois.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Talvez seja melhor você me dar o detonador. – Owen estendeu a mão.

René pareceu se sentir insultado, mas eu achava que Owen estava agindo certo; eu não confiava no temperamento do René. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ele entregou.

- Agora avise aos seus irmãos para se deslocarem; vamos pôr em prática a estratégia beta. Nico, nós vamos entrar agora.

Maureen não pareceu surpresa de nos ver por ali. Ela se virou ansiosa para os seus guerreiros que chegavam com alguns dos nossos em seu encalço. Conforme a minha equipe chegava, nós liberávamos os que haviam perseguido os aliados de Maureen para voltar para os seus postos; alguns deles quiseram ficar, como Eve. Hannah e alguns dos arqueiros que estavam nos prédios também desceram para nos ajudar. Maureen pegou a flauta de Julia Hawkins e começou a tocar, fazendo com que os monstros formassem uma barreira nos impedindo de alcançar as portas do Olimpo. Raphael veio para o meio da batalha.

Quase todo mundo já estava ocupado com um adversário. Eve veio desde sabe-se lá onde lutando com Allan. A maldição de Aquiles não estava dando tanta vantagem assim a ela; Allan devia estar equipado com pelo menos cinco Dádivas e o jeito como ele atacava me fez perceber que ele esteve se fingindo de fraco durante todos aqueles anos no acampamento. Além de ser extremamente ágil, seus golpes eram precisos; ele passava a maior parte do tempo na defesa e só atacava quando tinha certeza de que aquele golpe realmente prejudicaria o oponente. Antes eu duvidava de que tinha sido ele quem havia deixado Eve naquele estado pouco antes de ela ser levada para o mundo inferior, mas, assistindo aquela luta entre os dois, eu só podia agradecer aos deuses por ela ter a maldição de Aquiles. Ele não parecia saber disso, só parecia confuso toda vez que sua espada ricocheteava antes de tocar na pele de Eve. Aquelas Dádivas pareciam deixá-lo mais resistente também; por mais que Eve o levasse para longe de Maureen, ele sempre dava um jeito de tentar ultrapassar a barreira dos monstros.

Raphael Young se preparou para lançar mais um dos seus truques para cima de nós, mas eu investi contra ele antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ataquei com Stygian sem piedade, o objetivo era não deixar ele se concentrar nas suas habilidades. Ele confiava tão cegamente nelas que naquele dia nem mesmo carregava uma espada, foi Maureen quem atirou a dela para ele quando viu que eu estava me aproximando. Apesar de tudo, Raphael era um oponente difícil; era cheio de artimanhas e seus golpes eram fortes. Passado o susto inicial, ele já conseguia bloquear e devolver os meus ataques com muita rapidez; era como lutar contra a minha imagem no espelho. Nenhum de nós conseguia fazer mais do que arranhar de leve um ao outro e não íamos agüentar mais muito tempo daquela luta.

Vi alguns filhos de Hefesto se esgueirando pelas esquinas, carregando fogo grego. Também vi alguns nas coberturas dos prédios. Deviam estar pensando em uma maneira de destruir a barreira dos monstros. Mas não seria tarefa simples; nossos guerreiros estavam bem ali, tentando arrastar os inimigos para longe, e destruir os monstros ia nos atingir também.

Eu sabia que Maureen estava se contendo ao máximo para não interferir. Eu podia ver os olhos dela percorrendo todo o campo de batalha, atentos a todos os movimentos; seus punhos se fechavam toda vez que um dos seus aliados chegava bem perto mas não conseguia passar. Não estávamos ganhando aquela batalha, mas estávamos atrasando Maureen.

Hannah estava tendo problemas. Por mais que ela tivesse sido treinada, ela continuava não sendo uma espadachim à altura dos guerreiros de Maureen. Dois garotos e uma garota a estavam cercando, o que só podia significar que Maureen queria capturá-la outra vez. Owen até tentava ajudá-la, mas sempre vinha alguém para tirá-lo dali. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa; se Maureen usasse Hannah como refém, nossa situação ficaria ainda pior, se é que isso era possível; mas eu também não podia deixar Raphael entrar em ação. Fiz umas manobras um tanto arriscadas para tentar encontrar alguém que pudesse me ajudar: baixei a minha defesa por uma fração de segundo para empurrar Raphael com a lateral do corpo. Deu certo; ele cambaleou por tempo o suficiente para eu achar Lionel brigando com os seus irmãos aliados de Maureen. Não dei tempo para Raphael se recuperar e investi contra ele levando-o para o mais perto de Lionel possível, o que não foi tarefa fácil: ele tinha a mesma estatura que eu, mas era infinitamente mais pesado; era como empurrar um carvalho. Quando eu consegui chegar mais ou menos onde eu queria, meu corpo todo doía e eu mal conseguia respirar; Raphael fez um corte profundo no lado direito do meu tórax, mas eu consegui bater na cabeça dele com o cabo da espada e ele caiu no chão, completamente tonto.

- Chame o Sam! – disse enquanto golpeava um dos caras que estava atacando Lionel.

- Ele está cuidando dos gigantes; precisam dele lá! – Lionel tomou a lança de um dos inimigos e perfurou a coxa do outro.

- Não, precisamos dele aqui! Só ele pode combater o Young; eu preciso cuidar de outras coisas.

Lionel finalizou perfurando a barriga do dono da lança. Ele me encarou sério, depois pegou o walkie-talkie de má vontade e disse:

- O Nelson não vai gostar disso. – falou rapidamente com quem estava do outro lado e me informou que Sam estava a caminho.

- Valeu! – avaliei rapidamente a situação de Raphael e concluí que teria tempo até ele se recuperar.

Corri até onde Hannah estava, abri uma pequena fenda do asfalto e seis guerreiros esqueleto das cruzadas surgiram. Eles se posicionaram em fila diante de mim e eu ordenei:

- Protejam aquela garota! – e apontei para Hannah.

Eles foram até lá imediatamente e os três que estavam atacando Hannah fugiram às pressas, de medo, eles nem mesmo lutaram. Eu não os culpo; até Hannah se encolheu toda quando os viu chegando.

- O que isso significa? – ela me perguntou, esfregando os braços e tentando não esbarrar em nenhum deles.

- Maureen ainda não desistiu de você. Melhor tomar cuidado.

- Estou tomando cuidado, ao contrário de você. – ela olhou para o meu corte.

- Ah...Não é tão ruim como parece.

Hannah se aproximou mais de mim para dar uma olhada.

- Isso está bem feio, Nico. Vá para o Plaza; os filhos de Apolo vão cuidar disso bem rápido.

- Não, eu só preciso de um pouco de Néctar. Você tem?

Ela me entregou um cantil e eu tomei um gole um pouco maior do que deveria; me senti com febre.

- Assim que as coisas se acalmarem um pouco vá para o Plaza.

- Tudo bem. – menti.

- _Prometa._ – ela apertou o meu braço e me encarou com severidade.

Olhei para o lado e vi Raphael começando a se levantar. Afastei a mão de Hannah e disse:

- Só vou ser sincero com você daqui pra frente, Hannah. – e corri de volta para a minha batalha.

Maureen olhou para mim e deu um grito de frustração.

- YOUNG! LEVANTE E ACABE COM A RAÇA DO DI ANGELO _AGORA!_

Raphael não estava tão mal quanto deveria; parecia que ele havia acabado de despertar de um cochilo repousante e não de um desmaio depois de uma pancada na cabeça. Achei que eu não teria forças para manter o ritmo de antes, mas foi consideravelmente fácil segurar e repelir o ataque do Raphael. Ele não parecia ter problemas para se concentrar em uma luta enquanto uma histérica ficava berrando ameaças para ele; na verdade, isso parecia motivá-lo. Ele estava investindo contra mim a partir de todos os ângulos possíveis: tentava acertar minha barriga, meu pescoço, minhas pernas. Estava ficando impossível me defender; ele conseguiu me deixar com vários talhos espalhados pelo corpo. Até que eu fui obrigado a me jogar no chão para não ser partido ao meio.

- Ainda bem que Maureen desistiu de tentar trazer você para o nosso lado. – Raphael disse, com sua lâmina apontada para o meu pescoço. – Matar você vai ser como ganhar um troféu: o meu primeiro grande feito como o novo deus da guerra!

- Vai sonhando! – antes que Raphael rasgasse minha garganta, uma lança feita do asfalto surgiu e pareceu atravessar o braço dele, fazendo-o recuar e a espada de Maureen ir parar bem longe.

Sam estava poucos metros atrás de nós, completamente detonado da luta com os gigantes, mas parecia mais satisfeito do que nunca.

- _Pirralho...!_ – Raphael tinha puro ódio no olhar.

- Obrigado por ter segurado ele até eu conseguir acabar com metade dos gigantes. – ele me disse enquanto eu levantava. Olhei para trás e vi apenas dois gigantes perto do rio. – Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui pra frente. – ele me lançou um dos seus sorrisos típicos de "pirralho" e partiu para atacar Raphael.

Não perdi mais tempo e corri em direção ao Empire State Building. Eu estava fraco, mas consegui abrir uma fenda grande o suficiente para mandar um daqueles monstros que formavam a barreira direto para o mundo inferior. Os outros se agitaram e isso me permitiu ultrapassar o cerco e ficar cara a cara com Maureen.

- Isso acaba aqui. – declarei. – Aquele monstro só serviu de exemplo; vou mandar você e o resto deles para o mesmo lugar se não se render. – tudo bem, eu estava blefando, mas eu precisava arriscar.

Maureen não se abalou. Ela continuou parada diante de mim com os braços cruzados e me encarando com aquele olhar frio e assassino. Isso só me fez perceber o quanto eu passei a temê-la; antes eu apenas a desprezava.

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu que isso não é um jogo, Di Angelo. Eu avisei para vocês não interferirem. Agora eu sou obrigada a deixar a "sutileza" de lado. – ela levou a flauta de Julia Hawkins aos lábios e tocou uma melodia bonita, mas um tanto macabra.

Foi como se eu tivesse adormecido por alguns instantes. Todo aquele barulho da batalha se transformou no silêncio mais absoluto e até mesmo o asfalto parou de sacudir devido à luta de Sam e Raphael. Talvez todos tivessem adormecido junto comigo. O negócio é que quando eu finalmente voltei ao normal, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, os meus amigos estavam todos olhando para cima e apontando para alguma coisa, boquiabertos; Maureen estava dando tchauzinho para mim de dentro do elevador do Empire State Building, pouco antes de a porta fechar; e Percy estava escalando o prédio em direção ao Olimpo.

Imagine uma versão sombria e tremendamente esquisita de King Kong; a cena que eu estava presenciando era algo do tipo. Percy não escalava rápido; na verdade ele era desajeitado e ficava escorregando bastante; ele quebrava as janelas e usava as salas como apoio para suas patas. Eu estava me perguntando como ele chegaria até o Olimpo já que havia um vazio considerável entre ele e o topo do Empire State Building, mas Maureen não o mandaria fazer aquilo se não tivesse certeza de que ia funcionar.

As lutas pararam por pouco tempo. Depois de todo mundo ter dado uma olhada no que estava acontecendo, voltaram a duelar. Raphael e Sam estavam destruindo Manhattan completamente; eu não conseguia mais vê-los, só escutava o barulho e via os prédios desmoronando. René deu as ordens e os seus irmãos estavam usando tudo que tinham contra os monstros da tatuagem amaldiçoada. Eve e Allan continuavam naquela luta tão rápida que eu mal podia acompanhar seus movimentos.

Eu estava em choque. Maureen estava bem na minha frente e eu não consegui detê-la. Ao invés de agir eu fiquei me culpando por tudo ter dado errado. Foi Hannah quem me tirou daquela:

- Nico, a minha família está lá em cima! – ela me sacudiu. – Dê um jeito no Percy; eu vou atrás da Maureen!

- O quê?! Mas é claro que não!

- Ela vai matá-los!

- Hannah, Maureen está sozinha contra todos os Olimpianos; não importa quantas Dádivas ela tenha, ela não pode acabar com todos eles!

- Eu não vou esperar para ver! – e saiu pisando duro em direção ao elevador. Eu fiquei tentando segurá-la, mas ela me batia.

- Tenha paciência, filha de Hera. – uma voz bonita e severa falou.

Não sei explicar o motivo, mas eu simplesmente sabia que não era uma pessoa qualquer falando. Nem mesmo era uma pessoa; era uma divindade. Uma mulher de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos estava parada na porta do Empire State Building; ela tinha cabelos vermelhos, era alta, usava um vestido prateado e carregava um arco. Junto com ela havia mais umas vinte garotas e alguns lobos.

- Lady Ártemis. – eu fiquei praticamente sem voz. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava cara a cara com ela desde que Bianca se juntou às Caçadoras. Me senti péssimo, lembranças ruins começaram a me assombrar como já não faziam há algum tempo.

Ártemis não lançou mais do que um olhar de relance para mim. Ela se dirigiu até Hannah e prosseguiu:

- Me perdoe pela demora, eu tinha os meus próprios inimigos para combater. Mas agora vou ajudá-los. Sua família ficará segura, assim como o Olimpo.

Hannah começou a responder, mas outra voz surgiu e falou primeiro.

- O que isso significa?! – Annabeth tirou o boné da invisibilidade e marchou até Ártemis, indignada. – _Como _você vai nos ajudar?

- Não há espaço para sentimentalismo numa situação como essa, Annabeth.

- Porque é uma guerra? Podia ser o fim dos tempos! Mas isso não mudaria a minha forma de pensar. Percy não mudou a dele na última guerra. É por dar valor à vida de todos que ele se tornou um grande herói.

- Eu valorizo _sim _a vida de todos. Mas eu sei reconhecer uma causa perdida e eu não vou arriscar toda uma civilização para poupá-lo.

- _Causa perdida...?!_ Como você ousa?! – Annabeth quis avançar para cima da deusa, mas eu a contive.

- Annabeth, não é assim que nós vamos resolver isso. _Por favor_, se controle! – não foi nada fácil impedi-la de atacar Ártemis, mas parecia que a mesma também estava fazendo esforço para controlar a si mesma.

- Não estou aqui para pedir permissão, Annabeth. E não posso perder mais tempo. Pense na família de Hannah: se o monstro chegar até o Olimpo, eles serão mortos.

Annabeth e Hannah trocaram um olhar receoso. Annabeth deve ter reconhecido que não seria justo pedir que Hannah cedesse porque disse:

- Tem que haver outra maneira. – ela havia começado a chorar.

- Não há. – Ártemis nos deu as costas e se dirigiu às Caçadoras. – Se posicionem.

As garotas se organizaram numa espécie de losango torto, como se quisessem acompanhar o formato de monstro de Percy. Ártemis se colocou bem no centro da formação e sacou uma grande flecha que brilhava e parecia ser feita de um céu noturno. As outras colocaram em seus arcos flechas prateadas que não pareciam mágicas, mas mesmo assim pareciam mortais. Annabeth não olhou; escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto chorava. Talvez aquilo não fosse fazer a menor diferença, mas Ártemis não parecia se sentir tranqüila naquele momento; sua expressão simplesmente não correspondia ao que ela disse à Annabeth. Eu queria muito impedi-la de alguma forma, mas não fiz nada por dois motivos: primeiro porque eu sabia que ela não ia dar mais valor a minha opinião do que deu a de Annabeth e segundo porque eu não podia menosprezar a vida da família de Hannah. Por dentro eu estava em guerra comigo mesmo e, quando Ártemis e as Caçadoras miraram, eu sabia que ia me odiar para sempre depois daquilo. Covardia ou não, eu fechei os olhos. O som que eu ouvi em seguida não foi o que eu estava esperando:

- Não! Há outra maneira!

Quando abri os olhos, vi Hannah desmanchando a linha de frente das Caçadoras e parando em frente à Ártemis.

- Como disse, filha de Hera? – a deusa fez um gesto com a mão para que as garotas abaixassem os arcos.

- Eu disse que há outra maneira de resolver isso. Nós já tínhamos um plano antes de a senhora chegar, Lady Ártemis, e vamos continuar com ele.

- E que plano é esse?

- Um filho de Apolo recebeu uma Dádiva capaz de anular os efeitos da tatuagem amaldiçoada e foi até Chicago para buscá-la. Nós vamos tentar controlar o Percy até que ele volte.

- Lamento. Mas vocês já tentaram tudo que estava ao alcance de vocês e falharam. Isso não é mais responsabilidade dos mortais. Agora nos dê licença, filha de Hera. – Ártemis tocou de leve no braço de Hannah, fazendo com que ela se deslocasse rapidamente até onde eu estava. Elas se posicionaram outra vez, puxaram o batente de flecha e dispararam.

Mas as flechas nunca atingiram Percy. Porque no último segundo uma enorme fenda se abriu bem diante da formação e sombras sugaram as flechas para o mundo inferior.

Eu só me dei conta de que fui eu quem fez aquilo porque todo mundo ficou me encarando de queixo caído. Foi só depois disso que eu me senti fraco e tive a sensação de que uma corrente elétrica esteve percorrendo o meu corpo. Eu cambaleei e Hannah e Annabeth vieram me apoiar. Ártemis franziu o cenho e veio marchando na minha direção com cara de quem ia me matar.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – Annabeth falou baixinho enquanto me abraçava.

- Você é exatamente como o meu irmão descreveu, filho de Hades: ousado e rebelde. Mas, ao contrário dele, eu não acho isso engraçado. – Ártemis estreitou os olhos e apontou para Hannah e Annabeth, afastando-as de mim. Logo em seguida sua mão ficou em formato de garra e eu senti uma dor absurda.

- Lady Ártemis, pare! – uma voz gritou.

A deusa obedeceu e eu caí de cara no chão. Aquilo era diferente de todo tipo de dor que eu já havia sentido, parecia uma cãibra generalizada e cem vezes mais dolorosa. As garotas correram para perto de mim.

- Nico! Nico! Você está bem?! – Hannah deu tapinhas no meu rosto, aflita.

Eu estava fraco demais até para responder.

- O que você fez com ele?! – Annabeth encarou Ártemis.

- Annabeth, calma! – a voz que eu ainda não estava reconhecendo falou. – Ele vai ficar bem.

E eu estava mesmo melhorando. Elas ficaram observando em silêncio enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego. Hannah me deu um pedaço de Ambrosia. Quando minha visão não estava mais tão turva, eu me surpreendi ao ver Thalia ao lado de Ártemis.

- Thalia, você...você está melhor? – perguntei, com a voz fraca.

- Estou sim. – ela sorriu. – Os filhos de Apolo fizeram um excelente trabalho. Agora nós precisamos ajudar o Percy.

- Você trouxe alguma novidade? – Ártemis perguntou a ela.

- Trouxe: eles não tentaram tudo que estava ao alcance deles para parar Percy. Tem mais uma coisa.

- Thalia, por favor...

- Confie em mim, Lady Ártemis! – sem dizer mais nada, Thalia pegou Hannah pela mão e a levou para o lado de fora.

Thalia ficou falando e apontando para Percy durante algum tempo. Quando ela terminou de falar, Hannah a encarou, apreensiva. Thalia assentiu, otimista. Depois voltou para o lado de Ártemis e disse:

- Senhora, nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda para tirar esse pessoal daqui. Precisamos dessa área livre. Pode fazer isso?

- Claro. – e fez sinal para as Caçadoras a seguirem.

Em pouco tempo elas conseguiram fazer os inimigos recuarem, os atingindo com suas flechas; nossos guerreiros foram os maiores beneficiados. Thalia pegou a mão de Hannah outra vez e disse "Agora". As duas olharam para o céu, e poucos segundos depois começou a chover.

"Chover" é um eufemismo perto do que aconteceu de verdade; foi praticamente um dilúvio, era como se uma cachoeira estivesse caindo do céu. O Empire State Building tremeu: Percy, que estava quase no topo, começou a escorregar e suas patas imensas estavam se agarrando a tudo para que ele não caísse.

- Ele não vai desistir. Maureen o hipnotizou com aquela flauta negra. – disse Hannah.

- Ele vai descer. Não importa como. – Thalia o encarou, decidida. – Espero que o meu pai tenha ensinado um truque ou outro para a sua mãe, Hannah; se sim, espero que ela tenha ensinado a você. Agora concentre-se!

As duas fecharam os olhos e um trovão ribombou ao longe.

- Foco, Hannah. Tente canalizar suas energias. – Thalia reforçou.

Hannah apertou os lábios e algum tempo depois vieram relâmpagos fracos e dispersos.

- Quase lá. – Thalia estava a ponto de esmagar a mão de Hannah.

A chuva ficou ainda mais intensa, os clarões davam a impressão de que era dia e os trovões ficaram quase ensurdecedores. De repente tudo isso cessou por uma fração de segundo e um raio atingiu Percy em cheio, derrubando-o no chão com um estrondo. Thalia e Hannah correram bem a tempo de não serem esmagadas. Eu e Annabeth ficamos com os cabelos arrepiados. Eu havia sentido pelo menos um pouco daquela eletricidade e já foi bem ruim para mim, mas Percy nem mesmo desmaiou. Ele ficou deitado sobre a cratera que ele abriu no asfalto, parecendo apenas atordoado.

- Então _essa _era a sua grande idéia?! – Annabeth indagou Thalia, olhando para Percy, chocada.

- Vamos mantê-lo sob controle. – Thalia garantiu, parecendo satisfeita.


	19. Chapter 19

-G

rande Hannah! – Owen veio até nós atravessando a chuva, dando risadas.

- O quê? – Hannah ainda estava confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu vi o seu show celeste. O raio foi poderoso, mas a chuva...foi _linda_! – tive a impressão (quase certeza) de que ele queria completar a frase com "linda como você", mas acho que ele tinha noção de que o momento não era adequado. – Foi como a chuva que Hera provocou no Jardim das Hespérides. Zeus a pediu em casamento logo depois. – ou não. Owen _tinha _que ficar babando em cima de Hannah a todo instante.

- Ah... – Hannah ficou sem graça.

- Enfim, vocês duas fizeram um ótimo trabalho. O Olimpo ficará seguro por mais um tempo.

- Mas Maureen conseguiu passar; ela já está lá em cima. Não devíamos mandar uma equipe até lá? – perguntei.

- Eu tentei falar com o John, mas parece que as coisas estão muito complicadas para ele e os outros filhos de Atena. Alguém disse que chegaram reforços da Maureen.

- Os que não estavam na base. – deduzi.

- Pois é. Não posso esperar as ordens do John. Por enquanto, eu estou no comando. Mandei metade dos filhos de Hefesto dessa área e do Rockefeller Center para o rio Hudson. Só há telquines no Rockefeller Center; é só uma questão de tempo até que a área esteja limpa. O pessoal do Central Park está quase sobrecarregado e, se as coisas se complicarem por lá, eu não vou ter reforços para mandar. Ainda vou precisar de uma equipe aqui para impedir que outros se juntem à Maureen no Olimpo, caso consigam passar pelos guerreiros do perímetro. Annabeth, você seria muito útil junto com os seus irmãos.

- Não vou deixar o Percy. – ela disse logo.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Owen suspirou. – Então fique aqui, use seu boné da invisibilidade e surpreenda qualquer um que tentar passar por essas portas.

Annabeth se deu por satisfeita e desapareceu.

- Hannah e Thalia, vocês vão ficar aqui para manter o Percy sob controle, certo? – elas concordaram. – E você, Nico...

- Eu vou ficar aqui também.

- Não, você vai para o Plaza. – foi Hannah quem respondeu, autoritária. – Owen, ele se machucou feio lutando com o Raphael Young, depois abriu fendas para o mundo inferior e foi atacado por Ártemis. Ele _precisa _se recuperar. Diga isso a ele.

Eu não sabia como começar o meu protesto e Owen falou primeiro:

- Nico, eu não vou mentir e dizer que não precisamos da sua ajuda. Mas a verdade é que as coisas vão piorar e vamos precisar de você muito em breve. Então dê um tempo no Plaza e descanse o máximo que puder agora, porque eu não faço idéia de quando você vai ter outra oportunidade assim.

Owen, Hannah e Thalia ficaram me encarando com aquelas caras de mães mandonas e eu não tive escolha senão fazer o que eles queriam.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer, _me chame_. – eu disse ao Owen.

- Vou chamar. Agora vá.

Ironia do destino ou não, eu fiquei na fila das suturas bem ao lado de Dione. Ela estava lá com um corte acima da sobrancelha e um talho na perna. Os feridos eram muitos e os curandeiros de Apolo estavam sobrecarregados, por isso organizaram um sistema de filas de acordo com a necessidade de cada um. Hannah tinha toda razão: eu não tinha a menor condição de lutar; entrei no Plaza cambaleando e me levaram para um dos quartos com duas camas. Dione estava descansando na outra.

- Você está péssimo. – ela, por ser muitíssimo mais civilizada do que eu, começou a falar.

- É, eu... As coisas estavam difíceis perto do Olimpo. – fiquei nervoso quando o filho de Apolo que tinha me levado até lá saiu, me deixando sozinho com Dione. – Mas, e você? Também está complicado no Central Park?

- Demais. Pensamos que íamos ficar ali só para o caso de precisarem de reforços, mas parece que lá é um ponto bastante estratégico para o exército de Maureen. Primeiro vieram os telquines e já foi bem difícil lutar contra eles. Quando finalmente conseguimos dominá-los, vieram os semideuses. Maureen também tem filhos de Deméter ao lado dela, você sabe, e eles precisavam daquela área verde para pôr suas habilidades em prática. É muito difícil lutar contra um irmão, Nico... Agora eu entendo porque Barbara esteve tão deprimida nos últimos tempos. Aquela garota Karen, namorada do John, era a melhor amiga dela. Ainda bem que ela está do nosso lado porque eu acho que lutar contra ela seria mais do que Barbara poderia suportar.

- Tem razão. Barbara havia me contado isso. Acho que as duas ainda nem tiveram tempo de conversar.

- E não acho que vão poder fazer isso tão cedo. Agora a pouco tinha um cara acabando com as Dríades usando uma espécie de lança chamas; devia ser uma Dádiva. Felizmente, começou a cair a maior chuva que eu já vi e ele não conseguiu mais usá-lo.

- Foi Hannah quem fez. – lembrei, meio sonhador.

- O quê?

- A chuva. Hannah fez chover.

- Mesmo? Como Hera no Jardim das Hespérides?

- Exatamente.

- Uau... – ela disse, mas não parecia tão impressionada.

Logo vieram dois filhos de Apolo para suturar os nossos cortes e nos dar um pouco de Ambrosia e Néctar. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eles faziam o trabalho, não só porque eles estavam nos atualizando sobre a guerra, mas também porque Dione havia deixado o clima pesado com o tom que ela usou.

- Dione, eu... - falei quando os filhos de Apolo saíram. - Nós nunca conversamos sobre o que aconteceu...

- A gente não precisa falar. - ela ficou encarando o teto, inexpressiva.

- Precisa sim. Eu não fui legal com você.

- Não é bem assim. No fundo eu sabia que você não sentia o mesmo, mas ainda sim... Sei lá. Pensei que as circunstâncias fariam você mudar de idéia.

- E eu mudei de idéia, pelo menos durante algum tempo. Eu queria que fosse diferente, Dione, queria mesmo. - disse com sinceridade.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim e sorriu de leve.

- Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa. - ela falou como se estivesse segurando o riso.

- O quê?

- No seu aniversário, quando a gente se beijou, eu...Bom, fui eu que mudei de idéia.

Eu fiquei tão sem graça que parecia que eu estava queimando, como se tivesse comido muita comida dos deuses. Eu até tentei fazer um comentário desencanado para entrar no clima de descontração em que Dione se encontrava, mas só consegui ficar gaguejando enquanto ela morria de rir. Eu deixei ela zombar de mim porque...bom, porque eu meio que merecia aquilo.

- Desculpa! - ela falou sem conseguir parar de rir. - Eu não imaginei que você fosse reagir assim. - depois de uns cinco minutos de uma crise de riso, ela enxugou as lágrimas e se acalmou.- Você ficou chateado?

- Hã...Não. - menti.

- Não mesmo? Porque eu não sei se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente que você achou meu beijo tão ruim que perdeu o interesse em mim.

- O quê? Não! Não tem nada de errado com o seu beijo, Nico.- ela riu, mas ficou séria logo depois. - O que aconteceu naquele dia me fez perceber que o que eu sentia por você não era bem o que eu imaginava. Talvez eu já tenha sido apaixonada por você, há bastante tempo atrás; mas muita coisa mudou e isso também. Eu esperava sentir alguma coisa muito forte quando ficamos juntos, mas eu não senti. Na verdade, eu só conseguia pensar...em outra pessoa.

- Quem? - foi automático, não consegui conter minha curiosidade.

- Isso não importa. - foi a vez de Dione ficar vermelha.

- Ah... - eu estava tão, tão, _tão_ aliviado! Meu beijo não era uma droga e eu não havia partido o coração de Dione; passei a acreditar que há esses dias excepcionais em que a vida lhe sorri.

- Aposto que foi a mesma coisa para você. Sabe como é, naquele dia você estava pensando em Hannah.

- Estava. - não tive vergonha de admitir.

- Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês, Nico. Espero mesmo. - ela sorriu para mim e estendeu a mão para que eu segurasse. Eu a peguei e sorri de volta.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficar perto de Dione não me deixou desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário, eu sentia que estava ali com uma grande amiga, como Eve. Eu fiquei tão relaxado que demorei para voltar à realidade quando uma mensagem de Íris se formou na nossa frente. Achei que fosse Owen me chamando de volta, mas não foi nada parecido.

Na entrada do Olimpo, logo após a escadaria, Maureen estava frente a frente com uma mulher alta de cabelos escuros e cacheados e olhos cinzentos. As duas eram o tipo de pessoa que você sabe que é inteligente só de olhar. Atena parecia estar tentando encontrar o olhar da filha, mas Maureen continuava desviando.

- Você não vai me matar. – Maureen afirmou, tentando parecer confiante, mas sua voz tremia.

- Não. E nem os demais olimpianos, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu pedi a eles para que me dessem uma chance para tentar convencê-la de que está cometendo um grande erro.

- Está perdendo seu tempo. Eu não vou voltar atrás. Sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

- "A coisa certa"? – Atena sorriu de um jeito dolorido. – Você matou, Maureen. Você roubou, você traiu, você mentiu. O que há de certo em qualquer um desses atos?

- Os fins.

- Me destruir é um desses fins.

- Zeus destruiu Cronos.

- Você acha que me pareço com Cronos? – era estranho ver Atena daquela maneira; das outras vezes em que eu a vi ela estava sempre muito segura de si e parecia que nada poderia atingi-la; naquele momento ela parecia muito frágil, tanto física como emocionalmente.

- Seus erros são diferentes dos dele, mas são igualmente importantes.

- É por causa de um erro meu que você chegou até aqui? – Maureen não respondeu, apenas suspirou. – Nós podemos corrigir isso, Maureen. Apenas me diga como ajudá-la e eu...

- Não dá para corrigir nada! – Maureen gritou, entre lágrimas. – Não importa quantas guerras aconteçam nem todo o sacrifício que nós, semideuses, fazemos por vocês; tudo que ganhamos é um prêmio de consolação! Somos um mero exército! Nossos pais mortais são apenas diversão para vocês! E no final nós temos uma vida curta e infeliz! Vocês, deuses, levam muito a sério o significado da palavra; vocês governam o mundo e deveriam cuidar dos mortais e não usá-los para satisfazer seus caprichos!

- Maureen...

- Eu participei da guerra contra Cronos e vi muitos dos meus irmãos morrerem. E como foi que o Olimpo retribuiu os nossos esforços? Permitindo que criassem mais chalés no Acampamento! Você é a deusa da justiça; acha que isso é justo?

- Não, eu não acho. – apesar de tudo, Atena se manteve firme. – Mas também não é justo que você nos condene por todos os males. Você se esquece de que há humanidade em nós e isso nos leva a cometer inúmeros erros e injustiças.

- Mas são os mesmos erros há _milênios_! Se vocês não aprenderam com eles até agora...Eu não acho que vão aprender algum dia. – o olhar de Maureen se tornou sombrio e ela estalou os dedos.

Escutei um rugido muito alto; eu não sabia se vinha da mensagem de Íris ou do lado de fora. O céu se tornou tempestuoso e raios começaram cair. A mensagem se desfez.

- Nico, o Owen... – um filho de Apolo apareceu no quarto.

- Já estou indo! – não esperei ele terminar para pular da cama.

- Eu vou mandar reforços! – Dione gritou quando eu já estava no corredor.

Peguei Ambrosia de uma bandeja no saguão do Plaza e não pensei duas vezes antes de me transportar pelas sombras.

Fui parar bem no meio da confusão. Acho que não precisei da Ambrosia. Não tenho certeza porque não tive tempo para avaliar isso, pois fui obrigado a correr para desviar de Percy que estava aos pinotes na frente do Empire State Building. Hannah e Thalia também estavam correndo por ali, mandando raios para atingir Percy; mas ele estava tão agitado que quase nunca era atingido. Owen se esgueirava pelos flancos e o espetava com sua espada na tentativa de impedi-lo de ir causar estrago outros lugares. Annabeth era incapaz de fazer outra coisa senão pedir a eles para tomarem cuidado. Fiz a única coisa que parecia estar ao meu alcance: convoquei duas dúzias de guerreiros mortos para ajudar Owen. Sabia que estava abusando dos meus poderes, então não foi surpresa nenhuma desabar no chão assim que os guerreiros nativos americanos surgiram. Eu não tive forças nem para dar a ordem, por isso eles ficaram parados, me encarando com suas órbitas vazias. Annabeth me pegou pelos braços e começou a me arrastar para longe dali, para que Percy não me esmagasse; mas isso só fez com que os guerreiros achassem que Annabeth estava me atacando, então eles vieram correndo com suas flechas e machados para atacá-la.

- Não... – tentei falar, mas minha voz era quase inaudível.

- Nico, _faça alguma coisa!_ – Annabeth me sacudiu.

Gastei o resto da minha energia tentando fazê-los voltar para o mundo inferior, sem sucesso. Eu já estava beirando a inconsciência.

- Guerreiros! Contenham esse monstro! – Hannah gritou.

Primeiro achei que estava delirando, mas, quando Annabeth respirou aliviada, eu percebi que Hannah havia mesmo conseguido comandá-los. Eu já sabia que ela havia herdado uma porcentagem dos meus poderes quando ganhou o meu anel, mas não sabia que ela poderia controlar os mortos tão bem quanto eu.

- Ambrosia...No meu bolso... – falei para Annabeth. Ela revirou os meus bolsos e me deu um pedaço.

- Melhor? – ela me perguntou.

- Hum...Não muito. – minha cabeça ainda girava e minha visão era um borrão; levantar o meu braço era como levantar um peso de cem quilos.

- Você precisa voltar para o Plaza. – Annabeth olhou em volta como se estivesse procurando alguém relativamente desocupado; era óbvio que não havia ninguém disponível. – Hannah, venha aqui!

- Mas o Percy... – comecei a protestar.

- Os seus guerreiros vão segurá-lo por enquanto; e Thalia pode cuidar disso sozinha.

- Owen não devia ter chamado você. – Hannah disse quando chegou.

- Nós precisamos manter o Percy calmo ou então Ártemis vai voltar. – Annabeth a lembrou.

As duas me levantaram e nós caminhamos em direção ao Plaza. A Ambrosia devia estar fazendo efeito, pois eu já não precisei me apoiar nelas quando já estávamos na metade do caminho.

- Vamos voltar. Já estou melhor. – eu disse.

- Nico, vá para o Plaza e descanse. – Hannah revirou os olhos, achando que eu estava mentindo. – Ainda está tudo sob controle.

- Hã... – Annabeth estava olhando para trás com cara de susto. – Na verdade, não está.

Bom, "fora de controle" é apenas um eufemismo diante do que aconteceu nos poucos minutos em que estivemos longe. Antes Percy era o único problema naquela região, mas, de alguma forma, quando olhamos de novo nossos piores pesadelos estavam de volta: Maureen, Raphael Young, Allan Morgan e mais pelo menos quinze dos semideuses mais poderosos aliados de Maureen. Nós corremos de volta para lá.

Chegamos bem a tempo de ver Maureen soprando a flauta negra e fazendo Percy se acalmar. Allan e Raphael estavam ao lado dela; olhei em volta imediatamente, procurando por Sam e Eve e os encontrei sentados no chão como se alguém os tivesse empurrado. Os outros semideuses chegaram com suas espadas no pescoço dos nossos guerreiros; um cara grandalhão veio arrastando dois desacordados pelo asfalto. Do nosso lado, John e seus irmãos de Atena estavam na frente. Não havia mais nenhum sinal dos gigantes e o único ponto em que ainda parecia haver luta era o Central Park.

- O que você fez, Maureen? – a voz do John estava trêmula, mas ainda sim era intimidadora.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer: da última vez em que eu vi Maureen ela estava frente a frente com sua mãe, na entrada do Olimpo. Como ela conseguiu escapar?

- Lincoln! – ela chamou um garoto alto de cabelos escuros. Lincoln cortou a garganta do garoto que ele estava segurando, assassinando-o friamente, e foi até onde Maureen estava. – Por favor. - ele pôs a mão no bolso da calça e de lá seus dedos saíram cobertos de um pó dourado. Ele soprou e a pequena nuvem se transformou em uma imagem, como uma mensagem de Íris.

Todos nós ficamos sem fôlego ao assistirmos os Olimpianos envoltos pelas mesmas correntes que estiveram envolvendo Hannah, Percy, Thalia e eu. Mas, no caso deles, as correntes tinham quilômetros de comprimento e se enroscavam neles dos pés à cabeça, dando a impressão de que eles estavam se afogando no meio daquelas correntes de bronze. Os deuses estavam se debatendo, mas não parecia que iam conseguir se libertar. Eu tive que me conter para não perguntar à Maureen como ela havia conseguido fazer aquilo, caso contrário pareceria admiração.

- Respondendo à sua pergunta... – ela se dirigiu ao John. – Eu ainda não terminei o que vim fazer. Mas vocês podem ficar à vontade para assistir usando uma mensagem de Íris. – ela sorriu cinicamente. – Vocês podem vir. – disse para os seus aliados.

Quando Raphael fez menção de ir para o elevador, Sam se levantou num pulo para atacá-lo, mas Maureen fez um gesto pequeno com a mão e ele voou até a próxima quadra. Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse entender o que aconteceu, John já havia matado a charada:

- Você está absorvendo os poderes deles! – ele a acusou.

- É só o começo. Agora venham. – ela chamou seus asseclas.

É claro que nós não íamos deixar aquele pessoal chegar até o Olimpo. Então fizemos uma barreira.

Foi a pior idéia de todas. Mais dois dos nossos guerreiros caíram mortos no chão.

- _O que pensa que está fazendo?!_ – gritei, furioso, para ela.

- Saiam da frente se não quiserem ter que assistir a um verdadeiro banho de sangue. – ela ameaçou.

Não tivemos escolha e abrimos caminho enquanto os semideuses de Maureen passavam por nós em direção às portas do Empire State Building. Nunca me senti tão impotente em toda a minha vida; acho que nenhum de nós. Éramos um bando de semideuses cheios de ódio que não podiam fazer outra coisa senão cerrar os punhos ou morder os lábios. E eu nem podia usar o meu ódio como fonte de energia para mandar todos aqueles traidores para o mundo inferior porque aí eu também estaria mandando vários dos nossos amigos.

- Percy. – Maureen chamou com uma voz cantada e soprou a flauta negra. Percy começou a subir o Empire State Building outra vez.

Thalia se mexeu impaciente.

- Melhor ficar bem quieta aí, filha de Zeus. – disse Maureen.

Os semideuses caminharam lentamente até o elevador, atentos a todos os nossos movimentos, prontos para matar mais um dos nossos caso tentássemos alguma coisa. Eu estava assistindo àquela cena deprimente quando percebi que John não estava olhando para eles. Quero dizer, ele estava olhando naquela direção, mas seus olhos pareciam ter outro foco.

Demorei muito até perceber um segundo par de pés atrás de cada um dos semideuses. Esfreguei meus olhos achando que minha visão devia estar comprometida, mas eles continuavam lá. Tinha alguma coisa muito esquisita acontecendo; os pés nem mesmo eram iguais! Enquanto os pés do semideus estavam usando botas, o segundo par estava de All Star. Só compreendi o que estava acontecendo quando mãos surgiram por trás deles e os seguraram com uma gravata. E logo não eram só mãos e pés: eram os nossos aliados! E, entre eles, Karen e Klaus.

Os inimigos foram obrigados a libertarem seus reféns e o plano de Maureen estava indo por água abaixo: não tínhamos mais motivos para ficarmos parados, então corremos para o Empire State Building para mandar aqueles caras para bem longe. Antes que os alcançássemos, Maureen gritou:

- Young!

Raphael fez brotar verdadeiros icebergs de asfalto bem onde Karen e os outros estavam contendo os semideuses e isso os obrigou a correr. John chegou bem a tempo de impedir um garoto de atingir Karen com sua espada. Estava tudo uma enorme confusão. Qualquer ataque seria arriscado, já que aliados e inimigos corriam para todos os lados. Para dificultar ainda mais as coisas, Thalia atingiu Percy com um raio e ele caiu do prédio. Maureen esbravejou e gritou o mais alto que pôde:

- PLANO 18! PLANO 18 AGORA!

Depois disso ela assoviou e eu avistei sua biga azul ao longe, vindo em direção a ela.

- Ela vai fugir! – gritei, para ninguém em especial. Eu nem mesmo conseguia encontrar alguém conhecido no meio daquela loucura. Fiz o que pude para chegar até onde ela estava, mas era quase impossível correr a uma velocidade aceitável. De qualquer maneira, a biga não era para Maureen. Quando pousou, seis de seus asseclas a lotaram e ela sumiu dali em dois tempos.

Uma explosão vinda do Central Park fez o chão tremer.

- Lá! Lá! – Owen ficou apontando para a fumaça. – Equipes três e sete lá!

Por um lado, isso foi bom: o campo começou a esvaziar. Eu via algumas filhas de Afrodite aliadas de Maureen tentando fugir dali enquanto as nossas aliadas corriam atrás delas e as puxavam pelos cabelos para impedi-las; parecia um daqueles dias no acampamento em que uma acusava a outra de ter dado em cima do namorado dela. Acho que eu estava entendendo o plano 18: fugir. Os aliados de Maureen estavam tentando desaparecer no meio daquela selva de edifícios que era Manhattan. Nossos guerreiros perseguiram quantos podiam, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra eles os perderiam.

Começaram a atirar fogo grego por ali. Eu não sabia se era o nosso pessoal ou os inimigos. Aproveitei a fumaça para chegar sorrateiramente até Maureen. Eu estava escolhendo os caminhos mais perigosos, e por isso mesmo menos suspeitos, para chegar até ela e quase fui pisoteado por Percy quando alguém passou correndo por mim e acabou me empurrando (de propósito ou não). Eu ia deixar pra lá, mas vi essa pessoa entregando algo brilhante para outra. Quando a fumaça se dissipou mais, eu reconheci as pessoas: Owen e Hector. E o objeto brilhante era nada menos que a Dádiva perdida do Owen! Não pude ouvir bem, mas acho que Hector disse "Não fique exibindo ela desta vez." e passou a corrente fininha com o pequeno pingente de prisma para ele. Logo depois ele correu, deixando Owen encarando sua Dádiva, completamente pasmo.

Eu acabei perdendo Maureen de vista. Entrei em pânico só de pensar que eu a havia deixado escapar, mas a localizei outra vez por causa do Hector. Ele estava frente a frente com ela, encurralando-a com sua espada.

- Acabou para você. – ele disse.

- C-como você conseguiu voltar? – Maureen pareceu perplexa ao vê-lo.

- O quê? Achou que ia me parar com os seus... – Hector puxou o lençol negro de Klaus, enrolado no seu bolso, e o sacudiu. Seis garotos bastante familiares caíram de lá, amarrados juntos com uma corda. – "brinquedinhos"? – aqueles eram os garotos que explodiram a casa do Owen.

Maureen olhou para eles com desprezo e se recompôs.

- Acha mesmo que acabar com tudo que eu conquistei vai ser tão fácil assim, Madison?

- Eu nunca disse que seria fácil. Mas vai ser _muito _gratificante! – dito isso, ele investiu contra ela.

Como sempre, Maureen estava preparada para lutar. Mas naquele dia, por estar absorvendo os poderes dos deuses, ela estava muitíssimo mais mortal; eu não podia deixar Hector encará-la sozinho. Corri até lá e a ataquei de qualquer jeito, sem esperar uma boa oportunidade; eu queria acabar logo com aquilo, não podia permitir que as coisas piorassem. Cada investida que Maureen bloqueava era como se eu tivesse batido num bloco maciço de ferro. Minha espada só não voava da minha mão porque eu a segurava com bastante força, mas mesmo assim ela vibrava. Nem mesmo os ataques espertos de Hector a atingiam. E o pior de tudo é que eu sentia que ela nem estava dando o melhor de si naquela luta. Ela observava seus aliados fugindo e parecia apreensiva sempre que um dos nossos os impediam. Era como se ela não tivesse a menor intenção de fugir até que todos eles estivessem bem longe. Aquilo parecia mais uma distração, então eu disse ao Hector:

- Vá livrar o Percy da maldição! Eu cuido dela!

Ele não discutiu e, depois de dar uma boa pancada na cabeça dela com o cabo da espada, correu para o lugar onde Thalia ainda tentava apagar Percy. Maureen apenas cambaleou de leve com o golpe, mas eu aproveitei esse tempo para convocar alguns mortos. Primeiro foram dez.

Hector se posicionou bem no campo de visão de Percy e sacou sua tocha. Ela brilhou forte imediatamente. Percy reagiu como se seus olhos estivessem queimando e passou a arranhar desesperadamente o próprio rosto com as patas. Hector continuou se aproximando e Percy tentou fugir daquela luz, mas Owen e o que restou dos guerreiros nativos americanos o impediram de se mover muito. Thalia também mandava um raio para assustá-lo sempre que ele tentava saltar para alguma direção. Sem escolha, ele começou a destruir o asfalto com patadas, praticamente cavando uma cratera na rua. Todos tiveram que se afastar para não serem atingidos.

Maureen destruiu os meus guerreiros esqueleto com a maior facilidade. Ela os partiu em pedaços antes que eu pudesse sequer recuperar o fôlego e veio investir contra mim outra vez. Eu já não estava muito bem depois de ter convocado aqueles guerreiros e não consegui me defender antes que ela abrisse um talho acima do meu joelho. Isso fez com que ela baixasse a guarda por uma fração de segundo e eu a feri, mesmo que de muito mais leve, no pescoço e na clavícula. Eu precisava dar mais tempo aos outros, então convoquei o dobro de mortos.

Depois que Percy se acalmou um pouco, Hector voltou a apontar a tocha na direção dele, repetindo tudo outra vez.

- Não parece que esteja funcionando... – Karen observava a cena, consternada.

- Tem que funcionar! Tente de novo! – Annabeth ordenou ao Hector.

Hector tentou, mas Percy só ficava com mais raiva.

- Talvez ele não queira voltar a ser o que era antes. – disse Karen.

- O que está dizendo?!

- Estou dizendo que talvez ele não tenha mais consciência de que costumava ser um semideus. A Dádiva devia fazer essa parte dele prevalecer, mas se essa parte não está lá...

Annabeth empalideceu. Achei que ela fosse começar a chorar, mas, ao invés disso, ela marchou decididamente até ficar bem na frente de Percy.

- _Escute aqui_, Cabeça de Alga: você é um filho estúpido de Poseidon que salvou o mundo da destruição completa há cinco anos atrás; você tem a maldição de Aquiles; você é meu namorado e eu te amo. Trate de se lembrar de tudo isso ou então tudo que você fez no passado não vai servir de nada se você deixar Maureen te controlar para destruir o Olimpo. Você _precisa _voltar a ser o que era antes!

Maureen transformou os meus guerreiros em pó outra vez, lançou minha espada para longe e apontou sua espada para mim, me encurralando, e debochou:

- Você e seus poderezinhos já não são ameaça. – ela disse.

- Pelo menos eu não os consegui matando nem roubando.

- Como você acha que Zeus chegou onde está? Até mesmo Cronos matou Urano e roubou sua foice para chegar ao poder. É a ordem natural das coisas.

- Você não pode se comparar a Zeus! Ele fez o que fez para salvar os irmãos e o mundo inteiro de um tirano. Os olimpianos não são tiranos, mas se você for adiante vai nos levar de volta às trevas! Tudo isso que você armou não passa de uma maneira doentia de atender os caprichos da pessoa invejosa e megalomaníaca que você é!

- Sua opinião não me interessa, Di Angelo. Você não vai estar aqui para conhecer a nova era mesmo.

- É você quem não vai estar! Mesmo que não seja eu, alguém vai impedi-la!

- Tenho bastante certeza de que não vai ser você. – ela riu. – Acho que o seu amigo Daniel não contou a você a verdade, não é mesmo?

- Que verdade? – não me abalei; tinha quase certeza de que ela estava só blefando.

- Bem, o que você acha que acontece com as pessoas no Lótus Hotel e Cassino? Uma hora elas têm que morrer, porque, se elas não morressem, o lugar estaria explodindo com tanta gente dentro.

- E daí?

- E daí que você não é exceção. Quanto tempo você passou lá? Uns setenta anos? Você pode até ter a aparência de um adolescente, mas está _podre_ por dentro. E os seus poderes? Eles só pioraram as coisas, sugando sua vida toda vez que você os usava. Você só não morreu há alguns anos porque resolveu ficar no acampamento e passou muito tempo sem precisar usá-los. E agora você já devia ter morrido. Fiquei esperando todo esse tempo que você simplesmente virasse pó, mas tem alguma coisa...alguma coisa mantendo você vivo. E assim que eu descobrir o que é...

Maureen foi interrompida por um rugido de Percy. Imaginei que Hector estivesse fazendo uma nova tentativa, mas era Owen quem estava diante de Percy, segurando a corrente de sua Dádiva. Eu deletei completamente aquela conversa com Maureen e só conseguia pensar "O que é que ele está fazendo?". Porque já fazia uma eternidade desde que a Dádiva dele havia sido roubada e, que eu saiba, Maureen nunca a usou. É bem provável que ela não tenha conseguido fazê-la funcionar, mas eu também pensei que ela não havia encontrado um propósito para ela. Então foi estranho ver Owen tentando fazer Percy voltar ao normal com aquele prismazinho que colocava sonhos na nossa cabeça e...Foi quando eu entendi. Owen podia nos fazer pensar em qualquer coisa; ele podia nos colocar em qualquer lugar do mundo; podia tirar qualquer coisa da nossa memória. E era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo com Percy: as lembranças que Annabeth citou ainda estavam ali, ele só precisava trazê-las à tona.

Um brilho intenso surgiu do prisma, cegando temporariamente todos nós. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que até mesmo as minhas memórias estavam surgindo tão rapidamente que eu mal podia identificá-las. Percy sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes e depois começou a tremer loucamente.

- Agora, Hector! – Owen ordenou.

Hector se juntou a ele e foi como se a luz que saía da sua tocha queimasse Percy por inteiro. Fumaça negra começou a escapar do seu corpo e ele foi diminuindo com um grande rugido final. O monstro se desfez em uma gigantesca poça de água meio lamacenta, com algas e conchas marinhas.

- PERCY! – Annabeth correu para dentro da poça e se atirou de joelhos ao lado dele.

Maureen chegou muito perto de alcançar o seu objetivo naquele dia: me distraí completamente com toda aquela ação acontecendo e tudo que vi foi Eve se atirando em cima dela e as duas caindo no chão. Eve usava uma luva branca em apenas uma das mãos e, enquanto Maureen se debatia, ela pressionou a luva sobre o nariz dela e logo Maureen adormeceu.

- Quase... – Eve se sentou no chão, parecendo exausta e aliviada. – Maureen teria te decapitado se eu não tivesse aparecido a tempo.

- Valeu mesmo, Eve. – eu a ajudei a levantar. – Isso aí é uma Dádiva? – apontei para a luva.

- É. Peguei do imbecil do Allan.

- E onde ele está?

- Acho que fugiu. Ele é um covarde; fugir é o que faz de melhor. Ah, meus deuses! Percy está vivo! – ela se iluminou e correu para o aglomerado de gente na frente do Empire State Building.

Estava quase impossível enxergá-lo ali porque Annabeth não desgrudava dele nem por um segundo. Hannah e Thalia também estavam rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo enquanto o abraçavam. John estava parabenizando Owen e Hector pelo ótimo trabalho e Karen chorava de alívio e dizia que ia destruir a porcaria da Dádiva dela assim que a recuperasse.

Percy estava envolvido pelos casacos esfarrapados de todo mundo e tremia de frio, mas sorria enquanto tentava acalmar Annabeth. Estava muito magro, abatido e machucado, mas eu podia ver sua aura de vida bastante intensa. Me aproximei, me ajoelhei ao lado dele e disse:

- Você vai ficar bem. – mas eu estava dizendo aquilo mais para me tranqüilizar do que a ele.

- Se é você que está dizendo...eu acredito! – ele riu e estendeu um braço para que eu o abraçasse.

Eu tive a sensação de ter deixado um peso de uma tonelada de lado. Ver o Percy esbanjando otimismo outra vez me dava a confiança de que nós podíamos resolver aquela situação. Todo o cansaço e as dores deixaram de ter tanta importância e eu me sentia preparado para qualquer luta.

Alguns semideuses ajudaram Annabeth e Thalia a levar Percy para o Plaza e estava parecendo que teríamos um pouco de paz por pelo menos algumas horas. Já não havia mais nenhum inimigo a vista, todos haviam desaparecido. Maureen continuava desacordada no asfalto. Os nossos guerreiros que não haviam partido para caçar os inimigos estavam por ali recolhendo armas e, infelizmente, alguns corpos.

- Está bem feio isso aí no seu joelho. – Hector observou.

Olhei para o corte que Maureen havia feito pela primeira vez: metade de uma perna da minha calça estava totalmente banhada em sangue e essa nem era a pior parte.

- Plaza. – Hannah começou a dar uma de mãe outra vez.

- Depois. Precisamos dar um jeito na Maureen e também libertar os deuses.

- Nós vamos fazer isso, Nico. – John falou por Karen também. – Você pode vir com a gente, Eve.

- É, pode dar um tempo. Não vai haver lutas agora. Nós precisamos descobrir o que Maureen planeja com essa fuga em massa. – disse Owen.

- Viu? Senta aí. – Hannah pressionou os meus ombros até eu cair no asfalto. Ela estava despreocupada e brincalhona como eu não via há muito tempo. – Deixa a gente dar uma olhada nesse corte. - Ela e Hector se ajoelharam ao meu lado.

Ninguém imaginaria que alguma coisa fosse acontecer naquele momento. Acho que ficaram todos anestesiados de tanta felicidade com a volta de Percy; apesar de também estar feliz, eu comecei a me sentir meio esquisito. Não sabia explicar o que era; achei que estivesse apenas começando a sentir os efeitos daquele corte, mas a sensação estranha foi ficando cada vez mais intensa. Eu tentei me manter alerta, mas Hannah apertou sem querer o machucado e eu vi estrelas diante de tanta dor. Me distraí brigando com ela enquanto Hector dava risada. Apesar disso, eu me sentia um tanto angustiado; era como se eu tivesse consciência do perigo mas não conseguisse escapar daquele clima tranqüilo que havia se instalado.

Aconteceu sem que ninguém percebesse. Eu devo ter visto um vulto, mas não dei atenção a ele. De repente Allan estava bem perto de nós, segurando um punhal contra o pescoço de Karen. Nós congelamos.

- O lençol negro! – ele falou, apertando Karen ainda mais. – Me entreguem o lençol se não quiserem ver essa daqui com a garganta cortada!

Hector pegou o lençol, hesitante. John assentiu para ele, com pesar. Sem escolha, Hector jogou o lençol para John.

- Largue ela. – John exigiu.

- Primeiro larguem todas as suas armas. – ninguém obedeceu. – _Larguem as armas!_

Todo mundo atirou as armas para o outro lado. Allan havia dado passos pequenos em direção à Maureen e chutou seu pé para que ela acordasse.

- Agora jogue o lençol.

- Não antes de você soltá-la. – disse John.

Karen gritou quando Allan pressionou a lâmina com força no pescoço dela.

- Eu _não _estou de brincadeira.

- Eu também não. – John pegou um isqueiro e ameaçou tocar fogo no lençol.

Allan entrou em pânico e se apressou em dizer:

- Tudo bem, venha até aqui. Devagar.

John caminhou até Allan, mantendo sua ameaça. Quando estavam bem próximos um do outro, Allan pediu que ele parasse. Maureen se levantou parecendo meio tonta, mas perfeitamente lúcida. Depois disso Allan estendeu lentamente a mão que segurava o punhal e foi permitindo que Karen saísse à medida em que John lhe passava o lençol. Terminada a troca, Karen se atirou nos braços de John, em prantos.

Depois disso acho que todo mundo pensou que havia acabado; que tudo que eles queriam era o lençol negro para escapar dali. Com certeza foi isso que a maioria pensou porque Hannah e Hector deram as costas e John ficou totalmente concentrado em Karen. E por que não pensaríamos que tinha acabado? Ora, todos vimos quando Allan jogou o lençol por cima dele e de Maureen. Quem iria imaginar que Maureen iria puxar o punhal das mãos dele e atirar na nossa direção pouco antes de desaparecer?

Aconteceu em pouco mais de um segundo, mas para mim pareceu que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Não sei quem Maureen pretendia atingir, se é que ela tinha um alvo, mas John e Karen, que estavam logo na frente, desviaram a tempo de não serem atingidos; alguns metros depois estavam Hannah e Hector e eles não viram o que estava acontecendo. Eu vi tudo, mas, por falta de tempo ou apenas porque eu fiquei paralisado de medo, não os alertei. Eu não pude dizer a eles para saírem do caminho. Os dois estavam completamente na minha frente e eu não pude determinar em que direção a lâmina chegaria. Eu perderia um deles naquele momento, aquela era a verdade. Minha boca se abriu no último centésimo de segundo. Eu ia dizer: "Abaixem!", mas o punhal acertou um alvo antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

O corpo dela caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Foi só aí que as coisas pararam de acontecer em câmera lenta e todo mundo se mexeu. Eu fui o primeiro a chegar até ela; minha perna estava doendo, mas eu consegui ser mais ágil do que jamais fui.

- Eve! Eve, fale comigo! – minha voz estava trêmula.

Hannah e Hector se juntaram a mim. Owen, John e Karen correram até lá.

- Eve, está tudo bem, não está? Eles não acertaram o seu calcanhar de Aquiles, certo? – o punhal estava cravado no lado direito do tórax dela, um pouco acima de onde terminavam as costelas.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dela.

- Não...Eve, não! – Hannah começou a chorar e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dela.

- Deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer! – eu me desesperei. – Hector, faça alguma coisa! Uma magia curativa, qualquer coisa!

Mas ele não fez nada. Ele só olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

- Por favor! Algum de vocês faça alguma coisa! – encarei John, Owen e Karen.

Karen apenas se ajoelhou no chão e apoiou a cabeça de Eve nas suas pernas, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eve, reaja! Você é forte! Por favor, agüente enquanto nós procuramos uma solução...

- Nico... – ela colocou a mão levemente sobre a minha e falou com a voz fraca. – Eu sinto muito...Mas eu precisava fazer isso...Eu precisava... – a respiração dela falhou e seus olhos quase se fecharam.

- Não, Eve! – Hannah a sacudiu e ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

- Você... – Eve apertou o braço de Hannah. – _Fique viva._

- Isso não é justo! Eu sempre fui a mais fraca, você é que deveria ficar viva!

- Hannah... – Owen tentou tirá-la de lá delicadamente, mas ela resistiu.

Os olhos de Eve foram se fechando outra vez. Não restava quase nada da aura de vida dela. Eu arfei. Hector deve ter entendido o meu gesto como o fim, porque pegou na perna dela como se tentasse mantê-la acordada. Mas Eve conseguiu abrir um pouco dos olhos pela última vez e dizer, com um sorriso leve:

- Hector...

E então dar seu último suspiro.


	20. Chapter 20

H

annah ainda tentou sacudir Eve mais algumas vezes, na esperança de que ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

- Não! Eve, você não pode morrer desse jeito! - ela gritava. - Eu preciso de você aqui!

- Acabou, Hannah...Venha, vamos sair daqui. - Owen tentou fazer com que ela levantasse, mas Hannah se agarrou em Eve, chorando histericamente.

Hector foi até ela e ficou dizendo algumas coisas em voz baixa durante algum tempo. Ela foi se acalmando aos poucos e largou o corpo de Eve.

- Nico, leve Hannah para o Plaza e fique por lá também. - Hector me disse. - Eu vou...resolver as coisas por aqui.

Eu só podia agradecer aos deuses por Hector existir; ele era o único que estava com a cabeça relativamente no lugar para fazer alguma coisa além de chorar. Passei um braço em torno de Hannah e a levei para o Plaza.

O saguão estava lotado. Com a pausa em quase todas as batalhas, o pessoal tinha aproveitado para cuidar dos ferimentos. Hannah havia recomeçado a chorar no meio do caminho, e quando entramos no Plaza todo mundo olhou pensando que aqueles gritos eram por causa de algum machucado muito sério.

- O que houve com ela?! - uma filha de Apolo veio até nós imediatamente.

- Eve García...está morta. - a garota ficou pasma. – Você pode cuidar dela? Ela tem vários cortes e...precisa descansar.

- Claro. Venha, Hannah. – ela a levou gentilmente para o elevador.

Eu esperei para ser suturado mais uma vez. Havia muita gente esperando para ser atendida e enquanto isso eu fiquei ouvindo as notícias: o pessoal do Central Park ainda estava tendo que lidar com alguns telquines, mas os que estavam mais gravemente feridos já haviam ido para o Plaza; um grupo ia permanecer por lá mesmo que não houvesse mais sinal de inimigos, assim como em outros pontos da cidade; a captura de inimigos estava baixíssima, quase insignificante; a destruição de Manhattan, por outro lado, foi tão séria quanto na última guerra; havíamos conseguido recuperar muitas Dádivas roubadas e não havíamos perdido nenhuma.

Eu tentava me concentrar nesses assuntos porque eu não conseguiria continuar lutando se pensasse em Eve. Eu só precisava agüentar até o fim da batalha. E eu estava muito certo de que Maureen não iria passar impune por mais essa; eu podia até morrer numa luta enquanto usava os meus poderes, mas eu a levaria para morte junto comigo e garantiria que ela pagasse por tudo que fez nos Campos de Punição. Ela disse que havia algo me mantendo vivo, e naquele momento eu tinha bastante certeza de que era o ódio. O ódio dela e de tudo que ela havia feito. Mas assassinar Eve...Aquilo foi a gota d'água. E era o que me daria forças para acabar com Maureen.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando o chão tremeu. Não foi nada comparado a quando Percy se transformou num monstro, mas mesmo assim o pessoal correu para as janelas para ver o que era.

Raphael e Sam ainda estavam lutando. Os dois banhados em sangue. Lionel e mais quatro semideuses estavam ajudando. Raphael lançou um olhar cruel na direção do Plaza; eu sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia: acabar com os feridos e reduzir o nosso exército a menos de um décimo do total. Talvez fosse esse o objetivo de Maureen quando bateu em retirada.

Young mandou rochas médias em direção ao Sam e os outros, só para afastá-los tempo o suficiente para ele criar uma verdadeira tsunami de escombros e mandá-la para cima do Plaza. Nos afastamos correndo das janelas e parecia mesmo que seria o fim. Lionel e os outros começaram a atirar fogo grego na tentativa de reduzir os danos, mas não ia adiantar muita coisa. No último segundo, Sam se pôs entre o espaço estreitíssimo entre o Plaza e o tsunami e ergueu uma verdadeira muralha, da altura do prédio, impedindo que o estrago fosse muito grande; mesmo assim, janelas quebraram e Sam foi atingido pelos escombros que conseguiram ultrapassar a muralha.

Quando viu Sam se esgueirando com vida por trás da muralha, Raphael se encheu de fúria e lançou a muralha sobre o Plaza. Junto com os outros, Sam fez o possível para despedaçá-la. Daquela vez as coisas não foram tão bem: os andares mais baixos do hotel tiveram suas paredes destruídas e os quartos ficaram expostos.

- Desista, garoto! – Raphael caçoou. – Você não pode me vencer. Eu tenho anos de prática e você, só alguns meses. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora é se juntar ao lado vencedor.

- Não deve estar falando do seu lado, é claro! – Sam rebateu.

- Esquece o que eu disse. Ninguém ia agüentar você por lá, mesmo. Você não passa de um pirralho chorão que o nosso pai escolheu para dar poderes e se divertir enquanto me assiste acabar com você.

- Pois eu acho que o nosso pai deu poderes ao Sam porque queria _vê-lo_ acabando com _você!_ – disse Lionel.

- Ah, mas você _tinha _que se meter, não é, Lionel? Como sempre você, sendo o filho sem poderes e sem nada de especial, tem que puxar o saco de alguém que valha alguma coisa! Acho que você não sabe, Sam, mas foi o Lionel quem me treinou logo no começo, do mesmo jeito que fez com você.

- É verdade. E foi a maior besteira que eu fiz na vida. Eu nem imaginava que você ia se transformar num perfeito idiota.

- Por que? – Raphael deu risada. – Porque eu estou fazendo tudo aquilo que o nosso pai mais preza?

- Você _ainda_ se importa com o nosso pai?! É engraçado ouvir você falando dele com tanta devoção, já que é por sua causa que ele está acorrentado no Olimpo e aquela filha de Atena maluca está absorvendo os poderes dele. – a ficha só pareceu cair para Raphael naquele instante. – Se ele sempre foi um pai tão exemplar para você, porque você pretende tomar o lugar dele?

- Eu... – Raphael vacilou. – O plano sempre foi acabar com _todos _os deuses e Ares não poderia ser exceção.

- Você diz que Sam e eu somos fracos, mas é você que é: se sentiu ameaçado quando a Megan recebeu uma Dádiva e a matou!

Raphael ficou pálido. Eu podia dizer que ele estava _mesmo_ vendo fantasmas.

- O quê?! – Sam encarou Lionel, incrédulo.

- Ele pensava que era o favorito do nosso pai, mas Ares o repudiou depois de assassinar sua própria irmã e foi aí que ele resolveu se juntar à Maureen.

- _Cala essa boca!_ – a terra começou a sacudir diante do ódio de Raphael.

- Qual é o problema? Achei que você se orgulhasse muito das suas ações. Não passa de um covarde!

A morte estava quase palpável naquele dia. Mais uma vez eu a senti chegando e não pude fazer nada para impedir. Mas Raphael atacou com tanta sutileza que quem o conhecia razoavelmente bem não acharia que ele havia sido o autor. Com todo o barulho que ele estava fazendo com aquele terremoto, ninguém ouviu uma única janela se quebrar, e um pedaço grande de vidro veio voando a toda velocidade e atravessou o tórax de Lionel passando pelo lado de sua coluna.

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, sua respiração estava irregular; Lionel ainda pôs as mãos ao redor do caco, avaliando se podia retirá-lo, mas o sangue que já havia ensopado sua camisa o fez desistir. Sam praticamente se materializou ao lado dele e alternava o seu olhar entre Lionel e o pedaço de vidro.

- Ele está ferido! Venham ajudá-lo! – um outro garoto gritou para quem estava dentro do Plaza.

Dois filhos de Apolo foram até o lado de fora e o seguraram para levá-lo para dentro, mas Lionel pediu um tempo.

- Você está se saindo muito bem. – ele disse ao Sam. – Pode acabar com ele. Faça isso por Megan, pelo nosso pai...e por mim também.

- Eu não quero ser um assassino. – o olhar de Sam estava mais assustado do que nunca.

- Eu sei. Mas é a única maneira de detê-lo.

Sam parecia estar em conflito entre seguir os seus princípios e realizar o último pedido de Lionel.

- Você _não _é igual a ele, Sam. – Lionel o encarou com firmeza. – O fato de o nosso pai ter dado a vocês a mesma Dádiva foi uma forma de mostrar que você é _melhor _do que ele: mais corajoso e com o espírito verdadeiro de um guerreiro de Ares.

Lionel tossiu e sangue jorrou da sua boca.

- Vamos levá-lo _agora_. – os filhos de Apolo o levantaram.

Sam se levantou também e disse em alto e bom som:

- Obrigado por tudo, irmão!

Lionel virou a cabeça com dificuldade, mas sorriu e ergueu o polegar para ele antes de desaparecer dentro do Plaza.

Raphael ficou inabalável diante do que aconteceu. Ele só assistiu tudo com o olhar frio de um assassino. Ouso até dizer que ele parecia muito satisfeito por ter feito Lionel se calar daquele jeito.

Sam fungou, arregaçou as mangas do casaco e apontou para ele:

- Prove que Lionel estava errado: lute comigo sem usar seus poderes. Vamos ver quem é melhor na espada.

- Que bom que reconheceu que seus poderes são só uma sombra dos meus. – como o perfeito covarde que era, Raphael se esquivou.

- Vai lutar ou não?

- Claro, garoto. – ele riu, tentando esbanjar despreocupação.

Raphael caminhou para mais perto de Sam com a espada desembainhada e tentou cortar as pernas dele antes mesmo que ele sacasse sua espada; mas Sam foi bem rápido e saltou.

- Não é só usando os meus poderes que eu jogo sujo. Só uma dica.

Sam atacou alto, mas Raphael o bloqueou e o empurrou. A diferença de altura entre os dois fazia com que Raphael atacasse com bem mais facilidade enquanto Sam só podia ficar na defesa. Os únicos momentos em que Sam conseguia feri-lo era quando ele caía e podia golpear com as pernas também, assim ele empurrava Raphael e fazia cortes nas panturrilhas dele. Quando Raphael percebeu que derrubar Sam não era um bom negócio, já que ele desviava muito bem, começou a tentar guiá-lo para armadilhas. Ele ia usar os poderes quando Sam estivesse mais vulnerável, eu tinha certeza. Sam tinha o equilíbrio de Hector saltando de costas para evitar buracos no asfalto, mas mesmo assim Raphael conseguia atingi-lo de vez em quando. Ele não conseguia contra atacar e andava de costas por cima dos escombros escorregadios e perigosos. Em um certo momento, ele até conseguiu escapar da marcação cerrada de Raphael quando este tropeçou, mas Sam acabou escorregando mais na frente.

- Que decepção, pirralho...Achei mesmo que você seria um desafio à altura, já que fez tanta questão de lutar contra mim só com esgrima.

- Quem disse que eu estou perdendo?! – Sam correu para um campo limpo.

Raphael o alcançou e o derrubou no chão com um golpe na cabeça. Foi um golpe forte, me surpreendi por Sam não ter desmaiado; ele rastejou para longe de Raphael, que deu risada enquanto assistia.

- E então, garoto? Que tipo de morte você vai querer? Rápida ou lenta? Limpa ou bastante..._sangrenta_?

- Ainda é muito cedo para eu escolher! – dito isso, Sam deu uma rasteira em Raphael e partiu para cima dele, lançando sua espada para longe.

Todos nós prendemos a respiração: Sam estava com sua espada a um palmo de distância do coração de Raphael; aquilo ia finalmente acabar. Mas aí Sam surpreendeu a todos: ele se livrou de sua própria espada e deu um grande soco no rosto de Raphael, que começou a bater nele também e logo os dois estavam trocando chutes e socos como se não tivessem poder nenhum. No começo eu pensei que Sam havia ficado maluco, mas depois entendi que Lionel tinha razão: Sam era mesmo completamente diferente de Raphael; não foi a Dádiva que ele recebeu que fez dele um grande herói e sim, entre outras coisas, o seu caráter; ele se recusava a jogar sujo e só aceitaria a vitória naquela batalha se aquilo dependesse de sua própria força e não de golpes sujos.

Aquilo havia se tornado uma espécie de ringue de luta: muita gente saiu do Plaza para assistir a luta dos dois mais de perto e gritavam o nome de Sam. Aliás, estava muito óbvio que ele iria vencer: todo aquele tempo dependendo apenas da sua Dádiva ou, poucas vezes, de uma espada, fez com que Raphael ficasse enferrujado no quesito luta livre. Ele se cansou logo e Sam teve a deixa para fazer uma gravata nele. Raphael não resistiu muito tempo. Sam o largou assim que ele parou de se debater.

Não houve aplausos nem nada do tipo. Nós apenas ficamos aliviados. Até porque Raphael era apenas um dos nossos muitos problemas. Sam se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou devagar até o Plaza. Os filhos de Apolo começaram a se preparar para atendê-lo. Eu acreditei que finalmente as coisas se acalmariam e até me afastei da janela para voltar para o meu lugar. Mas eu mal havia virado e alguém gritou "Cuidado!".

Só tive tempo de ver Raphael a meio caminho de Sam com uma grande e afiada pedra da mão. Sam ficou confuso com os gritos de alerta e parou ao invés de correr; isso deu vantagem ao Raphael. Ele chegou tão perto que, no primeiro momento, eu não sabia se ele tinha conseguido atingir Sam ou não. Sam se virou num pulo quando o corpo de Raphael desabou bem atrás dele, atingido por uma flecha nas costas.

Logo depois foi muito confuso. Quem estava perto de mim ainda não havia entendido o que havia acontecido. Outros ainda gritavam, em pânico. Alguns poucos haviam visto tudo e estavam agradecendo aos deuses. Tive que forçar caminho no meio do pessoal para recuperar a vista da janela. De longe, vi Hector chegar carregando um arco. Sam mal o encarou; ainda não tinha conseguido absorver o acontecido e só conseguia ficar olhando para Raphael, boquiaberto. Hector deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e o conduziu para dentro do Plaza. Eles passaram sem falar com ninguém. Eu podia jurar que Sam estava chorando. O que era a coisa certa a se esperar porque, mesmo que quase ninguém lembrasse disso, ele _ainda _tinha apenas doze anos.

Até aquele momento eu estava controlado. Estava até agradecido por aquela luta ter acontecido bem ali porque desviou os meus pensamentos por um tempo. Mas, pouco depois de Hector ter entrado, dois garotos chegaram carregando uma maca coberta com um lençol branco. Não era a primeira que havia chegado lá desde que os inimigos fugiram, mas quando uma mecha de cabelo negro ondulado apareceu por baixo do lençol...Eu não pude me conter mais.

Já haviam me dado um pouco de Néctar e suturado os meus ferimentos mais graves, então eu disparei para os elevadores e apertei qualquer botão. A primeira cena que vi quando a porta se abriu foi um grupo grande de filhos de Deméter em um dos quartos, incluindo Dione, chorando. Eu não consegui olhar para aquilo por mais do que dois segundos. Entrei no primeiro quarto desocupado que encontrei, tranquei a porta, me livrei das minhas roupas esfarrapadas e entrei no chuveiro. E, enquanto a água caía sobre mim, eu chorei.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei debaixo do chuveiro, mas só saí quando me acalmei totalmente. Claro que a tristeza e a raiva não haviam passado, mas as lágrimas sim. Eu estava passando por um daqueles momentos em que você não quer esquecer que está sofrendo, quer que a dor, já que está lá, seja plena; era algo um tanto masoquista.

O hóspede que esteve ocupando aquele quarto, antes de Maureen mandá-lo embora, deixou sua mala para trás. Vestíamos mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho, então eu peguei algumas roupas dele porque as minhas já eram.

Eu tinha acabado de me vestir quando bateram na porta. Uma voz de garota que eu não reconheci chamou o meu nome. Mesmo quando eu abri a porta e olhei para ela, demorei a lembrar quem era, por causa do momento tão ruim em que nos encontramos.

- Algum problema com Hannah? - perguntei para a filha de Apolo que havia ficado responsável por ela.

- Não... - ela não parecia muito segura disso. - Eu cuidei dos ferimentos dela, está tudo bem. Vim aqui porque ela queria saber se você está bem.

- Ah. Eu estou bem.

- Olha só, eu vou ter que descer para atender os outros e Hannah está sozinha no nono andar, então se vocês quiserem fazer companhia um ao outro...Bom, o quarto dela é o 904.

Eu agradeci e ela foi embora. Ainda relutei bastante em seguir a sugestão dela. Eu não seria boa companhia para ninguém num momento como aquele e eu também achava que Hannah estava querendo ficar sozinha. Resolvi dar uma passada no quarto dela só para que ela visse que eu estava bem e depois iria embora.

A porta estava só encostada. Eu bati de leve e ela se abriu, revelando a escuridão do quarto com todas as luzes apagadas; a única luminosidade vinha da varanda aberta. Hannah estava sentada no chão, usando roupão de banho, abraçada aos joelhos e olhando para a rua. Ela só olhou para mim algum tempo depois de eu ter me sentado perto dela.

- A garota que estava aqui disse que você queria saber como eu estava. – expliquei.

Hannah me avaliou rapidamente.

- Você esteve chorando. – disse, com a voz baixa.

- Pois é...Por mais que a minha vida seja cheia de morte, ela não deixa de me afetar. Talvez mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Não tenho certeza quanto a isso. – ela suspirou.

- Como assim?

- Eles continuam morrendo...E parece que cada morte me afeta mais do que a anterior. – Hannah sempre voltava a encarar a rua. Mais especificamente, a mancha de sangue no asfalto.

- Lionel...Você viu?

Ela assentiu.

- E o Sam chegou bem perto. – ela tremeu. – Até quando eles vão se sacrificar? Quero dizer, se eu soubesse que Maureen chegaria tão longe, que ela mataria sem hesitar...Eu entregaria todas as Dádivas que ela precisasse e até mesmo _me _entregaria só para que tanta gente não morresse.

- Hannah, não diga isso. Eve se sacrificou para salvar _você_; e se ela achou que a sua vida valia mais do que a dela nesse momento, você devia fazer o possível para que a morte dela não tenha sido em vão. Se você cooperar com Maureen...Bem, só posso concluir que você não tem um décimo do sentimento que Eve tinha por você.

Hannah começou a chorar e eu não sabia se era porque eu tinha sido ríspido demais ou simplesmente porque eu falei de Eve. O negócio é que ela estava chorando como se alguém estivesse arrancando a pele dela.

- Eu sinto muito! – fui até onde ela estava. – Hannah, me desculpe! Eu não devia ter falado desse jeito, eu...Ah, meus deuses, você está congelando. Venha, vamos entrar. – eu a ajudei a levantar e fechei a varanda atrás de mim. Fiz com que ela se sentasse na cama e fui procurar cobertores. – Onde você estava com a cabeça quando resolveu ficar nesse vento frio logo depois de tomar banho?!

Ela não respondeu. Eu encontrei um cobertor no armário e coloquei sobre os ombros dela. Eu não estava querendo me aproveitar nem nada, mas foi instintivo: eu a abracei por cima do cobertor, com a intenção de aquecê-la mais rápido. Percebi que ela meio que se desconcentrou do choro por alguns instantes e tinha certeza de que ela ia me repreender, então comecei a me afastar dizendo:

- Eu vou tentar encontrar umas roupas para você...

Mas aí ela segurou o meu braço antes que eu a soltasse.

- Não precisa. – disse. – Lisa disse que tem malas no armário. Nós íamos escolher alguma roupa, mas foi bem na hora em que Raphael e Sam chegaram.

- Tudo bem. Então eu vou sair para você poder... – eu já estava de pé, mas aí Hannah agarrou o meu braço outra vez.

- Fique aqui. _Por favor._ – ela me encarou tão triste como eu jamais havia visto.

É claro que eu fiquei. Me sentei ao lado dela e nós nos abraçamos. Parecia que eras haviam se passado desde que nós tínhamos nos abraçado daquele jeito e foi só naquele instante que eu me dei conta de que eu também não queria ficar sozinho.

- Você não ficou chateada com o que eu falei?

- Não, eu...só estou confusa demais. – ela se desvencilhou de mim, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Hannah. Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas...Logo nós vamos voltar para a batalha e eu acho que será a última...E eu não sei o que vai acontecer com a gente. Então eu só queria que você me dissesse se... – meu coração disparou. – Se aquilo que você sentia por mim realmente deixou de existir por causa do que eu fiz.

Aquilo pegou Hannah de surpresa. Ela demorou bastante para responder.

- Eu tive fases. – disse, finalmente. Deu uma pausa e continuou. – Sabe, fases em que eu odiei você de verdade; fases em que eu tentei ignorar a sua existência e seguir com a vida como se nunca tivesse te conhecido; fases em que pensar em você me deixava triste e muitas outras. Quando a gente se reencontrou eu fiquei tentando descobrir qual delas prevaleceu e não consegui. Eu só sei que...de uma forma ou de outra eu nunca deixei de pensar em você. E agora que estamos aqui, eu acho que o que eu senti o tempo todo e sinto ainda mais agora é...saudade.

Eu não me lembrava como respirar.

- Nico, nós ainda temos muito o que conversar. E, se sobrevivermos, nós vamos fazer isso. Mas por enquanto eu só quero que saiba que o os meus sentimentos por você ainda estão aqui.

- É bom saber disso. – eu consegui sorrir, muito aliviado.

Eu segurei a mão dela e me surpreendi com o quanto ela ainda estava gelada. Ajeitei o cobertor ao redor dela e me vi abraçando-a para aquecê-la outra vez. Só que daquela vez eu não me afastei, porque Hannah se aninhou em mim e fechou os olhos. Fui relaxando aos poucos e acabei fechando os olhos também. E as coisas foram acontecendo devagar e naturalmente. Nós fomos ficando cada vez mais perto e, como na primeira vez, já não havia mais distância nenhuma entre nós dois.

Foi um beijo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo muito intenso; com sentimentos intensos. E a melhor sensação de todas foi me dar conta do quanto eu havia sentido falta daquele beijo; melhor ainda foi ter aquelas dúvidas que me atormentaram nos últimos meses extintas: se Hannah ainda gostava de mim e, principalmente, se eu ainda gostava dela. Eu me perguntei como foi que eu sobrevivi tanto tempo sem ela ao meu lado.

Durou pouco tempo, mas foi inebriante. Sempre havia algo errado nas nossas vidas quando Hannah e eu ficávamos juntos, o que só podia ser alguma tortura do destino para não deixar esses momentos serem perfeitos. A guerra e a morte de Eve tomavam conta dos meus pensamentos e com certeza dos de Hannah também. Nós encerramos o beijo, mas continuamos abraçados.

Aquilo havia me dado mais um motivo, uma força extra para lutar. Eu tinha que parar Maureen e tinha que continuar vivo. Porque eu e Hannah ainda tínhamos uma chance.


	21. Chapter 21

E

u despertei com batidas leves na porta do quarto. Não era como se eu tivesse realmente conseguido dormir; na verdade, eu tentei me manter acordado para não ter pesadelos. Hannah também parecia estar naquela fase intermediária entre o cochilo e a vigília; ela estava apertando a minha mão com tanta força que as pontas dos meus dedos estavam azuladas. Continuavam insistindo na porta, então eu me movimentei o mínimo possível para descer da cama sem acordar Hannah.

Me deparei com um Hector de olhos vermelhos e inchados diante da porta entreaberta.

- Como ela está? – ele deu uma olhada em Hannah.

- Acho que ela dormiu. – achei que um comentário neutro o deixaria mais tranqüilo.

- Precisamos conversar. Feche a porta.

Fiz o que ele pediu e a primeira coisa que eu observei foi o livro das Dádivas nas mãos dele.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Eu estive pensando a respeito de algumas coisas que aconteceram e que até agora eu não entendo, como a conversa de Tobey e Hannah pouco antes de ele morrer e ela ser capturada. Você me contou que ele disse que ia fazer algo que salvaria uma vida: a dela ou a de alguém que ela gostasse muito.

- Certo.

- Passei muito tempo imaginando o que ele fez, mas só agora acho que descobri.

- Mesmo?

- Reconhece isto? – ele abriu o livro das Dádivas e me mostrou uma página.

Era a figura de um punhal prateado. E, logo abaixo, os dizeres:

"Arma feita por Hades, o senhor do mundo inferior. Retira a vida de um, dando-a a outro."

- Meu punhal... – tateei a minha cintura em busca dele, só para me lembrar que o havia deixado no quarto.

- Você tem certeza? É o mesmo? – Hector pressionou, agitado.

- Tenho certeza, mas então... – as idéias vinham num turbilhão dentro da minha cabeça; eu nem conseguia colocar a minha conclusão para fora.

- Você a usou em outra pessoa além de Tobey?

- Não, eu...

- Agora tudo se explica! – Hector deu uma risada, satisfeito. – Tobey Grant era um gênio, afinal de contas! Aposto que foi ele quem nos mandou para o lençol negro e deixou o punhal na ilha de Lemnos para que você o encontrasse.

- Então...ele já sabia que eu o mataria?

- Ele fez de propósito, Nico. Maureen já desconfiava dele e era óbvio que ela o mataria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele resolveu tornar a morte dele útil para alguma coisa: para salvar Hannah.

Comecei a me lembrar dos detalhes da nossa luta: Tobey podia ter acabado comigo naquele dia, mas ele hesitou, como se estivesse me dando a chance para sacar o punhal e matá-lo; ele devia saber que eu só o mataria para me defender. Realmente, tudo começou a fazer sentido: Tobey foi sincero com Hannah; ele só me desafiou porque queria que eu o matasse antes que Maureen o fizesse; ele morreu como nosso aliado.

- Ou alguém de quem ela gostasse muito. – Hector completou.

Nós nos encaramos, determinados.

- Pegue a Dádiva. Eu vou descer e garantir que não tem ninguém por perto. – disse ele.

- Eu devo acordar Hannah?

- Melhor não. Se isso não der certo... – ele não terminou a frase, mas eu sabia muito bem o que ele quis dizer: Hannah poderia não suportar.

Aquilo teria que dar certo, porque Hannah já estava bem acordada quando eu abri a porta do quarto; já estava vestida com um jeans e uma camisa xadrez e estava terminando de amarrar os tênis.

- Hannah, você... – eu comecei.

- Eu ouvi tudo. E vocês não podem me deixar de fora. – ela se dirigiu para o banheiro e começou a arrumar o cabelo.

Antes que eu reagisse, ela já estava pegando minha espada e o punhal, que eu havia deixado sobre uma cadeira, e abriu a porta dizendo:

- O que você está esperando?

Eu dei um passo e ela disparou em direção aos elevadores. Ela não disse mais nada durante o percurso. Ela nem mesmo olhava para mim. Eu não sabia se ela estava chateada por Hector e eu termos planejado deixá-la de fora ou se a menção de Tobey a abalou.

Nós passamos pelo saguão quase vazio e eu a guiei para o salão nobre de baile do Plaza, onde os mortos estavam. Hector nos aguardava parecendo bastante nervoso.

- Eu dissepara _não_ acordá-la. – ele me disse.

- Eu não estava dormindo. – Hannah respondeu.

- Vamos logo com isso. – eu pedi.

Nós três ficamos em volta do corpo de Eve, ainda coberto com um lençol branco. Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto tentávamos decidir em silêncio quem puxaria o lençol. Mesmo para mim, sendo filho do deus dos mortos, a idéia de ver alguém que eu gosto morto é apavorante; mas devia ser infinitamente mais aterrorizante para Hannah e Hector. Muito hesitantemente, eu puxei o lençol. Hector olhou por uma fração de segundo antes de desviar o olhar para o livro das Dádivas. Hannah conseguiu encarar, mas eu a vi apertando suas pernas com força para controlar a tremedeira.

- Então...como eu faço isso? – perguntei, desembainhando o punhal.

- Aqui não diz, mas...Acho que só há uma maneira. – Hector murmurou.

Fiquei mudo de incredulidade. Foi Hannah quem falou:

- O quê?! Apunhalá-la?!

- Hannah, se você não pode lidar com isso, saia. – Hector estava com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Eu _posso _lidar com isso! Só estou dizendo que essa idéia é absurda.

- Então o que você sugere?

- Não sei. Talvez a lâmina só precise tocar na pele dela ou algo assim.

- Nico já tocou nessa lâmina milhares de vezes e nada aconteceu. Hades não seria estúpido a ponto de fazer uma Dádiva que ressuscita as pessoas se elas apenas tocarem nela.

- E como Eve supostamente pode voltar a viver se ela vai ganhar um novo corte?!

- Hannah, _eu não sei_!

- Então por que você fica dando sugestões insanas sem pensar nas conseqüências delas?!

A briga deles não me permitia nem raciocinar direito. Como eles conseguiam ficar gritando um com o outro num momento como aquele? Eu até tentei interferir, mas era impossível. Então, movido pelo desespero e sem pensar duas vezes, eu apunhalei Eve exatamente sobre a ferida que a havia matado.

Hannah e Hector pararam de discutir imediatamente e me encararam, pasmos. Eu retirei o punhal rapidamente, como se aquilo pudesse fazer alguma diferença. Um minuto inteiro se passou sem que nenhum de nós reagisse. Achei que Hannah fosse me estrangular, mas Hector apontou para Eve:

- Olhem!

De fato, algo estava acontecendo. A pele ultra branca de Eve estava se tornando mais corada aos poucos; seus lábios pálidos estavam ficando mais rosados; seu tórax começou a se movimentar, de início muito discretamente, mas com pouco tempo seus movimentos respiratórios já eram visíveis; o corte entre suas costelas estava se curando, com os tecidos se unindo; apenas eu podia ver a aura da vida dela se tornando cada vez mais intensa, surgida do nada.

Nós só esperamos enquanto Eve literalmente ressuscitava. Aqueles minutos podiam muito bem ter sido séculos. Foi só quando os olhos dela fizeram menção de abrir que eu finalmente larguei o punhal e Hector jogou o livro das Dádivas de lado. Eu jamais poderei descrever com perfeição a sensação que eu tive quando vi aqueles olhos verdes brilharem outra vez.

Eve passou algum tempo só nos encarando, receosa. Depois ela se sentou, tocou seu rosto, suas pernas, deu uma olhada no local onde havia o corte e arfou:

- _Eu estou viva!_ – ela parecia mais assustada do que feliz.

- Sim, você está! – Hannah abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e deu um abração em Eve.

Eve estava confusa demais para abraçar de volta, mas Hannah não se importou. Ela olhou para mim como se buscasse uma explicação, mas eu só a sufoquei com um abraço. Depois ela olhou para Hector e ele sorriu para ela. Confesso que fiquei com ciúme por ele ter sido a única pessoa que ela tomou a iniciativa de abraçar, mas eu só entendi o que estava acontecendo quando, ao invés de abraçá-lo, Eve deu o maior beijão na boca dele.

- Não acredito que eu morri sem ter feito isso... – ela se afastou dele o suficiente para falar.

Hector ficou absurdamente vermelho. Ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Bom, e nem eu. Olhei de lado para Hannah, achando que talvez Eve tivesse compartilhado alguma informação com ela, mas ela parecia tão perplexa quanto eu. Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram antes que Hector envolvesse o rosto de Eve com as duas mãos e retribuísse o beijo. E logo eles estavam se agarrando na nossa frente.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – falei baixo, só para Hannah escutar.

Ela começou uma crise de riso que há muito tempo eu não presenciava. Comecei a rir também. E comecei a entender tudo: a maneira como Hector e Eve foram ficando esquisitos um com o outro; o fato de Hector não parecer ter se incomodado com Karen namorando John. De repente me senti meio revoltado:

- Ela contou alguma coisa a você? – perguntei à Hannah.

- Não! Hector contou a você?

- Até parece.

Eles não estavam nem aí para o que estávamos falando. Chegou um momento em que Hannah se meteu no meio dos dois dizendo:

- Ei, casal, dêem um tempo, sim? Temos assuntos urgentes para resolver. – Hannah precisou se sentar entre os dois para que eles se focassem minimamente em outra coisa além deles mesmos.

- É. Não podemos divulgar que temos essa Dádiva. Maureen com certeza está procurando por ela, e se ela a roubou deve ser porque tem alguma utilidade. – eu falei. – Então ninguém pode saber que Eve está viva. Talvez ainda tenhamos espiões do nosso lado.

- Está dizendo que eu vou ter que ficar de fora da batalha?! – Eve protestou.

- Oficialmente, sim. Mas você será o nosso elemento surpresa. Vai estar conosco o tempo todo, mas não pode deixar ninguém vê-la. Quando o momento certo chegar, você entra.

- Tudo bem, mas...acho que vocês precisam saber que eu...não tenho mais a maldição de Aquiles.

- O quê? Tem certeza? – não consegui esconder o meu desapontamento.

- Acho que sim. Me sinto diferente.

- Então você não vai entrar na batalha. – Hector determinou.

- Por que não? – Eve ficou indignada.

- Porque você está vulnerável.

- Eu lutava muitíssimo bem antes da maldição de Aquiles!

Hector respirou fundo, pronto para lançar um monte de argumentos, mas eu não deixei.

- Nós vamos precisar do maior número de guerreiros, Hector. E, se Eve se sente bem, ela vai lutar.

Ela lançou um olhar satisfeito e desafiador para ele.

- Beleza. Estou indo para a reunião no Palm Court. – Hector ficou furioso e saiu de lá.

- Não ligue. – Hannah disse à Eve. – Isso só mostra o quanto ele gosta de você.

- Eu sei. – as duas trocaram aquele típico olhar irritante entre garotas e riram.

- Hannah, vá pedir o boné da invisibilidade da Annabeth para Eve usar. Nós temos que ir para a reunião também. – Hannah saiu e eu me voltei para Eve. - Agora é sério, Eve: ninguém pode saber que você está viva. Hector tem toda razão em ficar preocupado. Então não faça nada estúpido. – eu disse.

- Não vou fazer. Até porque...Eu já escapei da morte vezes demais. – ela suspirou e ficou um tanto séria.

- Você está bem?

- Agora estou. É só que...morrer de verdade foi muito assustador. Eu não imaginava que haveria uma alternativa, achei que ficaria ali para sempre. Você não tem essa sensação quando vai para o mundo inferior?

- Não. Deve ser algum tipo de privilégio dos filhos de Hades.

- Por falar em filhos de Hades, eu meio que fiquei procurando a sua irmã.

- E você a encontrou? – minha voz soou trêmula, apesar de eu ter tentado conter a minha ansiedade.

- Não. Mas eu perguntei por ela. Os mortos disseram que ela não estava lá. Eu também perguntei pelo Tobey e disseram que nunca o viram. Como isso é possível? Os mortos podem deixar o mundo inferior? Ou as pessoas podem não ir para o mundo inferior quando morrem?

- Talvez. Eu acho. Mas é melhor a gente deixar esse assunto para depois. Toda essa coisa de morte já está me deixando farto.

Aqueles de nós que ainda estavam em condições de lutar se reuniram no Palm Court do Plaza por volta das seis da noite. Nosso exército teve uma quantidade exorbitante de membros gravemente feridos, apesar de as baixas terem sido poucas. Apenas sessenta de nós ainda podiam lutar. Mas, mesmo sem grandes machucados visíveis, quem estava lá estava emocionalmente destruído por causa das mortes. Dione tinha o olhar vazio, assim como alguns de seus irmãos sentados perto dela; Eve não foi a única filha de Deméter morta, a batalha no Central Park matou vários deles. Sam parecia estar fazendo um esforço imenso para estar ali; os outros filhos de Ares ficavam gritando promessas de vingança, mas isso só o fazia se sentir pior. Até onde eu soube, não houve baixas entre os filhos de Apolo, mas eles estavam acabados porque Maureen não ajudou nenhum dos seus feridos e deixou todos os mortos para trás, de modo que eles ficaram responsáveis por cuidar deles também; os que haviam se recuperado estavam sendo mantidos presos ali mesmo no Plaza e os mortos, que foram muitos, estavam no salão nobre de baile junto com os nossos.

René, filho de Hefesto, comentou a respeito da nossa munição escassa. Mesmo pegando de volta as flechas que encontraram nos monstros e nos corpos, ainda era pouquíssimo diante do que precisaríamos na próxima luta. Espadas, lanças, arcos e escudos foram destruídos nas batalhas e não deu para recuperar quase nada. O estoque de fogo grego estava no fim. Um filho de Atena disse que nossa melhor e talvez única chance era usar fogo contra fogo, ou seja: Dádiva contra Dádiva.

- O exército de Maureen ficou extremamente reduzido; só estão com ela os seus melhores guerreiros equipados com várias Dádivas. Vamos tentar fazer lutas de um contra um para evitar baixas do nosso lado, mas nós teremos uma espécie de equipe de apoio nos cobrindo. Aqueles que possuem Dádivas enfrentarão os guerreiros da Maureen e podem escolher uma ou duas pessoas para acompanhá-lo.

Todos aceitaram a proposta. John começou a falar:

- Eu tentei chegar até o Olimpo, mas Maureen montou um esquema de segurança extrema lá em cima. Precisaríamos de todo o nosso exército muito bem preparado para romper aquele cerco e eu acredito que o esforço não vale a pena; nossas baixas seriam muitas e é claro que precisaríamos enfrentar uma Maureen muito poderosa depois disso. Felizmente, nós temos uma alternativa: começar a batalha em outro lugar e fazer com que os inimigos que estão no Olimpo sejam obrigados a descer para reforçar o exército deles.

Novamente, a proposta foi bem aceita. Ele continuou:

- O grande problema é que eu achei que teríamos ajuda de alguns deuses que Maureen não tivesse conseguido capturar ainda, como Ártemis, mas eu descobri que ela também foi capturada, assim como todos os deuses menores.

A sala ficou barulhenta com as exclamações dos presentes. A maioria estava se perguntando como foi que Maureen conseguiu fazer isso. Demorou até que John conseguisse retomar o controle.

- Apenas um deus ainda não foi capturado, e é atrás dele que Maureen está indo. – ele disse.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para mim imediatamente. Mesmo sem isso, eu já sabia de que deus ele estava falando.

- Hades. O exército dela foi em direção a Los Angeles, onde a entrada para o mundo inferior se encontra. E é para lá que nós precisamos ir, interceptá-la antes que ela o capture, porque, se ela conseguir isso, será o fim. Nico, você pode nos levar até lá, certo?

- Certo. – ninguém ali parecia animado com essa parte; escutei gente perguntando a quem estava do lado se isso significava ser atirado em uma fenda.

Começaram a determinar quem iria para a frente da batalha. Eu, John, Owen, Sam, Thalia, Klaus e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia bem se ofereceram. Percy nos ajudaria muito, mas ele ainda estava fraco demais para lutar. John designou Hector para liderar a equipe de apoio. Karen escolheu ficar no apoio, pois ainda não havia recuperado sua Dádiva. Foi quando estávamos planejando a batalha que eu notei que Daniel estava me encarando. Deixei o grupo discretamente e passei ao lado dele indicando que ele me seguisse.

- Maureen me disse uma coisa. – falei quando chegamos a um lugar vazio. – Mas eu quero ouvir a sua versão.

A face de Daniel se contorceu em pesar.

- Eu sinto muito, Nico. Eu fiz o possível para que você soubesse por mim e não por ela.

- É verdade então? – um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- É.

- Como você soube disso? Quem contou a você?

- Ninguém me contou; eu descobri sozinho. Eu sou um filho de Atena, Nico; sou curioso por natureza. Quando você chegou ao acampamento e me contaram que você passou décadas no Lótus Cassino e Hotel, eu simplesmente tive que pesquisar sobre isso. Você não faz idéia de quanta coisa sobre os deuses nós podemos encontrar nos lugares mais banais, como uma biblioteca pública; além de tudo que Quíron guarda na Casa Grande. Você não foi o único herói a ficar preso naquele lugar; muitos outros também ficaram e acabaram morrendo depois de muitos anos. Eu também pesquisei mais sobre os filhos de Hades, sobre como eles eram poderosos demais; muitos não viviam muitos anos porque tanto poder os consumia. Eu não fiz isso para ajudar Maureen, eu juro. Era uma pesquisa só minha, para matar minha curiosidade, mas Maureen a roubou do mesmo jeito que fez com o livro das Dádivas do Sr. D. E depois ela me seqüestrou. Ela queria que eu descobrisse mais sobre você, Percy, Thalia e até mesmo sobre Hannah. Desculpa. Eu sei que é tarde demais para contar isso.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Qualquer um poderia ter descoberto isso. E, sabendo ou não, eu vou acabar morrendo.

- Talvez haja uma maneira de parar isso ou até mesmo reverter completamente.

- Não há. É a ordem natural das coisas. Todo mundo tem que morrer um dia.

- Os deuses podem lhe conceder a imortalidade quando essa guerra acabar. Como forma de gratidão.

Eu ri um pouco do otimismo de Daniel.

- Eles não transformariam um filho de Hades em um deus. Eles já me consideram uma ameaça muito grande mesmo eu sendo um semideus. Isso não tem importância. Se for preciso me sacrificar para acabar com essa guerra, eu vou fazê-lo. Só me faça um favor: não conte isso a mais ninguém. Eu não quero um velório antecipado.

Daniel hesitou bastante, mas acabou assentindo com tristeza.

Eu ainda dei um tempo sozinho depois que Daniel saiu. Eu fiz o possível para soar conformado diante da minha situação quando estava na frente dele; ninguém precisava sentir a raiva e outras das piores sensações que eu estava sentindo. Mas eu também não podia ficar me sentindo o cara mais miserável do mundo; eu precisava dar um jeito de colocar na minha cabeça que a minha morte serviria para alguma coisa, assim como a do Tobey. Resolvi parar de sentir pena de mim mesmo e saí para encontrar os outros, mas alguém me puxou pela camisa e me empurrou com força na parede.

- Mas o que...Hannah!

Hannah estava me encurralando com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ela parecia mais furiosa do que triste. Antes que ela falasse, eu já sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- Você precisa _parar_ de escutar atrás das portas. – aquilo me deixou mais irritado do que eu já estava.

- Não! Isso é exatamente o que eu preciso continuar fazendo, já que você esconde tudo de mim!

- Hannah...

- Você não pode usar os seus poderes, Nico!

- Eu preciso usar! Maureen está absorvendo os poderes dos deuses e usando Dádivas; não vou derrotá-la só com uma espada!

- Você não está sozinho nessa e sabe disso!

- Eu sei, mas não muda nada. Não vamos ter essa conversa, Hannah; já está tudo decidido. – tentei escapar, mas ela me empurrou de novo.

- Eu vou contar ao Hector e à Eve também; eles não vão deixar você fazer isso.

- Todo mundo precisou se sacrificar nessa guerra; Eve até _morreu_. Por que tem que ser diferente comigo?!

Hannah me olhou nos olhos e, muito séria, disse:

- Porque o meu pai está morto e o Tobey também; o resto da minha família está preso no Olimpo e eu não faço ideia de se eles ainda estão vivos; até a minha mãe imortal pode não sobreviver. Você não pode se sacrificar, Nico, porque você é a última pessoa que ainda está ao meu lado e, se você morrer...eu não vou ter mais ninguém.

Ela finalmente me liberou, mas começou a chorar. Eu a puxei para mim.

- Isso que você está fazendo comigo não é justo, sabia? – falei, cansado.

- Mas eu falei a verdade. – ela me abraçou mais forte. – Se você contasse ao John, eu tenho certeza de que ele descobriria uma maneira de te ajudar.

- Não comece...

- Você _precisa _tentar alguma coisa! Ou você não liga para o que eu acabei de falar?

- Caramba, Hannah, eu ligo sim! – eu a afastei. – Só que não existe alternativa para isso.

- Nós não sabemos. Daniel disse que podia pesquisar e...

- Não temos tempo para pesquisa! A batalha vai começar agora!

- Tudo bem. Vamos encontrar a solução _depois _da batalha. Durante a batalha eu vou cuidar disso.

- Como assim? – eu sabia que não seria coisa boa.

- Eu me candidatei para ser sua dupla.

- Você fez _o quê?!_

- O John aprovou. E, mesmo que ele não tivesse aprovado, eu iria de qualquer jeito.

- Não. De jeito nenhum. _Você não vai._ – fiz o possível para manter a calma.

- Eu tenho a melhor pontaria, caso você não esteja lembrado; John não ia me deixar de fora, ele precisa de mim lá. – não podia argumentar contra aquilo, então ela continuou. – Além do mais, nós vamos precisar unir forças se quisermos derrotar Maureen. Acho que dessa maneira você não vai ficar sobrecarregado.

- Você pode ser meu apoio, mas não vai usar os poderes.

- Por que não?

- Hannah, pense bem: se eles acabaram comigo, podem acabar com você também. Eu sou um filho de Hades, há alguma coisa na parte divina do meu DNA que me permite suportar esses poderes; mas você deve ser muito mais vulnerável a eles.

- Eu quase não os usei. E, se tudo der certo, só vou precisar usá-los uma vez hoje. Isso não vai me matar.

Nada que eu dissesse faria Hannah desistir, então eu não insisti mais. Ela parecia muito satisfeita e eu fingi que tinha aceitado a idéia dela, mas eu decidi que não daria chance para ela entrar na batalha.

- Vamos terminar isso juntos. Do mesmo jeito que começamos. – ela me disse e me deu um último abraço antes de partirmos.


	22. Chapter 22

N

osso grupo caminhou meio devagar até o Central Park. Fiquei me lembrando da última vez em que estive ali próximo ao The Pond: foi quando eu levei Percy para o rio Estige, antes da batalha contra Cronos. Ele não disse "boa sorte" quando eu estava saindo do Plaza; ele disse apenas "Sei que você pode fazer isso.". Eu não estava tão certo quanto ele, mas estava disposto a tentar qualquer coisa.

Não tive grandes despedidas com ninguém, nem mesmo com Eve e Hector. "Não precisamos dizer adeus." foi a fala otimista de Hector, que se aplicava perfeitamente a ele porque, se alguém poderia sobreviver àquela guerra, esse alguém era Hector. Se tudo desse errado naquela noite, ele sobreviveria e lideraria um exército para tentar acabar com a tirania de Maureen. Mas o que me fazia sentir melhor era saber que alguém ali cuidaria de Eve se eu não estivesse mais lá.

Hannah e eu não conversamos mais. Só caminhamos de mãos dadas durante todo o percurso e, de vez em quando, ela me dava um beijo no rosto. Karen sorriu de leve para nós ao ver isso; lamentei por Karen ter demorado tanto tempo para se revelar uma aliada, acho que teríamos sido bons amigos se tivéssemos tido mais tempo. John estava de mãos dadas com ela e eu sabia que estava fazendo o impossível para esconder seu medo, mas não estava conseguindo. Owen e Dione eram os mais calmos; haviam colocado os dois para serem uma dupla e eles pareciam preparados para enfrentar o que quer que viesse.

Chegamos ao monte de pedras também conhecido como "A porta de Orfeu para o mundo inferior" e eu disse para o líder dos sátiros:

- Faça as honras.

Os sátiros pegaram suas flautas de bambu e começaram a tocar uma música; coincidência ou não, parecia muito com uma marcha fúnebre. Todos deram um pulo para trás quando as rochas se moveram e eu fui o único que se dirigiu imediatamente para a escadaria que levava para a escuridão enquanto eles ficavam encarando aquilo, imóveis.

- Não acho que vamos ter problemas por enquanto, mas cuidado com os degraus. – avisei aos outros e entrei.

Era esquisito me sentir apavorado com a idéia de entrar no mundo inferior; eu já estive lá tantas vezes que costumava fazer piada dizendo que nem ia perceber a diferença quando estivesse morto. Na verdade, era o que eu encontraria por lá que me deixava apreensivo. Maureen, cheia de poderes, havia invadido o lar dos mortos e sabe-se lá que tipo de catástrofe ela provocaria se interferisse ali; me senti doente só de pensar que ela podia até mesmo ressuscitar os seus aliados mortos ou os caras perigosos dos Campos de Punição. Mas o que estava me deixando mais preocupado, por incrível que pareça, era o meu pai. Nós semideuses não achamos que algo verdadeiramente ruim possa acontecer com os nossos pais imortais, afinal eles são _deuses_; mas eu fiquei pensando em que tipo de chance ele poderia ter contra uma garota que havia absorvido o poder de todos os outros deuses.

Eu me sentia um pouco melhor com Hannah apertando a minha mão. Ela descia os degraus cautelosamente e ficava olhando para os lados como se algo de repente fosse saltar em cima dela. Sua pele estava fria e ela tremia.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Está. Eu só estava pensando que...

- O quê?

- Todos nós vamos ser capazes de enxergar os mortos? Quero dizer, se é que nós vamos para onde os mortos ficam.

- Estamos indo para os Campos Asfódelos, que é um dos lugares onde os mortos podem ficar. Mas vocês não podem vê-los com precisão; eles são mais como...borrões.

Hannah ficou em silêncio e, mesmo no escuro, eu pude ver suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Por que? – eu quis saber.

- Hum, por nada.

Olhei para trás para que ela pudesse ver a minha cara de incredulidade.

- Por causa do meu pai. – ela disse, derrotada. – Eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse falar com ele.

- Não acho que ele tenha permissão para fazer isso.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – ela suspirou e continuou parecendo muito pensativa.

Eu não disse nada, mas sabia que o pai não era a única pessoa que ela queria ver. Mas confesso que, depois de Eve ter voltado à vida e tudo mais, eu também precisava ter uma conversa com Tobey Grant.

Quando nós chegamos à base do penhasco, eu mal reconheci o mundo inferior. O caos estava instalado: não havia mais as três grandes filas de sempre nos portões de Érebo; os mortos que chegavam ficavam espalhados diante do muro negro, parecendo muito confusos; os ghouls não estavam ali para controlar tudo e Cérbero também não. Então eu só pude concluir uma coisa:

- Maureen já está aqui. Vamos! – e corremos em direção à entrada.

Saquei Stygian e a apontei para os mortos para que eles abrissem caminho para nós. Assim que pisamos nos Campos Asfódelos, uma estalactite imensa despencou do teto da caverna, não nos atingindo por muito pouco.

- Ali! – John apontou para o telhado do palácio: um grupo de três garotos havia lançado uma bomba no teto e isso fez a estalactite cair.

Eu não havia escutado a bomba porque um barulho muito maior vinha de uma batalha nas portas do palácio: fúrias, ghouls, cães infernais e outras criaturas do mundo inferior combatiam o exército de Maureen. Eu ia correr até lá, mas John me impediu.

- Espere! Nós precisamos de um plano.

- Não temos tempo para... – comecei a protestar.

- Está tudo cheio de armadilhas! Eu posso ver! – me lembrei dos seus óculos. - Precisamos ficar juntos por enquanto, para que eu possa mostrar onde as armadilhas estão. Vamos seguir para o palácio e impedir aqueles semideuses de entrar lá.

- Façam isso. Eu não vejo meu pai nem Maureen; vou procurá-los.

- Nico, _não._ – John parecia estar morrendo de vontade de me dar um soco. – Você não pode ir sozinho e eu não vou permitir que outros corram esse risco desnecessário. Se agirmos rápido, vamos conseguir conter a situação do palácio logo e você pode ir ajudar o seu pai.

Todos os outros estavam me olhando com cara de quem diz "Pare com esse drama e vamos nos mover antes que eles nos esmaguem!". Olhei para Hannah; ela parecia querer se posicionar ao meu favor, mas acho que também não estava disposta a se arriscar nas armadilhas. O tempo estava passando e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Fazia um calor insuportável ali, como se todos os rios de lava dos Campos de Punição estivessem se aproximando de nós; talvez eles estivessem mesmo, talvez Maureen tivesse dado um jeito de drená-los para toda parte. Por falar em Campos de Punição, havia uma espécie de calmaria lá; eu não podia enxergar nada, mas algo me dizia que as coisas haviam saído do normal. Pior do que isso: eu sentia algo muito ruim se agitando no Elísio.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, finalmente. – John, nos guie até o palácio. Vamos deixar equipes escondidas em lugares estratégicos no meio do caminho; o objetivo é expulsar os inimigos dos portões e encurralá-los para que eles não fujam do mundo inferior.

John respirou aliviado e conseguiu sorrir.

- Muito bem. – ele bateu no meu ombro. – Sigam-me e fiquem juntos.

Os mortos dos Campos Asfódelos pareciam ter encolhido; não estavam no nosso caminho e o mundo inferior parecia quase vazio. Andamos o mais depressa possível, evitando minas terrestres, plantas literalmente carnívoras (uma cortesia dos filhos de Demeter inimigos), fios conduzindo centenas de volts de eletricidade e estalactites voadoras. Os óculos do John não mostravam cem por cento das coisas e também não mostravam nada claramente; um filho de Dioniso quase perdeu o braço para uma planta carnívora e todos nós fomos levemente eletrocutados em algum momento. Pensei que havíamos chegado a salvo nas proximidades do palácio, mas, antes que alguém pudesse gritar um aviso, um cão infernal imenso saltou por cima de nós e todos precisamos nos jogar no chão para desviar. Ele aterrissou e ficou rosnando para nós, em posição de ataque. Me levantei aos tropeços e mostrei Stygian para ele.

- Calma, garoto! Nós viemos ajudar!

Ele ainda ficou desconfiado por um bom tempo, cheguei a achar que ele fosse me atacar, mas, depois de se aproximar perigosamente para me cheirar, ele relaxou. Todos voltaram a respirar depois disso. O cão infernal começou a latir e me empurrar com o focinho em direção à batalha.

- Espera. Não é meio perigoso nós simplesmente chegarmos lá e começarmos a lutar? – disse Karen. – Quero dizer, se esse cão tentou nos atacar, todos os outros também podem achar que somos inimigos.

- Bem lembrado. Eles não vão saber a diferença se o Nico não estiver bem do nosso lado. – disse John.

- Mas você pode controlar as criaturas do mundo inferior, não pode? – Owen perguntou.

- Posso controlar um exército de mortos. Mas as criaturas...eu não sei se posso controlar um exército delas. Meu pai é o senhor delas, eu só herdei uma fração mínima das habilidades dele.

- Bom... – a voz de Hector soou trêmula. – Você tem que tentar e, diante da nossa situação... – vi o que estava deixando Hector nervoso: um grupo de ghouls estava marchando na nossa direção. – acho bom você _conseguir_ controlá-los.

- O que são essas _coisas_? – Naomi, uma filha de Afrodite, se arrepiou toda.

- Não é hora para ser covarde, garota. – Thalia a repreendeu, mas ela mesma não parecia muito confiante.

- Se ser covarde significa ter vontade de salvar minha vida, então eu sou mesmo uma covarde.

- Ah, pelos deuses, quem foi que achou que era uma boa idéia trazer a "Barbie" para a guerra?

Tentei ignorar a confusão que se instalou depois disso e fixei o meu olhar nos ghouls. Apontei Stygian para eles e falei:

- Afastem-se. Nós não somos inimigos.

Mas eles continuaram avançando.

- Talvez isso não seja o bastante. – John falou. – Maureen deve ter roubado algumas Dádivas de Hades no banco das Dádivas, então as criaturas não estão respondendo a outra fonte de poder que não seja a do próprio Hades por questão de segurança.

- E o que você sugere?

- Eu... – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Eu não sei.

Enquanto isso, Thalia e Naomi continuavam brigando. Como alguém poderia se concentrar com aquelas garotas discutindo sobre o que era ser uma heroína de verdade? Continuei fazendo tentativas com os ghouls: insisti que era um filho de Hades e que eles precisavam me deixar comandá-los. Mas acho que eles nem mesmo estavam me escutando com toda aquela gritaria. Eu ia me virar para mandá-las calarem a boca, mas Hannah se adiantou:

- Ei! Se vocês não podem ajudar então não atrapalhem quem pode! - Hannah costumava ser muito meiga, mas quando resolvia colocar ordem nas coisas...bom, vamos só dizer que ninguém se atrevia a contrariá-la. Ela veio para o meu lado parecendo bem calma, mesmo com todos os olhares sobre ela, e disse: - Vamos fazer isso juntos. Cada um tenta controlar metade deles, certo?

- Certo. - eu queria muito não ter que envolvê-la naquilo, mas, além de eu estar ficando sem alternativas, preciso confessar que a companhia dela fazia com que eu me sentisse mais leve.

Eu respirei profundamente, tentando seguir o exemplo de Hannah e ficar calmo, e estendi a mão para ela. Fechei os olhos antes que nossas mãos se tocassem e senti um choque moderado quando nossos dedos se encontraram, mas não abri os olhos. Eu precisava me concentrar totalmente, precisava esquecer todas as outras questões da minha vida e canalizar todos os meus pensamentos para o problema daquele momento: a soberania do meu pai estava ameaçada e eu era o único que poderia assumir o lugar dele. Eu tinha que ter força para fazer isso; todos os outros deuses me consideravam uma ameaça por algum motivo e tinha que ser porque eu era capaz de assumir o lugar de um deles, inclusive o do meu pai.

De repente eu não estava mais escutando o barulho da batalha nas portas do palácio. Houve alguns instantes de silêncio e depois parecia que um exército destrambelhado estava marchando na nossa direção. Abri os olhos, apreensivo, e vi que não apenas parecia; _era_ um exército desorganizado e composto de criaturas que se locomoviam de maneiras diferentes marchando na nossa direção e derrubando o exército inimigo.

- Funcionou? - Naomi cochichou.

Foi um dos membros da frente do exército, uma das benevolentes, Tisífone, quem respondeu:

- Nico Di Angelo, rei dos fantasmas, você agora é o comandante das nossas tropas, o senhor do mundo inferior. - e fez uma pequena reverência.

As outras criaturas fizeram o mesmo. Mas o que me surpreendeu foram os meus amigos se curvando também. Hannah sorriu para mim e depois se virou para Naomi:

- Parece que funcionou.

Mas toda aquela "comoção pós nomeação de senhor do mundo inferior" durou pouco; os inimigos haviam se recuperado daquele bando de monstros passando por cima deles e estavam invadindo o palácio. Não perdi tempo e disse a Tisífone:

- Esses são os nossos aliados. – apontei para o grupo atrás de mim. – Será que vocês podem tentar não atacá-los enquanto eles defendem o palácio?

Tisífone estreitou os olhos rapidamente para cada um deles, de um jeito que pareceu não inspirar confiança nos meus amigos, e depois garantiu:

- Enquanto o mundo inferior precisar de ajuda eles estarão seguros; mas é melhor não estarem aqui quando Cérbero voltar para o posto dele. – e sorriu de um jeito um tanto maligno.

Escutei o pessoal engolindo em seco.

- Hã...Certo. – Owen parecia mais pálido do que o habitual. - Acho melhor nós...andarmos logo com isso.

Ninguém se atreveu a contestá-lo e em dois tempos todos estavam correndo em direção aos portões com armas a postos.

Os aliados de Maureen eram totalmente preparados para qualquer situação adversa; o susto que eles tomaram não os atrapalhou nem um pouco, alguns já estavam dentro do palácio quando os alcançamos. Owen estava usando sua Dádiva para colocá-los num estado de transe, mas só conseguia hipnotizar um de cada vez, talvez por causa da energia que as próprias vítimas emanavam por também serem possuidores de Dádivas. Dione controlava as plantas do jardim de Perséfone para aprisioná-los, do mesmo jeito que uma de suas irmãs que estava ajudando Naomi, cuja Dádiva era um perfume que deixava os inimigos completamente atordoados. O problema eram os filhos de Deméter inimigos, que pareciam ter tido informações prévias sobre que tipo de coisa encontrariam no jardim, e nos atacavam com plantas venenosas e aumentavam o poder de atração das árvores com frutos bonitos porém perigosos. Karen, Klaus e outros filhos de Hécate se juntaram para fazer uma mágica que amenizasse aquilo.

Mal pudemos nos livrar desse problema e, por muito pouco, uma estalactite não atingiu Karen em cheio; John a empurrou para longe no último segundo. Escutei as risadas dos garotos no teto do palácio.

- Vou tirar aqueles palhaços dali. – Thalia olhou fixamente para eles e estalou os dedos.

Mas nada aconteceu.

- Mas o que... – ela ficou estalando os dedos várias vezes seguidas, furiosa.

- São as leis dos Três Grandes: - Hector explicou. – um não pode interferir no território do outro a menos que tenha permissão para isso.

- _Maravilha._ – ela resmungou. – Era de se esperar que isso tivesse sido anulado já que todos eles foram subjugados.

- Meu pai ainda não foi. – falei isso mais como se estivesse tentando convencer a mim mesmo.

- Ou talvez _você _tenha que dar permissão. – sugeriu Hector.

Escolhi as palavras e falei, olhando para o teto da caverna:

- As forças dos céus estão autorizadas a agir também no mundo inferior.

Imediatamente, todo o mundo inferior sacudiu com um trovão e nuvens cinzentas começaram a se formar sob o teto.

- Isso é muito esquisito. – Hannah observou.

- E perigoso também. – John olhou para longe, onde estava localizado o Tártaro. – Uma concentração tão grande de forças pode despertar seres malignos.

- Cronos. – Thalia estremeceu.

John parecia achar que Cronos não seria o pior dos nossos problemas, mas só disse:

- Temos que agir rápido. Quanto mais cedo essa guerra acabar e os deuses restabelecerem o equilíbrio, melhor.

Outra estalactite caiu. Dessa vez quase atingiu os próprios inimigos espalhados no jardim. Os que estavam no telhado com certeza não conseguiam enxergar os alvos com todas aquelas nuvens. Thalia estalou os dedos e um raio abriu uma cratera no telhado, mas não acertou os garotos, que já estavam caindo fora. Ela continuou mandando raios atrás deles enquanto eles tropeçavam perigosamente no telhado.

- Pare! – disse John. – Não precisamos matá-los. Klaus, venha comigo!

Klaus correu até lá e os dois desapareceram dentro do palácio e surgiram logo depois em cima do telhado.

Sam estava lutando contra um garoto que podia transformar qualquer coisa em gelo e, pior ainda, construía armas feitas de gelo a partir do nada. Para combatê-lo, Sam estava depredando todo o palácio e mesmo assim estava perdendo feio: o outro garoto o fazia escorregar ou congelava partes do corpo dele, impedindo-o de se defender. Hector tentava derreter o gelo com sua tocha, mas a luz não era o bastante para isso; Sam aproveitou a distração e mandou uma rocha direto na cabeça do garoto, que ficou tonto e não foi rápido o bastante para se defender dos ataques do Hector. Demorou, mas os dois conseguiram retomar o controle da situação.

Os cães infernais e as fúrias estavam ajudando bastante: eles chegavam de surpresa quando os inimigos pensavam que haviam derrubado um de nós e os colocavam para correr. Mas os asseclas de Maureen não conseguiam ir tão longe porque nós havíamos deixado grupos escondidos pelos Campos Asfódelos, prontos para surpreendê-los e capturá-los. Em resumo, as coisas estavam indo relativamente bem. Mas é claro que só os mais fracos estavam fugindo; os inimigos mais fortes ainda estavam lá ocupando vários de nós ao mesmo tempo e sem dar indícios de que se renderiam.

Foi só quando eu tentei ajudar um grupo de garotos que estava sendo _massacrado _por uma garota usando dezenas de Dádivas ao mesmo tempo que eu percebi que não conseguia convocar os mortos. A garota, uma ruiva de cabelos cacheados e rosto angelical, ficou um tanto intimidada quando viu que eu estava me preparando para atacá-la; mas, quando ela percebeu o meu fracasso, suas feições se tornaram tão malignas que faziam as fúrias parecerem bonecas de porcelana. Ela estava mascando chiclete. Pelo menos eu pensei que fosse só chiclete. De repente ela cuspiu na minha direção e aquilo se transformou no que parecia ser uma bomba de canhão.

- TODO MUNDO PRO CHÃO!

Ouvi a voz de Dione e depois só senti alguém me jogando no chão e tudo ficou escuro. E a terra sacudiu com um tremendo "BUM!".

- Você está bem? – os olhos verdes de Dione pareciam duas tochas no meio da escuridão provocada pela cobertura de raízes que ela criou sobre nós.

- Eu... – foi tudo que o pouco de fôlego que eu tinha me permitiu dizer.

- Precisamos sair. Aquela garota vai perseguir você, então entre no palácio e se esconda. – ela ordenou.

- Me esconder?! Não posso fazer isso! Eu...

- Nico! Seus poderes não estão funcionando, não é? Isso significa que as forças do mundo inferior estão descontroladas. Você precisa descobrir o que aconteceu e tentar corrigir.

- Mas vocês...

- Nós vamos ficar bem. – ela parecia extremamente certa disso. – _Confie em nós._

Uma segunda explosão seguida de gritos me deixou sem tempo para protestar. Dione desmanchou aquela cobertura rapidamente e mandou aquelas raízes na direção da garota ruiva.

A fumaça não me deixava enxergar direito, mas eu precisava aproveitar enquanto Dione estava distraindo a garota. Eu corri esbarrando em um monte de gente e em patas de cães infernais e já estava próximo de alcançar as portas do palácio quando a ruiva me avistou. Ela se preparou para mandar mais uma bomba, mas uma flecha vinda de trás de mim voou na direção dela. Ela não foi atingida por muito pouco, porque usava uma luva de titânio que ia até o cotovelo e permitiu que ela simplesmente afastasse a flecha com o braço. Mas teria sido um tiro certeiro: iria direto no coração da garota. Só uma pessoa atiraria no alvo tão bem àquela distância e, infelizmente, nossa inimiga sabia muito bem quem ela era:

- Garota de Hera... – ela rosnou como se estivesse enojada.

Hannah estava bem escondida nos galhos de uma árvore alta, mas aquele tiro denunciou sua posição. A garota ruiva não perdeu a oportunidade: cuspiu mais um chiclete-bomba. Ela sabia que Hannah só tinha duas opções: ficar onde estava e ser atingida em cheio ou se jogar da árvore correndo o risco de quebrar pelo menos metade dos ossos do corpo.

A árvore explodiu. Galhos e folhas voaram em todas as direções. E eu estava do lado de dentro do palácio. Com Hannah abraçada em mim. Em um segundo ela estava de pé e no outro ela desmaiou e eu quase não pude segurá-la.

- Hannah! Hannah, fale comigo! – eu a sacudi. Ela não estava completamente apagada, mas seus olhos mal se abriam e ela não conseguia sustentar o pescoço. – O que você fez?!

- _Shhh..._ – ela colocou dois dedos sobre os meus lábios, mas eles escorregaram logo depois.

Ela se virou para um lado, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e sentar no chão. Esperei durante alguns minutos até que a respiração dela normalizasse e ela recuperasse um pouco da cor.

- Viagem pelas sombras. – ela explicou, com a voz fraca.

- Entendi.

- Foi a única solução que encontrei.

- Foi muito bem pensado. Eu achei que você ia... – não consegui concluir a frase.

- Morrer no mundo inferior? Não, obrigada. Prefiro esperar até que a gente volte para a superfície.

- Então não faça mais essas loucuras!

- E o que eu deveria ter feito? Deixar você morrer?

- Podia simplesmente não atrair a ruiva psicopata para o seu lado.

- Nico, você não pode... – o princípio de briga deixou Hannah bem desperta; ela já estava se levantando.

- Você é que não pode. – interrompi. – Eu preciso procurar o meu pai. Fique aqui dentro e só volte para lá quando tudo acabar.

- O quê?! Mas...

Eu andei depressa e Hannah me seguiu pelo palácio, indignada. Fiquei entrando e saindo dos cômodos feito louco, na esperança de que ela se perdesse, mas não aconteceu. No fim, fui obrigado a trancá-la em um salão cheio de pinturas de guerras de todas as épocas.

- O que você _pensa _que está fazendo?! – ela esmurrou a porta no outro lado.

- Salvando a sua vida. Eu volto para buscar você depois.

- NICO DI ANGELO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

E eu fui embora ao som de socos e chutes na porta e a voz de Hannah dizendo o quanto ela me odiava e que eu ia pagar muito caro por aquilo.

Desde que eu havia chegado ao mundo inferior, uma espécie de aflição tomava conta de mim sempre que eu olhava para os Campos Elíseos. Algo terrível estava acontecendo ali, eu simplesmente sabia. Deixei o palácio pelos fundos e caminhei com cuidado até o meu destino, isso porque John não havia dado uma olhada naquela região em busca de armadilhas. Não havia nada lá. Se eu não estivesse com aquela sensação estranha teria certeza de que Maureen não havia chegado tão longe.

Mas eu senti o mal alojado ali desde a entrada: o ar era frio e parecia poluído, dificultando a minha respiração; as plantas haviam sido pisoteadas e destruídas; ao longe, as casas bonitas estavam em chamas ou não passavam de destroços; não havia sinal das almas boas que viviam ali.

Fui despertado dos meus pensamentos por um latido. Na verdade, foram três. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me dar conta disso, aquela criatura enorme saltou diante de mim e serviu como uma muralha protetora, me impedindo de virar churrasco.

Cérbero ganiu de dor, mas continuou lá. Saí de trás dele achando que ia me deparar com um dos aliados idiotas da Maureen, mas acabei encontrando um velho conhecido.

- Aaah! - Caco chutou a terra, parecendo frustradíssimo. - Esse cão idiota! Sempre no caminho!

- O que _você_ está fazendo _aqui_? - meu choque foi tão grande que eu quase derrubei Stygian, o que teria me deixado com mais cara de idiota ainda.

- Você me matou, garoto! Ou você já se esqueceu disso? - ele pareceu verdadeiramente ofendido com aquela possibilidade.

- Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo no Elísio; deveria estar sendo torturado nos Campos de Punição!

- Meus dias de tortura acabaram. - declarou, satisfeito. - Bom, pelo menos a parte de _eu_ ser torturado acabou; vou continuar torturando os mortais.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- O mundo está sob um novo governo. As leis dos deuses não funcionam mais. Eu não sou mais obrigado a ficar aqui e ser torturado. Muito em breve eu nem vou estar morto! - ele riu.

- Maureen...- sussurrei, mas ele escutou.

- É, parece que o nome é esse. Ela libertou todos nós. Estamos livres para nos vingarmos de quem nos mandou para cá. O que me lembra... - ele sorriu cruelmente para mim.

Caco ia vomitar fogo. Cérbero não ia suportar mais e eu não podia deixar o mundo inferior sem a proteção dele. Quando ele se posicionou para me defender, eu puxei um pouco do pelo dele e balancei a cabeça quando seus seis pares de olhos me encararam. Cérbero choramingou e hesitou em me deixar sozinho, mas depois saiu correndo em direção às casas em chamas.

- Sem truques dessa vez, não é mesmo, rapaz? Afinal, eu já estou morto; o que você pode fazer? – Caco debochou.

"De verdade? Nada.", foi o que eu tive vontade de falar. Mas eu não podia desistir sem tentar. Então eu investi contra ele.

Eu já havia lutado sozinho contra um gigante antes e Caco era até pequeno perto daquele; eu podia dar conta se conseguisse desviar do fogo. Mas o problema era que ele não dava uma trégua no fogo! Era de se esperar que ele precisasse de um tempo para "renovar as energias", mas não; ele parecia mais a versão de fogo das cataratas do Niágara. Não dava para atacá-lo de frente, eu precisava ser bastante rápido para dar um golpe certeiro nas costas dele. Mas eu só estava conseguindo ser rápido para levantar depois de ele ter me batido, isso para evitar que ele me transformasse em cinzas.

- Você não é nada sem uma corda, não é mesmo? - zombou Caco, depois de ter me empurrado de encontro a uma árvore. - Semideuses são todos iguais! Não passam de uns azarados que têm sorte grande uma vez ou outra e acabam sendo chamados de "heróis". Mas isso vai acabar! - ele me esmagou contra a árvore com o seu pé gigante. - Espere só aquela garota acabar com Hades! _Eu_ é que serei um herói! Vou ter semideuses nas três refeições, pelo menos por algum tempo, enquanto vocês ainda existirem.

- Ela... - eu mal tinha fôlego para falar; lutei para afastar o pé dele. - Ela vai mandar você de volta para cá! Ela não vai dividir o poder com ninguém; só está usando você para se erguer!

Caco me apertou com tanta força que eu achei que fosse quebrar todas as minhas costelas e explodir os meus pulmões.

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo? - ele ficou ainda mais furioso.

- Não me preocupo! Só quero que saiba que as coisas não vão mudar para você; vão ficar ainda piores! Você não ganha nada ajudando Maureen!

Ele deu uma braçada que arrancou a parte de cima da árvore, ao invés da minha cabeça.

- Moleque maldito! Me deixe matar você de uma vez! O que você acha que ainda pode fazer?

Não respondi. Eu não podia fazer mais nada, mas não queria me render como um completo covarde. Fechei meus olhos e esperei ele dar o golpe final. Senti o vento que se formou quando ele afastou o braço para me dar um soco. Mas, ao invés de levar um soco, eu apenas voltei a respirar outra vez. Alguém afastou Caco de mim.

Abri os olhos e vi que, na verdade, várias pessoas estavam dando uma surra nele enquanto ele xingava e se rebatia no chão. Não reconhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas, principalmente porque muitas delas vestiam roupas esquisitas, como se fossem de outra época. Só entendi o que estava acontecendo quando um rosto familiar se agachou ao meu lado e perguntou:

- Você está bem, Nico?

- Eu... - fiquei tão surpreso que não consegui formular uma frase. - Sr. Pope?

- Já disse para me chamar de Eric. Anda, levanta. - ele estava bastante sério, bem diferente de quando eu o vi da última vez.

- Como é que... - cada centímetro do meu corpo estava dolorido. - Todas essas pessoas são...?

- Almas que vivem no Elísio. Sim. Não temos tempo para explicações; seu pai precisa de você.

- Onde...

- Lá. - Eric apontou para uma mansão branca ao longe. - Nós vamos mandar Caco para o lugar dele. Você precisa ir rápido.

Ele apanhou minha espada e me entregou.

- Eu...Obrigado. - disse e ele sorriu para mim com aquele sorriso típico de Hannah.

- Boa sorte! - ele gritou quando eu já estava correndo para a mansão.


	23. Chapter 23

U

ma das paredes laterais explodiu quando eu já estava bem perto. Uma figura negra se ergueu com dificuldade dos escombros.

- Alecto? - chamei.

Ela olhou para mim por uma fração de segundo e se virou abruptamente para a mansão. Sombras imensas que pareciam mãos vieram a toda na sua direção e por pouco não a agarraram. Alecto alcançou vôo precariamente; uma de suas asas estava machucada. As sombras subiram até certo ponto, mas recuaram. Eu ia aproveitar a trégua para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas aí Allan Morgan saiu do buraco formado pela explosão, armado com Dádivas até os dentes e pretendendo atacar Alecto outra vez. Não pensei duas vezes e investi contra ele.

Ele nem havia me visto ali, por isso tomou um susto tão grande. Eu não era um assassino, não feri mortalmente nenhum semideus nessa guerra, mas confesso que estava apenas aguardando uma oportunidade de poder enfrentar Allan; não fui nem um pouco cauteloso, eu queria me vingar depois de tudo que ele fez com Hannah e com Eve. O ataque surpresa me deu alguma vantagem inicial, mas ele era tão rápido que conseguiu desviar de todos os meus golpes e me empurrar para longe dele.

Toda a raiva que eu sentia dele me deixou absurdamente ligado, eu nem hesitei antes de partir para cima dele outra vez depois do empurrão. Mas foi no meio do caminho que eu finalmente olhei para dentro da casa. E o que eu vi lá me deixou tão desnorteado que eu me esqueci por alguns instantes que estava no meio de uma luta. Só despertei quando senti garras puxando meus ombros e, quando meus pés já nem estavam tocando o chão, senti um ardor na barriga.

Alecto voou comigo por uma curta distância e me largou no chão. Depois foi em direção ao Allan com toda velocidade e esbarrou nele com força. Ela voltou logo, quando eu estava avaliando o ferimento na minha barriga. Doía pouco, mas incomodava consideravelmente, como um corte provocado por papel. Parecia mesmo com um desses, exceto pelo comprimento e pelas bordas levemente esverdeadas. Alecto encarava o ferimento parecendo apreensiva.

- O que é isso? - perguntei a ela.

- Problema. - disse. - Magia de Hermes. Muito traiçoeira.

- Traiçoeira?! Mas...

- Você tem algum tempo. - ela me interrompeu, encarando o interior da mansão. - Precisa ajudar o seu pai agora.

Me levantei e fiz de conta que acreditava que teria tempo para me salvar do que quer que fosse aquilo. De qualquer maneira, minha prioridade era parar Maureen e salvar o máximo de pessoas que eu pudesse; eu já havia me conformado com a minha morte próxima. Alecto me carregou até lá e teve que voltar a lutar com Allan, me deixando sozinho para encarar a coisa absurda que estava acontecendo na mansão.

Meu pai estava parcialmente envolvido pelas mesmas correntes de bronze que prendiam os outros deuses; suas pernas estavam completamente mergulhadas nas correntes, seu braço direito estava livre e o esquerdo estava preso pelo pulso, diretamente ligado pela corrente ao pulso de Maureen. Cérbero servia como escudo para todos os ataques que Maureen mandava usando as Dádivas e tentava atacá-la por todos os ângulos, sem sucesso.

- Finalmente! – foi dessa maneira calorosa que o meu pai me recebeu. – Por que demorou tanto?

- Eu... – não tive tempo de dar uma resposta apropriada porque Maureen apenas esticou o braço direito na minha direção e uma roseira gigante cheia de espinhos mortais veio rastejando velozmente e eu tive que agir rápido para cortar todos os ramos até a planta parar de crescer.

- Chegou tarde demais, Di Angelo. – a voz de Maureen soou mais fria do que nunca, assim como o seu olhar.

Ela estava diferente. Eu não sabia explicar muito bem de que maneira. Ás vezes ela parecia mais alta, mais magra e mais bonita, como uma deusa; outras vezes sua aparência era a mesma de sempre, mas uma espécie de aura dourada a envolvia e seus olhos lembravam os da própria Atena.

- Não! – eu corri até onde eles estavam para cortar as correntes, como Eve havia feito, mas dei de cara com uma barreira invisível a uns cinco metros dos dois.

Fiquei batendo na barreira como um idiota, o que fez Maureen rir.

- Não adianta. Você não pode passar por ela. Só um deus poderia fazer isso.

Olhei para o meu pai em busca de alguma ajuda, mas ele mesmo estava tendo problemas demais: as correntes já envolviam seu peito.

- Onde está aquela garota?! – ele gritou. Achei que ele estivesse tendo algum tipo de delírio; seus olhos ficaram desfocados e mais loucos do que o normal por alguns instantes. – Alecto! Ela está no palácio! Vá buscá-la!

Alecto o obedeceu imediatamente. Eu só tive tempo de pensar "Mas quem está no palácio é..." antes que Allan me atacasse. Consegui mantê-lo ocupado o suficiente se defendendo para perguntar ao meu pai:

- O que você fez?!

Ele não respondeu. Desabou no chão logo depois. Maureen suspirou satisfeita.

- Falta pouco agora, Allan. Acabe com ele! – ela disse.

Allan tirou uma ostra do bolso e a jogou no chão, próximo aos meus pés. Ela se abriu e um monte de pérolas começou a sair de dentro dela, se espalhando por todo o lugar. Felizmente, eu não me movi. Esperei para ver o que acontecia e logo duas das pérolas colidiram e causaram uma explosão, desencadeando várias outras logo depois. Não tive escolha a não ser ficar parado; se eu corresse ia acabar ficando sem as pernas. Mas aquelas coisas não iam parar de explodir e estavam se aproximando cada vez mais de onde eu estava; olhei em volta, desesperado por uma saída, mas eu estava longe de todas as janelas. Se pelo menos eu pudesse pular por uma janela eu não me machucaria tanto, as paredes amorteceriam a explosão. Mas...era isso!

Eu não podia convocar os mortos, mas talvez ainda tivesse alguma das minhas habilidades mais simples. Allan e Maureen pareciam certos de que eu não ia escapar daquela; os dois me deram as costas e estavam assistindo a decadência do meu pai. Apontei meus dedos para o chão, como se fosse puxar algo do solo. Eu estava conseguindo; depois de alguns segundos senti um peso e o chão começou a tremer levemente. Não foi nem um pouco fácil; no passado eu fazia rochas surgirem instantaneamente na superfície, naquele momento parecia mais um elevador velho tentando chegar ao andar mais alto de um prédio. Se aquela coisa não fosse rápida, Allan perceberia o que eu estava tentando fazer e me impediria. Não havia mais nenhum deus para o qual eu pudesse rezar e duas pérolas estavam prestes a colidir em câmera lenta bem ao meu lado, então eu murmurei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça:

-_Young, seu imbecil! Eu sei que é você quem está me atrapalhando! Vamos fazer um trato: você me ajuda agora e eu prometo que essa sua boa ação vai ser mencionada no tribunal e você não vai para os Campos de Punição._

Imediatamente, senti a rocha ficando leve como uma pluma; ela iria chegar a superfície sem dificuldade nenhuma. Estava prestes a comemorar, mas senti uma presença fria ao meu lado. Raphael Young era uma espécie de névoa cinzenta e bastante assustadora.

- _Promessa interessante..._ – ele riu e sua voz parecia vir de um lugar muito distante. – _Você vai cumpri-la se sabe o que é bom para você...Afinal, você acaba de perceber que uma força como a minha _nunca_ morre..._ – e ele desapareceu, dando risada.

A presença dele me distraiu completamente. Quando voltei a me focar na minha situação, as pérolas haviam acabado de se tocar. Eu só tive tempo de me encolher quando tudo a minha volta explodiu. Senti que havia ganhado algumas queimaduras leves, mas as rochas surgiram para me proteger no momento certo. Elas não ficaram incólumes às explosões; na verdade seus fragmentos desabaram em cima de mim.

- Só pode ser brincadeira... – escutei Maureen resmungar enquanto eu ainda estava sob os escombros. – Achei que ele não tivesse mais poderes.

- Deve ter sido o último ato heróico dele. Se não morreu por causa das explosões, seus poderem devem tê-lo esgotado. – disse Allan.

- Não vou esperar para ter certeza. Vá lá e dê um fim nisso. – ela ordenou.

Eu não podia levantar a cabeça para não mostrar a eles que ainda estava vivo; só me restou esperar que Maureen mandasse Allan voltar e eu tivesse a chance de correr. Mas ele continuava vindo na minha direção, eu podia ouvir seus passos.

- O que eu faço com ele? – Allan perguntou.

- Que tal aquela Dádiva de Apolo? Vai transformá-lo em cinzas.

- Boa idéia!

Seria uma boa hora para ser corajoso e me levantar de qualquer jeito, mas eu fiquei paralisado só de pensar em que tipo de Dádiva podia me transformar em cinzas. Ouvi um som baixo de uma máquina sendo ligada e depois um silêncio. "É agora", eu pensei. Mas não aconteceu nada comigo.

Não posso dizer o mesmo de Allan. Escutei o som de uma pancada forte e ele gritou. Aproveitei a deixa e me levantei de vez, com Stygian em punho, pronto para atacar. Mas Eve já estava fazendo isso. A garota o havia derrubado no chão e estava acabando com ele com os próprios punhos e pés, sem armas. Ele nem conseguia se defender, de tão atordoado que ficou. O boné da invisibilidade estava caído no chão, assim como uma máquina fotográfica dourada, provavelmente a Dádiva que me transformaria em cinzas.

- Você devia estar morta! – Allan tentava afastar Eve.

- Só depois que você estiver, seu lixo de Afrodite!

Eu ia ajudá-la, mas Hannah surgiu de repente e me puxou pelo braço para longe deles, me levando em direção à Maureen.

Finalmente as coisas pareciam estar dando certo para o nosso lado. Alecto chegou junto com Hannah e foi ajudar Eve a acabar com Allan. Meu pai despertou enquanto Maureen assistia, pasma, o seu aliado número um ser massacrado; ele moveu o braço esquerdo com dificuldade e agarrou a corrente, puxando Maureen.

- Não! Você não pode fazer isso! – aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos dela.

- Já estou fazendo! – meu pai debochou enquanto as correntes se desprendiam dele pouco a pouco.

- Um deus não pode tomar o poder de outro! São as leis! – Maureen parecia uma criancinha assustada.

- Ah! Então agora você quer recorrer as nossas leis? Não eram essas leis que você queria revogar?

Aquilo pareceu servir de estímulo para Maureen.

- Eu ainda vou fazer isso! – ela agarrou a corrente do lado dela, com raiva.

Meu pai fraquejou. Ele olhou para mim e para Hannah, parados diante da barreira invisível, e disse:

- Vocês podem...Venham rápido!

- Como vamos passar por isso? – Hannah bateu na barreira.

- Maureen disse que só um deus pode ultrapassá-la. Eu me tornei o senhor do mundo inferior e mesmo assim não consegui. Achei que talvez você tivesse se tornado uma deusa, no final das contas; achei que meu pai tivesse mandado Alecto trazer você aqui por causa disso. Mas você também não consegue passar...

Hannah pensou por alguns instantes.

- Nico, você é o senhor do mundo inferior, mas não tem poderes; eu tenho. Todo deus tem poderes e uma esfera de atuação. Talvez a gente só precise juntar as duas coisas.

Era uma idéia tão simples que tinha tudo para não funcionar, mas eu não tinha nada melhor em mente; então segurei a mão de Hannah e toquei a barreira com a outra. Ela fez o mesmo e logo nós a atravessamos.

Não pudemos nem apreciar o nosso sucesso porque uma sensação muitíssimo dolorosa quase nos fez desmaiar assim que entramos. Era como estar levando descargas elétricas sem parar.

- Rápido! – meu pai me fez despertar; Maureen estava quase reassumindo o controle.

Hannah estava quase caindo, mas eu a segurei e a arrastei até próximo da corrente. Saquei Stygian e me preparei para dar um fim naquilo.

- Allan, faça alguma coisa! – Maureen gritou desesperada.

Mas Allan já não podia fazer mais nada. Alecto e Eve já o haviam dominado completamente. Foi bem nesse momento que um dos aliados de Maureen que estava na frente do palácio entrou na mansão correndo.

- Maureen! Carrie está morta! – ele nem pareceu se importar com tudo que estava acontecendo ali, se é que ele percebeu alguma coisa diante de todo aquele pânico. – Quase todos foram presos! Nós perdemos!

Barbara Keating surgiu atrás dele e o golpeou na cabeça com o cabo da espada, fazendo com que ele apagasse. Logo depois dela o restante do nosso exército surgiu, perseguindo os poucos inimigos que restaram. Dione finalizou com Allan, envolvendo-o em um monte de raízes. Hector passou por ali e fez o gesto da vitória bem na frente de Maureen.

- NÃO! – ela gritou entre lágrimas, cheia de ódio, e agarrou a corrente com as duas mãos.

A sensação de dentro da barreira se tornou ainda pior, eu mal conseguia respirar e minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir. Meu pai não estava muito melhor do que eu: ele havia desmaiado outra vez e as correntes voltaram a envolvê-lo; apenas as pontas dos seus dedos ainda tocavam a corrente.

- Pai, acorde! – eu gritei. – Nós precisamos de você!

Mas ele não reagiu. Maureen, por outro lado, ficava cada vez mais com aparência divina; a aura dourada em volta dela era tão intensa que podia nos cegar a qualquer instante. Tentei chegar até ela para combatê-la, mas toda a energia que ela emanava me impedia de me aproximar. Também era impossível chegar perto da corrente; e, mesmo que eu conseguisse, rompê-la naquele instante não faria bem algum; meu pai precisava tomar a força dele de volta, caso contrário Maureen teria o poder de todos os deuses de forma irreversível.

Hannah mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. Nossos amigos estavam do lado de fora da barreira, nos incentivando a reagir.

- Se pelo menos eles pudessem entrar... – ela suspirou.

E isso me deu uma idéia.

- Eles não podem, mas...Tem algumas pessoas que podem. – eu cochichei o meu plano no ouvido dela.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não sei se estava impressionada ou se havia achado aquilo um absurdo. De qualquer forma, ela estava disposta a tentar. Entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Eu também fechei os meus e só abri quando o ar ficou mais frio ali dentro.

Maureen arfou, mas não soltou a corrente. E ela não foi a única a tomar um susto ali; Hannah parecia profundamente arrependida de ter convocado todos aqueles mortos.

- Com medo, garota? – o fantasma de Noel, o filho de Hermes que deu início à organização, surgiu ao lado de Maureen.

- Noel...? – sua voz praticamente sumiu.

- Sim...Por que a surpresa? Você chegou ao topo, Maureen; chegou mais longe do que eu jamais imaginei chegar...e achou que eu não ia estar presente num momento como esse? - ele parecia calmo, porém traiçoeiro.

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Não estou aqui para assustá-la. Só para lembrar que tudo, absolutamente tudo que você conquistou foi a custa de mortes...Das _nossas _mortes.

Uma verdadeira multidão de fantasmas se reuniu em torno de Maureen. Muitos rostos conhecidos; pessoas que eu sempre acreditei terem morrido em acidentes. Outras pessoas eu nunca cheguei a conhecer, mas já havia visto suas fotos na lista de alvos de Maureen.

- Você me usou... – Julia Hawkins surgiu. – Me fez acreditar que o objetivo final disso tudo seria para o bem maior...E eu morri achando que _eu _estava errada! Pensei que talvez eu precisasse morrer para não ficar no caminho de vocês...Mas agora eu posso corrigir parte dos meus erros. – Julia estendeu a mão e sua Dádiva, a flauta negra, saiu do bolso de Maureen e foi completamente destruída quando tocou a mão de Julia.

Outros fantasmas se aproximaram. Todos semideuses que morreram por causa das suas Dádivas. Eles fizeram o mesmo que Julia e logo todas as Dádivas que Maureen e os seus aliados roubaram estavam virando pó.

Maureen sumiu no meio daquela confusão. Eu podia ouvi-la gritar por ajuda e mandar os fantasmas irem embora; ela acabou largando a corrente, meu pai despertou e toda aquela energia que estava nos matando ficou bem mais leve. Hades agarrou a corrente com as duas mãos outra vez e foi se libertando. Até que finalmente ele parecia completamente recuperado. Ele me encarou e disse:

- Agora!

Me levantei num pulo e golpeei a corrente de bronze com Stygian, sem piedade. Uma luz intensa tomou conta do lugar e eu fui arremessado para longe depois de ter tomado um choque tremendo.


	24. Chapter 24

- N

ico! Nico, levanta logo! – Eve estava me sacudindo feito louca.

- Hum... – tudo que eu queria era dormir, não estava nem aí para o que tinha acontecido. – O que você quer? – disse, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Nico, você precisa acordar. – John sacudiu meu ombro e eu já o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquele era o seu tom de voz de "Temos problemas".

- Hannah? – me sentei abruptamente, esperando pelo pior.

- Estou aqui. – ela respondeu.

Ela estava sentada ao meu lado, comendo Ambrosia enquanto Hector cuidava dos seus ferimentos. Parecia extremamente cansada, mas bem.

- O que houve? – perguntei olhando em volta, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Nós estávamos agrupados no meio dos Campos Elíseos, uma vez paradisíacos, mas naquele momento eram um terreno devastado. Não dei por falta de ninguém do grupo; não havíamos tido baixas, só feridos. A maioria de nós estava sentada, enquanto gente como o John ficava andando de um lado para o outro. Todos pareciam ter tido tempo o suficiente para aceitar o fato de Eve ter ressuscitado, já que falavam com ela normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O ferimento na minha barriga havia sumido completamente graças a Dádiva do Hector. Então o que podia ter dado errado?

- Maureen não conseguiu dominar o mundo inferior e o seu pai; - disse John. - ele está se recuperando e tentando consertar a bagunça que ela causou.

- Eu soube que o pessoal dos Campos Elíseos deu a maior surra nos que fugiram dos Campos de Punição! Quem diria que gente morta é tão revolucionária? – Sam interrompeu.

- Sim, esse foi um dos problemas. – John retomou a palavra, impaciente. – Mas o grande problema, Nico, é que...Maureen ainda não foi derrotada.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Como assim "Maureen ainda não foi derrotada"?! E a explosão? E as Dádivas sendo destruídas?

- Nada disso fez muita diferença. – John disse, com pesar. – Maureen já havia absorvido o poder dos outros deuses, as Dádivas eram só um detalhe. Ela pode não ter conseguido absorver os poderes de Hades, mas já é bastante poderosa sem eles. A explosão afetou todos nós. Ficamos desacordados durante um bom tempo e Maureen teve tempo de sobra para fugir.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando conter um ataque de fúria.

- Ela está no Olimpo agora. Pedimos ao pessoal do Plaza para não interferir. Precisamos de uma nova estratégia e...

- Eu estou tão cansado de planos e estratégias! – me levantei. - Quantas vezes nós nos preparamos para acabar com Maureen e não conseguimos? Todas as vezes! Eu não vou suportar mais nenhum dia de espera! Eu quero atacar com todas as forças imediatamente! Agora é tudo ou nada!

Todo mundo parou diante daquilo. Por um momento me senti muito idiota; John sempre fez tudo da melhor forma possível, não era culpa dele se a situação sempre era muito mais grave do que imaginávamos. Mas de repente o pessoal começou a sorrir para mim com aprovação. Estavam todos cansados, machucados e confusos, mas pareciam cem por cento dispostos a me seguir. John me encarou surpreso por alguns segundos, mas depois disse:

- Eu não podia ter dito coisa melhor. – e sorriu. - Vamos para o Olimpo! Essa guerra acaba _hoje_!

Nuvens de tempestade se formavam a partir do topo do Empire State Building. O céu estava vermelho e raios imensos iluminavam a cidade inteira. Nossos amigos estavam em volta do prédio, encarando aquele cenário assustador.

- Ela passou destruindo tudo. – alguém relatou ao John quando chegamos. – Estávamos recebendo os prisioneiros de vocês e de repente ela se materializou no meio da rua e começou a mandar raios para cima da gente. Não pudemos nem chegar perto para impedi-la!

Outras pessoas disseram que grandes explosões estavam acontecendo lá em cima desde que ela chegou. Ninguém precisava ter dito nada; cada um de nós podia sentir que as energias estavam completamente descontroladas por ali: as plantas do Central Park haviam murchado e estava nevando um pouco, mesmo que estivéssemos em pleno verão. Thalia tentou controlar os raios, mas não conseguiu. Foi algo parecido com o que estava acontecendo comigo no mundo inferior: seus poderes oscilavam, às vezes funcionavam perfeitamente e outras vezes desapareciam.

- Maureen ainda está ligada aos outros deuse tentativa deles de recuperar seus poderes que está causando isso. – Daniel explicou.

- E quais são as nossas chances? – René perguntou.

Daniel suspirou, deixando todo mundo apreensivo.

- Há uma boa chance. – disse com sinceridade. – Mas vamos precisar de sorte. Muita sorte.

- Como assim? – Karen quis saber.

- Os deuses vão precisar colaborar também, assim como Hades; vocês não teriam conseguido muita coisa lá em baixo sem ele. Se os nossos pais conseguirem resistir à Maureen vocês vão ter maior controle dos seus poderes.

Vi Dione abaixada com a mão em concha em volta de uma flor quase morta; ela devia estar tentando recuperá-la, como teria feito com facilidade no passado, mas naquele momento não conseguiu.

John já havia concordado plenamente com o que eu havia dito antes, mas ainda estava nos mantendo lá em baixo para determinar quem ia subir primeiro, já que teríamos que usar o elevador. Por isso eu estava andando de um lado para o outro sem parar e foi nesse meio tempo que eu vi Hannah encostada em uma parede, me encarando com um olhar aflito. Fui até ela e perguntei:

- Está tudo bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça e parecia estar se esforçando para não chorar.

- A minha família, Nico...Eles estavam lá em cima.

Eu havia me esquecido completamente de Peter e dos avós de Hannah no Olimpo. Hera os havia levado para lá para mantê-los seguros. Mas, se Hera foi capturada...

- Hannah, eu... – eu não podia dizer o que eu pensava de verdade. Não mesmo. – Hera deve ter feito algo para protegê-los de Maureen. Talvez ela os tenha mandado de volta para Del Rio e...

- Não, não, não...Ela foi pega de surpresa, assim como os outros deuses; não deve ter tido tempo de fazer nada. Se Maureen os encontrou lá...Tenho certeza que deve ter se vingado neles.

- Não pense assim...

- E o que mais eu posso pensar?! Nico, ela encontrou todos os deuses e os capturou! Por que não encontraria três mortais no Olimpo?! – ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

Eu a abracei e refleti por um momento: eu teria ouvido um zumbido se eles estivessem mortos, mas, com os meus poderes falhando o tempo todo, eu podia ter perdido o momento, se é que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido. Eu tinha que admitir que as chances de Maureen não os ter encontrado eram mínimas, quase nulas, mas se eu aprendi algo com aquela guerra foi que nem mesmo a morte era algo definitivo; Eve era a prova disso.

- Ei, para com isso. – eu afastei o cabelo dela do rosto. – Você não pode subir lá se sentindo derrotada. Precisa ter esperança. Não dá pra ganhar a guerra sem ela.

- Tem razão... – ela enxugou as lágrimas. – Mas, se Maureen tiver feito alguma coisa com eles, eu juro que...

- Vamos subir! – Owen gritou.

Hannah se recompôs e não completou a frase.

- Pode fazer isso? – perguntei a ela.

- Você pode?

- Eu preciso fazer.

- Eu também.

Nós nos abraçamos apertado e seguimos para o Olimpo sem dizer mais nada.

A porta do elevador do Empire State Building, deformada em razão dos últimos acontecimentos, se fechou com um ruído. Eu, Hannah, John, Hector, Eve, Daniel, Sam, Owen e Karen nos apertamos ali dentro. Não havia nenhuma música ridícula tocando, só o silêncio. No final das contas, não organizaram grupos. Quem estava por perto simplesmente embarcou. Os demais viriam em seguida; nós esperaríamos por eles até que todos estivessem lá em cima. Ninguém imaginou que só um grupo fosse conseguir chegar lá.

Percebemos que havia algo errado quando o elevador praticamente se arrastou até o sexcentésimo andar; cheguei a pensar que ele fosse despencar lá do alto, mas não aconteceu. Eve foi a primeira a sair correndo quando ele parou.

- _Odeio _elevadores! – ela estremeceu.

Assim que Owen, o último a sair, tirou o pé do elevador, ele despencou com tudo. Simples assim: em um segundo ele estava lá e no outro havia caído de volta para Manhattan, levando parte da estrutura que o abrigava junto.

- _O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!_ – Karen gritou e correu para olhar o vão.

- Eu...eu não fiz nada! – Owen se virou para olhar também, parecendo não acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido.

- Ah, meus deuses! _Estamos presos aqui em cima!_ – disse Karen.

- E sem reforços, vale a pena mencionar. – Sam deu de ombros, fazendo pouco caso da situação.

Não sei porque, mas eu dei uma risada discreta. Felizmente, ninguém percebeu. Sam não achava que teríamos muito trabalho pela frente; para ele Maureen havia dado início a sua própria queda e ia terminar isso com um empurrãozinho nosso. Mas eu sabia muito bem que não seria fácil assim. Acho que eu estava rindo porque achava que não havia como as coisas ficarem piores.

- Cala a boca, Sam. – Hector mandou.

- Eu estava brincando! Eles vão dar um jeito de chegar aqui em cima; não vamos ficar presos aqui para sempre.

- Claro que não. Vamos morrer! – disse Daniel, desesperado, tirando um monte de celulares do bolso e tentando fazer um deles funcionar.

Hannah ficou pálida e começou a chorar como um bebê.

- Seu idiota! Olha o que você fez! – Karen empurrou Daniel e foi tentar acalmar Hannah.

Owen ainda estava parado diante do que costumava ser um elevador, chocado.

- Não foi minha culpa...Eu juro que não foi minha culpa... – ele ficava balbuciando.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE AGIR COMO UNS BEBEZÕES?! – John gritou, nos encarando com severidade. Todo mundo parou o que estava fazendo imediatamente. – Sam, eu coloquei você nessa missão porque achei que você era maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso, não faça com que eu me arrependa; Karen, eu não gosto quando você fica agindo como uma histérica; Daniel, as pessoas te dariam mais atenção se você não fosse tão pessimista e medroso; e Hannah, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER VOCÊ CHORAR! Era de se esperar que você percebesse, depois de tantos anos, que isso não resolve coisa nenhuma. – eles ficaram encarando John com a expressão mais surpresa de todas. – E, tudo bem, eu sei que as pessoas não me detestariam tanto se eu não falasse esse tipo de coisa, mas vocês _precisam _se ligar! Nós realmente nunca vamos derrotar Maureen e sair daqui vivos se vocês agirem desse jeito toda vez que as coisas ficarem difíceis. Fiquem a vontade para serem essas pessoas fora do campo de batalha; mas _aqui _vocês têm que ser heróis! E heróis não fazem piadas, principalmente as que envolvem a própria morte, não têm surtos e nem choram. Fui claro?

Todos, até eu que não recebi nenhuma crítica, assentiram boquiabertos.

- Ótimo. – John respirou fundo. – Agora tentem encontrar uma solução para aquele problema ali. – e apontou para o Olimpo atrás de nós.

O Olimpo não era mais aquele amontoado de palacetes bonitos, fontes de água e estátuas. Ainda era um amontoado com mais ou menos o mesmo formato, mas definitivamente não era algo bonito. Não dava para dizer o que era olhando daquela distância. E era algo tão fora do comum que eu me surpreendi por não ter percebido logo que saí do elevador.

- Não fiquem só olhando. Vamos aproveitar enquanto as escadas ainda estão estáveis. - dito isso, John foi o primeiro a seguir para as escadas.

Ele apenas caminhou nos primeiros lances, mas quando já estávamos bem perto do fim ele começou a correr; isso porque os últimos degraus estavam se desmanchando. John agarrou o braço de Eve no exato momento em que o degrau em que ela estava se partiu em mil pedaços.

- É...Parece que daqui não tem volta. - disse Owen, encarando o vazio imenso entre nós e o que restou da escada.

- Bem vinda, Hannah. - uma voz alta e desagradavelmente familiar ecoou por todo o lugar.

- Maureen... - Hannah murmurou e olhou para todos os ângulos, tentando não se mover muito. Sua mão deslizou para a espada, discretamente.

- Que bom que você chegou; estou precisando de um favorzinho seu. - disse Maureen, com um tom falsamente amigável.

- Que favor? - Hannah apertou o cabo da espada, nervosa.

- Ah, nada demais. Só algo para me ajudar a tomar o controle do mundo.

- E por que eu ajudaria você?

- Porque você é a única que pode fazer isso. Não é irônico? É tão irônico que tudo isso começou porque eu tentei matar você e agora eu só posso chegar ao fim com a sua ajuda. Acho que só podemos agradecer ao Nico por ter te salvado naquela noite, nada disso seria possível sem ele. Mas agora eu acharia maravilhoso se todos vocês desistissem logo de qualquer tentativa de heroísmo, já que há tanta coisa em jogo; não vamos arriscar nada, certo, Hannah?

E aí uma poeira dourada soprou em cima de nós, como uma pequena tempestade de areia. Quando se acalmou e nós abrimos os olhos, uma mensagem de Íris imensa estava diante de nós. Eu praticamente pude ouvir o coração de Hannah falhar ao ver Peter e seus avós presos em uma jaula dourada. O avô andava inquieto de um lado para o outro; Peter cuidava da avó, sentada em um canto parecendo estar doente.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELES?! - Hannah gritou.

- Eu não fiz nada. Não pude fazer.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Foi Hera quem os colocou aí. Na verdade, Hera _é_ essa proteção em volta deles; ela usou suas últimas forças não para proteger o Olimpo, mas para protegê-los. E isso compromete os meus objetivos: não posso tomar conta do Olimpo sem os poderes de Hera. E só você pode desfazer isso.

Hannah ficou surpresa com a atitude de Hera, e eu mais ainda. Quem iria imaginar que Hera, depois de tantos atos tortos, iria fazer algo bom por alguém sem que isso necessariamente a beneficiasse?

- As coisas vão funcionar da seguinte forma, Hannah: - continuou Maureen. - quero que você venha até onde sua família está, sozinha e desarmada. Eu vou guiar você até o lugar. Seus amigos podem ficar aí, se quiserem. Você liberta sua família e todos podem ir embora. Mas...Se você ou qualquer um dos outros tentar alguma coisa...Eu não garanto o bem estar da sua família. Entendidas?

Hannah demorou para responder. Ela ficou encarando a mensagem de Íris, como se estivesse procurando uma alternativa.

- Entendidas. - disse, por fim.

- Ótimo. Não demore.

A mensagem de Íris desapareceu e atrás dela uma passagem se abriu no meio de um muro de tijolos grandes. Hannah se precipitou para lá imediatamente.

- Hannah, espere! - John a puxou de volta. - Vamos pensar em alguma coisa; tem que haver uma maneira de...

- Não há outra maneira. - ela cortou. - Acabou e... Por favor, não façam nada. Se tudo der errado, eu quero que pelo menos a minha família fique bem.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela largou sua espada, seu arco e a aljava no chão e entrou. O muro se fechou atrás dela.

- Ela não pode fazer isso... - Eve encarava o muro, perplexa. - Ela ficou maluca, só pode.

- Maureen vai matá-la. Mesmo sem motivo; ela nunca perderia uma oportunidade como essa. - disse Karen.

- Você não precisava ter me lembrado disso, Karen. - falei.

- Vamos entrar. - Hector falou, determinado. - Vamos acabar com Maureen, salvar o Olimpo e sair daqui vivos. O plano não era esse?

- E pôr em risco Hannah e a família dela? – perguntou John. – Ela pediu para que a gente não fizesse nada.

- E como é que isso vai ser melhor para qualquer um de nós? Estamos presos aqui! Mesmo que Maureen liberte a família de Hannah, eles também ficarão presos junto com a gente! Se ficarmos parados vamos todos morrer! Nossa única chance é lutar com Maureen!

- Concordo. – eu e Eve falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Pessoal, isso... – John balançou a cabeça. – Isso não vai dar certo. Eu _quero _ajudar Hannah, mas entrar lá agora sem ter a menor idéia do que vamos encontrar...Não acho que Maureen estava blefando quando disse para nós não tentarmos nada. Quer vocês gostem ou não, ela _tem _o controle do Olimpo e pode acabar com a gente com facilidade.

- O que aconteceu com toda aquela sua coragem? – perguntei.

- Ainda está aqui. – ele respondeu calmamente. – Eu apenas sei reconhecer quando não estou a altura do meu oponente; sei quando é a hora de me render.

- Hora de se render?! – Eve explodiu. – Como você pode falar em "rendição" depois de tudo que nós passamos?! _Eu morri, e não voltei à vida para me render no final!_

- Eve, escute... – John tentou falar.

- Não! Escute _você_: desde que você apareceu tudo que nós fazemos é usar nossos amigos como escudos para que _você _possa chegar ileso até Maureen! Mas vou dizer uma coisa, cara: _você não é páreo para ela!_ Você teve um milhão de oportunidades de acabar com ela e não conseguiu! Então saia do caminho e deixe quem _pode _lidar com isso assumir o controle!

Acho que John só não partiu para cima dela por dois motivos: primeiro porque Eve era uma criança e segundo porque ela estava coberta de razão. Ele respirou fundo, pareceu pensar em algo para dizer e no final só falou:

- Não sabia que estava atrapalhando. Façam o que quiserem.

John deu de ombros e caminhou para longe de nós, desaparecendo na neblina alguns metros depois. Karen hesitou; me encarou por alguns segundos e foi atrás de John.

- Uau... – Sam ficou encarando Eve, boquiaberto. – Você é _bem _durona para uma garota de Deméter! Se um dia se cansar do Hector...

- Ei! – Hector fingiu estar ofendido, mas estava todo orgulhoso de Eve.

- Certo, pessoal, vamos trabalhar agora. – Eve falou, bem séria, mas vi que ela ficou vermelha. – Nico, você está no comando.

- Espera aí. _Como é que é?!_ – me distraí com a brincadeira dos Madison e pensei ter ouvido errado.

- Você está no comando. – ela repetiu.

- Eve, não me diga que você estava falando de mim quando disse aquilo tudo para o John...

- E de quem mais eu estaria falando?

- Do Hector, de você...Sei lá!

- Nico, é _você_. _Sempre _foi você. Não se lembra da profecia? "O príncipe dos mortos escreverá certo por linhas tortas". Pode parecer que você cometeu uma porção de erros esse tempo todo, mas tudo acabou nos ajudando! Por que você acha que não vai saber como agir justamente agora que a garota que você ama está em perigo?

Hector, Sam, Owen, Daniel e Eve me olhavam de um jeito, no mínimo, encorajador. "Encorajador" era o mínimo porque, fala sério, se eu tinha alguma confiança em mim mesmo era por causa deles! Hector era o líder do acampamento, o braço direito do Quíron e, mesmo assim, não fez nenhuma objeção quando me nomearam líder da missão; mais que isso, ele _escolheu_ a minha liderança em momentos em que nós tínhamos opção. Uma vez Sam havia me dito que eu era o semideus mais poderoso do acampamento e ele continuou dizendo isso mesmo depois de ter recebido sua Dádiva e eu achar que _ele _era o mais poderoso. Eu sempre achei que Owen e eu não éramos exatamente amigos, sempre soube que ele e John eram unha e carne; mas se havia algo que ele podia ter feito para provar que confiava em mim, mais até do que no John, esse algo foi ter ficado do meu lado mesmo depois de o John ir embora naquela noite. Daniel acreditava em mim antes mesmo de tudo começar; foi ele quem me envolveu naquela história. E Eve, minha melhor amiga, esteve do meu lado cento e um por cento das vezes. Se essas pessoas confiavam tanto em mim, por que eu não deveria confiar em mim mesmo?

- Bem...Eu ainda não tenho muita certeza do que eu vou fazer...Mas é como Capture a Bandeira: o primeiro passo é entrar no território inimigo. Sam? Pode fazer as honras?

Sam deu uma risada como resposta e, com um aceno discreto, fez uma cratera no muro a nossa frente.


	25. Chapter 25

N

ão foi nenhuma entrada triunfal. Havia um muro idêntico uns quatro metros atrás do outro.

- Então essa é a grande proteção da Maureen? _Muros?_ – Sam debochou. – Não se fazem mais inimigos como antigamente.

Ele ia esticar o braço para destruir mais aquele, mas Hector o segurou.

- Espere!

Hector ficou olhando em volta enquanto o restante de nós ficou imóvel como estátuas. De repente ele disse:

- Isso é um labirinto. – falou devagar e baixo, mas sua voz revelava aflição. – Se espalhem em silêncio e sem chamar atenção. Maureen já sabe que entramos.

Acho que todo mundo tinha a intenção de seguir sem chamar atenção, como Hector recomendou; estávamos todos nos afastando na velocidade de uma lesma. Mas aí um barulho mínimo, provavelmente uma pedra minúscula se desprendendo do muro destruído, fez com que nós disparássemos feito loucos labirinto adentro. E imediatamente vieram as explosões.

Não sei quem as desencadeou. Na verdade, não queria nem saber. O importante era que estava tudo explodindo atrás de mim e se eu desacelerasse só um pouco ia ser pego. Alguém havia corrido na mesma direção que eu, mas havia desaparecido logo. Não prestei atenção ao caminho que estava seguindo, apenas fui virando para a direita e para a esquerda aleatoriamente até as explosões pararem. Fiquei ouvindo meus amigos gritarem o tempo inteiro. Daniel não parou de gritar nem por um segundo; Hector chamou por Eve algumas vezes; Owen mandou alguém tomar cuidado. Quando as coisas se acalmaram, eu me encostei em um dos muros e desabei no chão, completamente sem fôlego e tentando desesperadamente absorver um pouco de oxigênio no meio de toda aquela fumaça.

Me escondi nas sombras quando uma luz passou bem próxima de mim. Havia uma coisa do tamanho de um gato voando baixo sobre o labirinto. Não era apenas uma; dezenas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, iluminando as passagens com luzes que saiam dos seus olhos, tão potentes quanto a melhor lanterna do mundo. A coisa próxima de mim sobrevoou o lugar em que eu estava várias vezes e depois se afastou. Era uma coruja prateada, mas não podia ser de verdade, devia ser um autômato. Provavelmente foram elas que Hector viu.

Levantei quando achei que já era relativamente seguro e procurei ver minhas opções: o caminho da direita era idêntico ao da esquerda; os dois pareciam levar ao infinito. Apanhei uma pedra no chão e joguei para a esquerda. O barulho atraiu uma porção de corujas para lá e eu fiquei livre para correr para a direita. Os caminhos se bifurcavam a cada metro e às vezes faziam curvas malucas que me levavam de volta para o início, onde as explosões ocorreram; não dava para ver se havia algo no centro do labirinto, nada que me desse uma dica de onde Maureen pudesse estar. Eu estava tentando ir para o centro ou para cima, mas, quando as passagens se inclinavam para cima, eu acabava voltando para o começo.

Pelo menos eu não estava me deparando com armadilhas ou monstros, ao contrário dos meus amigos. Eu escutava seus gritos e sons de batalha; um monte de pó se levantou quando várias paredes foram destruídas, com certeza por Sam. As corujas se dirigiam em bando para qualquer lugar em que houvesse movimentação e começavam a atirar bombas. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar parado enquanto eles estavam em perigo; quando um grupo de corujas passou por cima de mim e se dirigiu para a direta, eu as segui. Nem me preocupei em ser discreto, corri o mais rápido que pude.

Bom, eu corri nos primeiros instantes. Depois minhas pernas ficaram cada vez mais pesadas até que eu não consegui dar nem mais um passo. Foi só quando eu parei que eu percebi que não havia nada de errado com as minhas pernas, mas sim com o chão: ele havia ficado mole e engolido minhas pernas até os joelhos. Pensei logo que se tratasse de areia movediça, mas eu não estava afundando mais, eu estava grudado. Tentei desprender uma das pernas com o auxílio das mãos e consegui, mas perdi o equilíbrio e caí, precisando me apoiar com as duas mãos, que afundaram e ficaram presas. Foi durante essa situação que Hector me encontrou.

- Nico! Caramba... – ele me viu lutando ridiculamente com o chão. – Fica calmo, eu vou tirar você daí.

Ele sacou sua tocha e a apontou para o chão, quase me deixando cego com aquela luz. O que estava me prendendo soltou uma espécie de rugido e se afastou com certa lentidão; aquela coisa estava viva. Eu mal pude me levantar e Hector já me puxou pela camisa e me arrastou correndo para longe dali.

- O que foi?! – perguntei enquanto tropeçava pelo caminho.

- Agora estão vindo atrás de nós! – ele apontou para as corujas no ar.

Corremos feito loucos por mais alguns quilômetros, tentando despistá-las. Paramos depois de muito tempo, esgotados.

- Não adianta... – eu falei quando já havia recuperado um pouco do fôlego. – Nós não conseguimos chegar a lugar algum!

- Já percebi. – disse Hector. – Mas acho que só tem uma solução.

- Qual?

- Hannah vai nos odiar por isso.

Ele nem precisou dizer mais para que eu entendesse.

- Vai. – concordei. – Mas não temos outra alternativa.

Hector me encarou por alguns segundos como se estivesse esperando que eu desistisse, mas eu não voltei atrás. Ele pegou fôlego e gritou o mais alto que pôde:

- SAM, DESTRUA TUDO!

Não demorou nem meio minuto e o chão começou a tremer. As corujas foram para o lugar onde Sam estava e, quando uma se preparou para lançar mais uma bomba, uma lança afiadíssima feita de pedras decolou e a atingiu em cheio. As outras se agitaram, mas não fugiram; se organizaram em formação e avançaram para cima de Sam. Uma mão de pedra gigantesca emergiu e deu um tapa nas corujas, como se elas fossem moscas. Escutei Sam gritando em comemoração e acho que ele estava chamando mais corujas para serem destruídas; eu teria rido se o céu não tivesse se iluminado todo com os raios e logo depois sacudido com os trovões.

- O que aquele garoto fez?!

Daniel apareceu todo sujo de terra e com rasgões em sua roupa; parecia ter estado correndo e seu olhar era de puro medo.

- Estamos mortos! Ela está vindo atrás de nós! - ele se desesperou.

Ele nem precisava ter dito isso; os raios e trovões já haviam me dado a dica.

- E agora? Corremos? - Hector perguntou, relativamente calmo.

Fiquei esperando ver de onde Maureen viria, isso provavelmente nos levaria até a família de Hannah. Mas eu comecei a sentir uma coisa esquisita nos tornozelos. Olhei para baixo e vi plantas cheias de pequenos espinhos envolvendo nossos pés e crescendo cada vez mais.

- É, corremos. - falei.

Precisamos fazer um pouco de força para escapar daquelas plantas, mas nunca achei que fosse ser tão doloroso. Nós três tivemos que dar uma pausa para respirar fundo depois de sentir cada um daqueles micro espinhos rasgando a nossa pele como de fossem arpões.

- Maureen caprichou dessa vez... - Hector comentou, franzindo o cenho. - Será que essa coisa é venenosa?

- Acho que nem Maureen seria tão cruel. Vamos embora! - falei.

Saímos correndo dali, com aquelas plantas aparecendo no caminho sempre que nós reduzíamos a velocidade.

- Daniel, alguma idéia de como chegar até a família de Hannah?

Perguntei porque Sam estava destruindo muros desde aquela hora e, como ainda não havia parado, com certeza não havia encontrado nada.

- O labirinto é mágico, igual ao labirinto de Dédalo, ele está sempre se modificando. Maureen o criou exatamente para que ninguém jamais encontrasse o caminho até ela.

- Então Hannah deve ter algo parecido com o fio de Ariadne para se guiar aqui.

- Provavelmente.

- Precisamos encontrá-la.

- Ela não quer ser encontrada, Nico, esse é o problema.- disse Hector. - Tenho certeza de que ela está furiosa com a gente por termos entrado aqui e mais ainda por termos debochado da ameaça de Maureen.

- Agora ela simplesmente vai ter que aceitar a nossa ajuda. Acho que sei o que podemos fazer; nós podemos...

- Psiu! – Hector me interrompeu. – Estão ouvindo isso?

Demorei para ouvir qualquer coisa. Estava tentando identificar um som que se aproximava, mas Daniel foi mais rápido do que eu:

- Isso parece...um rio.

- Vem de lá. – Hector apontou para o caminho a nossa frente. – Vamos voltar!

- Não! Está cheio de espinhos! – lembrei.

- Para onde, então?

- Vamos em frente. Deve haver uma bifurcação. – disse Daniel.

Sem opção, nós corremos atrás dele. Hector havia acertado a direção de onde vinha a água; conforme nos aproximávamos o barulho aumentava e nós não estávamos encontrando uma bifurcação. O chão começou a ficar úmido e logo depois lamacento, nos fazendo escorregar o tempo todo. Já estávamos correndo com água pelos joelhos quando avistamos um caminho à esquerda, uns dez metros a nossa frente.

- Não vamos conseguir... – Daniel desacelerou.

- Vamos sim! – Hector agarrou o braço dele e começou a puxá-lo.

Eu fui obrigado a desacelerar também, já que os dois ficaram parados lá atrás.

- O que estão fazendo?! _Corram!_

- Anda logo! Você vai matar a gente! – Hector empurrou Daniel.

Hector voltou a correr, mas Daniel continuou devagar. Quando já estávamos a meio caminho da entrada, escutei as ondas se chocando com força contra os muros.

- Não vai dar... – foi a vez de Hector desistir.

Mas eu nem dei ouvidos. Estalei os dedos e abri uma fenda pouco depois da curva de onde a água surgiria. Achei que aquilo fosse nos dar tempo mais que suficiente. Até Daniel ficou esperançoso e voltou a correr. Mas, quando uma onda gigantesca passou pela fenda e só ficou cerca de meio metro mais baixa e nem um pouco menos forte, eu vi que não teríamos tempo nenhum. Nós três constatamos isso tarde demais para parar de correr; quando toda aquela água surgiu nós literalmente corremos em direção a morte.

Esperei sentir o impacto forte e depois mais nada. Mas a sensação que eu tive foi de que haviam jogado alguns baldes de água em mim. Ainda havia água passando pelas minhas pernas, mas a correnteza foi diminuindo cada vez mais até desaparecer. Abri os olhos e me deparei com a água escorrendo por uma fenda de dois metros de largura bem na minha frente. Achei que aquele havia sido mais um daqueles momentos milagrosos em que os meus poderes davam o ar da graça de maneira fantástica; mas aí vi Hannah na bifurcação a nossa frente, encarando a minha fenda minúscula perto da que ela havia feito.

- Aquilo nunca ia dar certo. – ela disse e veio caminhando na nossa direção.

- _Grande,_ Hannah! – Daniel a abraçou, aliviado.

- Como sabia que estávamos aqui? – Hector perguntou.

- Estava aqui perto e escutei vocês gritando. – ela me encarou. – Por que vieram aqui? Vocês estragaram tudo!

- Maureen já sabia que não íamos ficar de fora. E _você _também sabia. – eu disse.

- Mas eu estava quase alcançando Maureen! E aí vocês chegaram e ela parou de me guiar.

- E é aí que o nosso plano vai por água abaixo... – Daniel resmungou.

- Como? – ela perguntou.

- Nós achávamos que você tinha uma espécie de "fio de Ariadne". Se encontrássemos você, chegaríamos até Maureen e acabaríamos com ela. – expliquei.

- Ela havia me dado uma bússola, mas uma daquelas corujas a roubou quando as primeiras explosões começaram.

- Bom, Sam destruiu um monte de corujas. Talvez a bússola esteja caída em algum lugar. – disse Hector.

- Procurar uma coisa minúscula nesse labirinto? Não é uma boa idéia. – Daniel falou.

- Tem uma idéia melhor?

- Eu tenho. – disse Hannah. – Vamos seguir as armadilhas de Maureen. – ela apontou para o extremo leste do labirinto, onde colunas de chamas se erguiam.

Nós corremos a toda para lá, torcendo para que o labirinto não mudasse e nos levasse para o outro lado.

- Então Sam está ali. – Hannah apontou para a nuvem de poeira que ficava para trás conforme ele destruía as paredes do labirinto. – Será que os outros quatro estão juntos perto do fogo?

- Hã...Na verdade, não tem quatro. Só dois. – respondi.

- Como assim "só dois"? – sua voz ficou tensa, como se estivesse pressentindo o pior.

- John e Karen pularam fora. Ou melhor, John achou que já estávamos derrotados, Karen apenas o seguiu.

- Depois daquele discurso? Fala sério! – Hannah revirou os olhos.

Mesmo que eu não pudesse enxergar, eu teria percebido que havíamos chegado ao lugar certo só pela temperatura; parecia que havíamos entrado em um forno! Fiquei coberto de suor quase que imediatamente. Eu podia ouvir metal se chocando com metal, então imaginei que Maureen tivesse mandado alguns de seus soldados para lutar com a gente; mas aí um rugido rouco e alto me fez mudar de idéia. Depois ouvi o som ensurdecedor de metal se arrastando pelas pedras e depois parte de um muro foi destruída.

- Você está bem, Eve? – escutei Owen perguntar.

Eu, Hector e Hannah praticamente apostamos corrida até lá.

- Estou bem, estou bem! Por que as pessoas se preocupam tanto comigo? – Eve reclamou.

- Eve! – Hector foi o primeiro a chegar lá.

Owen e Eve estavam de pé, suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e chamuscadas, mas eles não pareciam gravemente feridos. Um monte imenso de metal brilhante estava inerte ao lado deles, com fumaça escapando por toda sua extensão.

- Estou _ótima_! – Eve garantiu, aborrecida, enquanto Hector a sufocava com um abraço.

- Como vocês estão? – Owen nos perguntou.

- Vivos, por muito pouco. – disse Daniel, deslizando exausto até o chão.

- É. Tivemos uma coisa grudenta, espinhos e até um rio tentando nos matar. – falei.

- Fui atacado pelo meu reflexo em um espelho. – disse Hector.

- Um javali gigante me perseguiu! – disse Daniel.

- E você _derrotou_ o javali? – Eve perguntou, surpresa.

- Eu não sou completamente inútil, Eve.

- Qual o plano, Nico? – Owen se impacientou. – Maureen vai continuar mandando adversários para nos matar e, pelo que eu estou vendo, Hannah também não conseguiu chegar até ela. O que vamos fazer agora?

- Na verdade...acho que tem uma maneira de chegar até Maureen. – disse Hannah, hesitante. – Ou pelo menos de chegar até onde minha família está.

Ela puxou um celular do bolso.

- Hã...você tem noção de que isso vai atrair todo o estoque de monstros e armadilhas que Maureen possui até nós? – Owen perguntou, olhando para o celular, apavorado como se ele fosse mordê-lo ou coisa parecida.

- Bastante. Mas eu não vejo outra alternativa. – ela respirou fundo e discou um número.

Ficamos em torno dela, vendo o nome "Vovó" piscar na tela.

- Achei que você fosse ligar para o Peter. – disse Eve.

- Peter nunca lembra de trazer o celular e o meu avô é alérgico a tecnologia. Já a minha avó carrega o dela para todo lugar e deixa no volume máximo porque ela não escuta bem. – Hannah explicou.

- Hannah, por mais alto que seja o volume do celular da sua avó, duvido muito que qualquer um de nós possa escutá-lo, a menos que ele esteja realmente muito perto de nós. – Daniel falou.

- Vocês não vão ouvir; mas minha mãe não só me curou do meu problema – ela apontou para a orelha. – como também me deu uma audição aguçadíssima, muito mais sensível do que a de qualquer humano. Ou seja, eu vou ouvir perfeitamente.

Ela mal terminou de falar e se voltou para a nossa direita. Se concentrou durante alguns segundos e falou, satisfeita:

- Eles estão ali. Vamos.

Hannah se precipitou imediatamente para o caminho da direita, mas Hector a fez parar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. Sam parou. – ele apontou para a nossa esquerda.

E ele tinha razão. Sam esteve fazendo barulho destruindo o labirinto aquele tempo todo e naquele momento estava tudo muito quieto.

- Ele pode ter se esgotado. – falei.

- Não. Ele lutou sem parar em Manhattan e nem isso o esgotou. Deve estar com problemas. Nós precisamos ir para lá.

Hector encarou Hannah; os dois ficaram suplicando silenciosamente. Por fim, Hannah, muito a contragosto, disse:

- Vamos encontrar o Sam e depois vamos todos tirar a minha família daqui.

- Obrigado, Hannah. – disse Hector, aliviado.

E todos nós corremos para onde havíamos visto o rastro de destruição de Sam pela última vez. Não demorou muito até que Hannah pudesse ouvir algo que nos desse uma pista do que estava acontecendo; de repente ela reduziu o passo para ficar ao meu lado e cochichou para mim, tensa:

- Maureen o encontrou.

Engoli em seco e gesticulei perguntando se não devíamos contar ao Hector. Ela balançou a cabeça. Continuei correndo, aflito. Hannah estava com a testa franzida, provavelmente ainda escutando o que estava acontecendo; sua expressão era cada vez pior. De vez em quando ela trocava um olhar preocupado comigo, e Hector nos flagrou algumas dessas vezes. Quando estávamos chegando perto do nosso destino, Hannah parou de correr e falou mais alto do que deveria:

- Não, Sam!

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, o Olimpo sacudiu numa intensidade que ultrapassava e muito o maior grau da escala Richter. Cheguei a pensar que íamos ser lançados para fora do monte, porque, além do tremor, uma ventania se instalou, lançando pedras e outras coisas para cima de nós. Nossa única opção foi ficarmos estendidos no chão até que aquilo parasse; Owen e eu precisamos segurar Hector quando ele tentou se levantar e ficou chamando Sam.

O terremoto e a ventania se extinguiram tão de repente quanto surgiram. Ainda demorei uns três minutos para arriscar dar uma olhada no que tinha acontecido. Para começar, o chão não era mais apenas terra; estava calçado com as mesmas pedras dos muros. E não havia mais muros, só ruínas por todo lado. Mesmo estando tudo em pedaços, dava para perceber que aquilo não tinha mais o formato do labirinto; havia se transformado em algo diferente, mas muito familiar.

- SAM?! – Hector gritou, acabando com o silêncio macabro. – O que aconteceu com ele?! – ele agarrou Hannah pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

- EI! – eu o empurrei para longe dela.

- SAM! – Hector se afastou do grupo.

- Hector, volte para cá! – Hannah chamou, olhando ao redor, nervosa.

- O que aconteceu com o Sam, Hannah? – Eve exigiu.

- Eu não sei. Não estou ouvindo mais nada. Maureen queria que ele dissesse qual era a nossa estratégia, mas é claro que ele recusou; ela tentou convencê-lo de todas as maneiras e no final disse que ele ia pagar o preço de não ter cooperado com ela.

- Ele não está morto, eu tenho certeza. – falei.

- Nenhum zumbido? – Eve perguntou.

- Nenhum zumbido. Seja lá o que Maureen tenha feito, Sam conseguiu escapar.

- Então onde ele está agora? – Hector voltou.

- Você conhece o seu irmão, ele é esperto; com certeza está esperando o melhor momento para agir sem atrair Maureen.

- Exatamente, Nico. Eu _conheço _o meu irmão e eu sei que ele ataca, ele nunca espera nada. Então, se ele não está atacando, tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo aqui.

Hector me encarou e eu fiquei em silêncio, sem compartilhar completamente da convicção dele.

- Vamos procurar por ele, pessoal. – Owen quebrou o clima horrível.

Nós começamos a segui-lo, mas uma explosão logo atrás de nós nos fez parar imediatamente. Uma cratera foi aberta em um dos muros que ainda estavam quase intactos e, junto com as pedras, Sam foi lançado para fora. Ele rolou violentamente, mas nem hesitou antes de se levantar e correr em direção à Hannah, pegando-a pela mão e a levando as pressas para longe dali. Os dois correram e desapareceram em uma curva, se salvando por muito pouco de serem esmagados por um pilar que desabou. Nós tentamos ir atrás deles assim que nos recuperamos do susto, mas outra pilastra caiu no nosso caminho e Daniel nos empurrou para a direção oposta.

- O que está fazendo?! Eles foram para o outro lado! – Hector protestou.

- Vamos encontrar com eles indo por esse lado também; é um atalho! – disse Daniel.

- Como você sabe disso?!

- Isso é uma réplica do castelo que Maureen construiu no lençol negro; conheço esse lugar como a palma da minha mão!

- Mas por que o castelo está aqui agora? – Eve quis saber.

- Não tenho certeza...Mas acho que já sei o que aconteceu com o Sam.

Nós podíamos ver qual caminho Hannah e Sam estavam seguindo por causa dos ataques que não paravam; Maureen estava mandando raios, fogo grego e mais um monte de coisas que eu mal pude identificar.

- _Você acha que eu estou brincando, Sam Madison? O que mais você quer perder?_ – a voz de Maureen, fria e distante, ecoou por todo o lugar.

Nesse instante, senti os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem e tive um pressentimento horrível. Só tive tempo de agarrar o braço de Hector e gritar "Corram!" para os outros antes de me transportar pelas sombras. Não calculei quão longe gostaria de ir e fui parar a uns quinhentos metros de onde os outros estavam. Exatamente como eu desconfiei, um raio caiu ali. Hector ficou estático encarando a fumaça.

- Maureen tentou...me matar? – ele balbuciou.

Não respondi. Minha visão escureceu e eu caí no chão.

- Nico! – Hector me sacudiu, tentando me manter acordado.

Ele me deu o último gole de Néctar que tinha, mas mesmo assim eu demorei para me recuperar. Eu nunca fiquei tão mal depois de um transporte pelas sombras; aquilo me deu a certeza absoluta de que aquele era só o começo da minha morte. Me levantei com dificuldade e permaneci tonto, mas fingi que tinha melhorado.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que Maureen ataque de novo. – falei. – Ela está atrás de Hannah outra vez; precisamos encontrá-la primeiro.

- Nico, quando Maureen perguntou o que mais Sam queria perder...Isso quer dizer que ele já perdeu alguma coisa, certo? E de repente o cenário mudou...Você acha que Maureen, de alguma forma, retirou a Dádiva dele? Isso é possível?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... – minha cabeça parecia girar, eu nem conseguia me concentrar direito. – Pode ter acontecido. Maureen absorveu os poderes dos deuses; fazer a mesma coisa com um semideus deve ter sido moleza.

- Isso é péssimo! Sem as habilidades do Sam nós ficamos mais vulneráveis ainda. E agora você... – ele me avaliou. – Você não parece bem.

Havia uma grande poça de água no chão e mesmo a imagem muito distorcida mostrou que eu não enganaria mais ninguém: minha pele estava tão pálida que parecia esverdeada, meus olhos estavam fundos e meus machucados pareciam infeccionados.

- Ah...Você _acha_? – disse com ironia.

- Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui e...

- Hector, _não_. – eu o cortei. – Eu não vou agir como um covarde. Até porque não adiantaria nada; isso é uma questão de tempo, não vai mudar nada se eu tirar um tempo para descansar.

- Mas você está...

- Morrendo! Eu sei! – explodi.

- Sinto muito, Nico. – Hector não se alterou nem um pouco. – Mas eu não vou deixar você voltar para lá. Se você prestou a menor atenção a alguma aula que tivemos no acampamento, você sabe que nós temos a obrigação de não permitir que um colega que não tem condições vá para a batalha.

- É...Acho que me lembro de Quíron mencionando isso uma vez ou outra. Mas sabe como é, Hector...Eu posso até estar morrendo e posso não ser capaz de derrotar você em uma luta, mas eu ainda sou um filho de Hades...E você tem que concordar comigo quando eu digo que _isso me dá uma certa vantagem_.

Eu desapareci nas sombras deixando Hector para trás com uma expressão que unia surpresa com fúria. Mas, ao contrário da última vez, eu sabia exatamente para onde eu queria ir. Me concentrei bastante e consegui fazer uma chegada relativamente "suave": não tive uma piora significativa no meu estado, mas cheguei em meio a explosões e desabamentos por todos os lados.

Fiquei desnorteado por alguns instantes, tentando localizar Hannah e Sam, mas todos os três caminhos a minha frente estavam tão devastados que eu não sabia dizer qual deles eles haviam escolhido. Meu transporte pelas sombras acabou não sendo tão preciso quanto eu imaginei, então eu tive que correr adiante e arriscar.

Esbarrei violentamente nos dois bem na intersecção dos caminhos. Só tive tempo de empurrá-los para o caminho de onde eu tinha vindo, já que uma criatura gigantesca de metal estava correndo atrás deles e cuspindo fogo.

- Uma daquelas muralhas cairia bem agora, Sam! – gritei para ele, enquanto corríamos.

- Eu perdi os meus poderes! – ele gritou de volta. – Por que veio atrás de nós?! Maureen quer tomar os poderes de Hannah e os seus também!

- Precisamos tirar a família de Hannah daqui! Todos esses poderes que Maureen absorveu estão fora de controle!

- Apoiado! – Hannah freou bruscamente, sacou uma granada do seu bolso e a atirou em cima da coisa que nos perseguia.

Qualquer pessoa pensaria que ela havia dado sorte, mas eu sabia que ela havia _mirado_ para acertar. Hannah já havia voltado a correr bem antes de a coisa explodir em mil pedacinhos.

- Tem mais aí? – ela perguntou ao Sam.

- Foi a última. – os dois trocaram um olhar de preocupação. – E o Hector? – ele me perguntou.

- Ele está bem.

- Então, qual é o plano? Libertar a família da Hannah e depois...? Como eles vão sair daqui?

- Transporte pelas sombras! – Hannah respondeu, confiante.

O meu silêncio me entregou.

- Certo, Nico? – ela exigiu.

- Eu, hã...Certo.

Uma sombra de preocupação surgiu na expressão de Hannah. Foi só aí que ela olhou bem para mim, para o meu estado. Desviei o olhar quando senti que ela ia dizer algo a respeito, mas ela não disse nada, provavelmente por causa de Sam. Mas ela com certeza já estava ciente de que, se ela não conseguisse se transportar pelas sombras sozinha, teria que encontrar uma maneira alternativa de salvar sua família.

Aos trancos e barrancos, e com isso eu quero dizer enfrentando todo tipo de ataque de Maureen, nós conseguimos chegar aonde queríamos. Hannah não conseguiu ouvir o toque do celular de sua avó tão facilmente como da outra vez, por causa de todo barulho perto de nós e também dos ataques aos nossos amigos que aconteciam em outros pontos do castelo; ela precisou fazer várias chamadas e nós erramos o caminho algumas vezes. Quando ela exclamou "Eles estão ali!", apontando para o que deveria ser o jardim do castelo, eu e Sam sacamos nossas armas, prontos para encarar a maior ameaça que Maureen pudesse criar. Mas quando eu vi o que nos esperava, abaixei Stygian imediatamente. E o motivo não foi outro além de medo.

O jardim era imenso, como tudo naquele castelo. Devia ter sido muito elegante antes da destruição, mas naquele momento parecia um cenário de filme de terror, com plantas mortas e secas, estátuas de mármore semi destruídas e um chafariz de pedra sem água. Mas não foi nada disso que me assustou. As estátuas estavam enfileiradas, com partes de seus corpos faltando, a maioria havia perdido metade da face como se tivessem sido atingidas por uma marreta. Mesmo destruídas, ainda era possível identificar perfeitamente quem eram aquelas figuras: os deuses gregos. E os deuses verdadeiros estavam envolvidos completamente por correntes de bronze, aos pés das estátuas, que haviam perdido aquelas expressões sérias e soberanas e pareciam encará-los com tristeza e sofrimento. Ao lado daquele ninho de correntes de bronze, sobre um altar de pedra, estava uma jaula dourada e brilhante, com grades tão finas e espaçadas que qualquer pessoa magra poderia passar por entre elas.

- Hannah! – Peter se levantou com um pulo quando nos avistou e se agarrou nas grades com um olhar assombrado.

Hannah suspirou aliviada e começou a caminhar na direção da jaula, mas uma voz fria a deteve:

- Eu preciso admitir, Hannah...Você até que se tornou uma garotinha bastante desafiadora. Descumpriu o nosso acordo e conseguiu chegar até aqui viva e quase sem ajuda. Parabéns. – Maureen estava de pé diante de uma daquelas mesas com um tabuleiro de xadrez embutido. Ela movia o indicador direito delicadamente, movimentando as peças com um sorriso tranqüilo de escárnio.

Foi justamente a aparência de Maureen que me fez ficar com medo. Ela oscilava entre uma garota normal de jeans, tênis e uma camiseta azul e uma mulher adulta com feições perfeitas porém cruéis, usando um vestido longo de seda azul. Essas eram as aparências não assustadoras. Assustador mesmo era ver partes do rosto dela mudando para partes dos rostos dos deuses: ás vezes ela tinha um dos olhos cinzentos de Atena, outras vezes o nariz pontudo de Hermes ou as cicatrizes de Ares e etc. Era como um Frank Stein divino!

- O Madison mais velho está bem ocupado com a réplica do Leão da Neméia. Não deve nos incomodar por mais algum tempo. – uma voz conhecida me tirou dos meus devaneios.

O fantasma de Raphael Young estava ao lado de Maureen, também movendo as peças do jogo de xadrez, sorrindo como se nunca tivesse morrido.

- Ótimo! – Maureen exclamou, satisfeita. – O que você acha disso, Sam? Acha que o seu irmão pode dar conta do Leão da Neméia?

- Deixa eu adivinhar: - Raphael se intrometeu. – a resposta é sim! Sam acha mesmo que aquele irmão fraco dele é tão poderoso quanto Hércules! Você deveria se envergonhar de ser irmão de sangue de um filho de Apolo! Escória divina! E ainda dizem que ele é mais forte que você! Por que você não o mata e acaba logo com isso? Prove quem é o filho e o deus mais forte!

- Quanta hipocrisia, Raphael! – disse Hannah. – Você ajudou Maureen a capturar e tomar os poderes do seu pai e ainda sim faz questão de venerá-lo! A morte não te deixou nem um pouco menos idiota!

Sam segurou o riso.

- Acho que eu não estava falando com você, filha da deusa de coisa nenhuma. – Raphael rebateu.

- Não ligue para ela, Raphael. – disse Maureen. - Ela só está muito convencida por saber que a mãe dela é a única que continua resistindo ao meu domínio. Mas acho que ela não sabe que Hera se escondeu atrás de todos os outros deuses, até o menor deles, antes de se transformar nessa gaiola de mortais. Vocês duas têm muito em comum, Hannah.

Hannah gritou de frustração e estalou os dedos, abrindo uma fenda bem debaixo de Raphael. Ele foi sugado de volta para o mundo inferior antes mesmo de poder xingar alguma coisa.

- Quanta infantilidade, Hannah... – Maureen encarou com desdém a cicatriz que a fenda deixou. – Você pode até ter se livrado dos comentários idiotas do Young, mas as habilidades dele ainda estão comigo. E agora tem uma Hidra perseguindo Eve. – ela riu discretamente.

- Eu quero a minha família! _Agora! _– Hannah ordenou.

- Sinta-se a vontade para libertá-los. – Maureen deu de ombros. – Eu não vou impedi-la. – ela ficou absolutamente concentrada no tabuleiro de xadrez, como se nós nem estivéssemos ali.

- E você vai deixá-los sair daqui em segurança? – Hannah perguntou, desconfiada.

- Ah, isso já é outra questão! Vamos fazer um novo acordo.

-O acordo é você não machucá-los e deixá-los irem embora.

- Você não está em posição de fazer exigências. _Eu_ dou as ordens aqui.

- O que você quer, Maureen? – Hannah falou, cansada.

- Posso deixar sua família em paz para sempre, mas você não pode ir embora com eles; quero os seus poderes.

- NÃO! Hannah, não faça isso! – Peter gritou.

- E eu quero os poderes do Di Angelo também. Vocês dois vão ficar aqui. – completou Maureen.

- Isso não é justo. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe o Nico ir. – disse Hannah.

- É pegar ou largar. Não existe acordo alternativo.

Hannah me encarou com tristeza, parecendo lamentar muito.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar. – garanti.

Maureen riu, deliciada.

- Viu? Nenhuma objeção. Ou você achou que esse garoto não te amava tanto a ponto de fazer esse sacrifício?

- Não é nenhum sacrifício. – falei. – _É uma estratégia._

Antes mesmo que Maureen pudesse imaginar o que eu quis dizer com aquilo, um escudo veio voando do topo de um dos muros e arrancou o tabuleiro de xadrez da mesa. O tabuleiro deslizou até os pés de Sam, que o agarrou e correu para longe dali. Hannah se aproveitou do choque de Maureen para correr em direção a jaula em que seu irmão e seus avós estavam. Quando Maureen finalmente se ligou, John desceu de uma biga voadora bem na frente dela e a golpeou com o cabo da espada antes que ela pudesse reagir.

- Mas você... – Maureen tentou falar, totalmente perplexa, enquanto se levantava.

- Surpresa, Maureen? – perguntou John. – Você achou mesmo que eu os abandonaria em algum momento? Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu esperaria de você, mas eu _nunca_ faria isso; eu trabalho em equipe, ao contrário de você que apenas usa os outros.

- Sempre fazendo entradas triunfais, não é mesmo? – cumprimentei John.

- São a minha marca registrada.

- Mas Eve é uma atriz muito melhor que você.

- Definitivamente.

Nesse instante, Hannah tocou na jaula dourada e ela foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Maureen observou aquilo e tentou escapar, mas nós a seguramos. Uma espécie de nuvem dourada e brilhante foi se formando, como se partículas da jaula fossem se desprendendo e se acumulando. Quando o último resquício da jaula sumiu, Hannah se atirou nos braços de Peter.

- Você está bem?! Ela fez alguma coisa com você?! – ela começou a mexer no rosto e nos braços dele.

Peter deu uma risada nervosa.

- Estou bem. Estamos todos bem. Ela não conseguiu nem chegar perto de nós. – ele disse. – Só a vovó ficou um tanto nervosa e...

- Vovó! – Hannah correu para abraça-la. – Você vai ficar bem! Vou tirar você daqui agora mesmo! Vovô, como você está? – ela abraçou o avô.

- Provavelmente maluco! Os últimos dias foram os mais estranhos de toda a minha vida! – ele falou de um jeito meio rabugento, mas parecia realmente muito confuso com tudo aquilo.

Hannah ficou tentando tranqüilizá-los um pouco e eu e John acabamos nos distraindo com aquilo. Eu estava sentindo tanto a falta de uma cena que não envolvesse batalhas que não notei quando Maureen fez um gesto com a mão. Só despertei quando John me empurrou para o lado.

Um raio caiu entre nós dois, nos cobrindo de pedras e levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira. Eu fui bastante atingido pelas pedras porque não me distanciei o bastante, então custei a me levantar e correr atrás de Maureen. Mesmo John não foi rápido o bastante. Quando a poeira baixou um pouco eu vi Maureen a cinco metros de Hannah. Eu pressenti o pior, achei que Maureen fosse matá-la. Mas, quando Maureen já estava bem próxima e estendeu a mão, a nuvem dourada que se originou da jaula de Hera disparou na direção de Hannah e se chocou contra o corpo dela, sendo absorvida rapidamente.

- Ah, meus deuses... – John murmurou, pasmo.

Hannah arregalou os olhos e se curvou como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Depois ela começou a tremer e ficou cambaleando em volta, completamente tonta.

- Não se aproximem! - John falou quando Peter e seus avós tentaram chegar perto dela.

- John..._o que é que está acontecendo?_ - perguntei, desesperado.

- Ela...ela... - ele não conseguiu completar a frase. Parecia perplexo demais vendo Hannah parecer lutar consigo mesma, segurando e sacudindo a cabeça enquanto tropeçava.

Foi Maureen quem me respondeu.

- Ela vai morrer... - falou sem emoção nenhuma. Ela não parecia satisfeita com isso e muito menos triste; mas parecia muito assustada.

Eu não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo para discordar dela e afirmar que Hannah não iria morrer, então só pude ficar assistindo até que ela voltasse ao normal. Isso aconteceu aos poucos; ela passou a tremer cada vez menos até que parou e caiu de joelhos no chão. Depois disso, John respirou aliviado, Maureen ficou boquiaberta e eu, Peter e os avós dele ficamos sem saber como reagir. Hannah passou um tempo de cabeça baixa, com a respiração irregular, e Maureen não se atreveu a tentar nada. Mas, algum tempo depois, ela pareceu voltar ao normal e se levantou devagar, tirando o cabelo do rosto.

- Minha filha... - a vovó Pope olhava para ela, transtornada. - Você está bem?

O rosto de Hannah brilhava de suor e seu olhar era de exaustão, mas ela parecia bem. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu para a avó. Maureen não esperou mais e atacou.

O altar em que eles estavam se partiu e lava começou a escorrer rapidamente da fenda, como um vulcão. Hannah fez com que sua família descesse dali e disse com severidade:

- Saiam daqui. _É sério._

Não sei se foi a lava ou a forma como ela falou, mas Peter e seus avós apressaram o passo imediatamente. John correu até onde eles estavam para guiá-los, mas antes me disse que a nossa estratégia ainda estava valendo e que eu devia ficar ali para ajudar Hannah.

Se Sam ainda tivesse os poderes dele, poderia ter resolvido aquele problema num piscar de olhos; mas ele estava tão concentrado no tabuleiro de xadrez que nem parecia se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Hannah olhou para o céu por alguns instantes e pouco tempo depois uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Isso fez com que o fluxo da lava ficasse bem mais lento e ela não se espalhasse mais, evitando incêndios, mas não foi o suficiente para acabar com aquele projeto de vulcão. Eu corri até lá e peguei a mão de Hannah, pois sabia que usar meus poderes no estado em que eu me encontrava ia acabar comigo; é claro que eu ainda ficaria debilitado, mas dividir a carga amenizaria um pouco.

- Precisamos de rochas. – eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu e nós nos focamos na rachadura diante de nós. Achei que seria coisa rápida, mas eu havia me esquecido do empecilho eterno que era o Raphael Young. Foi como no mundo inferior: eu podia sentir que as rochas negras estavam a centímetros da superfície, mas elas estavam cem por cento travadas ali. Achei que eu fosse o único escutando a risada de Raphael, mas Hannah estreitou os olhos, furiosa.

- Sempre presa no nível básico, não é, Hannah? – Maureen debochou. – Eu cheguei mesmo a pensar que você seria capaz de alguma coisa do nível intermediário depois de ter absorvido energia divina...Mas parece que, se essa energia vem de uma deusa de quinta categoria, não faz muita diferença.

O chão tremeu e eu achei que Hannah estivesse fazendo mais uma de suas proezas, mas não era ela. Karen saltou do nosso lado enquanto três monstros de pedra se dirigiam, em fila, para cima da lava brotando.

- E por falar em deusa de quinta categoria... – Karen girava sua Dádiva entre os dedos da mão. – Aí está você, Maureen: passou de uma filha de Atena desesperada por atenção para essa colcha de retalhos divinos! Francamente, você está se sentindo melhor consigo mesma agora?

Maureen encarou os monstros deitando sobre a fenda no altar e acabando com a ameaça de vulcão.

- Já chega de brincadeiras, Maureen. – Karen falou, séria. – Nós _sabemos _que você não pode controlar todos esses poderes que você absorveu; é só uma questão de tempo até que você perca tudo. Então porque você não desiste agora? Você já perdeu. – ela apontou para o ninho de correntes de bronze atrás de Maureen.

Cinco autômatos de titânio estavam mastigando as correntes. A aparência de Maureen ficou oscilando loucamente, mal dava para distinguir o verdadeiro rosto dela.

- Vamos ver quem perdeu aqui... – ela rosnou e rochas afiadas começaram a brotar de todos os pontos do jardim, abrindo novos mini vulcões em toda parte.

Karen ganhou um corte tremendo em todo o lado direito do corpo; ela não desviou rápido o suficiente. Sam ficou encolhido em um canto, com rochas pontiagudas a milímetros da pele dele; uma delas havia atravessado o tabuleiro de xadrez, fazendo com que ele perdesse aquele brilho mágico e se transformasse em um mero pedaço de madeira. Hannah segurou Karen antes que ela caísse, e depois a passou para mim quando os incêndios começaram. Ela aumentou a intensidade da chuva. Maureen já estava correndo em direção aos autômatos, mas tropeçou no meio do caminho.

- Que tal a sensação de ser "acorrentada"? – Eve perguntou enquanto fazia raízes grossas brotarem do solo e envolverem Maureen dos pés a cabeça.

Hector tambémhavia chegado, usando um casaco de pele de leão, com certeza uma lembrança de sua batalha com a réplica do leão da Neméia. Ele sacou sua Dádiva e a apontou em direção as correntes de bronze, iluminando todo o lugar tão intensamente que poderia ter nos cegado. Os autômatos começaram a arrancar grandes pedaços das correntes e eu já podia ver alguns deuses dentro daquele ninho.

Isso deu a Maureen mais motivação para escapar. Ela forçou as raízes e as transformou em migalhas, surpreendendo Eve. Maureen fez um gesto com uma das mãos e uma espada flamejante surgiu. Hannah correu para ajudar. Ela e Eve sacaram suas espadas, mas Maureen era tão ágil atacando que as duas nem conseguiam se aproximar.

- Vá destruir as correntes! – Karen me disse. – Eu vou ficar bem.

Ela estava sangrando muito e obviamente não estava nada bem, mas, quanto mais cedo os deuses fossem libertados, mais cedo nós poderíamos sair dali. Me juntei ao Hector e aos autômatos e comecei a partir as correntes com Stygian. Mas eu nem estava me concentrando no que estava fazendo porque Maureen estava acabando com Eve e Hannah. Como se já não fosse difícil o bastante se desviar da lâmina pegando fogo, elas ainda ficavam com os pés presos em raízes que Maureen fazia aparecer.

- Tendo problemas aí, Eve? Achei que você gostasse de plantas. – disse Maureen, depois de ter empurrado Hannah para longe e indo lentamente em direção a Eve, que estava presa em raízes até os joelhos.

Hannah estalou os dedos e abriu uma fenda entre Eve e Maureen. Meia dúzia de guerreiros mortos saíram de lá e investiram contra Maureen, mas ela os transformou em cinzas com um aceno.

- Preciso ir lá! – Hector falou e se virou para correr, mas caiu logo em seguida. – Mas o que...? – ele encarou seus pés completamente envoltos por raízes.

Olhei para os meus: Maureen _realmente_ pensava muito além. Comecei a tentar cortar as raízes, mas aquelas não eram raízes normais; Stygian mal arranhou aquelas coisas.

Maureen chegou até Eve e a atacou, não a decapitando por muito pouco. Ela posicionou sua espada como se fosse um martelo e Eve se jogou para o lado. Hannah chegou bem a tempo e golpeou a mão de Maureen, obrigando-a a largar a espada flamejante. Maureen encarou o corte profundo em sua mão, cheia de ódio, e depois se voltou para Hannah, que não perdeu tempo e passou a investir contra ela de todos os ângulos, sem parar nem por um segundo. Maureen se desviava de forma sobre-humana, tentando dar início a mais algum truque, mas Hannah não deixava. Absorver Hera não havia feito dela uma espadachim melhor; na verdade, eu percebia que era só uma questão de poucos minutos até que ela ficasse completamente exausta e Maureen pudesse atacar outra vez. Karen estava, precariamente, ajudando Sam a se livrar da sua prisão; eles golpeavam as bases das rochas com suas espadas.

- Vamos continuar, Nico! – Hector se ajeitou e voltou a direcionar a tocha para as correntes.

Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser continuar cortando. Mas, quando me voltei para o mesmo lugar onde eu estava quase libertando Hermes, percebi que ele já não estava mais tão livre.

- Hector...As correntes estão se reconstruindo.

- O quê?

- É sério! Eu já havia soltado as pernas de Hermes e só os pés dele ainda estavam cobertos! Olhe agora. – apontei para Hermes coberto por correntes até as coxas.

- Então só estamos perdendo tempo aqui?!

- Não, mas eles precisam acordar. Se eles não lutarem contra as correntes vão continuar presos aí. – Daniel falou fracamente enquanto chegava, apoiado em Owen.

Ele estava muito machucado; Maureen com certeza pegou muito pesado com ele.

- Mas como? As energias deles foram completamente drenadas! Eles não vão acordar espontaneamente! – disse Hector.

- Talvez o seu pai possa ajudar, Nico. Se ele ceder um pouco da energia dele para os outros deuses... – a cabeça de Daniel tombou e ele apagou.

- Essa não...Daniel! – Owen o sacudiu.

- Leve-o para longe daqui; é mais seguro. – eu disse a ele.

Owen o carregou até onde Karen e Sam estavam.

- E então, Nico? Será que tem como você contatar o seu pai? – Hector me perguntou, apreensivo.

- Acho que não, mas...Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – falei olhando para Hannah. – Owen! – chamei.

Ele voltou correndo depois de checar Karen.

- Será que você pode distrair Maureen com sua Dádiva por algum tempo? – perguntei.

- Quanto tempo? – ele analisou a luta entre Maureen e Hannah.

- O máximo possível. Precisamos de Hannah aqui.

Owen alisou o pingente de prisma e respirou fundo.

- Vou fazer o melhor que puder. – ele disse e foi até o altar.

Não sei se Maureen percebeu que ele estava se aproximando, mas ela nem moveu os olhos. Já Hannah se distraiu por uma fração de segundo e Maureen conseguiu agarrar a espada dela. As duas ficaram tentando assumir o controle, com a espada se aproximando perigosamente do rosto de cada uma alternadamente. Hannah surpreendeu a todos com aquela força que ninguém imaginava que ela tinha; ela estava resistindo tanto que eu cogitei em deixá-la acabar com aquilo sozinha. Mas eu sabia que aquilo tudo era para dar abertura para o Owen. Eu praticamente podia enxergar engrenagens trabalhando com toda potência na cabeça dele; ele estava andando em volta tentando encontrar um ângulo para interferir e tirar Hannah de cena. Maureen estava começando a se incomodar com a presença dele e quase deixou Hannah vencer algumas vezes. Owen finalmente parou a uns quatro metros de onde elas estavam; ele tirou a Dádiva do pescoço muito lentamente e começou a enrolá-la no pulso, também na velocidade de uma lesma. Enquanto ele fazia isso, o olhar de Maureen se voltou completamente para a Dádiva, era um olhar que eu só posso descrever como "faminto". Eu já havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela pretendia antes mesmo de ela segurar a espada com uma só mão e estender o outro braço na direção de Owen, que estava de cabeça baixa, completamente distraído.

- _Mas o que é que esse idiota está fazendo?!_ – exclamei comigo mesmo.

Mas Owen não era nem um pouco idiota. Sua Dádiva saiu voando da sua mão em direção a mão de Maureen, exatamente como eu previ. O que eu não previ, mas Owen com certeza previu, foi o bracelete prateado que Hannah havia encontrado na caixa que Tobey deixou para ela adquirir diamantes pontiagudos e afiadíssimos que atingiram o rosto de Maureen em cheio por causa de um soco. Maureen cambaleou para trás com as mãos no rosto, dando tempo para Hannah pegar a Dádiva de Owen e jogar de volta para ele logo em seguida; ele assumiu o lugar dela diante de Maureen e sua Dádiva brilhou intensamente assim que Maureen ergueu os olhos.

Hannah correu até nós e perguntou:

- O que eu preciso fazer?

Ela e Hector me olharam com expectativa.

- Eu não sei! Foi Daniel quem deu a idéia! – falei.

- Owen não vai segurá-la por muito tempo; precisamos tentar qualquer coisa, rápido. – disse Hector.

Hannah se ajoelhou diante do corpo de Hermes quase que completamente livre das correntes. Ela colocou as mãos hesitantemente sobre o peito dele. De início não aconteceu nada, mas depois o deus foi recuperando um pouco do seu brilho até abrir os olhos bruscamente. Hannah se assustou e se afastou, mas ele agarrou o braço dela e continuou absorvendo sua energia, até que ele ficasse mais forte e conseguisse se levantar. Ele não disse nada, nem agradeceu; ele afastou as correntes próximas a ele e saiu caminhando em direção a Maureen.

Owen estava realmente fazendo um trabalho muito bom com sua Dádiva. Maureen ainda estava ajoelhada no chão, com o olhar vazio, completamente hipnotizada. Sem o controle dela, as raízes que nos prendiam e as rochas pontiagudas foram desaparecendo. Eve se levantou num pulo e veio nos ajudar a cortar as correntes. Sam também disparou na nossa direção.

Hermes não tomou nenhuma atitude. Ele só ficou parado encarando Maureen com uma carranca. Nós ficamos destruindo as correntes feito loucos, torcendo para Owen conseguir segurar Maureen por mais tempo. Hannah tocava os deuses quando nós os libertávamos e eles foram despertando aos poucos e se posicionando ao lado de Hermes.

John voltou e tomou um susto ao se deparar com Maureen sendo contida por Owen e, principalmente, com todos aqueles deuses ali parados. Achando que a situação já estava praticamente sob controle, ele foi cuidar de Karen, que estava muito pálida e quase desfalecendo. Mas aquela "calmaria" acabou quase que no mesmo instante.

- Pessoal... – Owen chamou. – Ela está resistindo!

Maureen começou a sacudir a cabeça e esfregar os olhos. A Dádiva do Owen brilhou mais ainda, mas não conseguiu manter Maureen hipnotizada por muito tempo.

- Andem logo com isso aí! – ele gritou.

Só restavam Atena e Zeus presos ali. Hannah tocou na mão de Atena e ela despertou preguiçosamente, bem diferente dos outros deuses. Ela tinha uma aparência frágil e abatida, e se juntou aos outros deuses lentamente. Seu olhar se fixou em Maureen e era de pura tristeza. Eu, Hector, Eve e Sam nos juntamos para partir as correntes que prendiam Zeus; ele estava mais acorrentado do que qualquer outro deus. Maureen se livrou por completo do efeito da Dádiva antes que nós terminássemos.

- Owen...saia daí _agora_... – disse John, se levantando devagar como se qualquer movimento brusco pudesse fazer Maureen nos matar imediatamente.

Owen foi se afastando quando uma corrente elétrica começou a percorrer o corpo de Maureen, sem provocar um choque nela.

- _O que está fazendo?!_ – ele perguntou ao topar com John indo em direção a Maureen.

John ignorou e continuou andando. Owen se juntou a nós na tentativa de libertar Zeus. Uma ajuda muito bem vinda, já que nós não só mal estávamos conseguindo cortar as correntes como também estávamos sendo envolvidos por elas.

- John ficou louco? – perguntou Hannah.

- Ele está indo enfrentar Maureen sozinho ou é impressão minha? – disse Eve.

- Conhecendo ele como eu conheço...Sim, ele está! – disse Owen.

As mãos de Maureen pareciam um ninho feito de eletricidade. John sacou sua espada e nem se abalou quando um raio caiu a meio metro de onde ele estava; ele se desviou um pouco sem tirar o olhar furioso de Maureen. Ela continuou tentando atingi-lo, mas ele parecia repelir os raios. Até que ele chegou tão perto que, se ela tentasse eletrocutá-lo, seria eletrocutada também.

- Como você está fazendo isso?! – ela parecia amedrontada, e a eletricidade em suas mãos desapareceu.

- Não sou eu. Você simplesmente perdeu o controle. – ele explicou e agarrou o braço dela antes que ela tentasse outro ataque.

Maureen tentou escapar, mas John a segurava com facilidade como se ela fosse uma criancinha. Ele a empurrou para o chão e, com sua espada, destruiu a pulseira de bronze em seu pulso.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – Maureen ficou gritando e chorando, mas ela não podia fazer mais nada.

As correntes que envolviam Zeus finalmente se afrouxaram e nós pudemos destruí-las de uma vez por todas. Hannah pôs suas mãos sobre o deus e ele despertou, com raios e trovões sacudindo o céu. Os outros deuses estenderam suas mãos na direção da Maureen e, aos poucos, ela perdeu a aparência divina e voltou a ser apenas uma semideusa. As ruínas do castelo a nossa volta foram desabando e virando pó, enquanto um Olimpo destruído ocupava o espaço.

Hannah arfou e caiu de joelhos quando a energia de Hera a abandonou e voltou a sua forma normal. Hera sorriu discretamente para Hannah antes de se juntar a Zeus diante dos outros deuses já recuperados.

- Nós conseguimos... – disse Hannah, com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

- Sim... – desabei ao lado dela e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro, completamente exausto, mas feliz de um jeito que eu nem me lembrava mais como era.

- _Tão _gratificante ver Maureen esperneando! – disse Eve.

- Muito! Alguém me empresta o celular para eu tirar uma foto? – Sam brincou.

- Ela não significa mais nada. Só merece o nosso esquecimento. – Hector abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa união de vocês está me deixando deprimido. – Owen cruzou os braços. – Dione nem está aqui para comemorar junto comigo...

- _Dione?!_ – Hannah e eu exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

De repente estávamos todos rindo. Não deu para evitar: a vitória tem um sabor verdadeiramente alucinante.


	26. Chapter 26

Z

eus pigarreou para chamar a nossa atenção. Os outros deuses, com exceção de Hera e Atena, nos olharam com cara feia. Nós nos levantamos e ficamos perto de John, que segurava Maureen com a espada em seu pescoço.

- Deve haver um julgamento! São as leis! – Atena suplicava a Zeus, em voz baixa.

- Não existem leis que protegem esse tipo de ameaça! – Zeus respondeu rispidamente, sem encará-la.

- Por favor, meu senhor...

- Não interfira, Atena! Foi a sua fraqueza que nos levou a essa situação!

Atena se calou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Maureen Lewis: - Zeus falou para todos ouvirem. – você cometeu incontáveis crimes. A maioria deles relativamente comuns entre os semideuses e, portanto, passíveis de julgamento. Mas você...Você passou de todos os limites ao desafiar a nossa soberania e, principalmente, ao tomar os nossos poderes e a nossa casa.

Maureen sorriu de maneira maldosa, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um elogio.

- Os seus aliados serão todos submetidos a julgamentos e, enquanto estiverem vivos, permanecerão presos; serão julgados outra vez no mundo inferior depois de mortos. – Zeus continuou. – Quanto a você, não lhe serão concedidos os benefícios do julgamento e da prisão. Você irá direto para o Tártaro.

Uau. Achei que tinha ouvido errado e repassei aquela fala mil vezes na minha cabeça para ter certeza de que Zeus havia mesmo dito aquilo. Porque mandar um semideus para o Tártaro, onde os seres mais terríveis viviam, era realmente algo inédito; alguns deuses também se surpreenderam com aquela decisão e começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Silêncio! Esta decisão não está em votação!

- Zeus, isso é cruel! – disse Atena. – Não é dessa maneira que as coisas devem ser resolvidas! Você está dando um péssimo exemplo para essas crianças e para as próximas gerações de semideuses!

Zeus a encarou.

- Você está ficando emotiva, minha cara. – falou. – Não podemos nos permitir certos graus de envolvimento com mortais.

- Sim. Eu reconheço que o que aconteceu teve uma grande parcela de culpa minha. E é por isso que eu peço que divida a punição entre mim e Maureen, assim será mais justo.

Novamente um burburinho percorreu os deuses.

- Silêncio! – pediu Zeus. – A punição foi dividida, minha cara Atena. É por isso que Maureen será morta aqui e agora, para que você não se esqueça do seu erro.

Atena abriu a boca, mas não disse mais nada. Nenhum de nós disse.

- Se o seu outro filho, John Nelson, assim desejar, ele poderá matá-la. – Zeus falou com uma frieza inacreditável.

- Não. – John respondeu prontamente. – Não quero ser o responsável por isso. – ele tirou a espada do pescoço de Maureen e se afastou um pouco.

John tinha uma expressão dura, mas eu sabia que tudo aquilo estava acabando com ele.

- Algum de vocês gostaria de fazê-lo? – Zeus olhou para Hector, Eve, Sam, Owen, Hannah e eu.

Nós baixamos a cabeça como forma de negação.

- Pois bem. Será feito por mim. – disse Zeus e seu raio mestre surgiu em sua mão. – Tem algo a dizer? – ele perguntou à Maureen.

Maureen voltou o seu olhar maligno para Hannah e disse:

- Eu posso até ir para o mundo inferior agora, mas...Não vou sozinha!

Aconteceu numa fração de segundo. Maureen empurrou John, roubou sua espada e correu na nossa direção. Na direção de Hannah, para ser mais exato. Ninguém foi rápido o bastante para impedi-la logo, nem mesmo os deuses. Eu estava ao lado de Hannah, segurando sua mão; nenhum dos outros estava tão perto. Então eu me dei conta de que Maureen estava derrotada, o Olimpo estava salvo, mas eu ainda estava morrendo. E a única maneira de a minha morte não ser tão revoltante era se eu salvasse a vida de Hannah. E foi o que eu fiz: vi Hannah, vi a espada e me coloquei entre as duas. Maureen hesitou e me encarou rapidamente para logo depois me atingir em cheio.

Eu senti uma dor aguda no meu abdome e depois mais nada. Minha visão escureceu e eu tombei para trás, caindo nos braços de Hannah.

- NICO! NICO! – Hannah começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Nossos amigos afastaram Maureen dali imediatamente. Ela não resistiu nem um pouco. Apesar da minha visão turva, eu pude vê-la sorrindo satisfeita; aparentemente acabar comigo foi igualmente gratificante.

- Nico, você está me ouvindo?! – Hannah alisou meu rosto. – Por que você fez isso?!

Minha cabeça tombou para o lado.

- Não...Por favor...Não faça isso comigo! – ela me abraçou e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas caindo sobre mim.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas não conseguia. Eu nem mesmo sentia boa parte do meu corpo.

- Eve! – Hannah chamou. – Fique com ele.

As mãos de Eve me seguraram.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou com a voz apreensiva.

Ela não respondeu e se afastou.

- Hannah, volte aqui!

Hannah enxugou as lágrimas enquanto marchava em direção a Maureen. Ela empurrou os garotos segurando Maureen e deu um grande tapa no rosto dela.

- Ah, meus deuses... – Eve murmurou.

Ouvi uma risada deliciada de Ares. Hector e Owen seguraram Hannah antes que ela partisse para cima de Maureen.

- Deixem ela! – Hera ordenou.

Hector e Owen olharam para Zeus e ele assentiu. Assim que eles afrouxaram o aperto, Hannah se atirou em cima de Maureen e começou a atacá-la sem arma nenhuma, só com as mãos. Maureen a empurrou e começou a bater nela também.

- Eve...Faça alguma coisa! – tirei forças sabe-se lá de onde e consegui falar.

- Nico, você... – ela tomou um susto.

- Vá! – implorei.

Ela estava se levantando quando Hera falou:

- Fique aí mesmo, garota. Essa luta é de Hannah.

Hannah conseguiu dar um soco em Maureen e afastá-la.

- De que é que isso adianta? – Maureen perguntou antes que Hannah atacasse de novo. – Ele vai morrer. Você não pode salvá-lo.

- Por que?! – Hannah pegou Maureen pela blusa e a sacudiu. – Por que você fez isso com ele?!

- Porque não teria graça simplesmente matar você. Eu quero que você viva muito, Hannah. Espero mesmo que você tenha uma vida longa e _cheia_ de sofrimento, afinal, você perdeu o seu pai, depois o Tobey e vai perder o Di Angelo muito em breve. E eu vou ficar muito feliz no Tártaro por toda a eternidade.

Hannah a empurrou com força sobre uma coluna de mármore semi destruída.

- Por que você me odeia tanto? O que eu fiz para você?

Maureen tocou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e sua mão ficou ensangüentada.

- Você ficou no meu caminho desde o começo! – Maureen se levantou e a empurrou. – Porque tem sempre um heroizinho querendo proteger essa coisa inútil que você é! Ninguém entendeu os meus objetivos; eu queria que os semideuses fossem iguais, que eles não morressem porque os seus pais divinos não os acham dignos de receber uma Dádiva! Mas agora, por sua causa, nada disso vai acontecer; vocês vão continuar se sentindo menos privilegiados de que os filhos dos Três Grandes e do que aqueles que possuem Dádivas! Aproveitem esse mundo ridículo, seus otários! – ela disse para nós.

Maureen se afastou de uma Hannah chocada, mas foi puxada pelos cabelos logo em seguida.

- Fale a verdade, sua covarde! – Hannah a jogou no chão. – Isso tudo é por causa do Tobey, não é mesmo?

- O quê?! – Maureen tentou fingir espanto, mas acho que ninguém caiu nessa. – Tobey era um fraco sem ambição nenhuma! Não passava de um servo da pior espécie!

- Mentira! Você gostava dele! E você tinha ciúmes! Você não queria o bem dos semideuses, Maureen! Você só queria comandar o mundo e queria que o Tobey estivesse do seu lado! Você me culpa por ter dado tudo errado, mas a culpa é toda sua, sabe por quê? Porque você não sabe _nada _sobre união! Seus aliados se juntaram a você porque compartilhavam dos seus ideais e muitos ficaram do seu lado só porque tinham medo. Você passou a vida inteira caçoando de Hera, dizendo que ela é uma deusa inútil, mas aqui vai a verdade: o Olimpo não estaria de pé até hoje se não fosse por ela! Hera não é a deusa do casamento, Maureen; ela é a deusa da união. _Nós vencemos_ porque ficamos unidos até o final; você perdeu porque esteve sozinha desde o começo.

As duas começaram a se estapear, mas não pareciam estar tentando se matar; parecia que elas só estavam extravasando a raiva que sentiam uma da outra durante todos aqueles anos. Em um certo ponto, Maureen empurrou Hannah contra uma rocha e ela bateu a cabeça. Não desmaiou, mas ficou tão tonta que não conseguiu se levantar. A espada dela havia caído perto de Maureen e ela a pegou, pronta para acabar com a vida de Hannah.

- Eu ia deixar você viver mais um pouco, Hannah. Mas você conseguiu me irritar e eu não vou desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas.

Ela estava a meio caminho de atravessar Hannah com a espada quando Peter chegou correndo e quebrou um vaso de cerâmica na cabeça dela. Maureen cambaleou para longe, derrubando a espada.

- Peter, o que você está fazendo? Eu mandei você sair daqui! – Hannah se levantou com dificuldade e apanhou a espada.

- Vou sair. Só voltei para continuar fazendo o que o nosso pai sempre fez. Você consegue, Hannah. Acabe com essa esquisitona de uma vez por todas! – ele piscou para ela e se afastou.

Maureen se aproveitou da distração de todos para escapar por trás das ruínas de um pequeno palácio. Quando Hannah olhou em volta procurando por ela, a avistou se aproximando das escadas que levavam a saída do Olimpo. Hannah ainda correu atrás dela, mas Maureen já havia ganhado distância demais.

Nesse instante, comecei a piorar. Minha respiração foi ficando mais superficial e eu estava congelando.

- Nico! Nico, você precisa agüentar! Hector! – Eve gritou.

Hector se ajoelhou ali e alguma coisa fez com que ele erguesse as sobrancelhas.

- Eve... – ele começou.

- Não! Não diga nada ruim! Faça alguma coisa! Tente curá-lo!

- Eu...eu não posso, Eve. Eu sinto muito, mas...

Eve começou a soluçar.

- Eve, acho que ele ainda está consciente. Nós devíamos...

- HANNAH! – Eve berrou. – HANNAH, ELE ESTÁ MORRENDO!

Foi aí que o meu coração disparou e parecia que estava socando o meu peito por dentro. Minha visão passou de turva para um borrão. Eu ainda vi Hannah se abaixar perto de mim e dizer alguma coisa que eu não consegui mais compreender. Depois várias vozes começaram a gritar a mesma coisa e Hannah se levantou e se afastou. Duas linhas douradas apareceram sobre o vulto dela e logo depois ela flexionou um dos braços para trás e manteve o outro segurando uma das linhas. A última coisa que eu vi foi uma terceira linha dourada e brilhante sair voando a toda velocidade. E depois eu afundei na escuridão.


	27. Chapter 27

S

er filho do deus da morte não fazia de mim um especialista no assunto. Eu, como qualquer mortal, não sabia como era morrer; eu imaginava que de repente tudo ficava escuro e você ficava na escuridão para sempre. Mas, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, uma luz fraca me ofuscou. Achei que estava chegando nos Campos Asfódelos, onde não era tão escuro, mas, quando meus olhos conseguiram entrar em foco, eu me deparei com um quarto de paredes cinzentas. Pelo que eu conseguia ver, era espaçoso, com alguma mobília. Minhas sensações foram retornando aos poucos: era abafado ali, mas era melhor assim já que eu ainda sentia um pouco de frio; haviam vários cobertores sobre mim, mas o meu braço esquerdo estava mais aquecido que o resto do meu corpo. Experimentei mover os dedos da mão direita antes de arriscar virar o pescoço. Me deparei com uma cascata de cabelos castanhos claros cobrindo o meu braço e a pessoa que estava dormindo sobre ele. Meu coração saltou de imediato: eu estava vivo!

- Bem vindo de volta à vida. – uma voz familiar me tirou da minha comemoração silenciosa.

Virei a cabeça para o outro lado abruptamente, quase provocando um torcicolo. Hades estava parado ao lado da cama, com uma caneca preta na mão.

- Ah, não! – olhei para ele e depois para Hannah, fazendo o trajeto inverso em seguida. – Onde eu estou? Isso aqui é o mundo inferior?!

- É. – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas Hannah, ela... – entrei em pânico.

- Ela está bem viva, não se preocupe.

Toda a minha agitação a acordou. Ela levantou a cabeça, tirou o cabelo do rosto e esfregou os olhos. Ela tomou um grande susto ao me ver acordado.

- Nico! – ela se jogou em cima de mim. – Graças aos deuses você está vivo!

- Aaaai! – alguma coisa doeu absurdamente no meu abdome. – Hannah, sai de cima!

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – ela voltou a se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Muito bem, mocinha. É hora de você sair. – Hades gesticulou em direção a porta.

- Não, eu estou bem! Eu juro! – Hannah parecia mais cansada do que nunca. Estava pálida e magra, com os olhos fundos.

- Nós fizemos um acordo, lembra? Você podia ficar aqui até ele acordar. Ele acordou e está ótimo, como você já pôde perceber. Agora você pode ir.

Hannah se levantou relutantemente. Hades a conduziu até a porta, praticamente tendo que empurrá-la, já que ela ficava se voltando para mim a cada passo.

- Eu posso só... – ela começou quando já estava na porta.

- _Não_. Não tenha pressa, você terá toda a eternidade para aproveitar o mundo inferior. – dito isso, Hades fechou a porta na cara dela. – Ela é muito persistente! Quase me enlouqueceu para deixá-la ficar aqui até que você acordasse!

- E os outros? Eles estão bem? – me sentei lentamente.

- Agora estão. Mas foram muitos dias de batalha intensa; estavam todos exaustos.

- E Maureen? – perguntei, apesar de ter medo da resposta.

- Morta. Fazendo companhia a Cronos no Tártaro.

- Zeus a matou?

- Não, claro que não. – Hades riu um pouco, como se eu tivesse contado alguma piada.

- Então quem...?

- Sua namorada.

- _Hannah?! _– eu me mexi bruscamente, magoando o ferimento na minha barriga.

- E quem mais poderia ser? Ela estava destinada a isso desde o princípio. Zeus só estava blefando quando disse que mataria Maureen. Ele sabia que seria Hannah; Hera sabia.

- A profecia...

- _"Os arquitetos do poder se erguerão_

_A soberania do ocidente ficará ameaçada_

_Os deuses serão afrontados por seus próprios frutos_

_Porém um desses frutos, filho da traição, receberá o poder para enfrentar o mal_

_E cabe a esse fruto garantir a força do Olimpo" _– ele citou. – Se cumpriu perfeitamente: Hera concedeu uma Dádiva para que Hannah pudesse deter Maureen no último minuto.

- Aquelas linhas douradas...

- Um arco e uma flecha. Hannah foi, sem dúvida nenhuma, o instrumento mais importante nessa guerra. Ela entendeu o propósito dela: ser a razão pela qual todos vocês se uniriam contra Maureen.

- Caramba...Isso é _muito_ legal!

-"Legal"? É surpreendente, isso sim.

- Pois é, eu...Eu sempre achei que _eu _seria a peça mais importante. A outra profecia dizia que "_o presente chegará no momento da vingança"_. Achei que _eu_ receberia uma Dádiva para me vingar de Maureen.

- Você nunca foi o principal alvo de Maureen, Nico. Hannah era. Nada mais justo que fosse ela a se vingar no final das contas. Mas você teve o seu papel.

- Ah, sim: "_O príncipe dos mortos escreverá certo por linhas tortas"_. – não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco inútil nessa história toda.

- Todos os erros que você pensou ter cometido no final conduziram vocês à vitória.

Eu o encarei, incrédulo.

- É verdade! – ele me garantiu. – Matar Tobey Grant salvou a vida de Eve, não é mesmo?

Ele estava certo. Sempre achei que iria me arrepender daquele ato para o resto da minha vida; mas, se Eve tivesse morrido, nós provavelmente não teríamos conseguido vencer. E perder Eve seria mais do que eu, Hannah e Hector poderíamos suportar.

- "_Um se sacrificará em nome da amizade sincera"_; foi o que Eve fez. Se ela não tivesse se sacrificado, na primeira vez para proteger Hannah de Allan Morgan, e na segunda vez para proteger você, Hannah e Hector, poderíamos ter perdido uma outra peça fundamental da profecia. – ele continuou, diante do meu silêncio.

- Mas perdemos Tobey.

- Tobey Grant já havia cumprido a função dele. "_Um realizará o seu desejo mais profundo e irá renegá-lo depois". _Ele era sim um agente duplo: se juntou a Maureen achando que era o que ele mais queria, mas no fim ele escolheu o lado de vocês e, se não fosse pelas intervenções dele, Hannah não estaria viva e Maureen não teria sido derrotada.

Suspirei e me encostei na cabeceira da cama. Era muita informação para absorver de uma vez só! Fiquei revendo os fatos na minha cabeça, tonto com tudo finalmente se encaixando. As coisas demoraram tanto a acontecer que eu cheguei a pensar que nunca teria as respostas para as minhas perguntas.

- Qual é o problema? – Hades perguntou depois de eu passar tanto tempo devaneando.

- Eu não entendo...Pensei que eu tivesse...

- Morrido? Ah, você chegou bem perto.

- O que aconteceu?

- A partir de que ponto você quer saber? – o olhar de Hades se tornou vago.

- Eu não sei. As coisas pararam de fazer sentido há algum tempo.

- Beba isto aqui. Vai deixá-lo mais forte. – ele me entregou a caneca preta.

Dei um gole. Tinha gosto de Coca-cola, mas eu sabia que era Néctar. Hades demorou a dizer alguma coisa. Ficou andando pelo quarto, parecendo desconfortável. Isso era um sinal de que eu tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para ouvir coisas não muito agradáveis.

- Nico...Você sabe o que acontece com as pessoas que ficam presas no Lótus Hotel e Cassino?

- Sei. Já me contaram.

- Tenho certeza que a versão que lhe contaram foi um pouco distorcida.

- Provavelmente. Talvez seja por isso que eu ainda estou vivo.

- Não exatamente. Quando uma pessoa fica presa no Lótus Hotel e Cassino, sua mente é confundida e sua aparência permanece a mesma enquanto ela estiver lá. Se essa pessoa nunca sair, ela não vai viver mais que as pessoas normais; vai apenas continuar com a aparência jovem enquanto, por dentro, seu corpo vai seguir o curso natural da vida e vai morrer. Mas, quando alguém deixa o lugar, passa a envelhecer de forma normal, sem que o processo seja revertido. E foi o que aconteceu com você: você passou décadas preso e, quando saiu, apesar de aparentar ter só dez anos, era um velho por dentro.

- Ok... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer depois de o meu pai praticamente afirmar que eu era a versão semideus do Benjamin Button.

- No começo, eu não me preocupei muito com isso. Confesso que todas as minhas atenções estavam voltadas para a sua irmã. Eu só precisei tomar uma providência depois que ela morreu e você começou a usar os seus poderes.

- Que providência?

- Haviam profecias envolvendo você, o que significava que eu não podia deixá-lo morrer. Dois fatores estavam contribuindo para adiantar a sua morte: o envelhecimento no Lótus Hotel e Cassino e os seus poderes que literalmente consumiam a sua vida cada vez que você os usava. Resolver o primeiro problema foi relativamente simples: eu só precisei fazer alguns favores para Hebe, a deusa da juventude, e Higéia, a deusa da saúde. Encontrar uma solução para o segundo problema foi muito mais difícil.

Novamente ele ficou mudo enquanto perambulava pelo quarto.

- E que solução foi essa? – exigi.

- Você precisava de um suporte, alguém com quem você pudesse dividir a carga dos seus poderes para que eles não acabassem com você. Tinha que ser um semideus, é claro, mas não podia ser qualquer um. Nem todo semideus nasce com a capacidade de lidar com certas habilidades. A verdade é que alguns são mesmo mais fortes que outros, como os filhos dos Três Grandes. Minha primeira idéia foi de compartilhar os seus poderes com a filha de Zeus ou o filho de Poseidon.

- Thalia e Percy.

- Isso. Mas seria muito arriscado. Eles já tinham a própria carga de poderes para suportar e podiam não resistir a esse compartilhamento. Cheguei a pensar que não havia solução, mas então eu soube que Hera havia tido uma filha com um mortal.

Comecei a entender antes mesmo de ele terminar.

- E Hannah foi mesmo a solução perfeita: forte como uma filha dos Três Grandes, porém sem poderes próprios. O único detalhe era que, para que vocês pudessem compartilhar seus poderes, vocês precisavam estar próximos. Você estava no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e ela estava no Texas com o pai dela que não permitiria que ela fosse para o acampamento. Então eu... – ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. – Eu tive que fazer algo a respeito.

A caneca que eu segurava deslizou das minhas mãos e se despedaçou no chão. Eu apenas o encarei, boquiaberto. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas eu estava paralisado.

- Nós deuses sabemos de tudo que acontece. E eu sabia, todos sabiam, da organização que estava sendo formada por alguns semideuses após a batalha contra Cronos. Maureen e os outros membros da organização sabiam da profecia e sabiam que Hera havia tido um caso com um mortal; eles só não sabiam onde encontrar a filha de Hera. O que eu fiz foi...

- _Você contou a eles..._CONTOU A ELES ONDE HANNAH ESTAVA! – gritei e me levantei da cama, ignorando a dor no meu machucado.

- Nico, eu...

- O PAI DELA MORREU POR SUA CAUSA!

- Nico, eu sei, mas...

- Mas isso não tem a menor importância para você, não é mesmo?!

- Você não podia morrer, Nico...

- E o pai dela podia?! A vida dele vale menos que a minha porque eu sou seu filho?!

- Eu sei que você quer que eu diga que cometi um erro, Nico, mas isso não é verdade. Assim como você, eu escrevi certo por linhas tortas.

- _"Certo"?!_ Não tem nada _"certo"_ nessa história! Você interferiu no curso natural da vida! Ser o deus da morte não te dá esse direito!

- Dá sim. Somos deuses, podemos interferir em qualquer coisa.

- Vocês são uma piada, isso sim! – escutei um trovão sacudir até o mundo inferior, mas eu não estava nem aí para a ira de Zeus. – Deviam fazer do mundo um lugar melhor para os mortais e não fazer dos mortais os seus brinquedinhos!

- Não é assim que funciona. Eu não agi em benefício próprio; eu fiz o que fiz porque o mundo precisava de você. Se você tivesse morrido, Maureen teria assumido o controle e transformaria o mundo em um verdadeiro caos! Você acha que isso seria melhor para os mortais?!

- Eu não sei. Eu não me importo mais. – encontrei um par de All Star no chão e comecei a calçá-los.

- Como assim você não se importa mais?

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou caindo fora. – me levantei e peguei um casaco jogado sobre uma cadeira.

- "Caindo fora" de onde?

- Dessa vida, dessas mentiras, das loucuras dos deuses.

- Você não pode escapar da sua própria vida.

- Não? Me assista! – dito isso, bati a porta atrás de mim e deixei Hades sozinho.

Saí do palácio andando cada vez mais rápido, apesar de saber que Hades jamais iria implorar para que eu voltasse. Eu não sabia ao certo o que eu estava sentindo: raiva, vergonha, decepção. Eu só sabia que não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Na verdade, eu queria esquecer que tinha ouvido tudo aquilo. Pensei em mergulhar no rio Lete, mas mudei de idéia porque queria poder justificar a minha decisão caso perguntassem depois. O mundo inferior estava quase reconstruído e eu tive que afastar o sentimento de "lar" que eu nutria por aquele lugar. Caminhei sem rumo durante algum tempo, atravessando os fantasmas e chutando as pedras preciosas que eu encontrava no chão, até que um fantasma brilhante, diferente dos demais, se colocou no meu caminho. Eu não ia dar atenção, mas aquele fantasma me provocou uma sensação calorosa, e eu olhei para cima.

- _Bianca?!_ – eu arfei.

- Olá, Nico! – ela sorriu e aproximou sua mão fantasmagórica do meu rosto, como se fosse acariciá-lo.

- Mas você...Eu nunca mais soube de você e... – as palavras se atropelavam na minha mente.

- Estive bastante ocupada. Mas agora tudo se acalmou. Com exceção do seu coração, não é mesmo?

Tentei segurar, mas o nó na minha garganta estava quase me matando, e eu não consegui evitar algumas lágrimas. Bianca me conduziu até uma rocha e eu sentei ali.

- O nosso pai disse algumas verdades muito duras, não? – o olhar dela era de preocupação.

- Se foram duras para mim, imagine como Hannah se sentiria se soubesse.

- Ela sabe.

- Sabe?!

- Você esteve dormindo por quatro dias; ele contou a ela.

- E como ela reagiu?

- É claro que ela ficou cheia de ódio no começo, mas depois ela compreendeu que a morte do pai dela foi necessária.

- Duvido que ela tenha aceitado tão bem assim.

- Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se aceita, Nico; coisas assim nós podemos apenas compreender. E você vai compreender também. O nosso pai teve que pagar um preço por ter sido tão injusto com o pobre Eric... – ela olhou para trás, para a varanda do palácio, onde o fantasma de Eric Pope encarava o horizonte.

- Que preço?

- Ele teve que permitir a interferência de Eric. Como no dia em que ele falou com você e lhe deu o medalhão do Estige. Já que ele perdeu a vida e não pôde mais cuidar de Hannah pessoalmente, nosso pai permitiu que ele usasse outras pessoas, como você, para protegê-la.

- Isso não anula o que ele fez.

- Não, mas nós nem sempre podemos substituir uma coisa por algo idêntico. Você não pode me ter de volta, Nico, mas a vida lhe trouxe Eve e, desde que ela surgiu, a dor da minha perda não o assombra mais.

- É verdade... – não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar em Eve como minha irmã.

- Essa guerra fez com que muitos de vocês perdessem pessoas importantes, mas vocês vão encontrar outras pessoas para amar e amenizar a dor da perda. E isso inclui você! Não tome nenhuma decisão agora, Nico. As coisas ainda estão retornando para os seus devidos lugares. E não perca sua fé no nosso pai e nos outros deuses; eles fizeram muito por você.

- Está falando de Hebe e Higéia?

- Estou falando do nosso pai outra vez. Eric não foi o único que ele permitiu que interferisse; eu também contribuí para que você tomasse as melhores decisões.

- Como?

- Mostrando a você coisas que você não podia entender se não visse com seus próprios olhos.

- As mensagens de Íris misteriosas!

- Sim. Como você pode ver, o nosso pai fez o que pôde para reduzir os danos causados pela atitude dele.

Aquela insistência de Bianca de que o nosso pai era um poço de bondade estava começando a me irritar, então eu fiquei em silêncio.

- Acho que já falamos o bastante sobre esse assunto. – ela riu. – Como eu disse antes, não decida nada agora; você tem a vida toda pela frente.

- Tenho mesmo? – eu não havia deixado Hades terminar de explicar o que ia acontecer comigo dali para frente. Eu não sabia se tinha tido sorte daquela vez, mas poderia morrer em breve, ou se meu problema havia acabado.

- Bem...Eu vou lhe dizer algo que talvez influencie bastante na sua escolha. – Bianca pareceu triste.

- Eu ainda estou morrendo, não é?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, talvez surpresa com a minha relativa frieza.

- Hannah é como o seu suporte de vida, Nico. Ela esteve aqui nos últimos dias para que você pudesse se recuperar a partir das energias dela. Na verdade, são as suas energias que foram compartilhadas com ela; você apenas pegou de volta o que já era seu. Você se lembra o que acontecia quando ela estava sofrendo os efeitos da tatuagem amaldiçoada e você a tocava?

- Ela piorava.

- Sim, porque você estava tirando as energias dela. E quando você estava fraco e ela se aproximava, você melhorava instantaneamente.

- Eu não havia me dado conta disso, mas... – comecei a lembrar de todos os momentos esquisitos em que eu estava péssimo e melhorava de repente. Nunca dei muito valor àquilo, sempre achei que fosse sorte, mas Hannah realmente sempre esteve presente em todos esses momentos. – Caramba!

- Pois é.

- Então isso quer dizer que eu _nunca_ posso me afastar dela? E o que aconteceria se ela morresse?

- Se Hannah tivesse morrido nessa guerra, por exemplo, você teria morrido pouco tempo depois. Mas não por causa da falta dessas habilidades curativas, e sim porque você teria que suportar sozinho toda a carga dos seus poderes outra vez. Você estava bem antes de todo o problema com Maureen começar, Nico. Estava há anos sem usar seus poderes e, mesmo assim, metade deles estava com Hannah. Você começou a deteriorar quando precisou voltar a usar os seus poderes com muita freqüência e começou a morrer quando entregou seu anel para Hannah. Quando ela ganhou o anel, ativou não só os próprios poderes como também os seus. E então boa parte dos poderes que vocês dividiam voltou para você, e isso te deixou mais poderoso mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito mais debilitado.

- E agora?

- E agora voltamos à situação inicial: você vai ficar bem desde que não use mais os seus poderes. Hades e Hera criaram um outro objeto para ajudar no controle dos poderes, e agora Hannah vai poder manter os poderes dela e parte dos seus, sem prejuízos para ela, para que você não fique sobrecarregado. E, respondendo a pergunta de antes, vocês não precisam mais estarem próximos para que isso funcione. Aparentemente vocês desenvolveram uma conexão...emocional.

Meu rosto começou a queimar, apesar de eu não ter certeza se Bianca estava falando sério ou se ela estava fazendo uma brincadeira atribuindo um sentido romântico para aquilo tudo. Eu respirei aliviado pelo menos por uma coisa: _eu não estava mais morrendo._ E, como Bianca mesma disse, aquelas informações iriam _sim_ influenciar a minha decisão quanto ao futuro. Ela pareceu ler os meus pensamentos, porque disse:

- Venha comigo, Nico. Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa ver antes de deixar o mundo inferior.

Segui Bianca por um caminho que eu ainda não conhecia. Eu sempre soube da existência daquele lugar, mas nunca tive interesse em conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Chegamos a uma caverna pequena próxima a entrada do mundo inferior. Entrei inocentemente, sem fazer a menor idéia do que me aguardava. O lugar foi organizado de forma circular, com três púlpitos elevados nos fundos da caverna, em frente à entrada, e arquibancadas de madeira completando o círculo. Obviamente só havia gente morta ali. Dois fantasmas ocupavam o púlpito do meio e o da esquerda: um homem com cabelo, barba e bigode brancos e compridos na altura dos ombros e uma jovem usando armadura. Antes que eu me perguntasse quem eram aqueles, me deparei com um fantasma de pé no centro da caverna. O fantasma se virou na minha direção e eu confesso que ele era uma das últimas pessoas que eu esperava ver ali.

- _T-Tobey?! _– eu não falei alto, mas todos os fantasmas ficaram em silêncio bem naquele instante, então todo mundo prestou atenção em mim enquanto eu o encarava que nem um idiota.

- Desculpem o atraso. Eu precisei resolver algumas coisas. Mas agora o terceiro juiz já está aqui. – Bianca apontou para mim.

- _Terceiro juiz?_ Mas..._O quê?! _– eu continuava agindo como um idiota.

- Um vivo como juiz dos mortos? Isso não é permitido! – protestou o barbudo no púlpito do meio.

- Abriremos uma exceção hoje. É um caso especial. – disse Bianca.

- Não! Temos regras aqui e eu exijo que elas sejam cumpridas! – o barbudo estava irredutível.

- Ah, você exige? Será que eu preciso chamar Hades aqui? Ele está muito ocupado, não acho que vai gostar de uma interrupção desnecessária... – Bianca fixou os olhos nele de forma ameaçadora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – o homem suspirou. – Agora eu entendo porque ficamos adiando esse julgamento durante tanto tempo...Venha logo até aqui, garoto! – ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

Bianca sorriu para mim como se eu apenas devesse aceitar um sorvete que alguém estivesse me oferecendo. Passei ao lado de Tobey, sem encará-lo. Assim que eu me sentei, a jovem do outro púlpito sorriu para mim de forma gentil.

- Podemos começar agora. Todos em silêncio. – decretou o barbudo. – Julgamento de Tobey Grant, semideus filho de Hefesto. Os juízes serão Joana D'Arc, Nico Di Angelo e Leonardo Da Vinci.

Quando descobri quem eram aqueles dois, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: "_O_ _que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?!_".

- Vamos à revisão dos fatos: - começou Leonardo Da Vinci. – Tobey Grant foi membro importante e um dos idealizadores e fundadores da organização que objetivava roubar Dádivas dos semideuses que se recusassem a colaborar com a idéia de destronar os deuses, tomar seus poderes e adquirir o controle do mundo. Correto? – ele perguntou ao Tobey.

- Sim. – Tobey murmurou, de cabeça baixa.

- Nesse meio tempo, Tobey Grant elaborou e forneceu armas para que os roubos e também os assassinatos fossem realizados. Correto?

- Sim.

- Também foi incumbida a Tobey Grant a tarefa de se aproximar de uma semideusa filha de Hera, mentindo sobre seus sentimentos e fingindo estar apaixonado pela garota, para que conseguisse sua confiança e pudesse obter informações que, no futuro, seriam usadas para prejudicá-la. Correto?

- No começo sim, mas...

- Vamos assistir a uma cena que comprova a veracidade dos fatos. O medalhão, por favor? – Leonardo Da Vinci estendeu a mão para mim.

Demorei uma eternidade para entender o que ele queria. Tateei os meus bolsos, sem muita esperança de encontrar o medalhão ali, mas acabei encontrando. Entreguei a ele e Leonardo o abriu, fazendo com que ele se transformasse em um data show, projetando a imagem em uma das paredes da caverna.

A imagem mostrava um garoto moreno de cabelos curtos e escuros, de costas, meio escondido atrás de uma das pilastras do pavilhão do refeitório do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele espionava um grupo de campistas que conversavam animadamente, sentados em uma das mesas. Dentre eles estavam Hannah e Allan. Allan viu que estava sendo observado, pediu licença, se levantou e veio em direção ao garoto, que se escondeu completamente atrás da pilastra.

- Você _ainda_ não foi falar com ela? – perguntou Allan, de braços cruzados, com ar superior.

- Não! – respondeu Tobey, como se aquela idéia o apavorasse.

- Ela não vai morder você, seu covardão!

- Maureen devia ter escolhido outra pessoa para fazer isso. Esse plano estúpido nunca vai dar certo! Como eu posso fingir estar apaixonado por _aquela garota_?!

- Qual o problema? Ela é bonita e é bastante simpática.

- Então por que você mesmo não vai lá e a chama para sair?

- A missão é sua, Grant. Dê um jeito.

- Maureen é completamente louca! Ela é minha namorada e quer que eu finja estar namorando com outra!

- Porque ela confia totalmente em você. Quem garante que qualquer outro não iria se apaixonar de verdade pela tal da Hannah?

Tobey encarou Hannah de longe mais uma vez.

- Ah, por favor, pare de bancar o garoto sem jeito! As garotas do acampamento _morrem _por você! E Hannah está tão frágil que vai cair nos braços de qualquer um que for relativamente legal com ela. – disse Allan. – Só chegue lá e se apresente. Pergunte se ela está precisando de alguma coisa. Depois dê alguns presentes para ela; tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar, parece com as minhas irmãs!

Tobey continuou indeciso.

- Sabe, Maureen vai ficar uma fera se outro se aproximar dela primeiro. – Allan falou como quem não quer nada.

- E quem se aproximaria? Ela é uma chorona!

- Parece que as coitadinhas atraem os coitadinhos...

- Está falando de quem?

- Do Di Angelo. Está na cola dela desde que ela chegou aqui.

- É mesmo? Aquele esquisitão nunca fala com ninguém.

- Pois é, mas parece que "aquele esquisitão" abre exceção para garotas bonitas. – Allan riu.

- Vou lá falar com ela. _Agora mesmo_. – parece que o fato de Allan ter mencionado meu nome deu motivação o suficiente para Tobey estufar o peito e sair de trás da pilastra em direção à Hannah.

Leonardo Da Vinci fechou o medalhão e a projeção terminou.

- Como eu disse antes: foi incumbida a Tobey Grant a tarefa de se aproximar de uma semideusa filha de Hera, mentindo sobre seus sentimentos e fingindo estar apaixonado pela garota, para que conseguisse sua confiança e pudesse obter informações que, no futuro, seriam usadas para prejudicá-la. O réu realmente discorda de algo que foi dito?

- Eu ia dizer que no começo foi assim, mas as coisas mudaram depois. – Tobey explicou, aborrecido.

- Mudaram? Como? – perguntou Joana D'Arc.

- Eu me apaixonei de verdade por ela. Eu a amava. Eu não teria morrido da forma como morri se eu não a amasse.

- "Amor"? Não me venha falar de "amor", Sr. Grant! Isso é o tribunal dos mortos, não é uma novela!

Os fantasmas das arquibancadas começaram a fazer barulho. Alguns riram e aprovaram a fala de Leonardo Da Vinci, enquanto outros gritaram insultos e o mandaram honrar sua função de juiz.

- Silêncio! – gritou Joana D'Arc. – Quando, exatamente, as coisas mudaram, Sr. Grant?

- Não sei dizer quando exatamente. Depois que eu voltei oficialmente para o lado da Maureen eu comecei a me dar conta, com o passar dos dias, de que eu havia feito a escolha errada. – o olhar de Tobey ficou vago, como se ele sofresse ao relembrar daquilo.

- Vamos discutir esse ponto: você era um agente duplo. Oficialmente fazia parte da organização e levava informações para lá; mas, quando uma missão para investigar o desaparecimento de Daniel Evans foi montada, você contribuiu significativamente com o grupo, apesar de ter continuado a passar algumas informações para a organização. Afinal, Sr. Grant, _de que lado você estava_? – Joana D'Arc quis saber.

- Bem...Como você mesma disse, eu era um agente duplo. No começo, antes e algum tempo depois de Hannah aparecer, eu trabalhava exclusivamente para a organização. Mas, quando eu comecei a fazer parte do grupo da missão, eu fiquei dividido; eu ajudei no que pude para o andamento da missão, mas ainda fui obrigado a colaborar com a organização para que eles não percebessem que eu estava em dúvida.

- E depois que Hannah Pope traiu você? Como ficou sua situação?

Mesmo sem nenhuma imagem vinda do medalhão do Estige, os fantasmas me encararam; como eles sabiam que Hannah havia traído Tobey por minha causa?

- Eu fiquei inteiramente do lado da organização. Mas foi por pouco tempo.

- Explique melhor. – pediu Joana D'Arc.

- As coisas haviam evoluído muito na organização. Quando eu comecei a fazer parte dela, nossos planos eram outros, muito mais simples. Eu não concordei com certas atitudes, como o seqüestro e a tortura da filha de Zeus e do filho de Poseidon. Desde então eu comecei a ajudar Hannah e os outros.

- E foi logo depois disso que você planejou a própria morte, usando para isso o aqui presente filho de Hades, Nico Di Angelo, deixando-o sem escolha a não ser matá-lo para salvar a própria vida. – Leonardo da Vinci finalizou.

- Sim. – no único momento em que eu senti necessidade de encarar Tobey, ele abaixou a cabeça, completamente envergonhado.

Leonardo Da Vinci e Joana D'Arc começaram a conversar baixo entre si, me excluindo completamente. Outros fantasmas também estavam conversando enquanto lançavam olhares acusatórios para Tobey. Eu não pude fazer nada a não ser me sentir péssimo. Não sabia por que Bianca havia me obrigado a presenciar aquilo; ninguém pediu minha ajuda ou minha opinião, então porque eu tinha que ficar assistindo o cara que eu matei ser condenado no tribunal dos mortos?! Ela estava de pé na entrada da caverna me olhando de forma ininteligível. Bom, ela era minha irmã, ela me amava; não podia estar fazendo aquilo para me torturar. Já que ela não me dizia nada, desviei o olhar. Observei a platéia em busca de outros fantasmas de personalidades importantes até que me deparei com um rosto familiar. O fantasma de uma menina franzina e morena olhava Tobey com piedade. Fiquei encarando-a por tanto tempo que ela se virou para mim. Não achei que ela fosse ter alguma reação específica, já que nós dois nem mesmo nos conhecíamos direito quando ela estava viva, mas ela sorriu e piscou para mim. Lancei um sorriso meio estranho de volta. Para minha surpresa, ela saiu do seu lugar e veio até o meu púlpito.

- Ah...O-oi, Julia. – cumprimentei.

- Que bom que você está vivo, Nico! – Julia Hawkins sorriu com sinceridade.

- Obrigado. Então...Como funciona isto aqui? Qualquer um de vocês pode vir assistir os julgamentos ou...

- Os que estão nos Campos de Punição não podem. – ela esclareceu.

- Ah...E você está...?

- Nos Campos Asfódelos. Os últimos dias têm sido movimentados; muitos julgamentos de pessoas conhecidas.

- Os membros da organização.

- Sim. E alguns heróis também. – ela ficou triste por alguns instantes.

Eu estava me sentindo estranho tendo aquela conversa com ela. Era óbvio que aqueles julgamentos a faziam sofrer, afinal aqueles membros da organização já foram amigos dela.

- Você está muito em dúvida, Nico? – ela me perguntou. Achei engraçada aquela pergunta vinda dela que era uma filha de Jano, o deus da Dúvida.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: existem dois caminhos, sendo que um me leva a um lugar maravilhoso e o outro a um lugar terrível.

- É verdade que existe um caminho maravilhoso e um caminho terrível, mas eles não são os únicos. Há dezenas de outros caminhos entre esses dois e nenhum é tão maravilhoso ou tão terrível quanto aqueles dois, mas mesmo assim você precisa escolher bem. Nada é feito de uma coisa só, Nico; não existe só o preto e o branco, a luz e as trevas, a maldade e a bondade. Nem mesmo entre os deuses as coisas são exatas. Você tem o direito de errar e até a escolha que parece maravilhosa não vai ser vista assim por todo mundo. Eu não estou aqui para julgar, nem para influenciar a sua escolha, só para lhe esclarecer que existem vários caminhos. Você foi trazido aqui porque, nas condições atuais, é o único capaz de tomar a decisão certa hoje. Então faça isso. Você tem todas as informações, sabe de todos os acontecimentos. Só precisa pensar nos demais, como você sempre fez.

Julia voltou para o seu lugar quando Leonardo Da Vinci voltou a pedir silêncio.

- Silêncio, por favor! – ele gritou. – O júri tomou sua decisão, Tobey Grant.

Tobey nos encarou, apreensivo. Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre o tribunal dos mortos.

- Por causa dos crimes de conspiração contra os deuses, roubo de itens mágicos poderosos, fornecimento de armas e subsídios para tais atos, traição, inatividade diante de atos de roubo, seqüestro, tortura e assassinato e por ter induzido uma pessoa a matá-lo... – Leonardo da Vinci fez uma pausa irritante. – Você está condenado aos Campos de Punição por toda a eternidade!

Alguns fantasmas aprovaram a decisão e até comemoraram, mas a maioria ficou em silêncio. Dois ghouls chegaram para levar Tobey dali. Julia me encarava loucamente. Bianca parecia querer impedir os ghouls, mas sabia que não podia. Meu coração estava acelerado, batendo tão forte que, se os fantasmas não estivessem fazendo barulho, daria para ouvi-lo perfeitamente. A voz de Julia não saía da minha cabeça: "Você foi trazido aqui porque, nas condições atuais, é o único capaz de tomar a decisão certa hoje.". Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir quando eu dei um soco no púlpito e me levantei.

- ESPEREM!

Os ghouls pararam a centímetros de distância de Tobey.

- A decisão ainda não foi tomada! Existem três juízes, certo? Eu não dei a minha opinião ainda!

Julia abriu um grande sorriso. Bianca me olhou intrigada. Tobey parecia não estar acreditando que eu havia feito aquilo. Na verdade, eu também não estava acreditando.

- Pois bem. Então se pronuncie, Nico Di Angelo. – Leonardo Da Vinci revirou os olhos.

- Não vou dizer que discordo da sua fala, Sr. Da Vinci, mas acho que você e a Srta. D'Arc esqueceram de levar em consideração certos aspectos. – me controlei o máximo que pude para não parecer um adolescente mimado falando.

- Quais aspectos, Sr. Di Angelo? – Joana D'Arc me olhou com atenção.

- Como todos sabem, o réu era um agente duplo. E, como agente duplo, ele obviamente contribuiu tanto para a ascensão quanto para a queda da organização. Ele lutou ao nosso lado e salvou não só a missão como a nossa vida inúmeras vezes. Acho que isso não pode ser ignorado.

- Isso não foi ignorado, Sr. Di Angelo. – disse Leonardo Da Vinci. – Nós apenas concluímos que suas contribuições para a organização foram muito mais relevantes que as contribuições para o combate à organização.

- E o que me dizem de ele ter elaborado um meio de evitar que Hannah Pope caísse nas mãos da organização, permitindo assim que, no final, ela pudesse acabar com Maureen, a líder? Inclusive, ele deixou uma arma para ela, algo que a ajudou bastante na luta.

Peguei o medalhão do Estige e o abri, fazendo com que ele mostrasse a pulseira prateada que Hannah usou para dar um belo soco em Maureen. Vi Tobey Grant sorrindo levemente com aquela cena.

- O réu também escondeu a mim e aos meus amigos no lençol negro e deixou lá uma Dádiva para que eu encontrasse e usasse para garantir que, se alguém morresse, poderia retornar.

- Sr. Di Angelo... – Joana D'Arc tentou me interromper.

- E sim, ele me usou para isso; ele me deixou sem escolha a não ser matá-lo. E eu passei um bom tempo o odiando por isso, principalmente porque eu achava que ele tinha feito isso para me deixar mal com Hannah. Mas depois, quando Eve foi assassinada e eu pude trazê-la de volta...Por mais que eu quisesse continuar odiando ele, eu não podia porque valeu muito a pena ver Eve voltando a vida. Na verdade, se eu estou relativamente são hoje, é porque ela continua viva. E, mesmo que eu ainda me sinta terrível por ter matado alguém com quem eu convivi e em quem eu confiei e mesmo que Hannah nunca me perdoe por isso, eu acredito que fiz a coisa certa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos retirar a última acusação. – Leonardo da Vinci falou, simplesmente.

- _Eu ainda não acabei._ – lancei a ele o mesmo olhar ameaçador de Bianca. – Quero também que vocês levem em consideração que ele abriu mão da vida dele para salvar a de outra pessoa, a de Hannah ou de quem ela quisesse. E, por ter encurtado a sua vida, ele obviamente não teve a oportunidade de fazer mais para se redimir e não é justo condená-lo por isso.

- Mas a vida não é justa com ninguém, Sr. Di Angelo. – disse Joana D'Arc. – Por isso o rio Estige é cheio de sonhos e esperanças perdidas.

- Mas outros membros da organização tiveram a chance de corrigir seus erros! Vejam Julia Hawkins! – apontei para ela na platéia. – Ela esteve na organização desde o começo, ela conspirou contra os deuses, ela assistiu roubos e assassinatos sem interferir! Ela teve um destino tão diferente do que vocês pretendem dar ao Tobey Grant só porque viveu alguns dias a mais depois de ter oficialmente deixado a organização?! _Isso_ não é justo!

- É isso aí! Se o Tobey vai para os Campos de Punição, nós também vamos! – Julia gritou e mais um monte de outros fantasmas a apoiaram.

Reconheci alguns deles do acampamento ou até mesmo da batalha em Nova York. Era uma cena inacreditável: um bando de fantasmas exigindo ir para os Campos de Punição!

- Já chega! Ordem! ORDEM! – Leonardo da Vinci gritava, mas ninguém dava ouvidos.

O silêncio só se restabeleceu quando Joana D'Arc bateu com seu escudo do púlpito.

- Houve uma mudança na decisão do júri. – ela declarou.

A platéia comemorou.

- Houve?! – Leonardo da Vinci a encarou, perplexo. – Mas nós ainda precisamos discutir a respeito e...

- Não, não precisamos. O Sr. Di Angelo expôs muito bem os seus argumentos e eu mudei a minha opinião.

- Mas eu não mudei a minha!

- São dois votos contra um, Sr. Da Vinci.

- Ah... – Leonardo deitou a cabeça sobre o púlpito. – Essa coisa de juiz dos mortos não é para mim! Vão em frente, façam o que quiserem... – ele resmungou.

- O réu está condenado a passar o resto da eternidade nos Campos Asfódelos!

Tobey sorriu aliviado e assentiu para mim como forma de agradecimento antes que Julia Hawkins e outros fantasmas invadissem o centro do tribunal em comemoração.

- Que gesto admirável, Sr. Di Angelo! – Joana D'Arc sorriu para mim antes de deixar o tribunal.

Eu ainda fiquei atrás do púlpito por um tempo, aproveitando a sensação de ter escolhido não o caminho maravilhoso, mas aquele que seria bom para a maioria dos envolvidos. Apesar de eu achar que a única pessoa que não gostou muito daquilo foi o Leonardo Da Vinci.

- Nico! Nico! – alguém estava gritando meu nome lá embaixo.

Vi Bianca comemorando junto com os outros fantasmas, muito sorridente, me mandando beijos com as duas mãos.

- Muito bem, irmãozinho!

E essa foi a última lembrança que eu tive do mundo inferior antes de acordar no meu chalé no acampamento, olhar para a bagunça em que ele se encontrava e pegar no sono outra vez.


	28. Chapter 28

E

ra de se pensar que após meses e meses de combate nós teríamos pelo menos alguns dias para descansar e tentar colocar nossas vidas no lugar, mas era impossível seguir adiante sem que algumas providências fossem tomadas. Eu mal saí do meu chalé naquela manhã e Hector, depois de perguntar como eu estava, avisou que nós estávamos indo para o Olimpo ter uma conversa com os deuses. Não era preciso ser gênio para adivinhar o tema daquela "conversa".

Os deuses pediram que elegêssemos alguns representantes para ir até Nova York e no final nós tínhamos um grupo de quase trinta pessoas. John estava lá, é claro. Na verdade, os filhos de Atena estavam em peso, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. De resto, apenas o líder de cada chalé e um outro representante. Quando estávamos na entrada do acampamento, nos acomodando nas vans, notei que faltava uma pessoa que definitivamente deveria ter uma conversa com os deuses.

- Onde está Hannah? – perguntei ao Hector.

- Hannah? – a reação dele estragou qualquer tentativa de disfarce; ele parecia estar morrendo de vontade de fugir dali. – Ah. Ela...Está no Texas, com a família. Sabe, depois de tudo que aconteceu, eles tinham muito o que conversar e os avós dela ficaram bastante perturbados, então...

- Entendi. – tentei fingir que aquilo não havia me abalado nem um pouco. Desconversei e entrei em outra vã. Eu conhecia Hector o bastante para saber que ele ia se sentir mal com a minha cara e ia acabar falando o que eu ainda não estava preparado para ouvir. Assim que o meu pai me contou a verdade sobre Hannah, comecei a ser assombrado pela possibilidade de ela, assim como eu, querer se distanciar para sempre daquela loucura. E ela tinha muito mais motivos para aquilo do que eu.

Nova York estava em obras. O trânsito estava um caos com todas aquelas máquinas de construção ocupando a rua. Eu conseguia perceber um certo ar assustado no pessoal que andava pelas ruas e eu não os culpava nem um pouco por aquilo, afinal, para eles, a cidade havia sido atingida por terremotos e aquilo havia ocasionado explosões de gás e diversos incêndios. Se eu fosse um deles, eu também ficaria com medo de que uma nova catástrofe atingisse a cidade nos próximos anos; parecia que aquilo já estava virando tradição.

O Olimpo também estava se reconstruindo. Estava bem melhor do que da última vez em que estive lá, os palacetes estavam quase prontos e as fontes e as estátuas estavam sendo montadas. Os deuses nos aguardavam em seus tronos. Poucos além dos doze olimpianos estavam lá; Hades, por exemplo, não estava, o que eu achei ótimo. Zeus não esperou para começar a falar: se desculpou pela ausência dos demais deuses dizendo que eles tinham compromissos importantes e depois fez um grande discurso de agradecimento pela nossa luta, nossa coragem e todos os sacrifícios; disse que mais uma vez nós provamos ser os pilares do Olimpo e que cada um de nós seria lembrado eternamente.

Eu não me emocionei nem um pouco. Acho que ninguém gostou daquilo, na verdade. Era pouco demais diante de tudo que nós passamos e, principalmente, diante de quantos amigos morreram. Mas Zeus continuou falando sem parar e até os outros deuses pareciam desconfortáveis com aquela situação. Percy estava ao meu lado e eu o vi trocando olhares com Poseidon como se estivesse dizendo "Sério? _Essa_ é a atitude que Zeus vai tomar?". Poseidon sacudiu a cabeça discretamente. Percy suspirou e resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

- Então, novamente, nós agradecemos a vocês, heróis. – Zeus finalizou o seu discurso e deu início a uma salva de palmas para nós.

- _John, tenha calma..._ – ouvi alguém cochichar enquanto as palmas ainda estavam rolando.

Olhei e vi uma garota tentando segurar John, mas ele puxou o braço e disse:

- Não! Não vou deixar que isso seja tirado da gente! – ele deu um passo a frente e falou antes que os aplausos terminassem. – Com licença, senhor Zeus!

O olhar de Zeus não foi nem um pouco amigável. Quem estava na frente se encolheu discretamente, provavelmente achando que ele ia nos eletrocutar.

- Sim?

- Eu acredito que certas questões deveriam ser discutidas aqui e agora. – disse John.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar. Ninguém dizia a Zeus o que fazer. _Ninguém_. Mas acho que John havia parado de se importar com aquele tipo de regra há algum tempo. Senti vontade de aplaudir, mas achei que o momento não precisava de mais tensão.

- As Dádivas, senhor Zeus. O que vamos fazer com elas? – John exigiu.

- Essa questão será discutida em breve. – Zeus não perdeu a compostura. - Nós, _deuses_, faremos uma votação e...

- Isso quer dizer que nós não vamos participar?!

- _John! Ficou louco?!_ – alguém o repreendeu.

- Essa é uma questão interna. Nós assumimos toda a responsabilidade pelo acontecido e vamos fazer o que for necessário para evitar que isso aconteça outra vez.

- Ou seja..._Vocês vão destruir todas as Dádivas e nunca mais nenhum semideus irá recebê-las. _– John estava tão furioso que praticamente rosnou essa frase.

- John... – Atena lançou um olhar solidário para ele.

- Exatamente. – Zeus respondeu, seco. – Nós ainda não votamos, mas eu acredito que essa seja a vontade da maioria.

- Qual maioria?! Porque com certeza o senhor não está falando da gente!

- Essa decisão _não cabe a vocês_! – Zeus começou a usar o mesmo tom de John.

- Mas é claro que cabe! Nós precisamos das Dádivas para salvar vocês, não precisamos? Como você acha que nós vamos ser capazes de combater uma ameaça maior sem elas?!

- Essa ameaça nem teria existido se não houvessem Dádivas!

- Mas as Dádivas também foram fundamentais para a vitória sobre Cronos! Admita, senhor Zeus: isso não passa de um medo seu de que o que aconteceu há poucos dias volte a acontecer!

- Então você não tem medo de que aquilo aconteça outra vez?! Achou que foi simples acabar com aquele problema?! Pois eu acho, John Nelson, que é você que precisa admitir que não quer perder a _sua _Dádiva! Afinal, é muito cômodo para você ter a habilidade de ver além do óbvio!

Zeus havia atingido o ponto certo. John o encarou por alguns instantes, meio chocado e talvez um tanto envergonhado, mas continuou:

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum em admitir o quanto valorizo a minha Dádiva. Mas eu acho que o senhor deveria apenas cuidar para que Dádivas muito poderosas, como a que foi usada para trazer Eve García de volta a vida, não fossem mais produzidas, e não destruir Dádivas inofensivas como a minha.

- Não existem Dádivas inofensivas! Todas as Dádivas _devem _ser destruídas! Porque todos vocês acham que ter uma Dádiva é estar um passo mais próximo de se tornar um deus! Aquela garota Maureen apenas levou isso muito a sério, mas _todos_ vocês têm o mesmo objetivo que ela: o poder infinito!

Nós começamos a olhar uns para os outros. Eu não havia pensado naquilo. Talvez porque eu não tinha Dádiva, mas devia ser realmente muito tentador possuir certas habilidades. Quem garantiria que em pouco tempo um outro semideus não fosse dar início ao mesmo projeto insano de Maureen?

- Então não, John Nelson, eu não vou permitir que vocês opinem nesta questão. – disse Zeus. – Vocês foram fortes o bastante para lutar e defender o Olimpo, mas são fracos demais para resistir ao poder.

Mesmo com aquele discurso um tanto esquivo, Zeus conseguiu convencer a mim e a maioria dos semideuses ali. Alguns estavam de cara feia, resmungando entre si, e eu fiquei imaginando se algum deles, depois de ter passado pelo que passamos, seria capaz de fazer o mesmo que Noel e Maureen fizeram. Algo me disse que sim e eu agradeci a Zeus em silêncio por ele ter tomado aquela decisão.

Parecia que tudo ia terminar por ali, mas John surpreendeu outra vez quando retomou a palavra:

- E quanto aos filhos dos Três Grandes? Eles são tão poderosos quanto os próprios deuses; se nós vamos ficar sem as nossas Dádivas, acho que nada é mais justo do que eles também ficarem sem poderes.

Novamente o silêncio tenso caiu sobre nós. John nem mesmo olhou para mim, Percy e Thalia.

- Filho da... – Percy começou antes que alguém desse uma cotovelada nele.

- _Golpe baixo, Nelson._ – Owen murmurou, desapontado.

E, francamente, eu também estava muito decepcionado com ele. Em outras circunstâncias, eu acharia que o objetivo dele era somente garantir a segurança, mas depois daquilo eu percebi que John era _muito_ parecido com Maureen. Ele não era um ladrão e muito menos um assassino, mas todo aquele apego com as Dádivas não tinha outra razão senão compensar a inferioridade que ele sentia diante dos poderes dos filhos dos Três Grandes.

- Se Thalia Grace não vai mais poder controlar os raios, você vai perder completamente a sua habilidade de montar estratégias. É isso mesmo que você deseja? – a voz desafiadora de Atena ecoou pela sala.

- O quê? – eu nunca vi John parecer tão bobo.

- Sim, porque não são só os filhos dos Três Grandes deuses que possuem habilidades especiais. – Atena continuou. – Os meus filhos são sábios estrategistas, os filhos de Ares são os melhores guerreiros, os filhos de Deméter controlam as plantas, os filhos de Hefesto são inventores. Vocês têm certeza de que desejam abrir mão dessas habilidades?

Imediatamente todos começaram a dizer "Claro que não" e "De jeito nenhum" e a se desculpar com os deuses. Zeus pediu silêncio e falou:

- Nenhum de vocês vai perder essas habilidades. Elas nascem com vocês, ninguém pode tirá-las. E é claro que todos vocês, filhos de todos os deuses, têm as suas; as habilidades dos filhos dos Três Grandes deuses são apenas mais óbvias e se manifestam mais intensamente com mais facilidade. Você, John Nelson, conseguiu desenvolver a sua muito mais que a maioria dos seus irmãos e não foi por causa dos seus óculos; foi o treinamento. As Dádivas chegam até vocês para ajudá-los a aprimorar suas capacidades; elas não _são_ as suas habilidades.

John voltou para o seu lugar com a expressão mudada. É claro que alguns ali iam levar mais tempo para aceitar aquela situação, mas eu tinha esperança de que nós não voltaríamos a ter sérios problemas entre filhos dos Três Grandes e os filhos dos outros deuses.

Depois que os ânimos se acalmaram um pouco, Zeus pediu que aqueles que tivessem Dádivas as entregassem naquele momento. Foi algo difícil de se ver em certos casos, como o de Owen; aquela Dádiva significava um bocado para ele. Karen ficou feliz em se livrar da dela. Sam havia recuperado os seus poderes quando Maureen foi derrotada e ele não ficou muito satisfeito com a idéia de perdê-los outra vez. Enfim, as reações foram diversas, algumas bastante negativas, mas quando terminou eu me senti mais seguro. Acho que toda aquela coisa de Dádivas havia fugido do controle permanentemente; as pessoas nunca iam deixá-las de lado se elas não fossem destruídas. Pelo menos daquela vez os deuses haviam tomado uma atitude decente.

Mais um compromisso estava a minha espera quando nós voltamos para o acampamento. Quíron pediu um momento durante o jantar daquela noite e comunicou a todos que a mãe de Tobey Grant havia convidado todos nós para prestar uma homenagem a ele na casa deles em Baltimore, Maryland. Por causa da guerra e tudo mais, quase ninguém estava presente no dia em que a mortalha dele foi queimada no acampamento; além disso, todos pensavam que ele era um traidor naquela época. Mas, quando todos souberam que ele salvou a vida de Eve, de Hannah e provavelmente de muitos de nós, sentiram a necessidade de fazer uma despedida adequada.

- Então...Você vai? – Hector me perguntou quando estávamos deixando o pavilhão do refeitório.

- Não sei. Provavelmente não.

- Achei que você havia superado tudo que aconteceu depois do julgamento no mundo inferior.

- Eu só fiz o que era certo. E também não tem nada a ver com isso.

- O que não tem nada a ver?

- Não é por causa da guerra e da traição e do fato de eu ter matado ele. É só que...Nós nunca fomos amigos e seria estranho aparecer na casa dele como se eu fosse.

- Um monte de gente nem mesmo o conhecia, e eles estarão lá.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que o meu caso é diferente.

- Tudo bem. Mas ainda acho que você deveria ir. Hannah vai estar lá e vocês podiam aproveitar para...sei lá. Acho que vocês precisam se ver.

- É... – demorei para responder. Toda vez que alguém mencionava Hannah eu sentia meu coração se contorcer. - Eu vou pensar nisso. Talvez eu mude de idéia.

Hector sorriu com a certeza de que havia me convencido e foi para o seu chalé. Eve invadiu o meu chalé ainda naquela noite e ficou me perturbando até eu dizer:

- Se isso vai fazer você me deixar em paz, eu prometo que vou.

Então ela começou a revirar o meu guarda-roupa tentando encontrar alguma roupa adequada para a ocasião. Como quase tudo que eu tinha era preto, não foi tão difícil, mas eu tive que pedir uma camisa emprestada ao Hector, já que eu praticamente só tinha camisetas de banda.

Novamente nós usamos as vans do acampamento para fazer a viagem. Eu ia me juntar a Hector e Eve daquela vez, mas Quíron tocou no meu ombro quando eu estava embarcando e disse:

- Por que você não se junta a mim na outra van, Nico? Acho que essa está um pouco cheia.

A van não estava tão cheia assim, mas eu não discuti e embarquei na outra. Quíron não disse nada no começo do percurso, mas quando o restante do pessoal na van começou a conversar entre si, ele começou:

- Eu fiquei muito surpreso ao ver você junto com os outros esta manhã. Está fazendo algo muito corajoso, Nico.

- Não me sinto muito corajoso. Eu só vim porque Eve e Hector insistiram.

- Mesmo assim. Uma pessoa mais fraca não estaria aqui hoje.

Consegui sorrir um pouco.

- Obrigado. Só espero que eu não desabe quando chegar lá.

- Não tem problema nenhum se você desabar. – Quíron falou com convicção. – Na verdade, eu acho que você _precisa_ enfrentar essa situação. E se não der certo hoje, você deve continuar tentando até conseguir. Uma coisa eu garanto a você, Nico: _isso não vai te assombrar para sempre._

Deixei a última frase se repetir várias e várias vezes na minha mente, como se fosse um mantra, na esperança de que eu me convencesse daquilo.

- Será? – perguntei a ele.

- Bom, você não vai esquecer; mas o sentimento que a lembrança provoca vai mudar.

Quíron não tocou mais no assunto pelo resto da viagem. Fechei meus olhos com força e tentei dormir, na esperança de estar menos abalado quando chegássemos em Baltimore.

Foi triste e doloroso. Na verdade, "triste e doloroso" é uma forma muito simples de descrever aquele momento. Formamos uma multidão em torno do túmulo de Tobey Grant no cemitério. O lugar era bonito, muito verde, e o dia estava ensolarado e fresco. A Sra. Grant tentou dizer algumas coisas, mas as lágrimas não permitiram e Quíron assumiu o lugar dela. Alguns irmãos de Tobey no acampamento também disseram algumas palavras. Todos o elogiaram bastante, ninguém disse nada a respeito da traição. Muitos mencionaram um lado de Tobey que eu nunca conheci: um amigo divertido e, acima de tudo, uma pessoa generosa. Eu sabia que não era mentira: enquanto um falava, outros assentiam; e eu lamentei verdadeiramente só ter conhecido o lado ruim dele. Quíron ressaltou sua coragem e disse que poucos guerreiros haviam morrido com tanta honra. A Sra. Grant, que se manteve relativamente controlada até aquele instante, começou a chorar muito e pareceu que ia desmaiar. Hannah apareceu naquele momento e a abraçou. Eu ainda não a havia visto, cheguei a pensar que ela não iria; mas alguém disse que a idéia da despedida foi toda dela.

Depois nós seguimos para a mansão dos Grant. A maioria, os que não o conheciam, acharam melhor ir embora. A família de Tobey era dona de uma montadora de automóveis, ou seja, eram podres de ricos. Serviram um lanche para nós em um salão bonito e com tantas coisas que pareciam caras que eu tentei nem me mexer muito para não quebrar nada. Hannah desapareceu com a Sra. Grant assim que chegamos. Depois de algum tempo elas desceram; Hannah me cumprimentou de longe e passou o resto da manhã andando de um lado para o outro, organizando tudo. Eu tentei me aproximar sem dar muita bandeira, mas ela realmente estava sem tempo para mim.

Sem mais nada para fazer, eu fiquei perambulando pela mansão. Foi enquanto eu caminhava que eu acabei esbarrando na Sra. Grant, fazendo com que ela derrubasse um álbum de fotografias no chão.

- Sra. Grant, eu...Me desculpe por isso. Eu estava distraído e...Desculpe. – devolvi o álbum a ela e fui obrigado a encará-la.

Ela era bastante jovem e bonita também. Era branca, com cabelos loiros curtos e o mesmo rosto redondo de Tobey. Eles tinham o mesmo olhar, o que me deixou menos a vontade do que eu já estava.

- Obrigada. – ela passou alguns segundos me encarando antes de pegar o álbum de volta.

Mas ela não foi embora. Foi um momento muito estranho onde nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu tentava fugir do olhar dela e ela buscava o meu. Por causa do comportamento dela, eu me perguntei se ela não saberia a verdade. Quíron havia me garantido que a família de Tobey só sabia que ele havia morrido durante uma batalha, ninguém havia dito nada sobre a minha participação nisso. Mas Hannah estava tão fria comigo...E se ela tivesse contado a Sra. Grant que o cara que havia matado o filho dela estava ali presente?

- Sra. Grant, eu... – comecei sem querer. Achei que ela estava esperando que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. – Lamento muito pelo que aconteceu. – achei melhor não falar demais para o caso de ela não saber mesmo a verdade. – Se a senhora precisar de alguma coisa e eu puder ajudar... – também preferi não dizer o meu nome.

Ela só me encarava e eu já não estava mais suportando aquilo.

- Bem, desculpe mais uma vez e...Com licença.

Eu me virei para ir embora dali, mas ela segurou o meu braço delicadamente.

- Você é o Nico? – ela me perguntou.

"Ela sabe", foi o pensamento que quase me fez entrar em colapso. Fiz o possível para controlar minha tremedeira e, quando me virei de volta, tentei não deixar transparecer o meu nervosismo.

- Sim. – minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia.

A Sra. Grant me surpreendeu com um sorriso leve.

- É muito bom conhecer você, Nico. Tobey falava muito de você.

Ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara, com certeza. Ou Tobey tinha um grande amigo também chamado Nico.

- E-ele falava? – tentei soar natural.

- Ah, sim. – ela riu. – Parece que vocês dois tinham uma pequena...rivalidade?

Ela continuava sorrindo, o que me deixou um pouco menos tenso.

- Ah, é. Nós dois meio que...gostávamos da mesma garota. – ela não precisava saber que a nossa rivalidade ia muito além disso.

- Eu sei. Hannah é mesmo uma garota adorável. – disse com sinceridade.

Eve sempre aparecia em momentos inconvenientes. Por que ela não aparecia naquele também?

- Bem, Nico, depois que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco eu separei algumas coisas no quarto do Tobey. Eu guardei algumas coisas para mim e para o avô dele, mas a maioria eu deixei para Hannah e os amigos dele. Por que você não vai lá em cima e vê se alguma coisa lhe interessa?

- Eu não sei se essa é uma boa idéia, Sra. Grant...Como a senhora sabe, nós não éramos exatamente...

- Ele deixou uma coisa para você.

- Deixou? – aquilo me surpreendeu imensamente.

- Sim. Venha comigo. Eu vou lhe mostrar. – ela foi em direção às escadas e eu a segui.

Uma das portas no corredor estava aberta e René e vários outros amigos de Tobey estavam dentro de um quarto enorme com uma TV gigante, vídeo games, instrumentos musicais e todos os sonhos de consumo de qualquer garoto.

- Pode ficar aí. Eu já volto. – a Sra. Grant me disse e caminhou em direção ao final do corredor.

Nunca me senti tanto como um peixe fora d'água como no quarto de Tobey junto com os amigos dele. Eles estavam pegando desenhos, peças, ferramentas e fotos e eu só dei uma olhada em volta por curiosidade, não havia nada que eu quisesse pegar. A mãe dele voltou e me chamou para o lado de fora.

- Aqui está. – ela me entregou um envelope branco com o meu nome escrito com caneta preta.

- Tem certeza de que é para mim? – eu analisei o envelope, receoso.

- Sim. Ele foi bem claro quando pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso.

- Quando foi isso?

- Pouco antes de morrer. – ela ficou triste outra vez. – Ele apareceu aqui em casa para...se despedir. Eu não entendi naquela época, mas depois eu percebi que ele já sabia que algo ia acontecer com ele. Ele escreveu algumas cartas para alguns amigos e me entregou todas. Hannah passou os últimos dias aqui e nós resolvemos organizar esse dia para que eu pudesse entregar as cartas. Eu já estava ficando preocupada porque não conseguia encontrar você, e Tobey disse que era muito importante que você recebesse a sua.

A Sra. Grant já estava visivelmente exausta de tudo aquilo, então eu fiquei aliviado quando anunciaram lá embaixo que nós já estávamos de partida.

- Muito obrigado, Sra. Grant. – falei. – Espero que a senhora fique bem.

- Vou ficar. – ela sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Me despedi e aproveitei que os demais estavam se despedindo dela também para procurar Hannah, mas não a encontrei em lugar nenhum. Entrei na van com Hector e Eve e nós ocupamos o banco traseiro. Eve estava com os olhos vermelhos; Hector disse que ela chorou o dia inteiro.

- Conseguiu falar com Hannah? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Ela estava muito ocupada. – suspirei.

- Então o que ficou fazendo? Eu procurei por você. – disse Eve.

- Bom, eu...Estive com a mãe do Tobey.

Eles me olharam como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que estive nadando com tubarões e enguias elétricas.

- Ei, não façam essas caras. Ela foi muito legal.

- Ela sabia que...? – Hector falou super baixo.

- Não. Nós não falamos muito. Ela só disse que sabia de mim porque Tobey comentava a meu respeito com ela.

- Comentava o que?

- Não sei o quanto ele falou para ela. Mas ela sabia que nós brigávamos. De qualquer maneira...Ele me deixou uma carta. – tirei o envelope do bolso e mostrei a eles.

Eles ficaram tão surpresos quanto eu.

- E o que diz aí? – Eve quis saber.

- Ainda não sei. Eu não queria ler sozinho. – abri o envelope e desdobrei o papel que havia dentro, colocando-o em uma posição em que nós três pudéssemos ver.

"Eu sei que você me acha um covarde e eu também acho que eu seja um. Você merecia que eu dissesse o que vou dizer pessoalmente, mas eu não vou ter oportunidade de fazer isso, então você vai ter que se contentar com essa carta. Tomei uma decisão há algumas semanas, mas passei todo o tempo me perguntando se não seria melhor se eu simplesmente falasse com você e dissesse que eu havia me arrependido do que fiz e que queria voltar para o lado de vocês. Eu acredito que você confiaria em mim outra vez, porque você é esse tipo de pessoa, você sabe que nem tudo tem só dois lados. Mas essa seria a atitude mais covarde e eu morreria de qualquer maneira, então achei melhor morrer fazendo o que seria melhor para mais gente, ao invés de só para mim. Foi um plano audacioso demais até para mim, mas tem dado certo até agora, e eu espero que você faça sua parte. Se você está lendo isso, deve saber do que eu estou falando. Para começar, eu lamento por ter que fazer você pagar um preço tão alto por um erro que eu cometi. Reconheço que isso irá lhe trazer problemas, mas vou fazer isso com a esperança de que uma vida que valha mais do que a minha seja salva. Eu sei que foram as minhas escolhas que colocaram todos vocês nessa situação e eu sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer que vá apagar isso, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu me arrependi de verdade e que eu fiz tudo que era possível para tentar corrigir o meu erro. Espero ter feito a coisa certa e espero que você não se sinta mal pelo que vai acontecer comigo. A culpa não é sua, Nico, e eu não escolhi você para fazer isso por causa de qualquer ressentimento da minha parte, e sim porque eu sei como você deve se sentir com relação a mim depois do que eu fiz. Qualquer outra pessoa (Eve, Madison, John Nelson, não importa) não teria motivo o suficiente para me matar, mas você me odeia o bastante para fazer isso. Eu também achei que o odiava, mas nesses últimos dias eu me dei conta de que o problema era a inveja que eu sentia de você. Você nunca seria idiota a ponto de se juntar a um grupo de semideuses para acabar com outros. Acho que eu sempre quis ser como você e ter a coragem de escolher ficar sozinho ao invés de fazer algo só para agradar um bando de gente que não vale a pena. Depois de tudo que eu fiz, sei que não tenho o direito de pedir nada a você, mas isso é importante: não magoe Hannah e, se ela não quiser mais você na vida dela, não insista. Não sei como Hannah vai lidar com o que vai acontecer, mas sei que ela já está muito frágil. Apenas cuide dela. Eu sinto muito por todo sofrimento que eu causei. Espero que, algum dia, você possa compreender e me perdoar.

Tobey Grant."


	29. Chapter 29

E

u me olhei no espelho naquela manhã e, novamente, como em todos os dias, lá estava a horrorosa cicatriz que Maureen havia deixado na parte baixa da minha barriga. Todas as outras haviam desaparecido, mas aquela não dava nem sinal de que desapareceria algum dia. Mais de um mês já havia se passado desde que tudo acabou e, lentamente, nós estávamos nos recuperando.

Quase tudo que lembrava Maureen e sua organização foi extinto. Todos os semideuses haviam sido convocados para entregar suas Dádivas, mas, no fim das contas, somente as mais perigosas foram realmente destruídas. A maioria foi enviada para o Banco das Dádivas, que não se localizava mais em um shopping de Chicago; os deuses escolheram uma nova localização, que provavelmente não ficava mais tão acessível aos mortais. Só restou um exemplar do livro das Dádivas: o de Zeus. Somente ele poderia autorizar que o livro fosse visto ou que uma Dádiva fosse criada. Sim, nós não havíamos perdido o privilégio de receber uma Dádiva quando estivéssemos em um momento de grande dificuldade; mas ela seria tomada de nós assim que a tarefa dela fosse cumprida. Isso agradou bastante ao John e aos outros que haviam ficado inconformados com a decisão inicial de Zeus.

Os prisioneiros da guerra foram obrigados a revelar onde ficavam as bases da organização que ainda não havíamos descoberto e, em poucos dias, nós havíamos destruído tudo: todas as instalações, todos os mapas, todas as armas, todas as informações. Parecia que eu estava respirando melhor enquanto assistia tudo aquilo ser queimado em uma grande fogueira. Os túneis que saiam dos chalés e levavam até a base dos inimigos no acampamento também foram completamente destruídos. Mesmo assim, eu duvido muito que alguém um dia fosse capaz de esquecer completamente os meses em que tiveram que lutar contra seus próprios irmãos.

Depois de tudo isso, acho que se podia dizer que as coisas tinham voltado ao normal. O acampamento ainda passou algum tempo bem lotado com o pessoal que ainda estava por lá cuidando de tudo. Percy e Annabeth ficaram para ajudar; assim como John, Karen, Owen e muitos outros semideuses que já haviam deixado o acampamento, mas retornaram para ajudar na batalha. Mas, como já não havia mais nada a ser feito, todos estavam voltando para suas vidas normais fora do acampamento.

Owen estava de partida naquele dia, então Dione havia organizado uma super festa de despedida para ele; apesar de que eles iam continuar se vendo sempre, já que haviam assumido o namoro. Foi uma surpresa para todo mundo descobrir que eles se gostavam, menos para Barbara, que passou muito tempo trabalhando com os dois na missão e, quando eles anunciaram que estavam juntos, ela só disse "Finalmente!". Eu achei que essa foi a solução perfeita para a espécie de quarteto amoroso que existia entre eu, Hannah, Owen e Dione; não havia mais aquele clima estranho entre nós.

John e Karen também estavam deixando o acampamento por aqueles dias. Foi engraçado ver John com a expressão tranqüila, sem ficar olhando mapas nem dando ordens; eu conheci um lado dele completamente diferente naqueles últimos dias e acabei descobrindo um grande amigo. Ele disse que ia tentar continuar com a faculdade, já que toda aquela coisa com a organização acabou fazendo com que ele se afastasse completamente. Karen ia tentar se transferir para a Flórida para ficar perto dele. Mas os dois garantiram que iam continuar sempre ligados ao que acontecia no acampamento.

Aquele era o último verão de Hector no acampamento; ele havia sido aceito na NYU. Quíron lamentou estar prestes a ficar sem o melhor assistente que ele já teve, mas já havia começado a treinar Sam para ser seu novo braço direito. Hector e Eve também haviam assumido o namoro, o que deixou muitas garotas loucas da vida, mas Eve estava tão feliz que nem dava valor aos olhares atravessados. Eu também estava muito feliz por eles dois, apesar de não ter entendido como tudo aquilo aconteceu sem que eu percebesse. Eve me confidenciou que sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas não queria demonstrar porque achou que não tinha chance. Já o Hector me disse que começou a prestar atenção nela durante a missão, mas ficou tentando esquecer porque achou que a diferença de idade entre eles era grande.

- E é mesmo. – eu disse a ele. – E ela é uma garota de respeito, Hector; não é uma dessas garotas vagabundas. Por isso, não ache que eu não vou fazer nada se perceber que você anda folgando demais para o lado dela.

Eve disse para eu não me preocupar com isso; ela era forte o bastante para acabar com a raça dele se fosse necessário. Hector disse a ela que não ia ser necessário e eles começaram a se agarrar na minha frente. Esse era o tipo de coisa que acontecia o tempo inteiro, e era uma droga porque eles eram os meus amigos mais próximos e eu não podia mais passar tanto tempo com eles. Quero dizer, eles faziam o possível para não me deixar de lado, mas eu sabia que aquilo era terrível principalmente para Eve, que queria aproveitar os últimos dias com o namorado sem ninguém por perto. Apesar de que eles não iam ficar tanto tempo sem se ver, porque Hector havia ganhado uma biga voadora de presente do John e poderia visitar Eve no Novo México todos os dias, se ele quisesse. Então eu passei a me esconder no acampamento, para que eles não se sentissem na obrigação de ter que me fazer companhia ao me ver ali sozinho.

E era o que eu estava fazendo naquela tarde. Bom, pelo menos eu tentei. Eu estava aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore perto do rio e logo depois eles apareceram usando roupas de banho e ficaram nadando por ali. Não devem ter percebido a minha presença e eu também estava com muita preguiça para procurar outro lugar. Na verdade, não adiantava sair dali porque todos os outros lugares estavam ocupados pelos vários casais que haviam se formado no acampamento. E ver isso o tempo todo estava me matando. Porque Hannah não havia voltado para o acampamento.

Eve e Hector não falaram nada sobre isso. E eles sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, porque Eve ajudou a arrumar tudo que havia no chalé de Hera para entregar para os avós de Hannah, que vieram buscar as coisas há duas semanas. Eles vieram bem cedo; quando eu os vi na entrada do acampamento, eles já estavam guardando as últimas caixas no carro e partiram uns cinco minutos depois. Eu não perguntei nada à Eve; ela tinha me visto ali e sabia que eu havia percebido, mas fingiu que nada estava acontecendo. Ninguém, nem mesmo Quíron, comentava sobre Hannah. Eu não sabia se era mais doloroso perguntar a eles ou permanecer em silêncio, fingindo que estava numa boa com o que quer que tivesse acontecido.

Eu estava devaneando sobre isso quando uma voz atrás de mim me fez despertar:

- Você está vigiando Eve ou coisa parecida?

E aí Hannah se sentou ao meu lado e sorriu. Ela parecia ótima: tranqüila, sorridente, descansada e, é claro, bonita. Havia cortado o cabelo um pouco abaixo dos ombros e ele estava preso em uma trança lateral; usava um vestido branco com um casaquinho florido por cima. Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, meio sem acreditar que ela estava ali.

- Eu...não. Claro que não. – respondi.

Ela riu.

- Melhor não. Eve ficaria muito aborrecida se apenas desconfiasse que você está bancando o irmão mais velho super protetor.

- Eu sei.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, só assistindo Eve e Hector brincarem na água. Hannah suspirou e disse:

- Eles formam um casal muito lindo.

Eu assenti e nós continuamos em silêncio. Fui eu quem o quebrou:

- Como estão Peter e os seus avós?

- Agora estão bem. Passei as últimas semanas com eles para dar apoio. As coisas estão voltando ao normal aos poucos.

- Pois é. Por aqui também.

- Você está bem? – o olhar dela se tornou preocupado.

- Estou. Enquanto eu não usar os meus poderes, vou ficar bem.

- Você está muito melhor. Parece até bronzeado.

Não pudemos evitar uma risada. Depois disso o silêncio caiu novamente sobre nós. Eu tinha tanta coisa para falar e sentia que ela também tinha, mas eu estava com medo de ouvi-la. Começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo e nos desculpamos. Eu disse a ela para começar.

- Me desculpe por ter desaparecido. – ela me encarou. – Eu queria ter dado notícias, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo e...eu ainda não sabia o que dizer a você.

- Tudo bem. Todo mundo estava precisando de um tempo. – eu dei de ombros.

Devo ter agido com muita indiferença; ela interpretou as minhas palavras da forma errada.

- Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim... Eu sinto muito mesmo!

- Eu não estou com raiva. – tentei suavizar a minha expressão. – Eu quis dizer que entendo o fato de você precisar de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não precisa se apressar por minha causa. Eu não estou mais com os dias contados, lembra? Podemos conversar outro dia, quando você achar melhor.

- Eu já tive tempo o bastante para pensar; vim aqui hoje só para falar com você.

- Então...você não voltou? – perguntei só por perguntar; eu já sabia a resposta.

- Não, Nico. E... – ela suspirou. – eu não vou voltar.

Ela parecia convicta, mas triste.

- Talvez seja a melhor opção. – eu tirei forças sabe-se lá de onde para falar.

- É. Talvez. Meu pai nunca quis que eu viesse para cá e agora os meus avós acham que eu devia me afastar. Eu pensei muito e vi que eu nunca gostei muito disso aqui; pelo menos não mais do quanto eu gostava de ser apenas uma garota normal.

- Você nunca vai ser "apenas uma garota normal". – lembrei a ela.

- Eu sei. Mas eu preciso tentar. Eu quero entrar em uma faculdade de medicina.

Não pude esconder o meu espanto.

- Pois é. – ela continuou. – E para isso eu preciso estudar em uma boa escola e tirar notas excelentes. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas é isso que eu quero.

- Então você não vai mais estudar em Del Rio?

- Não. Eu quero recomeçar, Nico. Não é só o acampamento que me traz lembranças ruins; sempre que eu estou em Del Rio, a morte do meu pai me assombra. Hesitei muito em tomar essa decisão, mas percebi que eu não vou conseguir seguir em frente se continuar lá. Preciso deixar tudo isso para trás. Eu vou para Nova York com o Peter.

Precisei me encostar na árvore para assimilar aquilo com calma. As coisas estavam acontecendo exatamente como eu havia previsto, mas mesmo assim eu não estava conseguindo lidar com elas com serenidade.

- Isso é ótimo, Hannah. – falei com toda sinceridade.

Porque eu estava feliz de verdade por ela. Talvez eu estivesse até com um pouco de inveja por ela ter encontrado o caminho dela e eu não fazer idéia de como seria a minha vida dali para frente. Mas era uma atitude corajosa e eu estava orgulhoso dela.

- Acho que você está fazendo a coisa certa. – acrescentei. Por mais que eu quisesse que ela continuasse ao meu lado, eu não podia mentir e dizer que ela estava fazendo uma besteira. Lembrei do que Tobey havia escrito na carta que deixou para mim: "se ela não quiser mais você na vida dela, não insista.". Hannah ia ser feliz, era isso que importava.

Hannah pareceu se sentir mais a vontade depois do que eu disse. Acho que ela estava preocupada demais com a possibilidade de a minha reação ser negativa. Sua expressão ficou mais leve e ela se encostou na árvore. E ficamos em silêncio por mais um bom tempo.

- Você vai embora agora ou vai passar a noite aqui? – perguntei.

- Por que?

- Por nada. Eu só queria saber.

- Está querendo me ver pelas costas, Nico Di Angelo? – seu tom era brincalhão, ela fingiu estar ofendida.

Tentei entrar no clima da brincadeira, mas não consegui. Eu estava decepcionado com ela: ela não foi ali para resolver como as coisas ficariam entre nós, ela foi apenas me comunicar que ia embora da minha vida para sempre. Desde que ela chegou, agiu como se nós fôssemos apenas amigos; acho que ela não queria ter aquela conversa comigo e ia apenas deixar que eu interpretasse o comportamento dela. Aparentemente, não existia mais "nós" e eu era apenas parte de um passado doloroso que ela queria esquecer.

- Eu quero saber o que você ainda está fazendo aqui. Afinal, você já me disse que não vai mais voltar. O que está esperando para ir embora?

Eu nunca fui tão ríspido com ela. Mas não estava arrependido. Eu não podia agir como se ela não estivesse fazendo nada demais; eu merecia respostas, eu merecia uma conversa. Imaginei que aquilo fosse fazer com que ela partisse imediatamente, furiosa comigo para sempre, mas Hannah não pareceu ficar chateada com o que eu disse. É claro que ela não gostou do meu tom, mas parecia que ela só estava diante de uma criança birrenta.

- Deixei algumas coisas importantes aqui. Vim buscá-las. – disse, simplesmente.

Ela voltou a ficar em silêncio enquanto observava Hector e Eve. Eu já estava irritado com aquela situação! Por que ela ficava me torturando daquela maneira?!

- O que você acha disso aqui? – ela me entregou um papel que estava dobrado em sua mão.

Era um panfleto anunciando o preço de um apartamento em um prédio de esquina em Nova York, em Tribeca.

- Legal. É aí que você vai morar? – devolvi o panfleto a ela.

- Não. O meu prédio fica a duas quadras desse. É aí onde _você _vai morar.

Eu fiquei em absoluto estado de choque. Será que eu havia entendido direito? Será que ela havia mesmo dito aquilo? Porque eu não esperava por essa. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, eu achava que só havia duas opções: Hannah ficar no acampamento ou Hannah ir embora para sempre. Nunca achei que ela me pediria para ir embora com ela.

- Se você quiser, é claro. – ela falou, insegura diante do meu silêncio.

Eu ainda não conseguia falar. Estava pensando em mil coisas.

- Olha, Nico, eu não estou dizendo que, se você não quiser ir para Nova York, nós nunca mais vamos nos ver. Não vou me afastar de você por causa disso. Eu só pensei que você ia gostar da idéia porque achei que essa guerra havia mudado muita coisa para você, assim como mudou para mim; pensei que você também ficaria com vontade de recomeçar. E o Daniel conversou comigo há alguns dias atrás. Ele está indo para Nova York também, para estagiar em uma empresa que cria videogames, e ele não tem ninguém com quem dividir o apartamento. E eu sei que você gosta de videogames, então eu pensei que...

Eu a beijei antes que ela pudesse terminar. Ela se surpreendeu no começo, mas depois se empolgou e me empurrou, caindo por cima de mim.

- Isso foi um "sim"?! – ela se iluminou.

- É claro que foi! – eu sorri e a beijei outra vez. Eu estava tão feliz e com tanta saudade dela! Quando foi a última vez que nós ficamos juntos sem tristezas e sem preocupações? Acho que nunca. Aquela era a primeira vez e era tão diferente!

- Nico, eu... – Hannah interrompeu o beijo para falar alguma coisa, mas não pôde concluir porque nós dois tomamos um susto quando duas Náiades jogaram água em cima de nós.

Hannah gritou e se levantou, arrumando o cabelo desesperadamente. Ouvi risadas vindo do rio e me levantei para ver o que era.

- Vocês acabam com a nossa privacidade... – disse Hector.

- ...Nós acabamos com a de vocês! – Eve completou.

Os dois ficaram tendo um ataque de riso enquanto Hannah olhava para sua roupa, desolada. Não pude controlar o riso também.

- Ei, vamos para o meu chalé. Vou arranjar umas toalhas para você. – estendi a mão para ela.

Ela a segurou e me acompanhou, olhando feio para Hector e Eve.

- E aí? Tem salvação? – perguntei à Hannah enquanto ela se olhava no espelho do meu quarto.

Ela parecia realmente preocupada com o estado do cabelo dela.

- _Muito _engraçado! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Você _continua_ linda, Hannah! – garanti.

Ela deu risada e me abraçou.

- Por falar em "linda"... O que você acha disso? – ela tirou a toalha dos ombros e me mostrou o seu colar.

Era finíssimo, de prata, com um pingente de coração de pedra preta.

- O que é? – perguntei.

- Me ajuda a controlar a parte dos seus poderes que estão comigo. Hades e Hera fizeram toda a parte mágica, mas eu que escolhi a jóia. – ela sorriu.

- Muito apropriado!

- Tem razão. E você sabe por quê? – ela me encarou, séria. – Porque _eu te amo_, Nico.

Ela me deixou sem palavras pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo para dizer isso. Eu tinha tanta certeza do que eu sentia pelo Tobey, e você apareceu na minha vida tão de repente e em um momento tão difícil que eu não tive tempo de analisar o que eu estava sentindo. Mas agora, e principalmente depois de você ter se arriscado por minha causa tantas e tantas vezes...Como eu poderia sentir alguma coisa diferente de amor?

Eu só consegui suspirar. Hannah conseguia me deixar verdadeiramente anestesiado.

- Esses seus silêncios me assustam, sabia? – ela brincou.

- Desculpa. Mas, então... – eu não queria estragar aquele momento, mas eu não podia ficar com aquela dúvida para sempre. – O que você sentia pelo Tobey?

- Eu gostava muito do Tobey e não queria que ele tivesse morrido, mas... – ela me surpreendeu por não ter mudado de assunto. – Mesmo que ele ainda estivesse aqui, nós não ficaríamos juntos. Não tinha nada a ver com a organização nem com Maureen; nós simplesmente não dávamos certo. Sendo bem sincera, Nico, eu amava o Tobey, mas de uma maneira muito diferente da maneira como eu amo você.

Respirei aliviado.

- Sinto muito por ter tocado no assunto. Mas eu precisava saber.

- Eu sei. Não tem problema. – ela enxugou uma lágrima.

Eu a abracei enquanto ela derramava mais algumas lágrimas.

- São as últimas pelo que aconteceu no passado, eu prometo. – ela disse.

- Vai dar tudo certo daqui pra frente, Hannah. Não vai haver mais lágrimas. Você vai ser muito feliz. _Nós_ vamos ser muito felizes.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Prólogo_**

- Ok...Nós temos...Cereal. – disse Daniel, explorando as profundezas do armário da nossa cozinha.

- Não era a sua semana de fazer compras? – meu estômago roncou de forma dolorosa.

- Eu me esqueci, tudo bem?! – ele se exaltou. – Você disse que ia me ajudar a montar o nível 13 do "The Demigod Revenge", mas acabou não fazendo nada! E o Mike estava me cobrando isso há semanas; eu precisava terminar!

- Foi mal! Eu tive prova de física. Não tem problema; eu vou ligar para o restaurante chinês. Fica por minha conta.

O telefone tocou antes que eu o alcançasse.

- Boa noite, _amore mio_... – Hannah sempre me chamava assim quando falávamos ao telefone, mas eu me derretia todas as vezes.

- Oi, linda. – eu ri quando Daniel revirou os olhos por causa da minha cara.

- Vocês já jantaram?

- Hã...Ainda não. Por que?

- Bom, se vocês não tiverem opção melhor, eu estou fazendo um prato de massa e...

- Estamos indo para aí. _Agora mesmo_. – nem esperei ela terminar.

Ela desligou o telefone, dando risada.

- O que foi? – Daniel quis saber.

- Não vamos morrer de fome hoje.

Daniel comemorou, pegou o casaco e já havia disparado em direção ao apartamento de Hannah em dois tempos.

- Ficou de primeira, Hannah! – Daniel elogiou quando terminou o terceiro prato.

- Ela passou a tarde inteira elaborando esse negócio. – disse Peter. – Se não tivesse ficado bom, ela oficialmente seria o maior desastre na cozinha!

- Eu devia deixar você cozinhar de vez em quando, Peter. – Hannah olhou feio para ele. – Ah, não, mas você nem sabe ligar o forno, não é mesmo? Você morreria de fome se eu não cozinhasse!

- Nenhum de nós cozinha e nós não morremos de fome. – falei.

- Porque sempre há uma alma generosa que nos convida para jantar. Semana passada foi o Percy, e os Madison já fizeram o convite da semana que vem. – disse Daniel.

- Ou sempre há o cardápio do restaurante chinês.

- Nós devíamos dar uma chance ao restaurante chinês, Hannah. – Peter provocou.

- Boa sorte fazendo o seu jantar de amanhã! – ela se levantou da mesa, ofendida.

As sextas-feiras eram quase todas desse jeito e eu adorava esses dias. Depois do jantar, nós ficávamos assistindo algum filme na TV e, enquanto Peter e Daniel trocavam figurinhas a respeito de "The Demigod Revenge", eu ficava abraçado com Hannah no sofá, falando sobre a nossa semana. Nós não nos víamos muito a semana inteira. Além da escola, ela fazia aulas extras de preparação para a universidade de Columbia. Daniel havia conseguido um estágio para mim na empresa onde ele estava estagiando, mas quando nós apresentamos a idéia de "The Demigod Revenge", acabamos ganhando um emprego de verdade e Mike, nosso chefe, estava apostando todas as fichas em nós. Mas eu ainda estava me esforçando um bocado na escola para entrar na Columbia também.

- Ei, eu tenho mais uma surpresa para vocês! – Hannah anunciou de repente.

- É sério? – até Peter estava por fora.

Hannah se levantou do sofá e foi para o seu quarto. Ela voltou trazendo um bolo de aniversário. Eu, Peter e Daniel ficamos nos entreolhando, tentando adivinhar de quem era o aniversário que nós havíamos esquecido.

- Ok...É aniversário de quem? – Peter perguntou. – Porque, só para o caso de você ter ficado maluca, o meu é em fevereiro.

- Eu não acredito que vocês não sabem! – ela se surpreendeu.

- O seu é em setembro, certo? – perguntei, morrendo de medo de ter esquecido por causa de toda a correria do dia a dia.

- Ah, Nico, que decepção! Nem você lembrou! – ela suspirou.

- Então é _mesmo_ o seu aniversário?! – eu entrei em pânico.

- Não! – ela revirou os olhos. – Hoje faz seis meses que viemos para Nova York!

Ela tinha razão. Seis meses desde que deixamos o acampamento. Seis meses desde começamos a ter uma vida normal. Seis meses sem nenhuma interferência dos deuses.

- Caramba...Como eu pude esquecer disso?

- Na verdade, eu também não estava lembrada. – Hannah confessou.

Nós três ficamos confusos e ela explicou:

- O bolo chegou aqui hoje de manhã. E isso veio junto. – ela me entregou um envelope pequeno.

Eu já sabia o que era antes mesmo de abri-lo. Hannah e eu trocamos um olhar apreensivo.

Feliz vida nova para vocês!

São os votos do Olimpo e do Mundo Inferior.


End file.
